Everything She Needs
by xXwritteninthestarsXx
Summary: "What are you smiling at?" I asked Stiles as I noticed him staring at me. "Oh, nothing really. Just how cute you are." He said, blushing as he looked down at me. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, Stilinski." I whispered, right before his lips met mine. Skyler McCall is Scott's twin sister. That used to be all Stiles seen her as: his best friends sister. Until now. Stiles/OC.
1. The Bite

My first fanfic so be nice!

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters (sadly)

If I owned Stiles Stilinksi my life would be complete, but sadly I don't.

However, I do own Skyler, so don't be stealing her.

Reviews are appreciated.(:

* * *

Beacon Hills. Quite possibly the most boring place on Earth. Well, it was at least, until my dumb best friend dragged me and my brother Scott out to the woods to look for a dead body who just happened to be Derek Hale's sister, who he supposedly killed, where Scott got bit by the Alpha and became a werewolf like Derek, then Allison moved to town and started dating Scott but didn't know he was a werewolf, then Derek wanted Scott's help to kill the Alpha, who locked us all in the school and tried killing us and did kill Derek, but then Derek came back and Allison broke up with Scott, and her dad just happens to be a werewolf hunter and knows about Scott, but Allison doesn't know yet, but then she found out on the night of the formal after Lydia got attacked and Scott turned in front of her because her dad tried killing him, then Derek killed the Alpha, which made him become the Alpha, then Allison's dad forbid her from seeing Scott, but she does anyway, then Derek wanted to kill the hunters, but Scott doesn't want to because it's Allison's family, so Derek started changing all these random kids and making an army that really only he benefits from, and then this weird lizard thing started attacking and killing people, but no one knows who or what it is yet, but Derek is convinced he'll kill it, even though it nearly killed him, Stiles, and I, but Scott helped us escape, then everyone thought it was Lydia and Derek and his pack were going to kill her, but then we all saw the Kamana escape and found out it's actually Jackson. Wow, I'm really getting ahead of myself, maybe we should start from the beginning? The last day of summer, when Stiles dragged us all out to the woods and everything changed.

* * *

You know what I hate? School; which starts tomorrow. You know what I love? Summer; which ends today. Although at least I'll be a junior…two years down, two to go. First days are good for one thing though, picking out the perfect first day outfit. So, that's exactly what I've been doing for the past hour and a half. Shorts, skirts, jackets, dresses, and shirts were thrown all around my room as I searched for the perfect outfit.

"Skyler!" My twin brother whisper/shouted from my doorway.

"What?" I asked, confused at the fact that he was tightly gripping a bat.

"I think someone's trying to break in!" He whispered.

"What?" I shouted without thinking. Scott shushed me and dragged me behind him down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Scott…if someone's trying to break in…why the hell are we going outside?" I whispered, as my grip tightened on his shirt.

"Ssh! I just want to check it out, and I'm not leaving you alone!" He whispered before swinging the door open. I let out a small squeal before noticing nothing was even there and we made our way towards the wraparound porch. I swear we made it two feet before a body hung down from the roof.

"AAH!" I screamed and stumbled backwards as Scott screamed and started swinging the bat and the person started screaming at him to stop.

"Dude, stop! It's me, it's Stiles!"

"Stiles?" Scott and I both screamed angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Calm down! Why do you have a bat, do any of you guys even play baseball!" Stiles exclaimed. "Anyway, guess what!" He continued, flipping off the roof and landing on the porch.

"What?" Scott snapped, still shaken.

"My dad got a radio call in…some hikers found a body in the woods." Stiles said like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"A dead body?" Scott questioned.

"No, a body of water. Yes a dead body, you dumbass! And now my dad and some other guys on the force are looking for it." Stiles exclaimed as I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Wait, so if the hikers found the body what's your dad looking for?" I questioned.

"That's the best part…they only found half!" Stiles exclaimed happily. "We are so going."

* * *

"I can't believe you two idiots dragged me out here. Why couldn't I just stay home?" I muttered as I stumbled behind Scott and Stiles.

"Because you would regret not going later! Hurry up, you guys are slacking." Stiles snapped.

"Sorry for having asthma." I muttered as Scott and I both took a couple puffs from our inhalers.

"So, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Oh, well I never thought about that." Stiles laughed.

"And what if whatever killed that girl is still out here?" I asked, just realizing the potential danger we could be in.

"Yeah, didn't think about that either." Stiles said uneasy.

"Did you think about anything before you dragged us out here?" Scott exclaimed.

"Hey, I- shit get down!" Stiles exclaimed as flashlights shone in our direction. Scott and I raced behind a tree but Stiles just lay on the ground.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing out here?" I heard his dad exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, um, hey dad. I was just, you know, taking a walk in the woods." Stiles lied.

"Uh huh, sure. Where are your usual partners in crime? Scott? Skyler? You guys out here?" Stiles dad called.

"No, dad, they didn't come with me. Scott wanted to get rest before school and lacrosse tryouts and Sky needed to pick out an outfit to wear." Stiles said, actually lying smoothly for once.

"Go home now, Stiles. And if you're lying and your friends are out here, I suggest they get home too!" His dad exclaimed.

"Okay, but they're not here dad." Stiles said as him and his dad walked away.

"Shit, that was close." Scott said once they all left.

"A little too close. Now we're stranded in the woods alone. Perfect." I muttered.

"Ssh, did you hear that?" Scott asked, looking over towards a small hill.

"No?" I questioned, taking out my inhaler for a couple puffs. When I get nervous it gets harder to breath…kinda like now.

"I swear I-" Scott started, before several deer came charging towards us.

"AH!" I screamed, as Scott shoved us to the ground and the deer jumped over us and sprinted past us.

"Sky, you okay?" Scott exclaimed worriedly as we jumped up.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here!" I begged when suddenly I was air born and slammed into a tree.

"Skyler!" I heard Scott scream before everything went black.


	2. Not A Benchwarmer Anymore

Thank you guys so much for the reviews3

I just got back from vacation which is why I wasn't updating, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own Skyler(:

"Skyler! Skyler, come on we're going to be late!" Scott yelled as he banged on my door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I exclaimed, as I gave myself a nod of approval through the mirror and grabbed my leather jacket.

"About time! Stiles wants to meet us at school early today so we can fill him in on everything that happened last night. How are you feeling, by the way?" He asked concerned, his over protective brother instincts kicking in.

"I'm perfectly fine, besides I should be asking you that, you're the one that got a chunk of side bit off!" I exclaimed.

"Sky, you got thrown into a tree and passed out, you're hardly fine." Scott said worriedly, making me remember last night's events.

"_Skyler!" I heard Scott scream, before everything went black._

_I could feel myself moving. I was definitely in someone's arms and they were hardly being gentle._

"_Mmm. Scott?"I moaned, trying to get my eyes opened. Everything was sore, especially my head. God my head was killing me._

"_Skyler? Oh my God, are you okay?" Scott asked urgently as he stopped and tried setting me on my feet, "Can you stand up?"_

"_Y-yeah, I think so." I mumbled trying to gain balance, but Scott had to hold onto me for a minute before I was fully aware of my surroundings. "What the hell happened?" _

"_We got attacked. A wolf attacked us; it threw you into a tree and bit my side." Scott said, lifting up his shirt enough for me to see a huge chunk bloody bite mark._

"_Oh my God, Scott! Are you okay?" I exclaimed._

"_I'm fine; it doesn't really hurt much anymore. I really hope you don't have a concussion, I don't want us to go to the emergency room and have to explain to mom what we were doing out here."_

"_Of course not, I hardly have a head ache anymore. Let's just go home, get that cleaned up and pretend like none of this ever happened." I suggested, as we continued walking down the deserted road towards our house._

"_Sounds good to me."_

"Scott, honestly I'm fine. I'm not dizzy, no headache, nothing!" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Alright. But if you feel any sort of pain, anything at all, you tell me, okay?" He exclaimed, still not completely happy.

"I promise, Scotty boy. Come on; let's go fill Stiles in on everything he missed."

"A wolf? Really? You guys are insane." Stiles said.

"No we're not! I swear, a wolf threw Sky into a tree and then bit me! I even heard a wolf howling when we were all three looking for the body!" Scott tried defending himself.

"Exactly! It seriously attacked us, Stiles." I said, throwing my two cents in.

"Guys, wolves haven't been in California for like ever! You honestly think it was a wolf that attacked you?"

"We don't think Stiles, we know." Scott snapped.

"There's no way it was a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Whatever, you don't wanna believe us, that's fine. But I gotta get to class, after your guys' eliminations today we need to go look for my inhaler 'cause I dropped it when the _wolf_ attacked us." I said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'wolf'.

Stiles may not believe us now, but he will…

The first day of school continued on pretty boring and uneventful. There's a new girl, Allison Argent, who just moved here. Lydia took a liking to her outfit, so now we're all sitting by each other watching the lacrosse eliminations. Finstock blew his whistle and Scott grabbed his ears in pain, giving Jackson the perfect opportunity to chuck the ball at Scott, making him fall back. Everyone laughed except me, Stiles, and Allison.

"Do you think he's okay?" Allison asked worriedly. But before I could answer Jackson threw another ball at Scott, which he caught with ease.

"Yeah, I think he's good." I said with a small smirk playing on my lips.

Eliminations continued with the guys throwing balls at Scott and him catching every one of them.

"Looks like we won't only be cheering for Jackson anymore." Lydia said as she eyeballed my brother.

"I guess all that practicing he did really helped." I said to the girls, but knowing that practice wasn't the cause of that.

"Congrats, bro! You made first line! I'm officially proud to call you my twin." I said, jumping onto my brothers back while he, Stiles, and I trudged through the woods trying to find my inhaler.

"Thanks, Sky. I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"Guess all that summer practice played off, huh?"

"No, it's not just that though, ever since last night I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell."

"Such as?" Stiles questioned.

"The the mint majito gum in your pocket." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"I don't have-" Stiles started to object, before pulling out a half chewed stick a mint majito gum. "Okay, that doesn't prove anything."

"Or how about the 'Warm Vanilla' scent of Sky's body wash, which mixes with the scent of her strawberry shampoo in a really nice way." Scott said. Well, nice to know I smell good…

"Wow Scott, you have officially climbed to the top of my creeper list, bro." I said, jumping off his back.

"You know, I think I've heard of something like this before!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What? You have?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's Lycanthropy." Stiles said with a serious expression on his face. Lycanthropy…Lycan…werewolf. Good one, Stiles.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked worriedly, not getting Stiles' joke.

"Oh yeah, it's awful. It only happens once a month, on the full moon." Stiles said, before we both howled like wolves, causing Scott to shove Stiles and throw me over his shoulders.

"Ah! Scott put me down!" I screamed as my face came in contact with his butt. He so better not fart…

"This isn't funny, guys. Something could be seriously wrong with me!" Scott yelled, placing me back on my feet.

"We know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I swear I dropped it right here." I said, pointing to the leave covered ground.

"Yeah, this is where the deer jumped out at us then we saw the dead body…"

"Well, I don't see a dead body anywhere. Hey, maybe the killer moved it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." I mumbled, as I moved leaves aside.

"Sky." Stiles whispered as I continued moving leaves around looking for my inhaler.

"What?" I asked without looking up.

"Sky." Stiles said urgently.

"What?" I asked exasperated as I stood up, only to come face to face, well, face to chest, with a pale, muscular guy in dark clothes. I gasped in surprise and staggered back a few steps. He glared at me before walking closer, and with every step he took forward, I took one back, before I felt Scott grab my arm and push me behind him and Stiles protectively.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." The mysterious man snapped angrily.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said nervously.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott added on. The man's glare settled on me and Scott put a protective arm around my shoulder. Suddenly, he threw something at me, which of course, I dropped. I looked down noticing it was my inhaler, but when I looked back up he was already walking away.

"Dude, do you guys know who that was!" Stiles exclaimed.

"A certified creeper?" I asked, as I picked up my inhaler.

"That was Derek Hale, remember?"

"Remember what?" Scott asked as we turned and made our way back towards Stiles jeep.

"He's a few years older than us, his whole family died in that huge fire years ago! No one's seen him since."

"Wonder what he's doing back?" Scott questioned, but I could tell he was distracted by something. I think Stiles noticed too, because the whole way back to Stiles was filled with silence.

Stiles dropped Scott off at work then me at home where I got ready for gymnastics practice. Gymnastics helped get my mind off all the crazy stuff that was happening. And speaking of crazy things, Stiles is here to pick me up from practice looking jumpy and nervous. Great.

"Stiles, what's up?" I asked as I plopped down in the passenger seat of his worn down jeep.

"I listened in on one of my dad's radio calls again." He started.

"We know how well that went last time…" I mumbled.

"Shut up! The dead body they found? Yeah, it had animal fur on it."

"Don't tell me it was wolf fur." I said, fearing the worst.

"If I didn't I'd be a lying."

"So you believe us now? A werewolf attacked us, Stiles! And tonight's a full moon. Add on the first lacrosse game and it's not going to be a pretty picture for Scott!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, okay! Listen; let's just go back to my house. I've been doing research on werewolves and what not. When Scott gets off work we'll try to convince him not to play." Stiles said.

"You know he's not going to believe us, right?"

"You know I don't believe you guys, right?" Scott said when Stiles and I told him everything.

"Told ya." I muttered to Stiles.

"Do you know why wolves howl? It's to alert their pack. Yeah, that's right _pack. _So that wolf howl you heard in the woods means there's more wolves out there! Including you, now!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Listen, Scott, when your pulse raises it makes you turn. You wanna know what makes your pulse rise? Lacrosse and that new girl Allison. So if you think you can honestly handle playing in that game and going to the party with her you're sadly mistaken." I snapped, getting pissed off. Before he was oh so sure it was a wolf that got him, and now Stiles finally believes us and we're trying to help him and he's being a total dick!

"Stop it! Just stop talking about it! I'm playing in the game and I'm going out with Allison!" Scott screamed as he shoved me into the wall.

"Ow, dude calm down!" I yelled, shoving him back.

"Uh, Sky, you might not wanna do that…full moon, remember?" Stiles reminded me. Oh…so that's why he's so mean, the full moon is already affecting him.

"I'm fine!" Scott yelled.

"Scott, I'm sorry…we're sorry…but we're only saying these things for your own good, you have to listen to us. It's not safe for you to play in that game tonight. If you play tonight a lot of people could get hurt. Including you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, come on, it's not like you haven't sat the bench before…" Stiles said, trailing off. Dammit, Stiles, you just had to bring up being a benchwarmer…

"I'm playing in the game tonight!" Scott screamed as he slammed Stiles into the wall and raised his fist like he was going to hit him.  
"Scott!" I screamed, shocked at his actions as I grabbed his arm that was aimed towards Stiles. Bad move on my part because all that got me was punched with said arm, sending me flying back into Stiles night stand.

"Oww." I groaned, as I held my aching jaw.

"Skyler…oh my God, Sky, I am so sorry!" Scott exclaimed, looking guilty as ever.

"No, Scott, it's not your fault. It's just the full moon and I shouldn't have grabbed your arm." I reasoned with him, but at the mention of the full moon anger washed into his eyes again and he started walking towards the door.

"I'm so sorry, Sky, I really am. But I'm playing in that game tonight, and you guys can't stop me." Scott said before he walked out of Stiles room, slamming the door behind him.

The minute Scott was out of the room tears formed in my eyes and Stiles was immediately by my side.

"Shit, Sky, are you okay?" Stiles asked, gently touching my already swollen mouth.

"Not really." I admitted before the full out bawling like a bitch.

"It's going to be okay, alright? We'll figure this out and we'll help Scott. I promise." Stiles said as he held me tightly in his arms and gently stroked my hair.

"Sorry for being such a girl." I apologized once I had calmed down.

"It's okay. Sometimes I actually question your gender, so it's nice having the reassurance that you are indeed female." Stiles said, with a serious expression on his face.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed, punching his arm playfully as we laughed and stood up. But the minute I saw his chair my laughter stopped. "Stiles…" I trailed off, pointing to his chair.

"Shit." We said simultaneously.

"Okay, remember watch Scott and make sure if any wolfy business starts happening you do whatever you have to do to get him calmed down. Fake a heart attack so they have to stop the game if you have to, but we cannot let him hurt someone!" I said to Stiles quietly, so no one would hear me.

"Got it." Stiles said as I turned to go up the stands, "Oh, and Sky? Don't worry, you covered up with make up well, you can't even tell anything happened." He finished, smiling knowingly at me.

"Thank you, Stiles." I said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running up with stands and taking a seat next to Allison.

"Hey, Sky! Dad, this is my friend Skyler, she's Scott's twin sister. Sky, this is my dad." Allison said, introducing her father to me. And let me say for an older man, he's quit the looker.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said politely as I offered my hand. Damn, he's got a firm hand shake too. I will definitely have to spend the night at Allison's house…

"It's nice to meet you too, Skyler. Allison has told us quit a lot about both you and your brother." He said, smiling at the young girl.

"Trust me, Scott hasn't shut up about Allison either, but don't tell him I told you that." I said with grin, silently praying that Scott couldn't hear her with his wolfy senses.

"My lips are sealed." Mr. Argent teased, causing both Allison and I too laugh in response.

A shrill whistle broke through the night and just like that the game had started.

"Come on, Scott. You can do this." I whispered so quietly I doubt even Allison could hear me, but from the way Scott's head turned towards me, I think he did.

"So, which number is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"He's number 11." I replied, without taking my eyes off the game.

"Also the only player who hasn't scored yet." Lydia, who decided to move from her spot across the bleachers to grace with her presence, added.

"Lay off, he's really nervous." I said, defending my brother.

"I hope he's okay." Allison said nervously, as she rubbed her hands together.

"I hope _we're_ okay." Lydia muttered.

"Heard that." I snapped.

The game was quickly coming to an end and we were down one point. Danny threw the ball to Scott and he took off running.

"Come on Scott." I whispered.

You know in movies when something really intense happens and it's in slow motion? The suspense builds up and up and up, and everything just happens so agonizingly slow? Well that's exactly what's happening right now. Scott dodges several other players as he runs across the field towards the other team's goal. With a swift motion Scott jumped and threw the ball…and it went straight into the net. The buzzer rang right as the points were added on our score board.

"We won. We won!" I screamed as I jumped up and cheered with Allison and Lydia.

"Go Scott!" Allison screamed, as we all screamed and ran down the bleachers. Off in the distance I saw Stiles and Scott running into the locker room.

"Where'd he go?" Allison questioned, having not seen Scott and Stiles.

"I'm not sure? But I'm going to go find him since he's my ride home. See you at the party?" I asked the tall brunette.

"Of course!" Allison exclaimed happily before walking away with her father. The minute her back was turned I sprinted towards the locker room.

~*~  
"Scott? Stiles?" I called when I walked into the locker room. I saw them sitting on a bench talking to each other. "You guys okay?" I asked.

"Well, he tried attacking and killing me, but yeah other than that we're good." Stiles said, giving Scott a look.

"Hey, at least he didn't actually attack you, that was me that got attack, remember?" I joked. But honestly? It wasn't much of a joke. I wasn't really mad at Scott for hitting me, because with this being his first full moon and all, he can't really help it. But it still doesn't change the fact that he's my twin brother, he's always there to keep me safe and protect me and now I feel like I need protection from him.  
"Sky…I am so incredibly sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean it; it was like I was so angry I couldn't even think straight. I don't think I actually realized I hurt you until I got home. Please, Skyler, please forgive me. You have no idea how sorry I am." Scott said as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Of course I forgive you, Scott. It wasn't your fault." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling him wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro." I said as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Okay, so now that that heartwarming sibling make-up hug fest is over, can we please address the bigger issue here? Such as the party?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm so going." Scott said with a slight smirk.

"Fine, then we're going too. Any wolfy business, and we're hauling your ass out of there, got it?" I snapped.

"Yes mam!" Scott mock saluted. This was going to be an interesting night.

"How the hell are we supposed to keep track of Scott here? I can barely keep track of my own thoughts." Stiles exclaimed we walked into the party.  
"He can't be too hard to find, especially when he turns into a giant wolf." I said, as we walked past a mirror hanging in the hall. "Dammit, Stiles! You said you couldn't tell I got hit!" I cried.

"You couldn't! I still can't really. It's honestly not that bad, Sky. I swear." Stiles reassured.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Let's just find Scott and make sure he doesn't grow fur and fangs in front of the whole school."

"Well, why we're waiting we may as well dance." Stiles said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. We danced together for a little while before I seen Scott run inside the house, clutching his head.

"Shit, Stiles! I think he's turning! He ran into the house; go after him I'll stay with Allison!" I exclaimed as we both ran towards our destinations.

"Allison, hey!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her.

"Hey, Sky. Did Scott have something going on? Because he just completely ran off and I don't know what I did wrong?" Allison said, looking really upset.

"Trust me, Allison, you did nothing wrong. Earlier Scott wasn't feeling well. He was super nervous about actually getting to play in the first game, plus coming here with you. Trust me, your all he ever talks about anymore. He's just so nervous it probably made him sick." I assured her, and by the relieved look on her face I can tell she appreciated it.

"He talks about me?" She asked with a small smile.

"All the time."

"Skyler? Allison?" A voice from behind us said. When I turned around I came face to face with none other than Derek Hale. "Hi, I'm a friend of Scott's. He wasn't feeling so he wanted me to give you guys a ride home." 'Friend of Scott's' my ass…  
"Yeah, that sounds great!" Allison exclaimed.  
"Oh, yeah, sure." I replied, not quit as eager. But I climbed into his black Camaro none the less.

After dropping off Allison I was stuck alone in the car with Derek.

"He did that to you, didn't he?" Derek asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Scott. He gave you that bruise on your face."

"Stiles said you couldn't see it…" I mumbled angrily.

"That's why he needs me. He can't control this on his own." Derek said.

"How could you help?" I questioned.

"I'm a werewolf, Skyler. Trust me; right now I'm the only one who can help him." Derek said. "We're here."

I looked out the passenger window and saw that we were parked in front of his house.

"I thought you were taking me home." I said, fear rising inside of me.

"This is going to help Scott. He'll see you scared and defenseless and he'll get angry. That's where I come in."

"Why will I be scared and defenseless exactly? Because I'm perfectly happy with just sitting in the car and waiting…" I trailed off.

"Get out of the car." He growled, as he started changing into a wolf. That's all it took for me to jump out of the car and run into the dark woods. _Please let this work. _


	3. Making A Cute Couple

Thank you all so so much for the reviews(: I honestly didn't think anyone would even read my story, so it means a lot when you guys review or fave my story(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its amazingly hot wolfy men. I only own Skyler(:

I ran aimlessly through the woods. It's kind of hard to tell where you're going when the same damn trees are in every direction you look.

"Derek! I'm going to kill you!" I heard Scott scream from somewhere in the woods.

"Scott?" I yelled, "Scott, where are you!"

"Sky? Derek, what did you do?" I heard him scream.

His voice was getting louder and louder and finally I could see my brother and Derek. Scott was crouched down and facing Derek.

"You have to learn to control it, Scott. Control the anger." Derek said.

"Scott?" I asked shakily. In a flash Derek grabbed my arm and held me close to him.

"Get your hands off her." Scott growled at Derek.

"Control it, Scott. Concentrate on something: anything. Control your anger." Derek said to him in a demanding manner.

"Scott…Scott, please control it. For me? Come on, I'm cold and want to go home, Scott. Please, I know you can do it. You're strong, Scott. Strong enough to fight it and control your anger." I said softly to him. The more I talked I noticed him slowly shift back to his normal self.

"So that's what it is, huh? Your sister is what calms you down. Use that, Scott. Think of her when you're angry and let her help you control it." Derek demanded, "Now go home, both of you."

"I'm proud of you, ya know. You controlled it." I said happily, smiling widely at my twin brother as we made the long walk back home.

"I just listened to you and it helped. Plus, seeing that you weren't hurt helped too. What were you thinking, though? Getting a ride from Derek? You know he's dangerous!" And there goes the sweet twin moment…

"He's trying to help you though, Scott! I know Stiles and I want to help you and we'll try, but the bottom line is Derek is the only one that we know of that's like you, and he's the only one who can help you the most." I told him, trying to rationalize the situation a bit.

"That still doesn't give you any reason to actually get in the car with him!"

"You left dude! You and Stiles both, what was I supposed to do? Besides, I wasn't really thinking. I actually thought maybe he was trying to be nice, since he's helping you, or whatever." I said, trying to put an end to the lame excuse I was coming up with.

"Just be careful, okay? Don't go around him alone. I don't want you getting hurt." Scott said, with concern and worry clear in his voice. Scott has always been protective over him, but ever since our dad left us he's been ten times more protective. Some would even say extremely over protective.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Hey, Sky." Stiles said nervously. Damn straight he better be nervous. He left me stranded at that damn party last night and I had to get all wound up in werewolf drama.

"Hey, Stiles. So, that was a fun party last night, huh? I think my favorite part was getting stranded and having to ride home with Derek. Who didn't even take me home, in fact, oh no, he took me out to the damn woods just to piss Scott off and help him control his anger." I ranted angrily at Stiles, whom had his mouth wide open.

"I am so sorry, Sky. Honestly, I really am. But you do know Derek is dangerous, right? Like I'm talking 'werewolf who bit your brother and turned him' dangerous." Stiles said, looking at me with concern in his hazel brown eyes.

"You and Scott seem to think he's so incredibly dangerous, and I'm not exactly disagreeing with you guys, but you have to admit he's our only hope at helping Scott." I argued.

"He wouldn't need to help him if he didn't bite him, though!"

"Not the point, Stiles! What's done is done and we can't change it, okay? We have to deal with it now, and Derek is the only one who can help."

"We can help him!"

"We're not werewolves, Stiles! I want to help my brother just as much as you do, believe me. But we don't know what he's going through. Derek does. Derek knows how to control turning and control his anger. He can help Scott a hell of a lot better than we can. We need him, Stiles. Scott needs him."

"It really sucks that you're right. But that still doesn't make Derek any less dangerous." I was so caught up in our argument that I hadn't even noticed that we were just sitting in the schools parking lot until Stiles started getting out of the jeep.

"Let's just forget about this whole mess for as long as possible, okay? I just want a little normality back in my life." I sighed as I swung my messenger bag around my shoulder and walked into the school with Stiles.

"Trust me; I don't want anything more than a little normal in my life. Do you need a ride to gymnastics after school?"

"Yes please." I smiled, looking up at him. I never really noticed how much taller Stiles is than me. Then again, everyone's taller than me…

"Okay, just meet me by the Bat Mobile after school." Stiles said with a serious expression on his face.

"Bat Mobile? Really, Stiles? Your piece of crap jeep is far from a Bat Mobile." I laughed.

"Hey! Don't hate on the jeep, okay? I swear, you and Scott are like the Presidents of the 'I hate Stiles Jeep club' it's insulting, really."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sir Stiles. I was wrong; you have the most beautiful, exotic jeep in the world!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll take it." Stiles said with a nod of his head as the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Stiles." I laughed.

"Later." Stiles smiled, as we walked the separate ways to our lockers.

"Okay, who can tell me about your guys reading assignment from yesterday? Anybody?" Our literature teacher asked, everyone sank down a little in their seats and kept their hands down. "Did anybody actually read the Great Gatsby? Anybody at all? Mr. Stilinksi, what about you? What did you think of Gatsby?"

"W-well, uh, he was, you know…great." Stiles said lamely, causing the class to erupt in small chuckles.

"You didn't read, did you?"

"What? Of course I did! No, actually I didn't. Like any of it. None at all. I didn't even open the book. I don't even know if I still have my copy of the book to be honest with you."

"Stiles?" Miss Thomson interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You might want to quit while you're behind."

"Noted." Stiles said quickly, nodding at the teacher.

Not long after that the bell signaling the end of class rang and everyone gathered the things to go to third period.

"Pst. Pst, Sky!" I heard someone whisper behind me as I sat in my seat in History.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to come face to face with none other than the infamous Lydia Martin. What the hell does she want?  
"Hi! I just wanted to let you know that your outfit is fabulous. You are _so_ going to have to invite me over sometime to raid your closet. You have such style." She gushed. I must be going deaf because there is no way I just heard her correctly…

"I'm sorry, but did you just compliment me?" I questioned. Lydia giggled and shook her head a little.

"You are really too funny, Skyler. Of course I complimented you, silly. Save me a seat at lunch, yeah?"

"Uh, okay?" I said uncertainly before turning back into my seat. This was not normal. At all. Let me just fill you in on my and Lydia's relationship. Always have and probably always will. Well, I guess until now, actually. Anyway, it all started in Kindergarten, lame, I know. On the play ground the cool boys played soccer on the black top and the cool girls played house. So, I wanted to play house, but Lydia was playing the mom and wouldn't let me play with them. Scott wasn't allowed to play soccer with the cool boys either so we were basically Kindergarten rejects who swung on the swing set during recess. That's actually how we met Stiles, he was another fellow reject. My, 'I hate Lydia' story doesn't end there though. Not only did she make me a Kindergarten reject but in third grade we had a class pet that was a bird. Well, Lydia was in charge of feeding it and forgot to close its cage, so it flew out the window. Guess who she blamed it on? That's right, me. So, I got a red light and was banned from recess that day. Our story doesn't stop there, folks, oh no. Many more incidents happened, but the one that stands out most would have to be in 7th grade. I had the biggest crush ever on Jackson Whittemore. I know, don't judge me though; I was in junior high for crying out loud! Anyway, Lydia told me that she would get Jackson to dance with me to the Junior High Halloween dance, and I thought maybe she was actually nice. So, when the Halloween dance came around and I went to find Jackson, I saw him and Lydia dancing. My 7th grade heart was crushed, and as if things couldn't get worse, he and Lydia came up to me laughing and making fun of my little crush on him. Then the whole school found out and everyone made fun of me for it. Lydia Martin and I have never gotten along. So why is she suddenly buddy-buddy with me?

"I thought Lydia hated you?" My friend Danny whispered from next to me, obviously witnessing that little encounter.

"Trust me, so did I." I said, shaking my head in disbelieve. I have officially entered the Twilight Zone…

I thought that maybe Lydia had just smoked something right before History and she wouldn't remember anything she had said to me. I was wrong. At lunch my usual table that only consisted of Stiles, Scott, and me, now also consisted of Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, and some other guys on the lacrosse team. I was right; this is definitely the Twilight Zone.

"Why are they all sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to me, his eyes opened wide in shock.

"I have no idea. There must be something in the water, don't drink it if you know what's good for you." I whispered back, eyeballing everyone at the table. Another weird thing about them sitting with us? They were all so casual about it. Like it was the table they always sat at or something.

"Right, thanks for the heads up."

"So, what are we going to do for our double date?" Lydia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh, what?" Allison asked confused.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but we haven't really discussed what we were going to do."

"Well, I for one am not going to sit at home on a Friday night watching lacrosse videos. So, this Friday we'll have a double date. Or triple date, if Stiles and Skyler want to come too?" Lydia asked. The minute the words left her mouth I started choking on my sandwich and Stiles jaw dropped, making the water he was drinking pour out of his mouth.

"Gross." Lydia muttered towards Stiles as Danny hit my back to relieve my chocking.  
"Are you okay?" He chuckled as he slowly stopped hitting my back once my coughing came to a stop. I shot an angry glare at Scott and Allison who were practically dying of laughter. Well, Scott was, Allison at least was nice enough to try to stifle her laughter.

"I don't get it. What's so funny? Aren't you and Stiles dating?" Lydia asked me.

"No! No, not at all. Not ever. Just no." I said loudly.

"Well then." Stiles huffed sarcastically.

"Oh, my bad. I just assumed you guys were dating. I mean you're always together. You'd make a cute couple, though." Lydia said, taking a bite out of her salad. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I know Scott saw because his laughter escalated.

"Scott!" I hissed at him. I looked over at Stiles and he had the same expression on his red face.

"I'm- I'm sorry…it's just…that was…too funny…you should see you're guys' faces!" Scott said in between fits of laughter.

"McCall, shut up." Jackson snapped at Scott. Scott's laughter immediately died down and he turned angrily to face Jackson.

"Oh! I know, how about bowling?" Lydia recommended excitedly. Was that honestly what she was thinking of this entire time?

Jackson scoffed, "I prefer bowling with actual competition." Jackass. Hey! Jackson and Jackass are practically the same word. It was fate…

"And how do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged with a smile. I knew there was a reason I liked this girl. "You can bowl, right Scott?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Scott stuttered. Shit…

"You guess so or yes?"

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"You're a terrible bowler!" I exclaimed to my brother as we walked with Stiles to Chemistry after lunch.

"I know! God, I'm such an idiot." Scott complained, putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe you'll be good now, though. I mean, the wolfy powers made you super good at lacrosse, maybe they improved your bowling skills?" Stiles said.

"I hope so." Scott muttered as we walked into the Chemistry room also known as Hell with Mr. Harris as the devil himself.

All throughout chemistry I could hear Scott and Stiles attempting to whisper to each other about Derek and what not.

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall, if you boys are done whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears I would appreciate it if you would shut up and pay attention." Mr. Harris snapped, making everyone snicker under their breaths.

"With all due respect, sir, your statement really doesn't make sense. I mean, you can't technically whisper sweet nothings. Because if your whispering nothing, then there's nothing to whisper. And you can't whisper if you're not whispering anything." Stiles said not making any sense as usual.

"I don't know what exactly you just said Mr. Stilinski, but I know it was anything but intelligent. Shut up and pay attention or you get to spend the afternoon with me in detention, got it?" Mr. Harris threatened.

"Got it, Mr. Harris! Do your thing!" Stiles said giving him two thumbs up. He never learns…

Mr. Harris gave a frustrating sigh as he shook his head and turned back to the board to continue the lesson. That was the only good thing about Chemistry, Stiles never failed to keep me entertained.

After school I met Stiles at his jeep like he said this morning.

"Hey, Sky." Stiles said as he unlocked the jeep and helped me jump up inside, before shutting the door and going over to his side. "So, uh, that was pretty crazy what Lydia said, huh? I mean me and you dating. Psh. Crazy talk." Stiles said nervously, adding in an awkward chuckle at the end.

"Right?" I agreed, laughing nervously. I don't know why I'm so nervous around him. But I don't like him. I mean come on; he's my brother's best friend. Hell, he's my best friend. I don't- _I can't_ have those feelings for my best friend. "Lydia's full of crazy thoughts. I'm pretty sure she's smoking something. Earlier she actually complimented my outfit." I added in, trying to prove that the girl was in fact out of her mind.

"Yeah, she's definitely high or something."

"Yeah…"

"What time do you need picked up?" Stiles asked, changing the subject quickly as he pulled up to the gymnastics center.

"We usually get done around 6:30, but sometimes we get done sooner so just come by 6:30, I'll text you if we get out early." I said, smiling up at Stiles, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Okay, I'll see ya then." He said, giving me a small smile of his own. I gave a quick nod then hopped out of the car and made my way towards the gym.

All through gymnastics I couldn't concentrate. For some reason Stiles kept creeping his way into my brain. My coach could clearly tell I wasn't in the right mind set.

"Skyler, take five, I want to talk to you." Sam, my coach said, waving me over to where he was standing, observing the others.

"Yeah, coach?" I asked nervously.

"What's going on, Skyler? You're my best gymnast but today you're not giving it your all. You're not even giving it half of what you're capable of. What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, coach. I'm sorry." I sighed, "It's just something a girl said at school today and now I can't seem to get this guy out of my head." I said before even realizing it.

"Oh, so this is about a boy?" She asked with a grin.

"I know, I'm being so unprofessional right now." I sighed. I wasn't supposed to let boys and high school drama get in the way of gymnastics. I wasn't supposed to let that stupid high school drama get in the way of anything, in fact.

"You know, Skyler, you don't have to be professional all the time. You're a sixteen year old girl, go out, have fun, let your hair down once in a while."

"I'm not trying to be professional all the time, I just- I don't know. I hate not having control is all. And with all these stupid thoughts coming in and distracting puts me out of control. I don't like it." I admitted.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I had my whole life planned out. I was going to go to the Olympics as gymnastics and take home the gold. Then, once I turned thirty I would retire from the Olympics and become a professional gymnastics trainer for the Olympics. I didn't want to get married nor have kids, which would all just get in the way. But you want to know what happened?" She asked.

"What?"

"I got married and had kids, never went to the Olympics and never trained gymnasts for the Olympics. But honestly, I'm happier than I ever knew possible. Don't write out your whole life just yet, Skyler. Let your life write itself. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. And if this boy keeps popping up in your mind, there's probably a reason. Now, get back on those uneven bars and let me see your 110%." She smiled, before giving me a small nudge. I think it's fair to say this is the best practice I've had yet.

"Hey, Sky, how was practice?" Scott asked, as he hopped out of the shitty jeep and helped me get in back.

"It was good. Really, really good, actually." I replied with a smile.

"Why so great?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, it just was." I lied. That's when I notice they both had that look on their face. That same look that they've had since Scott got bit. "Okay, why do you both have that look on your face?" I asked.

"What look?" They questioned in unison.

"That same look you guys have every time something goes horribly, horribly, wrong." I asked.

"Because we're about to go do something that could easily go horribly, horribly wrong." Stiles answered with a small smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered, "Well? What are we doing?"

"I went to Derek's after school and I could smell blood…like human blood." Scott said, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Isn't that awesome?" Stiles exclaimed as he shot me an excited look through the review mirror.

"Awesome isn't exactly the word I'd chose. So wait, that's where we're going now, to go unbury the dead body?"

"You know it!" Stiles exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"And if Derek is there?"

"Well, then we wait until he leaves."

"And if he doesn't leave?"

"Oh come on, Sky. Everyone leaves sometime. Even werewolves."

"If you say so…" I said trailing off.

"Everyone leaves sometime, huh, Stiles?" I mocked bitterly. We've been sitting in his shitty jeep for two hours waiting for Derek to come out and leave, but nothing's happened so far.

"He'll leave! Just give it some time." Stiles snapped.

"Give it some time? Stiles, we've given it two damn hours!" I complained.

"Guys, he's leaving!" Scott whispered as we all turned to look out the window. Sure enough, Derek was climbing into his car and driving off.

"Finally. Now let's go dig up this damn body and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps at night" I said, jumping out of the jeep and into the freezing cold air.

"It gives me the creeps during the day." Stiles said, looking at the burned down house.

"Well, let's start digging." Scott said as we all starting digging up the make shift grave.

One frustrating hour later we were finally came across the body covered in a huge blanket tied with several ropes. Stiles leaned down and tried undoing the knots.

"This is literally impossible! These are like human proof or something." Stiles exclaimed, jumping up, frustrated that he couldn't get the knots undone. Scott sighed and with the swing of his claws the ropes fell off with the blanket, revealing a massive wolf.

All three of us let out huge screams and jumped back.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You said it was a dead body! As in human body, not werewolf!" I yelled as I tried to get my heart beat and breathing under control.

"I thought it was a body…sorry guys." Scott said, disappointed.

"Wait, look at that." Stiles said, pointing towards a purple flower sticking out of the ground.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's wolfs bane." Stiles answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Wolfs bane?"

"Yeah, you know, like the Wolfman. Honestly, do either of you guys watch classic movies?"

"Not really." Scott and I both answered at the same time.

"Scott, you are so unprepared for this." He muttered, as he pulled up the flower, and began unwinding it. He went in circles around the miniature grave until he pulled it all up.

I let out, yet another blood curling scream when I looked down at the grave again.

"Oh my god! That's a person. It's an actual girl." Stiles exclaimed, freaked out.

"C-can we just go home? I don't want to be here anymore." I said, wrapping my arms around myself and staggering away from the dead body.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll call the police. Let's get you home." Scott said putting a protective arm around my shoulder as we recovered the body then hauled ass back home.

I couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of guilt as I watched them shove Derek into the back of the sheriff's car. Obviously I know he killed this girl, but she was a wolf. And not just how Scott and Derek were, she was completely wolfed out. So is that why he killed her? Was she a threat? And now what would happen to Scott? We're going into this whole wolf thing blind and don't even have Derek to help anymore.

"I know that face. You regret calling the police, don't you?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, what if he didn't kill her? Or maybe since she's a full fledged wolf she's a threat? I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this, I feel like there's something we're missing here."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Stiles said, as he dragged me towards the cop car.

"No! No, Stiles stop it!" I whispered urgently as he shoved me into the passenger seat and awkwardly sat practically on top of me.

"Okay, so why'd you kill her, huh Derek? Is it because she can fully turn into a wolf? Is she like a threat or something? What is it?" Stiles asked in a huge hurry.

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend you should be worried about?" Derek asked as he moved closer to us and nudged his head towards where Scott was standing.

"What?"

"What do you think is going to happen when he shifts during a game, huh? You think the crowds just going to keep cheering him on?" Derek snapped, but before Stiles or I could respond his dad had a hold of both of us and jerked us out.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He snapped.

"What? We're helping out with the case, dad!"

"I appreciate you guys giving us the tip off, but why are you even here? And how did you know the body was here?"

"Because we saw the other half when Scott lost his inhaler in the woods." Stiles, you dumbass….

"Stiles." I hissed.

"That same night you told me Scott and Skyler we're at home?" His dad questioned.

"Yes! I mean, no! I- uh." Stiles sighed defeated as he dropped his head.

"So, you lied to me."

"Well, that depends on how you define lying?"

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Well, as laying your body down in a horizontal position." Stiles stuttered nervously.

"Get the hell out of here."  
"Yes, sir." We both said as Stiles dragged me away quickly.

"I'm not finding anything in here, guys." Scott said as he slammed the book he was reading shut. We were trying to figure everything out, like how wolfs bane could turn a normal girl into a complete werewolf.

"Dude, calm down, we'll figure all this out, okay?" Stiles said from his spot in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, don't worry, Scotty." I added with a soft voice as I put my hand on his shoulder. Scott was still visibly upset though. His breathing started getting rougher and his hands were clenched in tight fists.

"But the big problem is what are we going to do now? I mean, who's going to teach you all the werewolf stuff now that Derek is gone?" Stiles questioned.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf, stop enjoying this so much! I can't stand it!" Scott yelled.

"Wow, Scott, calm down."

"No! Pull over, stop the car!"

"What? No!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles…" I trailed off, taking my hand off Scott's shoulders.

"Pull over!" Scott yelled, hitting the top of the jeep.

"Okay, really? Leave my jeep out of this!" Stiles exclaimed, still not pulling over.

"I can't- I can't breathe!" Scott exclaimed, before reaching into Stiles' bag and pulling out the wolfs bane.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled angrily.

"You dumbass, why'd you keep it?" I yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled in defense.

"Not keep it in your jeep with a werewolf." I snapped.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled, glaring at Stiles with yellow eyes. Oh shit…

Stiles slammed to a stop on the deserted road, sending me flying forward in my seat. Stiles jumped out and grabbed his backpack.

"Scott?" I asked softly, touching his shoulder. In a flash his claw filled hands were wrapped tightly around my wrist and his wolf turned face was glaring at me. "Scott…Scotty your hurting me." Something flashed in his yellow eyes and he was sprinting from the car.

"Okay! Okay, we're good!" Stiles said, chuckling nervously as he walked back to the jeep. "Uh, where's Scott?"

"H-he ran out." I stuttered, holding my now bruised and scratched wrist.

"Sky…Sky, what happened?" Stiles asked concerned as he jumped into the jeep and turned facing me.

"I-I just put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I think I freaked him out cause he just ran." I said, leaving out the part where he grabbed me.

"Sky, let me see your wrist."

"No, Stiles, I'm fine." I said, but he reached back and grabbed it anyway. "Scott did that?"

"He didn't mean to, okay? It was that stupid wolfs bane that made him turn. Honestly, it doesn't even hurt, Stiles. I'm fine." I lied, jerking my wrist back. Stiles eyebrows were scrunched together and his amazing hazel eyes held concern. Wait…amazing hazel eyes? The hell is wrong with me? Must be the shock of seeing my brother like that…yeah, that's it.

"Come on, let's get you home." Stiles sighed, helping me into the passenger seat before we drove off.

Scott hadn't come home at all that day, and if he did he must have been quiet about it. At around seven Stiles picked me up for the game.

"So, did Scott ever come home?" Stiles asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Nope, but if he did he was quiet about it. Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Sky. You shouldn't worry, you know, you're going to get wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours." Stiles said. Did he just call me pretty?

"Pretty little face, huh?" I asked, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"W-well yeah, I mean, your, ya know, pretty- a pretty girl." Stiles stuttered nervously. I giggled softly before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek as he pulled into a spot in the schools parking lot.

"Good luck, tonight, Stiles." I said softly before hopping out of his jeep and making my way towards the bleachers.

I was sitting next to Allison and Lydia at the game and Lydia had these _hideous_ signs to hold up about Jackson being number one. Kill me. Throughout the entire game she kept forcing Allison and I to help her hold them up as she screamed for Jackson. I could clearly see that it was making Scott mad.

"Go Scott!" I randomly screamed, hoping it would calm down enough not to shift. His head snapped towards mine and a small smile played on his lips before he ran after the player with the ball. "You can do it, Scott." I said softly under my breath, knowing that he could hear me perfectly clear.

By the end of the game it was clear to Stiles and I that Scott was fighting not to shift and Allison could also sense that something was wrong. The minute the buzzer rang and they announced Beacon Hills as the winner everyone in the stands started sprinting towards the field to celebrate with the players. I looked for Scott but didn't see him anywhere. "Sky!" I heard someone call. I whipped around and saw Stiles running towards me. Without even thinking I threw myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We won!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, hey listen, my dad's on the phone with someone from the station, I think it has to do with Derek…" he trailed off.

"Great. Have you told Scott?" I asked.

"No, I haven't even seen him. Listen, you go look for him, I'll go ask my dad about the phone call. Meet me in the locker rooms?"

"Alright!" I exclaimed, giving him another quick hug before running to find Scott. I caught a glimpse of a girl running into the boys locker room and knew it had to be Allison. "Shit." I raced towards the locker room, ignoring everyone behind me. I saw Allison's dad with a suspicious look on his face, but luckily he didn't say anything.

"Al-" I started to say once I ran into the locker room, but quickly stopped and went behind a wall when I saw Allison and Scott making out.

"Sky!" Stiles yelled as he ran up to me.

"Ssh!" I shushed, pointing towards where Scott and Allison were, not even noticing our presence.

"I should probably go. My dad's waiting." We heard Allison say.

"Okay." Scott said, and you could hear the dreaminess in his voice at the fact he actually kissed her. Allison walked out and passed us, looking slightly startled.

"Stiles, Skyler." Allison said, giving a small wave.

"Get some." I joked, earning her middle finger to shoot up at me.

"I kissed her." Scott said in a day dreamy voice.

"We saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me." He said in the same voice.

"We saw that too." I snickered.

"Yeah, not that that isn't totally great or anything, but we've got a problem." Stiles said.

"Is it about Derek?" I asked, remembering what he told me earlier.

"About Derek? What? What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked frantically.

"My dad got a call back from the medical examiner. They found animal hair on the dead girl's body. Derek human, not animal, Derek let out of jail." Stiles said.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott exclaimed.

"That's not even the best part. They DNA tested the body, the girls name was Laura. Laura Hale." Stiles said, nodding his head.

"Hale? As in Derek Hale?" No way. No freaking way. Not only did we accuse Derek of murder, but we accused him of murdering his own sister. He was our only hope of truly helping Scott, whether the boys wanted to admit it or not, and now there's no way he's going to help us.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, so now we've got a pissed off werewolf who probably hates us." Stiles concluded smacking his hands against the bench as he stood up.

"Well, that's just fantastic." I muttered, as the three of us started walking out of the locker room. Everyone had already cleared off of the field and most people were already gone, minus a few stragglers who were just now getting in their cars.

I sat in the back while Stiles drove Scott and I home. The whole ride home instead of thinking about the Derek situation my mind kept wandering off to what my coach had told me earlier. '_And if this boy keeps popping up in your mind, there's probably a reason.' _I mean, would it really be so bad if I liked Stiles? Honestly, what's not to like? He's got those gorgeous hazel brown eyes that I could get lost in, he's always got those cut, goofy expressions on his face, and when he laughs I can't help but smile. Holy shit, I actually like Stiles.

"Skyler…Sky, we're here." Scott said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was already standing outside of the jeep with the passenger seat pushed up to help me out.

"Oh, right. See you tomorrow, Stiles." I said, giving him a small wave.

"Bye, Skyler." He smiled, waving to us before he drove away.

"You okay? You kind of zoned out back there." Scott asked as we walked inside our empty house. Mom must have had another late shift tonight…

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess."

"About Stiles?" Scott said in a girly voice as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" I yelled, shoving him.

"Sky, did you happen to forget that I'm a werewolf? Which means I can hear your heartbeat and I can hear when you're lying." Scott smirked. Dammit, I actually did forget he could hear my heartbeat…

"These werewolf super powers are going to get real old real fast." I said as I stomped up the stairs to my room.

I could faintly hear Scott laugh from downstairs before I shut my door and got ready for bed.

The last thing that popped into my head before I fell asleep was Stiles smiling face…


	4. Bad Dreams & Gymnastics

Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! It means so much to me when you guys review, so keep it up!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters (sad face.), however I do own Skyler.(:

xxx

"Scott? Scott, get your wolfy ass up or we're going to be late for school!" I exclaimed as I knocked on his bedroom door. Scott was still asleep when I woke up this morning, which is really no surprise, but it was a surprise when he was still asleep after I got out of the shower.

"Dammit, Scott." I sighed when I didn't get a response. _This is ridiculous._ I thought as I pushed open his door, not even bothering to wait for his nonexistent response.

"Scott, wake up." I said, gently shaking him to wake him up. He shot up in bed with a gasp, gripping onto my shoulders, but not tight enough to hurt.

"Allison!" He exclaimed. Oh my god, if I just woke my brother up from a wet dream…

"No. Skyler." I corrected, moving his hands off my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"No. I had the worst dream." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. He's really been doing that a lot lately…

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked concerned, sitting next to him on the bed.

"At first it wasn't bad. It was actually really nice. Allison and I wanted to be alone so we went out to some of the buses behind the school. Everything was fine and normal and we were, you know, making out and stuff," he grinned looking down, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, "but then I started turning. She got scared and tried running away but I wouldn't let her and I attacked her. I think I killed her, Sky." He finished, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Aw, Scotty, it's okay. It was only a bad dream, okay? You didn't actually do it, and there's no way you ever could. Don't beat yourself up over it, alright?"

"I know it was just a dream, Sky, but it felt so incredibly real. It felt like I was actually there. It was weird; I've never had a dream so clear, so _vivid_." Scott said in disbelieve, shaking his head a little.

"Maybe that's another thing that comes with being a wolf? I mean are your sense are heightened, maybe your dreams are clearer? Trust me, Scott, you did nothing wrong and you didn't hurt Allison, okay? It was just a bad dream." I assured.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, I need to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" I exclaimed, before giving him a quick kiss on cheek and skipping out of his room and into mine to finish getting ready.

xxx

"I'm getting really worried, Sky." Scott sighed as we got out of Stiles jeep in the schools parking lot.

"About that dream?" I questioned. I was hoping Scott had forgotten about it by now. I hate seeing my brother upset.

Scott nodded his head, "Allison won't text me back. What if it wasn't a dream, Sky? What if I really hurt her?" He asked urgently.

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about?" Stiles asked, giving us a confused look. Scott started filling Stiles in on everything that happened, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention. My mind kept wondering back to when Lydia said Stiles and I would make a cute couple. Would we really, though? Or was she just saying that? Why am I even so hung up on this? I mean yeah, Stiles is super funny and sweet and caring and cute and okay, so I do like him. But does he like me? Doubt it. He's been drooling over Lydia since the third grade. And let's face it, I don't come anywhere in comparison to Lydia freaking Martin. She's the perfect girl, with the perfect clothes, perfect family, perfect house, perfect _everything_. Then there's me, Skyler McCall, the girl with a no-show dad, mom working countless shifts, and a werewolf for a brother. Honestly, which would you rather be? Exactly. Lydia wins every time. Oh well, though. I mean, it's not like Stiles and I would ever actually be together. We're best friends. That's all we've been and that's all we're ever be. God, I feel like I'm in an episode of the Friend Zone…and I have a feeling I'd be the girl crying and heartbroken at the end…

"Oh shit." Stiles voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find cops and detectives examining a bloodied bus. The back doors were torn off, some of the seats were ripped and laying in the aisles and blood was _everywhere._ "Maybe you did kill her, man."

"Stiles, not helping." I snapped, nudging my head towards Scott where he looked like he might transform at any minute. "Scott, just calm down, okay? I'm sure she's fine. Just text or call her again and I promise you she will answer and everything will be okay." I said to my brother, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Although after seeing that bus, I'm not even sure Allison is okay.

"I've got to find her. You guys have to help me find her." Scott said, before taking off and running back into the school.

"What are we going to do if Scott really did hurt her? Or kill her?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't know, Stiles. Just try to think positive, okay? I mean, it's Scott. You know how crazy he is about her, how could he possible hurt her?"

"Scott wouldn't, but Scott's inner wolf would."

"You're really just not helping the whole positive thinking thing."

"I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"Yeah, well lately realistic is always negative, so please, for my sake, just be positive for like two minutes, please." I begged as we raced around another corner following Scott.

"I can't find her." He groaned, punching one of the lockers. And we're not talking he punched it and left like a small dent in it, oh no, the locker door is now hanging by its hinges. Even better? It's Jackson's locker.

"Scott, you need to stay calm. You're getting worked up and you're going to end up shifting. That's going to be pretty hard to explain to a hallway full of students." Stiles said, trying to actually be positive for once today.

"What if I killed her?"

"You didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's you, Scott! You care about her so much; I can see it in your eyes." I soothed.

"Yeah, dude. I mean you wouldn't hurt her. You wouldn't dream of it." Stiles said, clearly forgetting that Scott obviously did dream of it. "Okay, bad choice of words. But still, you get my point."

"I need to find her." Scott said, walking off again.

"And the search continues." Stiles muttered. I gave him a small smile as we followed Scott down the hall. We could see him turning and whipping his head in all directions, searching for her.

"Do you think he hurt her?" Stiles asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. You've seen him as a wolf; he doesn't know what he's doing. But she needs to be okay, she has to be- okay." I sighed out in relief seeing Scott crouched down next to Allison as he helped pick up her books.

"Okay, so now that that problem is solved, we've got another." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Whose blood is that in the bus and how did Scott know about the attack?"

"Shit." I groaned, as we turned and made our way back towards class. One problem solved just for another to surface. Honestly, will it ever end?

xxx

"Hey, Sky!" Allison said when she walked into second hour Spanish.

"Hey, Allison. So, you and Scott?" I inquired, referring to when Stiles and I caught them kissing in the locker room.

"What about me and Scott?" She asked innocently, but I definitely noticed the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Don't play all innocent, Allison, have you forgotten that I saw you two locking lips in the locker room?" I teased.

"I am so not talking about this with his twin sister." She said to herself.

"Don't think of me as your lovers twin sister, think of me as your best friend." I smiled.

"Well when you put it like that…" She trailed off, giving me a smile of her own.

"Well? Spill!" I urged.

"It was amazing." She gushed, "He is so incredibly sweet, Sky. It just feels like he really cares, you know? I'm kind of new at the whole dating thing. My parents move me around so much I just never really wanted to get involved with guys. Sure, I went a few dates, but nothing ever went anywhere. It's different with Scott though. I feel like it will actually go somewhere, and I know we haven't known each other long and we've only kissed once, and haven't even gone on an actual date yet, but I can just tell." She said, smiling the whole time. As cute as their little love story is, I totally feel like I'm going to be a single cat lady now. Cool.

"He really, really likes you, you know. Not even kidding, all he ever talks about is you…don't tell him I told you that! Even just the mention of your name puts a smile on his face and he gets this dreamy look in his eyes. At first I thought he was just happy that a girl actually talked to him, but now I've realized that it'd be totally different if it was any other girl. He's happy that it's _you_ who's talking to him."

"He really likes me that much?" She smiled shyly.

"Definitely. But like I said, do not tell him I told you any of this! We may be twins, but that does not mean he won't hesitate to kill me in my sleep."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She laughed, right as our teacher started the lesson. I think it's fair to say Allison has officially gained my approval.

xxx

"Listen, if it wasn't Allison you attacked, then who was it?" I whispered to Scott and Stiles. We're sitting in Chemistry and instead of taking notes like we're supposed to, we're discussing the attack.

"Who said I was even the one attacked someone?" Scott defended.

"Well, since you did dream of it and then it just so happen to actually happen? I'd say you did it." Stiles said.

"Maybe it was Derek, you know? Like maybe since he's the one who bit me I'm connected to him and can see when he attacks someone?" Scott said hopefully.

"Or maybe you did it." Stiles repeated.  
"Listen, no one is hurt, Allison is fine, and we should just not worry about it, okay?" I tried.

"Skyler's right. You know, maybe you didn't hurt anybody. Maybe you caught a rabbit." Stiles said.

"And did what?"

"Ate it." Stiles answered bluntly.

"Raw?" Scott asked, grossed out. God, these two are idiots…

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Stiles, you are so ridiculous." I said, chuckling a little.

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. and Miss McCall, if that is your guys' idea of hushed whisper I suggest you try again. Perhaps a little separation would be necessary, yes?" Mr. Harris said, well, more like demanded.

"I personally don't think it would be necessary, sir. Do you think we can try whispering quieter this time?" Stiles asked, pushing Mr. Harris even further.

"Move. Now."

"Right." Stiles sighed, as all three of us moved to the new seats he was pointing to. Scott got put next to this girl Erin, who is quite frankly extremely annoying, Stiles got put next to Mark, some guy who's on the swim team with Jackson and I got put next Isaac, who really never talks. I'm pretty sure he's on the lacrosse team, but I don't think he plays much.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets too much for you guys." Mr. Harris said, smirking at us.

"Sir, can I please be excused?" I heard Stiles ask not five minutes later.

"Why, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris asked, turning to glare at Stiles.

"The anxiety is too much sir; I think I'm going to throw up." Stiles said with a serious expression on his face. The whole class erupted in chuckles and Mr. Harris angrily turned back to the board.

"Look! I think they found something!" Erin (aka, the annoying girl who Scott sits next to) exclaimed, causing everyone to jump up and race to the window. Stiles had a hand on my shoulder as everyone watched paramedics wheel an unconscious man towards an ambulance. Right before they loaded him in the man shot up and started flailing and screaming. I let out a startled gasp and everyone in the class jumped back. Scott started backing away from the window and Stiles and I went with him.

"Scott…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"I did that, you guys. I did that." Scott said, sounding ashamed.

"You don't know that for sure, Scott." I assured. "Besides, you don't remember hurting him, right?" I asked, earning a shake 'no' from Scott. "So maybe it really was Derek, and you just dreamt of it. Go talk to Derek after school; we'll go with you if you want. We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Everyone sit back in your seats. Class is still going on, back in your seats everybody." Mr. Harris snapped, after having looked at the scene himself.

I really hope for Scott's sake that he didn't hurt that man…

xxx

"Did you guys all see what happened to that guy on the bus? So scary." Lydia said as she set her tray down at the lunch table. Of course this conversation would come up…

"I think it was a cougar." Danny said.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said in a duh voice, and everyone just stared at her, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackass scoffed.

"Hey, here's a video on the guy." Stiles said, holding out his phone so everyone could see. The news woman was talking about the man who was attacked by a mountain lion. I remember this guy, Scott and I used to ride his bus back in grade school.

"I know him." Scott said, thinking of the same thing I was.

"You do? Who is he?" Allison asked.

"Our old bus drive. Sky and I rode his bus when we were younger." Scott said, keeping his eyes on the video, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Can we maybe change the subject to something less…disturbing? Like whether or not we're still on for bowling tonight?" Lydia asked, looking over at Scott and Allison.

"Yeah, we're still going, right Scott?" Allison checked.

"Yeah, definitely." Scott nodded, but I could see in his eyes he was nervous.

"Are you two sure you don't want to tag along?" Allison asked, looking at Stiles and I with a slight smirk on her face.

"Positive." I said, giving her a forced smile causing her to let out a laugh.

xxx

The rest of the day passed by slower than I would have liked, but at least today was Friday and I didn't get too much homework for the weekend. Scott wanted to go see Derek alone, against my many protests of course. Even though I know Derek can help Scott, I also know that he can easily hurt him. I may be four and a half minutes younger than Scott, but my protective sister instincts still kick in. So, finally Scott gave in a let me go with him. Stiles didn't want to go; he said Derek scared him too much. You can't really blame him though, Derek is pretty intimidating.

"I still wish you wouldn't come with me." Scott said for maybe the seventeenth time as we walked through the woods towards Derek's house.

"I know, Scott. I knew when you told me nine times ago and I know now." I said, giving him a small smile. I know he's worried about me, but I worry about him too.

"You know, if you would have stayed home you could've hung out with Stiles." Scott teased, smiling at me.

"I will literally kill you, Scott. Don't think I won't." I threatened.

"I'm so scared. You're all of five feet tall, however will I survive against you?" he joked dramatically.

"I'm 5'1 Scott, okay? 5'1! And you should be scared. I may be small but I can easily murder you."

"Murder me?" He asked, smiling and holding back a laugh.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, okay. And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"An assassin never tells."

"Right." Scott laughed, and pretty soon I joined in on the laughter.

xxx

"I thought this house was creepier at night…but it's just creepy all around." I whispered to Scott as we walked towards the front yard of Derek's house…if you could even call it a yard.

"Derek!" Scott called out, "I need your help."

"What do you want?" Derek asked, appearing on his porch out of nowhere.

"I think I hurt somebody. A bus driver was attacked last night. I had a dream about it. I- I think it was me, Derek. I need help controlling my anger." Scott said, clearly upset. I hope for his sake that he didn't hurt that man. I don't think he'd ever forgive himself if he hurt him.

"Is that so?" Derek said crossing his arms. Damn, he pisses me off more every time I see him…

"Yes! God, could you just tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"_Am_ I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." Scott dropped his head in frustration before looking back at Derek.

"I'll help you, but it's not going to come for free." Derek challenged.

"Of course." I mumbled.

"What? What do you mean? I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said, just as confused as I was. Derek's eyes shifted to me for a few seconds before he looked back at Scott.

"No, you want to know if you're going to hurt her and Allison. Do you want my help or not?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Scott exclaimed, angry that Derek was taking so long to just help him, "And what do you mean 'help won't come for free'? What do I have to do?"

Derek's eyes shifted to me again before going back to Scott, "You'll know soon enough."

So, he's not going to tell Scott the catch while I'm here? Cool, let's keep secrets like five year olds…then again, I guess we're all technically keeping a pretty huge secret…oh, whatever.

"Fine." Scott sighed, not really caring at this point.

"Go back to the bus. Touch things if you need to, but just concentrate. It'll help you remember everything." Derek said, before walking back into the house.

"Well that wasn't odd and vague at all." I muttered as we began the walk back to Stiles house.

"I wonder what he meant about not coming for free." Scott said under his breath. I wonder that too, Scotty. I wonder too.

xxx

It was already getting dark by the time we actually got to Stiles house, told him what happened, got in his jeep and got to the school.

"You're really going to go in there?" I asked, pointing towards the abandon bus.

"I have to, it's the only way." Scott sighed.

"Okay, let's go." Stiles said excitedly.

"No! You guys have to stay here."

"What?" Stiles and I both exclaimed.

"You guys have to keep watch." Scott explained.

"Dude, you know I'm starting to get the feeling that you're Batman and I'm Robin. I don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles exclaimed.

"At least you get a character, what the hell am I?" I asked.

"What? No one's Batman and Robin any of the time."

"And I was completely ignored." I sighed.

"Really? Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked, seeming almost surprised.

"No! Now go wait in the jeep."

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed dramatically as he stomped back towards the jeep.

Scott turned to me with an apologetic smile, "Honk if you guys see anything, okay?"

"You got it, Batman." I joked. Scott laughed a little before climbing the fence separating us from the bus. I turned and made my way back towards the jeep where Stiles was sulking in the driver side. "You okay, Robin?" I joked.

"Not funny."

"Hey, at least you get to be something. What the hell am I? The Joker?"

"No, that would be Derek."

"Oh right, that makes sense."

"Definitely. You can just be the damsel in distress."

"Oh? And who's going to save me?"

"Robin of course." Stiles joked as we laughed at our lame conversation. Once our laughter died down he got a serious look on his face, "I'll always be there to save you, Sky."

I think that was the moment that my heart just completely stopped. I looked down at my hands as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm glad." I whispered, smiling at him. He returned the smile and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but was cut off when we saw a light shine.

"Oh shit, Scott!" I exclaimed as Stiles pressed down on the horn repeatedly. Not even a second later Scott was sprinting out of the bus and straight for the fence. This time he barely even climbed it before he was flying over the top of it. He landed on the ground and did a ninja role (don't judge me) before jumping up and hopping into the jeep. I didn't have time to get into the back seat so I just sat squished between the two boys. Stiles backed up as fast as possible and soon enough we were speeding down the street towards Stiles house.

"Well? What happened? Did you remember?" Stiles asked all at once.

"Yeah, I didn't do it. I tried to help him. There was another werewolf; he was the one trying to kill him. But I saved him." Scott said smiling excitedly.

"Wait, another werewolf? Like Derek? Was Derek the one trying to kill him?" I asked.

"No, this one was different from me and Derek. He was a complete wolf, like Derek's sister. Derek and I can't fully turn, but this one could." Scott explained. Great, so now there's another werewolf in Beacon Hills. Perfect, just what we need.

"So, there's another werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"I guess so. Oh man! Stiles, can you take me to the hospital so I can get moms car? I need to pick up Allison for bowling soon!" Scott exclaimed, realizing that it was already nearly seven.

xxx

After Stiles dropped Scott of he gave me a ride to the gym so I could practice my gymnastics. My coach Sam gave me a spare key. She knows I'm responsible and won't do anything stupid with no one else there.

I had been practicing for about an hour and was working on my tsukahra when I heard a banging on the doors. I was only wearing my spare leotard I kept there and have no weapons to protect myself. Perfect.

"Sky! It's me, Stiles!" I heard, slightly muffled from the door.

"Stiles?" I mumbled as I ran over to the entrance and opened it for him.

"I went by your house but you and Scott still weren't home so I figured you were still just here." He explained.

"Okay? Why were you going by my house? What's going on?" I asked slightly worried.

"My dad got a call earlier and like every other call, I listened in. The bus driver that got attacked, he didn't make it." Stiles said sadly.

"W-what? He died?" I asked in disbelieve. How could he die? Well, obviously I know how he died… "This is so bad, Stiles. So, now not only is there another werewolf in Beacon Hills, but he's killing innocent people!"

"I know! I don't know what to do. I thought this year I was only going to have to worry about pissing off Mr. Harris, but there is so much happening now."

"Sometimes I feel like this is all one big, huge dream and I'm going to wake up and Scott's going to suck at lacrosse again and everything will be back to normal. That's not going to happen though, is it?"

"No, it's not." He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I wish we didn't have to deal with this. I wish _Scott_ didn't have to deal with this."

"You have to admit, sometimes it's pretty awesome." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it does have its moments." I laughed. "I was just about to finish up and leave, can you give me a ride home?"  
"Of course, I'll come back when Scott's done on his date to tell him, but I've got to go home first." Stiles said as he followed me towards where the locker rooms were.

"Okay. I've got to change, I'll be right out." I said with a small smile before I slipped into the locker room. I can't believe that our old bus driver is dead…and I can't believe how awkward I am around Stiles. I mean honestly, what is wrong with me?

I threw my leotard into my locker as I slung my bag over my shoulder. After locking up the locker room I walked into the gym to see Stiles attempting to walk on the balance beam. I stepped back a little so he wouldn't see me and covered my mouth to keep my laugh in.

He had both his arms out to the side and was walking so slow, managing to nearly fall with every step he took. The expression on his face was priceless and I just couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"Wow, you should go pro." I laughed, clapping my hands a little as I walked out from where I was watching. I must have scared him because he jumped a little and fell right off, landing on his back with a groan, making me laugh anymore.

"I seriously don't know how you do this stuff." Stiles said as he got up.

"I've been doing it since I was three, it comes naturally at this point. But that? That was beautiful. Really, Stiles, you have pretty great balance." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. In my defense, I have on jeans, and uh- shoes and stuff. So it's harder."

"What? How does that make it harder?" I laughed.

"Because. It- well, it just does. Don't question it!" He laughed. I laughed before jumping up onto the balance beam. I started off by taking a few steps then did an ariel cartwheel forward then a back layout, and ended with a flip dismount. Stiles mouth was agape when I was finished.

"All that with shoes and jeans on." I said, pointing to my outfit.

"Yeah? Well that- thing- is for girls." He said, in a mocking tone as he walked over to the trampoline and jumped on. "Care to jump with me?" He offered his hand and talked with a fake accent.

"I'd be honored." I joked, taking his hand, him helping me onto the trampoline.

That's how we spent the next half hour, goofing off on all the different pieces of equipment, which probably wasn't the smartest thing, but it was fun.

"What do you call that thing where you run and jump and do a flippy thing and land on that big brown thing?" Stiles asked as he jumped back and forth on the spring board. Wow, a lot of 'things' in there.

"A tsukahara?" I asked, that being the only thing that could come to my mind.

"Yes! Maybe. I don't really know. But that sounds cool, 'tsukary', or whatever you just said. Do that!" He exclaimed, jumping off and onto the floor.

"Okay." I said, before going to the end. I did a miniature stretch before sprinting down the spring board to perform my tsukahara. Stiles started applauding as I landed it perfectly.

"Woo! Bravo!" Stiles cheered as he laughed and ran towards me. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing to my shirt.

"What?" I questioned, right before his finger flicked my nose. Typical Stiles… "Better run, Stiles."

"Ah! I'm so scared!" He exclaimed in a girly voice before running off, me running behind him. He ran around the balance beam and I took my opportunity and jumped onto his back. The sudden action caught him off guard and we both fell to the ground laughing, me on top of him.

For a minute we didn't really notice, we just laughed, but after the realization set in we both stopped and just started at each other. He slowly lifted his hand up, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear as a small grin appeared on his face. His eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes as he started to lean in.

The obnoxious tune of Marimba broke us out of our trance and I jumped up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall all over you." I said awkwardly.

"No, it's uh c-cool." He said, as he read his message, but it almost came out as a question. "Scott texted me, he said Jackson knows something's up."

"Seriously? Great, just what we need." I sighed, "Well, knowing Jackson and his under developed brain he'll think of something stupid and hopefully will never actually find out."

Stiles laughed and put his phone back. "Should we uh, go ahead and go?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." I smiled as we walked outside. Stiles watched as I shut off all the lights and locked up the door before getting in the jeep.

"I'll go ahead and drop you off then I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. I want to see if my dad's home and if anything else happened."  
"Okay." I said. Those were the only words we spoke the entire way back to my house.

"See you soon!" I called once I hopped out of his jeep.

"Scott? Skyler?" I heard my mom call.

"No, it's a serial killer who has a key to our house." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, Sky!" I heard my mom exclaimed. I laughed a little as I placed our keys on the key hang and walked up to my room.

"Where's Scott?" My mom asked, already in her pajamas for the night.

"Out."

"And where have you been?"  
"Gym."

"And do you care that there is a police enforced curfew?"

"No."

"And are you only going to give me one word answers?"

"Yes."

"Of course." She said before laughing, "I'm going to go leave a light on downstairs for your brother and shut everything else down."

"Alright." I said as she walked out of my room and towards the stairs. I took this as my opportunity to go ahead and slip on something comfy. I settled for a pair of Victoria's Secret Pink sweats and one of Scott's old lacrosse hoodies and threw my hair up into a messy bun.

"Night Sky." My mom said, popping her head into my room.

"Night mama, love you." I said, giving her a hug.

"I love you too, bug." She said before leaving. Not even ten seconds after she left my room I heard my mom scream followed by some guys scream.

"Mom?" I called, running out of my room and into Scott's where Stiles was laying on the bed screaming and mom was holding a baseball bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled, lowering the bat.  
"What am I doing? You're the one swinging around a bat! Honestly, why do you guys always attack with bats?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, as he walked into his room.

"You're friend broke in." Mom sighed. "Try the door next time."

"The doors locked, he wouldn't be able to get in." I said, speaking out for the first time.

"Exactly." Mom said, "And what about you two? Do either of you boys care that there is a police enforced curfew?"

"No." They both answered.

"No. Of course. Well, I've done enough parenting today. Goodnight." Mom said, before throwing the bat on the bed and walking out.

"Night mom!" Scott and I both called as Stiles called, "Night Ms. McCall."

"Okay, so what's going on? What are you doing here?" Scott asked Stiles and I.

"You know that bus driver that was attacked? He succumbed to his injuries." Stiles said, clearly quoting his dad. Scott had a puzzled look on his face.

"He's dead, Scott." I told him.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"So I guess our mystery wolf has no problem with murder. I asked my dad if anything else happened and he said no, but I do need to get back home before he notices I'm gone." Stiles said.

"You can use the front door, this time." I told him.

"Thanks." He laughed before giving Scott a pat on the back and walking out.

"So? How'd the date go?" I asked, already forgetting about our werewolf problem.

"Seriously? A man is dead and you want to know about how bowling went?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh come on, Scott! You and Allison are too cute; I need to know what happened! And Stiles told me about Jackson."

"Yeah- wait, Stiles told you? Were you guys hanging out?" Scott asked with a growing smile on his face.

"He stopped by the gym while I was practicing and we hung out. That's it."

"Sure, whatever you say." Scott said before making kissy noises.

"Scott! We did not kiss! I don't even like him like that." I lied.

"Werewolf, Sky. I can hear when you're lying." He smirked.

"Dammit, Scott!" I exclaimed, pushing him back onto his bed before walking to my room.

I heard Scott laugh before calling, "Love you, sis!"

"Love you too, bro." I whispered as I climbed into bed, knowing he'd hear me anyway.


	5. Dodgeball & Bullet Wounds

You guys are so incredibly amazing. I love all the reviews & more and more people are adding this story to their follow & favorites list. Thank you guys so much3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the beautiful faces on the show. But I do own Skyler.

xxx

My breathing was ragged and sweat was rolling off my forehead. Scott was kneeled down next to me, panting as well, but not as bad as I was.

"Sky…" He whispered, looking at me, "I want you to know, whatever happens, you'll always be my twin sister."

I gave him a solemn nod, "It's time, isn't it?"

He nodded his head yes, "We have to do this, Sky. It's time." He said, before letting out a battle cry and running from our hiding spot behind the side of the bleachers.

"I'm going to get you, McCall!" Jackson screamed, hurling a dodge ball towards Scott's head. Scott dodged the ball and dived to the floor, grabbing another ball before throwing it at Jackson.

P.E. is literally the most intense thing ever, especially when Finstock brings out the dodge balls. That's when all hell breaks loose.

I looked over at Stiles in time to see a ball hurl into his chest and he fell to the floor cursing.

"You're out, Bilinksi!" Finstock yelled. He never can pronounce Stiles' name right…

Now it was down to me, Scott, and that Isaac kid against Jackson, Mark, and Danny.

Isaac was the next one out when Mark and Jackson both threw a dodge ball at him. Then Danny got out when I caught his dodge ball, and Mark quickly followed when Scott hit him when he was laughing at Danny getting out.

Now it's down to me, Scott, and Jackson. This is pretty much how every dodge ball game goes. Everyone will get out, down to us three, then Scott and I win. Everyone knows by now the McCall twins are the ultimate dodge ball champions, but Jackson is still convinced he can beat us. Scott looked at me and gave me a nonk (a nod & wink at the same time…we made it up last year in P.E.), our code to do our tradition move. No one ever makes it out alive when we do it. I threw my dodge ball into the air super high, making Jackson jump to get it. The minute Jackson jumped to grab the ball Scott threw his at Jackson, hitting him right in the stomache.

"McCall twins win again!" I screamed in victory as Jackson slammed the ball I threw to the ground angrily.

"I'm going to get you two one of these days." He threatened.

"Doubt it." I sang, smiling as Scott fist pumped the air. Our team came running onto the floor cheering.

"What now, Jackson!" Stiles yelled, earning a glare from Jackson.

"He's a sore loser." Scott laughed.

"It probably doesn't help that we're sore winners when it comes to dodge ball." I reasoned, knowing it was true.

"Everyone go get changed, the bells going to ring soon!" Finstock yelled as he walked into the boy's locker room, probably going to his office.

"I have to admit, it's pretty impressive watching you and Scott play dodge ball." Allison laughed as we changed in the locker room.

"What can I say? We take it pretty seriously." I laughed along with her.

"I guess it is pretty impressive, but completely disgusting that you sweat that much." Lydia said, sounds incredibly disgusted. Let me go ahead and tell you what Lydia does in P.E…she twirls her hair, looks at her nails, and when Finstock isn't looking, she acts like she got hit and goes and sits out, then she twirls her hair and looks at her nails again.

"I just figured I could sweat for the both of us, Lydia." I said, meaning for it to be bitchy, but she took it as a joke.

"You're so funny, Skyler." She laughed, before walking off to go fix up her hair.

"She's a piece of work." Allison said, laughing a little as we watched Lydia examine nearly every strand of hair.

"That she is." I agreed, shutting my locker and spinning the lock, hearing it click in place.

"So, how was your little group date?" I asked, smirking at Allison.

"It was…interesting. Let's just say next time Scott and I are not going to be hanging out with those two. I prefer one on one dates." She smiled.

"I take it Jackson was a total dick?"  
"Pretty much." She said, with a small scowl, "But how was your weekend? Hang out with Stiles?" She teased.

"Oh my God, what is it with you and my brother nagging at me about Stiles?" I exclaimed. I swear those two are rubbing off on each other.

"So you guys did hang out?"

"I mean, kind of. He came to the gym when I was practicing gymnastics and we just kind of goofed off and stuff. As friends. Nothing more." I said.

"Mhmm. Sure." She said, drawing out the word, "Well, other than hanging out with Stiles as 'friends' what did you do over the weekend?"

"Well, I slept, ate, practiced gymnastics, did my homework, watched t.v., then repeated it all. As you can see I lead an incredibly adventurous life." I said sarcastically.

"About as adventurous as mine. We should hang out next weekend? Have a girl's night?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun! On one condition."

"What?" She asked confused.

"No Lydia." I begged, pouting and giving her the famous McCall puppy dog eyes.  
She laughed, "Don't worry, I like Lydia, but I can only take so much of her." She agreed. The bell rang as we walked out of the locker room.

"I'll see you at lunch." Allison said, as we went our separate ways to our next classes.

"Later!"

xxx

The rest of the day went by slow and boring as usual and before I knew it I was walking out to Stiles jeep. Scott rode his bike to school this morning because he had to get to school early to print out an essay or something. Stiles quickly backed out of his spot and we slowly made our way to the exit, following a line of cars.

"Do you understand any of that Chemistry homework?" Stiles asked, glancing at me.

"I think I got the majority of it, but I'm a little confused. Want to work on it together?" I asked, nerves kicking into my stomach.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good." He said, offering a smile as he looked back at me.

"Stiles!" I screamed, when I looked back forwards and saw Derek practically jump in front of Stiles jeep. Stiles slammed on his brakes, sending us both flying forward and made me let out a small scream. Cars behind us started honking as Stiles and I jump out of his jeep and ran to Derek's side.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Stiles exclaimed. Derek opened his mouth to say something but suddenly collapsed.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked, running towards us, his bike now on the ground by the bike rack.

"I-I've been shot." Derek said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"It was a- a different kind of bullet." He got out, breathing heavily.

"You mean like a silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot!" Derek snapped. Cars were still honking behind us, and people were even starting to get out of their cars to see what was going on. Derek growled at Stiles and his eyes turned icy blue.

"Stop that!" Scott exclaimed, checking to make sure no one noticed.

"I told you, I can't control it." He said, letting out a deep breath, "I need you to get the bullet for me. It's at the Argents."

"Why should I help you?" Scott stubbornly asked.

"Because you need me." Derek snapped angrily.

"Guys, we need to get him out of here, people are going to see." I said.

"Fine, you guys get him out of here." Scott said, before running towards his bike.

"Okay, up we go." I mumbled as Stiles I helped Derek up and into the jeep. Let me tell you, it is not easy lifting up a werewolf, especially one who is practically dead on his feet. Derek was sitting in the front, so I had to move to the back of the jeep.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked once we got onto the main road.

"You're house?" Stiles asked like it was obvious.

"What? Are you stupid? You can't take me there. That's the first place the hunters will look. Take me to your house." He demanded.

"What? No!" Stiles shouted.

"Take me to your house, Stiles! Or take me to hers!"

"My mom might be home." I mumbled.

"Then it's your house, Stiles." Derek snapped.

"Okay, you know what…" Stiles trailed off as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said, as he began to move a little in the seat to take off his jacket.

"What are you talking about? What last resort?" Stiles asked right as Derek took off his jacket. I gagged a little and had to turn away. His arm literally looked like it came out of a Saw movie, "Oh my god, what is that? Is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said, pointing to Derek's door.

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded in a menacing voice.

"I don't think you should be barking orders here, okay? If I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass to the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" He exclaimed, using a lot of hand motions.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek growled. Stiles gave a sigh of defeat before starting the car up again.  
"So where are we supposed to go?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't-" Stiles started to say, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Scott! Please tell me you got the bullet, dude…What?...Are you kidding?...Okay well where am I supposed to take him?... The vet clinic? Will your boss be there?... Okay, just hurry, he's starting to smell… Like _death_." Stiles said, hanging up and putting his phone in the center console before looking at Derek, "Looks like we're going to the vet clinic."

The rest of the ride there was quiet. The only noise was the occasional groan from Derek, but other than that it was silent. I could tell Stiles was nervous, his knuckles were nearly white he was holding onto the wheel so tight. But I just can't really figure out _why_. I mean, he hates Derek, so why does he seem so concerned? Maybe he's afraid that Derek will bleed out all over the seats. Or maybe he's finally realized that Derek is Scott's best hope at helping him learn control.

What worries me the most is just the fact that Derek actually got shot by a hunter. He was born a wolf, he has so much more experience than Scott does, and if _he_ can get caught, it should be no problem for the hunters to catch Scott. I guess it helps that no one actually knows Scott is a werewolf, but still.

"Sky? Skyyyy." Stiles said, drawing out my name.

"Huh? What?" I said quickly, snapping back into reality.

Stiles chuckled, "You zoned out there. Can you run around back and grab the spare key? I'll get Derek out."

"Yeah, okay." I said, as Stiles got out and helped me down. When I was finally on the ground and out of that crammed jeep I ran quickly to the back of the clinic, moving the fake plant they have back there so I could get the key. My head whipped around when I heard a noise coming from the woods behind the clinic. "Calm down, Sky. It's nothing." I told myself, turning back around and grabbing the key. Right as I was about to run back to the front I heard the same noise again. I don't know why, but for some reason my feet started moving towards the woods.

"Sky! I'm kind of holding a dying werewolf over here!" I heard Stiles call, breaking me out of my trance before I turned around and ran to the front.

"Sorry," I muttered, unlocking the front door and holding it open for Stiles and Derek.

"You okay? You seem kind of freaked?" Stiles asked as he practically dragged Derek past me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured, shutting the door and locking it behind us.

We took Derek towards the back examination room and sat him on the floor.

"I need to get the bullet out. It'll stop the wolfs bane from spreading so rapidly." Derek said, looking at us as if we were going to do something.

"Okay…? And your point is…?" Stiles trailed off.

"One of you has to get it out."

"What? No!" We both exclaimed, "That's seriously disgusting and I am going nowhere near your arm." Stiles continued.

"Sky," Derek started, but I cut him off.

"Oh no, I'm not doing it!" I exclaimed, taking a step back, but accidently hitting the table.

"Wait, so if we do get this bullet out, can't we just use it to heal you?" Stiles asked, making a good point.

"No, it doesn't work like that. This one has already been used and infected me; it can't be used to heal now. The bullet has to be new, not used." Derek said, before letting out a growl of pain.

"Sky, take it out now." Derek snarled, his eyes flashing blue.

"Why do I have to?" I asked incredulously. Honestly, is it because I'm a girl he thinks I'm some natural born nurse who can take out bullets?

"Do it!" Derek yelled a growl in there.

"Fine, fine!" I exclaimed, scared.

"Sky, are you seriously going to do this?" Stiles asked.

"There's not much of a choice. Go call Scott and see if he's almost got it." I said. He nodded his head quickly and ran out; dialing Scott's number while he ran. I threw my hair back into a pony tail, fearing that it would get on his wound or something. I let out a loud sigh as I shakily walked closer to Derek.

"H-how exactly am I supposed to take it out?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"Find some tweezers and pull it out." He said, breathing heavily. I nodded before turning and rummaging through various draws and cabinets until I finally found a pair of tweezers. I never thought in a million years that I would actually be taking a bullet out of a werewolf's arm, but here I am.

I kneeled next to him with the tweezers and shakily grabbing onto his arm stretching it out towards me. "Okay." I breathed out, before lowering the tweezers to his arm to get ready to pull it. The entire time I was trying to get the bullet out Derek was growling in pain and trying not to shift. Stiles came back in at some point and put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I tried removing the bullet. Derek's free hand was gripped tightly on my upper arm, and I was sure it would bruise, but I didn't want to say anything, afraid that it'd make him mad and he would do some real _damage_. "Okay, I've got it." I said, before pulling the bullet out with the tweezers. Derek let out a painful yell mixed with a growl and his eyes flashed icy blue as he faugh against shifting. Stiles quickly pulled me back, as Derek continued to growl. I dropped the tweezers and bullet when I noticed my hands were covered in Derek's blood. I made a gagging sound at the back of my throat and quickly looked away. When I looked back at Derek he was breathing heavily and his eyes were back to normal.

"Did you get a hold of Scott?" He asked Stiles, still practically panting.

"Yeah, he's uh, he's actually kind of, stuck having dinner with them." Stiles sputtered out nervously.

"He's what?" Derek yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry! He said Allison's dad and aunt got home early and saw them in the garage and now her aunt is making him stay for dinner!" Stiles exclaimed.

"If Scott doesn't get here and get that bullet I will die." Derek snapped.

"We know! You've said it about one hundred times now, but guess what? Scott's not here so what exactly are we supposed to do? Sky already pulled a bullet out of your arm, what else do you want?" Stiles yelled. Derek looked shocked and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. Stiles hardly ever yelled at people, and when he did he was never actually serious or mad, but this was totally different.

"I may be bleeding to death, but I am still perfectly capable of killing you." Derek threatened, quickly wiping the shocked expression off his face and replacing it with his stone hard glare.

"Why don't we all just calm the hell down, yeah?" I spoke out loudly. Both boys looked at me, Derek with a glare, while Stiles gave me a sympathetic smile.

His eyes glanced down to my hands that were still covered in Derek's blood, "You should wash your hands." He said softly, nudging his head towards the sink. I gave him a small nod and a forced smile and walked over to wash my hands.

"When the infection reaches my heart, I will die." Derek said, with what almost sounded like desperation in his voice. I couldn't help but notice how Derek said 'when' not 'if'.

"Scott's getting the bullet, okay? Just give him some time." Stiles said, as I walked to stand next to him, drying my hands on a piece of paper towel.

"If he doesn't get here in time, I have a backup plan." Derek informed us.

"Which is…?" I trailed off, raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're going to cut my arm off." He said calmly, as he stood up and shakily walked over to the cabinets and rummaged through them before pulling out a saw.

"What?" Stiles and I both yelled, "No no no no no no! Not happening!" Stiles continued, pacing a little.

"How the hell is cutting your arm off going to help you? Won't you just bleed out?" I exclaimed, appalled at the fact that he honestly wanted us to cut off his arm.

"It'll heal, but we have to do it now." Derek demanded, shoving the saw towards Stiles…at least he's not making me do it.

"No, I can't- I can't do it." Stiles stuttered.

"What? Do you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek scoffed.

"No, but I might faint when I cut through your bone and flesh!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Either you cut off my arm, or I cut of your head." Derek threatened.

"Keep throwing threats, Derek, but I'm not doing it." The only reason Stiles is standing up to Derek right now is without a doubt because he's practically dead, but I guarantee he won't be this confident when Derek is healed…if he heals.

"Fine, then either you cut off my arm," I didn't even have time to react before Derek reached out and grabbed me, pulling me roughly into him, his hands now turned into claws and at my neck. I let out a startled scream and Stiles eyes went wide, "or I cut off _her_ head."

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll do it, just let her go!" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing the saw. Derek's claws went away and he shoved me away from him- a little hard might I add, because I stumbled a bit and Stiles reached out and steadied me. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning to face Derek next to him. Derek was about to say something but suddenly stopped and lurched forward, throwing up a nasty black liquid all over the floor. I nearly gagged and quickly turned my head away.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed, covering his eyes and turning away as well.

"My body's trying to heal itself." Derek panted.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job." Stiles snapped.

"I'm running out of time, you need to do it now!" Derek yelled. Stiles grabbed the saw and Derek sank down onto the ground again, his head leaned back against the way. Stiles shakily sat on his knees next to Derek and turned the saw on, positioning it above Derek's arm. It's not every day you have to witness a werewolf get his arm sawed off, and frankly, I'm not looking forward to seeing his blood and flesh all over the place. Stiles was mumbling words under his breath, trying to prepare himself and Derek's breathing kept getting worse and worse by the second. Right when Stiles was about to press down I literally heard the most beautiful thing in the world…

"Stiles? Sky?" Scott called, and not a second later he was running into the room, his eyes opened wide with shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Scott." I breathed out a sigh of relive upon seeing my brother. About time he got that damn bullet.

"Oh thank god, you just saved me from a life time of nightmares, my friend." Stiles said, turning off the saw and tossing it to the side.

"Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked weakly, slowly standing up again.

"Yeah, it's right here." Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet. Derek grabbed it quickly but kind of froze there for a second before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. I let out a started scream and watched as the bullet fell to the ground and rolled into the air duct.

"Shit!" Scott exclaimed as he dropped to the ground trying to get the bullet. Stiles and I both dropped down next to Derek's side and Stiles felt for a pulse.

"Uh, Scott I don't think he's breathing! I think he's dead! Oh my god, he's dead!" Stiles yelled panicking.

"What the hell do we do?" I exclaimed, running a shaky hand through my hair nervously.

"I almost got it." I heard Scott mutter from his spot on the floor.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles quietly pleaded, before bringing his fist back then punching Derek straight in the face.

"Got it!" Scott exclaimed, right as Derek shot up and shoved both Stiles and I away from him. Derek grabbed the bullet from Scott again and bit the top of then emptied it out on the table. He took out his lighter and lit it up, a flame erupted from it and the three of us all jumped back. Derek gathered the ash of the bullet into his hand before rubbing it on the bullet wound. For a second nothing happened, but then Derek collapsed back onto the ground and began withering and screaming in pain. We all just watched in shock as Derek's bullet wound slowly started healing, leaving nothing but a bloody mess. His screams quickly died and down and after taking a few panting breaths Derek stood back up.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, his arms in the air. Scott and I just started at him with amused looks on our faces, while Derek glared at him, "Yes!" He continued.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking at where the wound once was.

"Other than the agonizing pain I'm fine." Derek snapped, with his usual hard glare.

"I'm guessing the fact that your sarcasm is still in check is a good sign." I said, earning yet another glare from Derek.

"Okay, so we helped you now you leave me alone, got it? And leave my friends and family alone to!" Scott exclaimed angrily at Derek, "If you don't I'm going to the Argents and I'm going to tell them everything."

"The Argents? You're gonna trust them now?" Derek asked incredulously, "You think they can help you?" Derek was getting more and more pissed off at Scott and mixed with the pain he's in, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned and killed us all right now.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott exclaimed. He did have a point there. Although I've never actually met her mother, her father seemed nice enough at the game. Although the fact that they're hunters and will want my brother dead once they find out what he is kind of makes them bad in my book.

"You really think so? I can show you just how nice they are." He snapped back bitterly. Scott, Stiles, and I shared a confused look with each other. Stiles shrugged his shoulders before we all looked back at Derek. What the hell did he mean by any of that?

Xxx

To say I was confused would be an understatement when we pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Derek as we all pilled out of Stiles' jeep. Derek didn't have his car with him since he had just showed up at school, so Stiles' jeep would have to do.

"Showing Scott just how nice the Argents are." He said, sending me a glare before shifting his glare to Scott.

Scott, Stiles, and I walked into the hospital behind Derek. It was clearly way past visiting hours, but somehow no one even glanced our way. Derek turned us down several hallways before walking inside an open door. There was a man sitting in a chair looking out the window. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him, just the odd fact that he wasn't blinking…

"I don't get it, what does this prove? Who is he?" Scott asked, asking the question we were all thinking.

"This is my uncle Peter. My family burned down in that house fire but he made it out alive. He hasn't moved or spoken since."

"He looks fine." I muttered to myself, forgetting that Derek could hear me clearly.

"Tell me, does this look fine?" He snarled, turning Peter in his chair to reveal the other side of his face. I let out an involuntary gasp before putting my hand over my mouth. The entire side of his face was horribly burned. His lip was turned down into a frown and the skin around his nose and eye sunk down a little. "The Argents did this, because of what he was. Tell me what exactly justifies this." Derek growled.

We were all left speechless as our gazes locked on the man's face.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" A voice demanded from behind us. We all whipped around to see a red head woman in a nurses outfit with a white coat on, arms crossed angrily over her chest.  
"We were just leaving." Derek snapped, moving quickly past her, Scott, Stiles, and I quickly following behind. I looked over my shoulder as we rounded the corner and saw the lady staring after us, an evil smirk on her face. A shiver ran down my spine as I quickly looked away and moved to walk next to Scott.

xxx

Derek refused to sit in Stiles' jeep any longer so he walked home, leaving just Scott, Stiles, and I.

"So how was dinner at Allison's?" I asked, leaning up from the back seat.

"Well, her dad hates me, her aunt loves my eyes, she found out I stole something from her bag, so Allison pulled out a condom and took the blame, now they think we're having sex, and her dad hates me even more. So, I'd say it was pretty good." Scott said. Stiles let out a bark of laughter and I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles myself.

"That sucks, dude, oh my god." Stiles laughed.

"Wait, her aunt loves your eyes?" I questioned.

"Yes, my 'adorable chocolate eyes'." He said, mimicking an annoying girl voice. I let out another laugh as Stiles pulled into our drive way.

"Hey, at least he didn't find out you were a werewolf, you know?" Stiles joked.

"Yeah well he definitely hinted towards it. Maybe I'm just paranoid though." Scott sighed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Stiles said, still laughing a little.

"Later!" We called as we walked up the steps to our porch. Scott unlocked the front door and flipped on the light switch in the main entrance.

"Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed." I announced as we both walked up the stairs.

"Alright, night Sky. Love you." Scott said, giving me a smile as we walked to our separate rooms.

"Love you two, chocolate eyes." I teased.

"So not funny!" He exclaimed, making me laugh as I shut my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed.

xxx

A.N: Not my best chapter & not too much Stiles/Sky, but it'll have to do :/

I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update next week because I literally have so much going on. I have a dance meeting, a physical, dentist appointment, eye appointment, physical therapy appointment, and dermatology appointment. All in one damn week.

But in about a week and a half (August 1st) I'm getting foot surgery and will be on bed rest for 10 days. Perfect chance to uuuuupdaaaaateeee!(:


	6. Two Crazy Nights

So many amazing reviews(: Thank you guys so much(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters (sadly, that includes Stiles) but I do own Skyler McCall(:

xxx

"I hate Mr. Harris." Stiles said as we walked out of Chemistry the next day. Mr. Harris had oh so kindly informed the entire class of Stiles less than average grade in his class, then continued to take a jab at Scott's grades, but then went right back to Stiles to criticize him on his inability to be quiet.

"I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual." Scott said, laughing a little and making me grin. Stiles only pouted.

"Aw, don't worry, Stiles. Mr. Harris hates everybody. He just happens to hate you a little more." I joked, earning a laugh from Scott and a fake glare from Stiles.

"Whatever. Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?" Stiles asked us, getting a little excited all of a sudden.

"What's that?" I asked, as we stopped at my locker so I could trade out books.

"We haven't had a movie night! Remember how we use to always rent the most ridiculous movies then make fun of them?" Stiles exclaimed.

I let out a laugh, "That was always the best." I smiled, remembering all the times we would do that. "We should definitely do that again."

"How about tonight?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott and I.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed, looking at Scott who held a guilty expression on his face. "Let me guess; Allison?"

"I'm sorry. We already made plans to hang tonight. But you guys go ahead." Scott said, a smirk replacing his guilty frown.

"Smooth, Scott." I muttered.

"T-that's cool." Stiles stuttered. I looked over at Stiles who had a small blush on his cheeks and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled, "My mom's not working late for once, so you're house?"

"My dad _is_ working late, so yes." Stiles smiled.

"Cool. So I'll just pick up the movie at around seven then come to your house?"

"Sounds great." I heard a small chuckle from my right and looked over to see Scott smiling at us like a five year old on Christmas. The warning bell rang and Stiles called out a 'see you later' before running off to his class, leaving Scott and I along with random students going to their class.

"Really, Scott?" I snapped.

"That was too cute!" He gushed, the smile still on his face.

"Shut up." I said, as I made my way towards my class, which I unfortunately shared with my brother.

"You make each other blush."

"I'm going to kill you."

"He stutters around you!"

"I'll gauge your eyes out."

"And you act awkward around him."

"I'll castrate you."

"Stiles and Skyler sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- ow!" Scott exclaimed when I hit him in the back of the head. I swear I am going to kill him…

xxx

"Skyler!" Scott called from his room. We just got home from school fifteen minutes ago and the whole time he's been freaking out about his date with Allison.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I need your help." He said, suddenly at my door.

"With?"

"I don't know what to wear." He pouted, giving me the famous puppy dog eyes. I gave him a pointed look and he let out a sigh, "Please Sky? You're the best, most beautiful, wonderful, spectacularly awesome, stupendously amazing twin sister in the whole world and I love you so much!"

A huge smile cracked on my lips, "Fine." I followed him into his room and it literally looked like his closet threw up. "I didn't think guys actually went through all this trouble for a date. I thought it was just a girl thing. But then again, you do show your feminine side in multiple ways." I said, smiling at him.

"Not funny." He said, giving me a miniature glare. I only laughed as I started rummaging through his clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked him, as I continued searching through clothes.

"Dinner and a movie, but before you say anything about how original and cliché it is, it was her idea!" He exclaimed, defending himself.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to say anything. It's cute for a first date. Well, second date…or third if you count Jackson's party. Whatever, first 'one on one, just you two' date." I said, smiling as I grabbed a pair of his black jeans and a navy v-neck before shoving them into his arms. "Here, go try these on." He gave me a quick nod before running off into the bathroom to change.

After about five minutes the bathroom door and opened and Scott stood there in the outfit I picked out. "Well?" He asked, gesturing towards himself.

"Turn." I said, gesturing for him to turn around while I studied the outfit. Luckily the shirt didn't have any wrinkles, so he didn't look like a hobo. The jeans weren't skinny jeans, but they weren't baggy, they were just straight leg, which worked best for Scott. The v-neck wasn't so low he looked like a douche bag, but it wasn't barely there either, it was just right. "I approve." I finally said. Scott let out a sigh of relieve and a big grin spread across his face.

"Thank you so much, Sky!" He exclaimed, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"No problem, Scotty boy." I smiled as he set me back down and I started walking out.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to help you now?" He asked with a smile tugging at his mouth.

"With what?" I asked confused, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Picking out your outfit for your date with Stiles." He smirked.

"Oh you think you're so funny. It is not a date, Scott!" I exclaimed, stomping from his room to mine. Yet again, I could hear his booming laughter as I shut my bedroom door.

xxx

Since mom wasn't working late tonight it was between Scott and I for getting the car and me, being the amazing sister I am, let Scott have it. So I had to ride my bike to the video store in the dark. Not fun.

I finally made it to the empty store and set my bike against the building, since they didn't have a bike rack. I walked into the empty video store and went towards the horror movie section. You know, it's harder to pick out dumb movies then you think, you don't want to pick one that's relatively good, it has to be 100% awful.

"Psycho Ward." I mumbled to myself as I picked up the shitty looking DVD box and read the description on the back. "This is the one." I said proudly to myself as I made my way to the front. The worker still wasn't at the register, though.  
"Hello?" I called. "Hello? I want to rent this movie!" I continued calling. For a second it was dead quiet, but then I heard a crash behind one of the shelves. I shakily set the movie on the counter and slowly walked towards the isle. A scream bubbled in my throat, but I quickly threw my hand over my mouth. The worker was lying in a pool of his own blood, the light above him was broken and pieces of glass were laying everywhere. I heard another crash and ducked behind a movie shelf, keeping my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. If this kind of thing happened a month ago, the only thing running through my mind would have been murderer, but now the only thing I can think of is werewolf.

It's been a few minutes and I haven't heard anything. Surely he didn't just leave? I mean, Scott can hear my heartbeat from a mile away; I doubt this wolf doesn't know I'm here.

I started to slowly peek my head of out the shelf, but suddenly there was a giant, black wolf right in front of me. A blood curling scream left my throat and I stumbled back a bit before turning and sprinting away. I heard shelves falling and flying through the air as the wolf chased after me. It jumped up and through the ceiling, causing a light to break and glass fell all around me. I screamed as I fell to the floor, attempting to shield myself from the glass, but clearly failing as I felt dozens of shards of glass cut my skin. I let out a sob as I crawled away and hid behind another shelf.

"Scott." I whimpered, knowing there was no way he'd hear me, but that made me realize I can just call him! I went to grab my phone from my pocket, but couldn't find it. Shit, it must have fallen out when I was running…

I heard the door jingle before a voice called out, "Hello? Can anybody tell me…what the hell?" Was that Jackass Whittemore?

"Jackson?" I called out, but it came out as a sob. I slowly crawled out from where I was hiding and saw Jackson standing, looking at all the fallen movie shelves.

"Skyler?" He asked, running over to me.

"J-Jackson, he-he's dead. The-the movie clerk is d-dead. I-it killed him." I sobbed out, as I gripped onto Jackson like my life depended on it.

"Ssh, whoa, slow down, slow down! What are you talking about? What happened?" He asked, as he looked at all the cuts on me from the lights breaking. "Skyler, who did this?"

"I-it was some t-type of an-animal." I stuttered, jerking my head around to see if he was still there.

"Was it a mountain lion?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't really get a-a g-good look. I-it jumped up a-and broke the-the lights."

"Is that how you got cut?"

"Y-yes. Jackson, we need to get-get out of here." I begged as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, I'll call 911." I nodded as he helped me walk to the exit, but suddenly the wolf was right in front of us. I let out another scream as Jackson and I both fell backwards to the ground. "Skyler, run!" He yelled, as he jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him as we ran and fell behind one of the shelves on the other end of the store that hadn't fallen over. I could tell Jackson was scared, and for once in my life, I don't think he's a total jackass.

We heard shelves falling by us, but it didn't actually register until a shelf was actually falling _on_ us.

I let out a scream and Jackson tried covering me from all the fallen DVD's and the brunt of the force. I could hear the breathing of the wolf above us and I looked and seen it hovering over Jackson, looking at something on his neck. The wolf jerked its head towards me and just stared for a few moments. I wanted to scream and turn away so bad, but I couldn't. I was literally frozen in fear. It wasn't until I heard Jackson call me name that I realized the wolf wasn't even there anymore.

"Skyler!" He yelled.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"N-not really." I admitted, feeling a sob build up in my throat as all of the nights events caught up with me. The clerk dead, the wolf trying to kill me, almost getting out, nearly getting killed again. What the hell is next?

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, as he moved, trying to get out from under the shelf that had us pinned here. I let out a groan of pain as we shifted under the shelf, trying to wiggle out.

Finally we were out and Jackson helped me up. My legs were shaky and gave out under me, but Jackson helped steady me. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I whispered, nodding my head as we made our way to the front of the store. When we got outside Lydia was sitting in the car bawling like a bitch.

"Jackson! Jackson something just went flying through the window! It nearly killed me!" She cried, "Skyler? What happened to you?" She asked when she saw the cuts on me.

"You couldn't imagine." I mumbled. I heard sirens in the distant that were growing closer and closer.

"Did you call the cops?" Jackson asked, hearing the sirens.

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to do." Lydia said, still crying a little. If she's honestly freaking out because she saw it jump through a window, I wonder how she'd be reacting if she was actually in there.

Not a minute later the cops were pulling in and the first one I noticed was Sheriff Stilinski, and Stiles was in the passenger seat.

"Skyler?" He exclaimed, jumping out of the cruiser and running towards me. Just the sight of Stiles made tears well up in my eyes all over again.

"Stiles, h-he's dead." I cried, burring my face into his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Dead? What?" Stiles exclaimed, pulling back and putting his hands on either side of my face and looking into my eyes.

"Skyler, who's dead?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, having heard Stiles.

"T-the clerk. He was dead when I found him." I told him. Stiles pulled me back into his arms and comforted me while his dad order for one deputy to call in a couple ambulances and order others to go inside and check it out.

"Hey, don't look up too noticeably, but Scott's here with Derek, they're on the roof." Stiles whispered. I nodded and slowly moved out of his arms to look up at where my brother and Derek were perched on top of the roof of the video store. I could see concern written all over Scott's face, and I could tell Derek was practically holding him back. I gave him a small nod to know I was okay, before looking away and back at Stiles.

"Can you take me home?" I asked softly.

"Let me go check with my dad, okay?" Stiles said, before walking towards where Stiles dad and Jackson were arguing. He wanted Jackson to get his head checked out when the ambulance arrived, but Jackson just wanted to leave.

"Fine, you and Ms. Martin may both leave." He sighed, finally caving. Jackson looked over me and I gave him a small smile and nod, which he didn't return before getting in Lydia's car and driving off with her.

"Skyler, I'm sorry but you need to stay until the ambulance gets here. You've got some pretty nasty cuts that need checked out." Sheriff said sadly. I had forgotten about my cuts until he mentioned it, and now I'm noticing the stinging.

"Okay." I said softly.

"We also need to get a statement from you." He said, with sadness in his eyes. Sheriff Stilinski was like a father to me, and I was like a daughter to him, so I know he felt bad about me having to be involved in this.

"Okay." I said again. And the questions begin…

xxx

Scott was anxiously waiting by the front door, along with mom, when I finally got home. The paramedics bandaged my arms and my head and luckily they were all small and I didn't need stitches. The questioning didn't take long and Sheriff Stilinski gave me a ride home when it was all over. Stiles walked me to the door which was already opened by Scott, and gave me a hug.

"Sorry we didn't have our dumb horror movie night." I said, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that tonight." He said back, returning a small smile.  
"Eh, I have a werewolf for a brother; I'm starting to get use to crazy things like that happening." I smirked, earning a small laugh from Stiles.  
"I'll uh, see you tomorrow at school?"

"Bright and early." I smiled, before Stiles and I turned our separate ways. The minute I turned I was in Scotts arms and a fresh wave of tears broke through.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I said, crying a little more.

"Skyler, sweetie, let's get you inside." My mom said, as Scott put me on my feet, but kept a protective arm around my shoulder.

"What happened?" Scott asked, although he already knew.

"I uh, went to get the movie for Stiles and I, and there was no one there. When I went up to rent the movie I couldn't find the clerk, then I heard a loud crash and looked for him. That's when I found him…he was dead and then I heard another crash and an animal started knocking down shelves and it broke the light above me, that's how I got cut. Then Jackson showed up and the animal knocked a shelf down on us, but we got out. That's when the cops showed up." I said to them. My mom had tears running down her face and Scott had a hard expression to read.

"What kind of animal was it?" He asked. I gave him a look, knowing I can't tell him the truth.

"I think it was a mountain lion." I lied.

"My poor baby." My mom cried, hugging me tight.

"I'm fine, mom. Honest, just a little shaken up. I just kind of want to go to bed now." It was only about 8:45 going on 9:00, but I was exhausted.

"Okay, sweetheart. You don't need to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to honey, I can call the school for you." My mom suggested. Like that was happening. I'm not going to go hide in my room like a scared little girl…even if I am terrified.

"No thanks, mom. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive. Besides, I don't want to miss school."

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." She said.

"Okay, night mom. Love you." I said, hugging her.

"Night sweetie, love you too."

Scott walked up into my room with me and sat on my bed as I grabbed my pajamas and walked into my bathroom to change. Scott was in the same position when I came back in.

"What really attacked you in there?" Scott asked, looking up at me.

"It was a werewolf, Scott. But it wasn't like you or Derek, it was like the wolf we found at Derek's…his sister. It was a full werewolf." I told him urgently, but tried to keep my voice down.

"I'm so sorry, Sky. Are you sure about going to school tomorrow? I mean you saw a dead man."

"Yeah, and you're a werewolf, but I don't go hiding from you."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously though, Sky, you don't have to pretend like your okay if you're not." He said, standing up.

"I know." I whispered, before climbing in bed. Scott gave me a nod before walking over to my door and going to turn the light off. "Scott…" I called out softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked sheepishly, a small tear rolling down my cheek.

"Of course." He said, smiling sadly before turning off the light and lying next to me in bed. Scott and I always did this when we were younger and would have nightmares, or when our parents fought. But this was this first time in a long time we had to do this, but it made me feel safe, knowing Scott was there.

xxx

Lydia didn't show up to school the next day, and I honestly didn't blame her. Everyone had heard about what happened and knew that we were there. All day everyone stared when I walked by and whispered to each other about what happened.

"Just keep your head up; everyone will forget about what happened by the time the next break up surfaces." Allison said when she popped up next to me.

"Hey, birthday girl!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a frown. Aw, someone doesn't like birthdays…

"Scott told me." I smirked.

"How does Scott even know?"

"Lydia told him when you guys went bowling." I smirked.

"God, I hate when people find out about my birthday. I'm a seventeen year old sophomore because my parents moved me so much. Every year it's the same questions; 'Are you stupid? Did you get held back? Did you have a baby?'" Allison mocked.

"Don't listen to any of them! Besides, it's not like you have to tell people your seventeen, just tell them your sixteen."

"Sky, I've been driving to school since I came here." She said.

"Well, then I guess just don't tell people it's your birthday…which is what your trying to do." I said, she smiled a bit and nodded.

"What about you, though? How are you doing since last night?" She asked.

"I'm okay…It's just hard trying to forget about what happened when everyone is constantly reminding me. 'Like, oh my gosh, were you the girl who found the dead guy? Oh my gosh, that is so scary.'". I mocked, earning a loud laugh from Allison.

"Hello ladies." Scott said as him and Stiles approached us in the hallway.

"Hi there." Allison smiled, looking up at Scott.

"How ya holding up, Sky?" Stiles asked.

"Eh, you know." I said, not really truly knowing how I actually was holding up. I surprisingly felt kind of okay about everything…minus staring into the werewolf's eyes for a good minute. Every time I shut my eyes I would see his red eyes staring back at me.

Stiles gave me a sad smile before nodding his head.

"So, in other news, Jackson totally flipped out last hour and ran home. He was holding the back of his neck like he was in pain then he ran off to the bathroom, then the nurse came in saying he went home." Stiles said amused. I frowned slightly; Jackass Jackson really wasn't that bad. I mean, he did practically save me from the wolf.

"You okay?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving me a small smile, "I need to get to class." I turned the other way from them and began my walk towards class, ignoring the stares from the other students.

xxx

All my teachers were overly nice to me today, which was so incredibly annoying. In Chemistry Stiles and I realized that Scott and Allison were both M.I.A. Birthday sex, anyone?

"As you all should know Parent/Teacher conferences are tonight and all your parents are encouraged to come, however if you have a C or lower you and you parent are required tonight. So, I'll be seeing you later Mr. Stilinski, yes?" Mr. Harris taunted, sending a smirk at Stiles.

"That's right, sir. I can't wait." Stiles said sarcastically.

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the room.

"So," Stiles and I both started to say at the same time.

"Go ahead." I laughed.

"Okay, I was going to say I think I'm going to visit Lydia after school, you know, so if she seen anything." Stiles said.

"I already told you guys it was a werewolf?" I said confused. What was the point in asking Lydia if we already knew something?

"I know, but I just want to see if she knows anything. So what were you going to say?" He asked. Of course, it was Lydia. It was always going to be Lydia.

"N-nothing. It's not important." I said, giving him a fake small smile.

"Okay." He smiled, completely oblivious; his mind was probably on Lydia. Just like usual.

xxx

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" My mom asked when I got home from school. Stiles dropped me off before going to see Lydia.

"It was fine. Lots of stares, but fine." I smiled at her.

"Okay. Where's Scott?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." I said, trying to think of something to say.

"Huh. Well as long as he's home in time for the parent teacher conference. He's got a C- in Chemistry so he has to go."

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll be home." I said, before going up to my room to text Scott.

Guess what I got? No response.

Scott's off with Allison, Stiles is with Lydia, and I'm all alone, seeing red eyes in the shadows of my room…

xxx

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my mom was shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I can't get a hold of Scott and it's time to go to the conference. Do you want to come along?" She asked, clearly frustrated that Scott wasn't here and knowing that I wouldn't want to be alone right now.

"Yeah." I said, getting up and fixing my hair before following her outside.

Scott was still M.I.A. when we got to the conference and Mr. Harris wouldn't allow me in the room when they discussed Scott's grades…rude. Mom was practically fuming when we walked out of the school and Scott still wasn't there.

"Are those Allison's parents?" My mom asked, recognizing them from a game.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Maybe they know where he is." She said, before quickly walking over to them.

"Mom, no!" I exclaimed, running after her.

"Excuse me, hi; I'm Melissa McCall, Scott and Skyler's mom. Your Allison's parents? The Argents?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Victoria, this is my husband Chris." Allison's creepy ass mom answered.

"Are you guys by chance missing your child?"

"I take it Scott isn't here as well?" Mrs. Argent asked in a snooty voice.

"No, he's not. My guess is they both went somewhere together?"

"If you're implying this was our daughters fault, you might want to take a look at your family tree." Mrs. Argent snapped. Oh hell no, I know she didn't just hate on Scott.

"Excuse me?" My mom and I both snapped at the same time, "Skyler, go wait in the car or something."

"Fine." I sighed, walking away, which is when I saw Scott and Allison pull up.

"Dude, you guys are so dead." I said as I ran up to him.

"Scott!" "Allison!" I heard at the same time.

"What do you think you were doing with my daughter?" Mrs. Argent snapped.

"Mom, stop it. It was my idea!" Allison exclaimed. All the adults looked at her to continue so she let out a sigh, "I was upset about my birthday so I asked Scott to skip with me to get my mind off it."

"Uh, yeah…what she said." Scott said awkwardly.

"Well," My mom started to say, but was cut off by people screaming and running.

"What the hell?" Mr. Argent mumbled, before he started walking towards the chaos.

Everything was so crazy and happening so fast, Allison didn't see the car speeding towards her.

"Allison!" I screamed, right before Scott ran and shoved them both to the side.

I was so distracted by that that I didn't even notice the car backing up behind me until Sheriff Stilinski shoved me to the ground, him getting the brunt of the force.

"Skyler, are you okay?" He asked, his face showing his pain.

"Oh my god, Mr. Stilinski, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, tears welling up in my eyes. He literally just got hit by a car trying to save me.

"I'm fine, Skyler, its okay."He said. By now several officers were running to help us both up. A gunshot made everyone freeze before running in the direction of it. There stood Chris Argent, gun in hand and a dead mountain lion on the ground.

xxx

The ambulance arrived shortly after that and they checked my vitals, request of Sheriff Stilinski.

"I'm honestly fine." I assured them for the billionth time. "Is Sheriff Stilinski going to be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"We had to send him to the hospital, its procedure. But his vitals showed nothing wrong. He may have some bruises and he'll probably be sore for a couple days, but nothing more." He assured me.

"Did anyone call Stiles?"

"His son? I'm not sure." The paramedic said.

"I'll call him." I sighed. He gave me a nod before busying himself with something.

"Hello?" Stiles voice rang through my phone. He sounded upset…maybe he already knew?

"Hey, Stiles. Listen, I'm at the parent teacher conferences and there was a small, minor, hardly even hurt accident."

"What? What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks to your dad I am. But they had to take him to the hospital. Don't worry though, nothing's wrong, it's just procedure." I assured.

"My dad's in the hospital?" He exclaimed. I really hate being the one to tell him this…

"Stiles, I promise you he's not seriously hurt though. Just some bruises and he'll be sore."

"Oh my god, I need to go there now." He mumbled and I could hear things moving around in the background before his line went dead. Well bye to you too…

xxx

Mom dropped me off at the hospital to visit Sheriff Stilinski, but Scott wasn't allowed to come in since he skipped school today. I was going to go to the front desk to see what room he was in, but I saw Stiles pacing outside a room, so I just went up to him.

"Is he doing okay?" I asked, making my presence known.

"Uh, yeah, they're just doing a check up on his vitals and all that." He said nervously.

"He'll be fine, Stiles." I assured, bringing him in for a hug. "So, how was Lydia?"

"Loopy. She was on pills to ease her nerves. But, I saw something on her phone…there was a video of the wolf that attacked you guys. Someone sent it to her. It was an unknown number, so I don't know who it was…someone else knows, Sky. This could be bad."

"Who filmed it? No one else was there?" I wondered out loud.

"That's what I want to know." Stiles said, looking scared and nervous.

"Son, you can go in now." A doctor said as he walked out of Mr. Stilinski's room.

"Can I see him too, real fast? I want to thank him again." I asked Stiles.

"Of course." He smiled, leading me in.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski." I smiled.

"Hey, Skyler. How are you feeling, hun?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm good, thanks to you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, really. They want to keep me over night just to keep an eye on me, but I'll be fine." He assured.

"That's good. Well, I need to be getting home soon; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled, gently giving him a hug.

"Thanks for stopping by." He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"I'll uh, walk you out…to the elevators." He finished awkwardly. I chuckled before waving to Mr. Stilinski and walking out, Stiles right behind me.

"Does, uh, Scott know about my dad?" Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. He and mom saw us at the ambulance but Scott didn't say anything to us, he just sulked in the car because he and Allison got in trouble. Mom was super worried about your dad though. Couldn't stop thanking him for saving 'her baby'." I laughed, but then I realized why he wanted to know. He wanted Scott to care. I obviously love Scott; he's my twin for crying out loud! But it does it get annoying when all he can ever think about is Allison. Stiles is always there for him no matter what. Hell, Scott turned into a freaking werewolf and Stiles is still always there for him. But Scott isn't there for Stiles as much.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. Scott cares, he really does, he just has an awful way of showing it." I said quietly, giving him a sad smile.

"I know. It's cool." He sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sky." I gave him a nod before turning and going into the elevator to leave. Two crazy days in a row…I just really want my bed right now.


	7. Grocery Shopping & Calling the Alpha

Reviews, reviews, & more reviews. I loooove you guys(:

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing MTV show Teen Wolf, if I did it would be called Courtney's Wolves & all the guys would be my lovers. I do own Skyler, though(:

xxx

My mom wasn't exactly good at the whole parenting thing, per say. She was more of a friend then a mom, so she didn't really know how to punish Scott for skipping class. She didn't want to ground him, because there were too many things he _had_ to do, like go to school, work, computer for homework, that kind of stuff. So, mom settled for just making him do the household chores by himself for a week and doing everything else she needed, like grocery shopping, which is what we're doing right now.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Sky." Scott said as he pushed me in the cart down the aisle.  
"No problem, bro. Oooooh, whale crackers!" I exclaimed, pointing at the top shelf. Scott chuckled before going and grabbing a box and tossing into the cart. Since I insisted on being pushed in the cart, most of the groceries just kind of went on top of me.

"Anything else you want?" he asked, pushing me past an older couple who gave us the stink eye. Is it really so horrible that a sixteen year old girl wants to ride in a cart?

"No, I'm good." I sighed, looking up at him.

We made our way to the front of the store to get in the shortest line we could find. Scott helped me out of the cart and after about ten minutes we finally had all our groceries paid for and were walking into the parking garage.

"Hey, Scotty?"

"Yeah, Sky?" He asked, looking at his phone.

"Where's the car?"

"Shit." He sighed, "Are you sure this is the level we parked on?"

"Uh, what level are we on?"

"Three." He said when he found the sign.

"I think we parked on four." I said, giving him an innocent grin.

"Of course." He sighed, as we started walking towards the ramp to go up. I was searching through one of the bags for my Whales and I accidently knocked out the milk. "Really, Sky?"

"Sorry, sorry! Jeesh." I mumbled, jogging over to the car it rolled under. Right as I leaned down the milk bottle rolled back towards me and there were claw marks across it, making milk leak out, "Scott…" I trailed off in fear as I slowly stood up.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to me. Right when he saw the bottle we heard a loud growl from the other side of the garage, "Run." Scott whispered, before dropping his bags, me doing the same. Scott could clearly run faster than me, so he was practically dragging me behind him. He pulled us to the ground and ducked behind a car.

"Sky stay here, okay? I'm going to try to distract it, but just stay here, alright?"

"No! Scott, don't leave me. Please." I begged, terrified. I didn't want to be alone with a werewolf trying to attack me _again_.

"Sky, I'm so sorry but I will be right back. I can't fight him off if I'm holding onto you. I'm going to lead him away from you, so you'll be safer here, okay?" By now tears were running down my face, but I still nodded. Scott couldn't fight and protect himself if he was trying to protect me.

"Okay." I whispered, giving him a small nod. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead then ran off. I let out a small sob once I realized I was alone.

A few minutes went by and my nerves and anxiety kept rising with every second. God, I hope Scott's okay.

I let out a gasp when I heard a loud growl near me, "Scott." I whispered, hoping that maybe he would hear me. I hesitantly looked up and saw a wolf with its back towards me. I slowly rose to my feet and took a hesitant step backward. I let out a loud scream when the wolf quickly spun and faced me. I sprinted away as fast as my feet would carry me, but let out another scream when I heard car alarms go off repeatedly. Tears were running down my face, my lungs ached, and I'm pretty sure all of Beacon Hills could hear my heart beat.

Another scream erupted from my mouth as my body collided with the cement. I felt the wolf drag me towards him and my screams just got louder and louder. The minute he had me up and in his arms he clasped his hand tightly over my mouth.

"Shut up, dammit. It's me, it's Derek. I'm trying to train your brother." He, well Derek, snapped quietly into my ear. Of course. This was another one of Derek's great ideas of helping Scott learn control. Once my heart beat was finally back to normal Derek set me down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped angrily, "What made you think this was in any way okay? You can't just attack people like that, dammit!" Before I was scared, now I was just pissed.

"Your brother needs to learn control. I didn't know you were going to be here with him. Just shut up and go hide or whatever so I can do this." He snapped, glaring at me like usual before he started to change again. The minute his eyes changed color I was running back to the car I was hiding behind.

A few minutes passed before I heard Scott angrily shouting at Derek, but I didn't hear them after that, until Scott was calling my name and his heavy footsteps were running towards me, "Sky! Sky!"

"Scott." I tried saying, but it came out as a sob as tears started pouring down my face. Even though I knew now that it was only Derek, it still doesn't change the fact that it could have easily been the Alpha. I quickly, yet shakily stood up and right away I was in Scott's arms.

"I am so sorry." He murmured as he held onto me. Through my tears I saw Derek standing several feet away, glaring at us. Scott knew he was there without even looking at him, "Really, Derek? You had to involve her in this?" Scott snapped, as he rested me on my feet.

"Like I said before, I didn't know she was here. She's a distraction, Scott." Derek snapped. Did he really just call me a distraction? Are you kidding me?

"No she's not! She's my twin sister!" Scott exclaimed.

"She and that Argent girl are both distractions."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Scott cried out.

"You need to stay away from Allison, obviously you can't easily stay away from your sister, but you can stay away from Allison."

"What if I don't want to?" Scott snapped stubbornly.

"Do you want to be able to protect yourself? Protect your friends, your family, and your _sister_?" Scott nodded quickly at him, "Then you'll stay away from Allison. Think you can do that?"

"Yes!" Scott snapped angrily, and it didn't exactly take a werewolf to figure out he was lying.

xxx

After Scott and I got home we put away the groceries then I changed into some comfy clothes and started working on homework.

It was about 7:30 when Scott popped his head into my room, "Sky." He whispered. I looked up and motioned for him to come in, "What's up?" I asked him, putting my homework down next to me.

"I kind of might need a small favor to ask you." He said, making it sound like a question as he gave me an innocent grin.

"You want me to cover for you while you go out with Allison." I stated, already knowing what he was doing.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Even though Derek specifically told you not to see her anymore."

"Yes."

"And even though her dad's a hunter who wants you dead."

"Yes." He nodded again.

"Okay, I'll cover for you." I said after I thought about it for a minute.

"Yes!" Scott cheered, fist pumping the air, "Thank you so much, Sky. Don't say anything to mom, and if she happens to come up to my room and you hear her try distracting her, if that doesn't work and she sees I'm gone tell her that Stiles….needed me…for something." Scott finished after pausing.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something believable." I assured him.

"I owe you one, sis."

"Yes, yes you do." I smirked, "Now go have fun, you rebel you."

Scott chuckled before quietly exiting my room and shutting the door behind him.

Once Scott was gone I finished my homework and decided to text Stiles and see how his dad was.

_Hey! How's your dad doing? _I texted. I dropped my phone onto my bed and walked over to my closet, pulling an old hoodie over my head before grabbing my laptop and bringing it over to my bed. My phone dinged when Stiles texted back.

_He's good hes resting now, but hes okay to go back to work and everything ….thanks for checking :)_

I smiled at the smiley face he sent. I know Stiles was upset that Scott didn't seem to care, but for Scott he just doesn't think. He doesn't really understand how upset Stiles is by it.

_No problem(: scott does care too, stiles. It may not seem like it, but he cares. _I sent back. I opened my laptop and got onto iTunes, looking for some new songs to download.

_I'm not Allison, therefore he doesn't care. Its cool tho. _I frowned at the text Stiles sent back as I searched for some songs.  
Stiles and I texted back and forth for a while and mom never once came up to check on either Scott or I, so that made my job easy. Scott still wasn't back by ten and I was starting to put everything away to go to sleep when he suddenly barged into my room.

"Hello to you too." I joked, plugging my closed laptop into its charger on my desk.

"Derek was right; I need to stay away from Allison." He said sadly as he sat on my bed.

"What? Why, what happened?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Well I went to her house and we were, you know, making out and stuff," He looked down blushing before he continued, "but then my fingers turned into claws and I could feel myself shifting. So I just got up and told her I didn't feel well then left. What if I had shifted in front of her, Sky?" He asked sadly. I couldn't help but feel bad for Scotty. I mean, sure ever since the bite all of his senses are super heightened and awesome, but he can't even make out with his girlfriend without worrying about killing her. Before I could say anything Scott continued, "Then I got in the car and there was a spiral on the fog on the window. Like the one that was around Laura Hale's grave. So, I went to Derek's to tell him and he just got really upset and wouldn't say anything. It was so weird." Scott said, almost as if he was thinking of everything in his head.

"Listen, tomorrow why don't we tell all this to Stiles and see what he thinks about it, then we'll figure something out, okay? It's late, Scott, get some sleep. I promise we'll figure everything out tomorrow." I said, hugging him.

"Okay, thanks Sky." He said softly, hugging back before getting up and walking towards my door.

"Oh, and Scott?" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around.

"You might want to apologize to Stiles. He's really upset that you haven't even asked about his dad." The minute I said it guilt washed onto Scott's face.

"I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?"

"Of course not, Scott. You have so much going on right now, more than any teenager should. Stiles is your best friend, he'll forgive you, just apologize tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sky." He said again, before leaving my room.

xxx

The next day in Chemistry Scott took my advice and tried apologizing to Stiles, which failed miserably. Stiles refused to talk, or even look at Scott, but Scott knew just what would get his attention.

"Derek attacked me and Sky at the grocery store…then told me I can't be with Allison…then I saw a spiral on my windshield and told Derek about it and he totally freaked out." Scott said, and Stiles immediately turned around to face Scott.

"If I were talking to you right now, I'd tell you to explain…_everything_." Stiles said seriously, before turning back around in his seat. A smile immediately formed on Scott's lips.

At lunch Scott was doing his best to avoid Allison after filling Stiles in on everything that's happened.

"Derek is a really bad teacher." I said when Scott brought up the training in the parking garage.

"He's not a good Yoda, you need a better Yoda. Hey, I could be your Yoda!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"You want to be my Yoda?" Scott grinned.

"I will be your Yoda. Your Yoda I will be." He chuckled, "I said it backwards."

Scott shook his head as I chuckled at Stiles, but stopped and whipped my head towards Scott when I saw him drop his head down and slam a Chemistry book in front of his face.

"The book makes it look a lot more obvious." I said, taking a bite of my apple. Scott groaned before hopping up and walking quickly out of the cafeteria, Allison saw and followed him out.

"So, how do you plan on being Scott's 'Yoda'?" I asked, using air quotes.

"Trust me; I know just what do to." Stiles said, with an evil smirk. This is gonna be good…

xxx

"I'm not quite seeing what exactly we're doing?" Scott questioned as we walked out to the lacrosse field. Stiles had a bag full of lacrosse balls and two sticks.

"Easy, we, meaning Sky and me, are going to throw balls at you. But you," Stiles started, pulling duct tape out of the bag and walking towards Scott, "are going to be totally defenseless." Stiles smirked.

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping up excitedly. It's not every day you get to throw balls at your defenseless brother.

"And I also have this." Stiles said, taking out a monitor from his bag.

"Isn't that Coach Finstock's?" Scott questioned.

"I borrowed it from him. He uses it for the cross country team to monitor their heart rate." Stiles explained.

"Okay, if this is what helps me then let's do it." Scott sighed. Stiles and I both grinned at each other as we stepped back.

Stiles and I took turns chucking the lacrosse balls at Scott, who was getting more and more out of breath with each blow.

"I think my aim is really improving." Stiles said happily after hitting Scott right in the gut, making him sink to his knees.

"I wonder why." Scott muttered. I threw another ball at him, hitting him in the chest, and then the monitor started going wild.

"Scott…" Stiles said cautiously, stepping towards Scott slowly, me right behind him. The duct tape broke from Scott's wrists and he dug his, now claws, into the ground as he panted. Slowly the heart monitor went down and Scott looked up, looking completely normal.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I stopped it. I controlled it." Scott smiled, looking at us.

"What made you stop?" Stiles asked.

"Sky and Allison." Scott said, looking at me with a small smile.

"Aw, I feel so special now!" I exclaimed, hugging Scott as we all laughed.

"So, are we done now?" Scott asked.

"Oh no, not a chance." Stiles laughed, and we followed him over to the back of a school. There was a truck parked and some big guys were talking to each other several feet away.

"Okay, do you have keys?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott nodded and pulled out his keys, "Great, just hold them like that. Okay, don't move." Stiles said, as he positioned Scott with his arm up and the keys dangling in his hand. I stood off to the side and watched as Stiles took out his keys, looked around, then keyed a long line into the side of the truck. I let out a gasp and Scott's jaw dropped.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles exclaimed obnoxiously, pointing to Scott whose mouth as still open. Scott finally understood what Stiles was doing and quickly shoved the keys in his pocket and backed away as the guys started running towards him.

I let out another gasp as one of the guys punched Scott right in the face, sending him flying onto the ground. I looked over at Stiles who was shaking his head at me, knowing what I wanted to do. But I just couldn't help it…my protective twin sister instincts were kicking in.

"Stop it!" I screamed, as one of the guys started kicking Scott in the stomach. The guys turned to look at me and scoffed, before going back to beat up my brother. I let out an angry sigh as I ran and jumped on the guys back.

"Sky!" I heard Stiles exclaimed, at the same time the guy whose back I was on yelled, "What the hell?" I started hitting him in the head and face as I yelled at him. Before I even had time to register, the guy was effortlessly throwing me off his back and I landed on the ground with a painful 'oomph'. I looked over and saw Scott's eyes flash yellow and knew I should never have interfered. The guy who threw me turned to stare at me with anger in his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?" He yelled angrily at me.

"Excuse me, but I am so not a _little girl_." I snapped angrily. Man I really need to learn to stop while I'm behind…

My outburst only made him angrier as he came towards me like he was going to attack. I could hear the heart monitor beeping like crazy and knew this was a horrible idea.

"Scott…Scott concentrate on Allison or me. Think of the time you and Allison went on your first real date? How excited she made you feel?" I whispered so low only Scott could hear me. I knew it was helping because the heart monitor beeping got weaker and weaker.

I jumped to my feet as I saw the guy take a threatening step towards me. I was so concentrated on listening to the heart monitor go down, I didn't even see the guys fist come flying at my face until I felt the pain in my jaw and my body collided with the ground. I let out a small cry of pain as tears pricked my eyes.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Mr. Harris' voice boomed, the guys ran away quickly and Stiles raced to my side to help me up while Mr. Harris pulled Scott to his feet. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Those guys just started beating on Scott and Skyler jumped in." Stiles lied; well technically he only stretched the truth. Mr. Harris looked from Scott, to Stiles, to me, to my now swollen lip, and back to Scott.

"Well, looks like you three will be joining me for detention." And this is why everyone hates Mr. Harris…

xxx

Mr. Harris didn't bother splitting us up, because he knew if he did we'd just yell across the room at each other, so he'd much rater us talk quieter next to one another.

"Are you still mad at me?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No, I'm not mad." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"I know your lying, Stiles. I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I do care about your dad, but everything is just so crazy lately."

"I know, I know, and I don't blame you. It's okay, really."

"No it's not, just because of everything happening leaves no excuse for me to be a bad friend. I'm so sorry, Stiles. You're always there for me and I'm never there for you."

"You are too there for me, Scott! Maybe you're not the best friend in the whole world," Stiles teased, "but you're my best friend, and that's good enough for me."

"Thanks, man." Scott smiled. Aw, I just love witnessing cute bromance moments between them.

"You three may go now." Mr. Harris said, and we wasted no time jumping from our seats and racing outside.

xxx

Mom wasn't off work yet when we got home, which I was grateful for…I really didn't want to have to explain my busted lip.

Scott lead me into the bathroom and I sat on the edge of the tub as gently cleaned up my lip and got me a bag of frozen peas to put on it. We were sitting on the couch watching Storage Wars when Scott's phone went off, "Hello...wait, you what?...My boss?...Oh my God, are you kidding?...Ugh, I'll be right there." He said angrily, before standing up.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Derek thinks he found the Alpha…and he thinks it's my boss."

"Dr. Deaton?" I chuckled; honestly Deaton couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yeah, well he seems to think it's him. I'm going down there, want to come with?" Scott asked he put on his coat.

"Duh." I smirked, grabbing my hoodie as well before following Scott out the door.

When we got to the vet's office Derek's car was still sitting in the lot and all the lights inside were off. I grabbed onto Scott's hand, fearful after everything that has happened lately.

"Derek?" Scott called when we walking into the dark office.

"In here." We heard. We went to the back were we saw Derek standing over a bloodied and unconscious Deaton.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying to get answers. He wouldn't give them to me when he was awake, maybe I'll get them when he's passed out." Scott suddenly looked as if a light went off in his head.

"Listen, just leave him alone for now and meet me tonight at the school."

"What? Why?" Derek snapped, looking at Scott with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I have a plan on how to attract the alpha. Just trust me, okay? Meet me at the school." Scott said, before grabbing my hand again and leading me outside.  
"Why do we need to go to the school?" I asked confused.

"Because, I know how to get the alpha."

xxx

Scott called Stiles who picked us up and drove us to the school, where Derek had yet to show up. Scott filled Stiles in on what happened at the vet's office and now we were all standing outside the school in the dark. Can you say 'creepy'? Headlights flashed in our direction as Derek's camaro sped into the parking lot.

"Oh look, Derek's here." Stiles said, pointing towards Derek's car.

"Oh really, hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically.

"Where's Deaton?" Scott asked, making Derek point towards his cramped back seat.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles replied.

"So, what's your plan?" Derek asked Scott, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to howl into the PA system and attract the alpha to the school. If he's the one who bit me and I'm in his pack, he'll come." Derek gave Scott a small nod, which Scott smiled widely at.

"I'm waiting here." Derek said, and we took that as our sign to get our asses into the school now.

My hand immediately latched onto Scott's arm when we entered the dark, empty hallway. Scott could sense my fear and put his arm protectively around my shoulder as we all walked towards the office.

"Okay, so just howl when I tell you to." Stiles told Scott once we got into the office. Stiles held out the intercom and nodded at Scott once he pushed the button. I was expecting something more…frightening. What Scott just did? That wasn't frightening at all.

"How was that? Was that good?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah." I lied horribly.

"Well what did it sound like?"

"It sounded like a cat being strangled, Scott." Stiles deadpanned.

"Listen, Scott. You are a werewolf," I said slowly and forcefully, "you're not some dumb teen wolf. You are a big, bad wolf. Now try again." I demanded, as Stiles pressed down on the intercom.

"Big bad wolf? Really?" Stiles whispered to me, I opened my mouth to say something but stopped and covered my ears when the loudest sound ever came from my brother. The howl lasted several moments before he stopped and turned towards us.

"How was that?" He asked eagerly.

"I am proud to call you my twin." I smirked.

"That was intense." Stiles agreed. We all laughed before we walked out and back into the parking lot, where a very angry Derek was standing.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the whole state to the school?" Derek exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud." Scott said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, it was loud…and it was _awesome_." Stiles sang, making Scott and I both laugh.

"I swear, Scott," Derek started to say, but I cut him off when I noticed the empty backseat.

"Where's Deaton?" Everyone looked at me then to the vacant backseat.

"He was just there." Derek said. In the blink of an eye a huge claw was going through Derek's stomach and blood was pouring out of his mouth. I let out a blood curling scream when he was thrown lifeless into the wall, revealing the alpha that attacked me in the video store. I was frozen in fear as its eyes stared into mine.

"Sky, come on!" Scott screamed, as I felt a pull on my arm and felt myself being quickly dragged into the school. This night just went from bad to worse.

xxx

So sorry for the wait, I've been busy busy busy.

I got my crutches that I'll be using after my surgery and the physical therapist oh so kindly pointed out several times that I'm so short I have to have the youth crutches. Apparently I'm the only 16 year old they've had there who had to use the youth crutches. Cool. Way to rub it in my face, like I didn't already know I was short. Whatever. She was freakishly tall anyway.

I know there's not really any Stiles/Sky, it was more of a Scott/Sky chapter…but I promise there will be _a lot_ of Stiles/Sky in the next one(;


	8. The Alpha & The School at Midnight

I love love love when you guys review. Keep it up!(:

So, I'm going to try to make this chapter extra amazing and long because I probably won't be updating the rest of the week. Tuesday I have dance camp, so I know I won't get a chance to write then, and Wednesday I'm leaving camp early to get surgery, which will last like all day, so another day without writing. Then Thursday & Friday I'll probably just be sleeping or in pain all day. But I'll try updating Thurs. & Fri. Not sure yet. Either way, I'll try to make this chapter super amazing for you guys(:

Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing MTV show or any of its even more amazing characters, I only own Skyler(:

xxx

I slid down the wall as I looked down at my shaking hands. Stiles and Scott were trying to get the door to stay shut and locked but it just wasn't working.

"What do we do?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Suddenly Stiles stopped and looked out the small window on the door.

"I don't see him anymore…" He trailed off as he concentrated on something and went to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, standing up. There's no way I'm letting him go outside with the Alpha out there.

"I need to go get that, it can keep the door locked." He said, pointing towards the same thing we used to pry the doors open.

"No, you can't go out there, Stiles! You'll get yourself killed!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm to try and keep him in here. Just the thought of loosing Stiles brought tears to my eyes.

Stiles looked down at me sadly, "I'll be okay, I promise." He said softly before swinging the door open and racing out the door.

"Oh my God." I muttered, covering my mouth to keep a sob in. Scott was staring intently at Stiles and looking around for the Alpha. I let out a gasp when I saw it move from behind Stiles jeep. "Stiles!" I screamed, banging on the door to get his attention. He had just grabbed the bolt cutters and slowly stood up and looked over his shoulder to see the Alpha. In a heartbeat Stiles was racing towards the door we had open for him and the minute he was in Scott and I slammed the door shut while Stiles jammed the bolt cutters between them, keeping the Alpha from getting in.

"Okay. I think we're safe for now." Scott said, but a just as he said that the Alpha crashed into the door, denting it.

"I don't think that's going to hold him." I whispered, taking an involuntary step back.

"I think we should run…like now." Stiles said. That was all it took for us all to book it down the hallway. Gymnastics kept me fit, but I was still panting by the time we skidded into an open classroom. Stiles slammed the door shut and they both pushed a desk and chairs in front of it while I tried to catch my breath.

"Okay we need to get out of this school before that damn thing kills us!" Stiles exclaimed as we all stood in the middle of the room. Scott was staring at me, like he was searching for something.

"What?" I asked him, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Nothing…it's just the way he looked at you." Scott said, still staring and I could tell he was thinking really hard.

"Don't remind me." I muttered, running a nervous hand through my hair, "He looked at me the same way when he attacked me in the video store."

"Wait, Scott do you think he like wants her or something?" Stiles asked, with concern and worry in his voice.

"What?" I shrieked, "No! No, no, no! No way, do not even _say_ that!" I exclaimed, feeling completely freaked out. The Alpha _wants_ me? For what?

"I don't know," Scott mumbled, ignoring my little outburst, but still staring at me, "I would ask Derek…but he's dead."

"Maybe he's not? Maybe he healed himself?" I wondered out loud. I mean come on, a wolfs bane bullet didn't even kill him.

"Blood oozed out of his mouth, Sky. You can't really bounce back from that." Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess." I mumbled, turning away from them and walking towards the window to see if I could see the Alpha. "Hey, Stiles? What's wrong with your jeep?" I asked, when I noticed the hood looked…bent.

"What do you mean?" He asked eagerly, running towards the window, Scott right behind him.

"It looks bent." Scott said as we all looked out.

"Bent?" Stiles questioned. Suddenly something came hurling towards the window. I let out a scream as Stiles pulled me towards the ground right before something came flying through the window, sending glass all over us. Stiles shielded me from most of it, so I didn't get cut this time.

"Is that…?" Scott trailed off, as he dusted himself off and sat up.

"That's my battery!" Stiles exclaimed, upset.

"Well, guess your jeep isn't going to be our getaway vehicle." I mumbled sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do then? Just run all the way home and hope were fast enough?" Stiles asked, panicking a little.

"Why don't we just take Derek's car?" I suggested quietly, looking at the both of them. Scott nodded in agreement and started standing up slowly, but Stiles quickly jerked him down.

"What are you doing? He could be right outside!" Stiles exclaimed.

"He _is_ right outside, Stiles." Scott reminded him, pointing towards his, now useless, battery. Stiles sighed and Scott stood up slowly, looking out the window.

"Is he out there?" I asked, as Stiles stood up too, but I was too scared to even risk looking.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"So, should we run?" I asked. The Alpha obviously knows we're in here; it won't be long until he comes to kill us.

"Yeah." Scott nodded, as he went to the door to move the desk as Stiles helped me up. Scott opened the door quietly and looked down the hallway before stepping out, "Come on, let's go." He said, nudging his head towards the hallway. The minute we got out we sprinted down the hallway and towards the exit we came in.

The exit came into view and I pumped my legs even faster with Stiles and Scott. We all let out a groan of pain as we collided with the door. We didn't even slow down, we were just going to shove the doors open and run, but the Alpha had other plans…

"What the hell?"

Scott looked out the small window and sighed angrily, "He put a dumpster in front of the door."

"Are you kidding?" I asked exasperated. Great, this just keeps getting better. Our heads snapped to the right when we heard a loud growl. I didn't even try to keep in my terrified scream when my eyes landed on the Alpha staring at us, or more so, _me._

"Come on!" Scott exclaimed, pushing me in front of them to run. Stiles grabbed my hand and practically dragged me along down the dark hallway. We could hear the Alpha running behind us, but no one dared look back. I let out another scream as Stiles suddenly crashed to the ground, taking me down with him. Scott skidded to a stop and raced back to us, growling at the Alpha. I moved onto my butt and slowly started moving backward, Stiles following my lead. The minute Stiles moved the Alpha growled right in his face, making Stiles fall back in fear.

"Sky, run!" Scott exclaimed, grabbing my upper arms and hauling me to my feet before shoving me gently away from. Scott was in his wolf form at this point, standing in between the Alpha and Stiles and I. I looked down at Stiles and he mouth 'locker room' to me. I gave a small nod before turning and running faster than I ever have before.

xxx

By the time I reached the boys locker room I could hardly breathe or see I was crying so hard. I quickly ran and hid in one of the lockers, not knowing what else to do.

I took several deep breaths, trying to get my breathing under control, when I heard the locker room door open. I nearly let out a gasp, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I knew it wasn't Stiles or Scott, because I only heard one pair of footsteps…

I let out a sob mixed with a scream when the locker I was in busted open.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" A janitor asked me.

"W-we have to get out of here, now!" I exclaimed, holding onto his arms and he gently pulled me out of the locker and towards the doors. I can only imagine what he must be thinking, finding a hysterical girl hiding in the boy's locker room in the middle of the night…

"Now just calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on?" He said calmly, but I could hear slightly worry in his voice.

"I can't explain, we just have to-AH!" I screamed out when the janitor was quickly pulled back into the locker room, the door slamming after him. I let out a loud sob as I tried getting the door open, but it wouldn't even budge. I let out another scream ending in a sob when his body was suddenly shoved up against the door, blood oozing down. I slowly backed away, keeping a hand over my mouth as I sobbed quietly. I've witnessed two deaths in one week…that's got to be some sort of record.

Right as I was about to run, the locker room door fell down with the janitor on top of it. I let out a gasp and covered my eyes, not wanting to see. I cried out as his body was dragged away and the Alpha's red eyes started back at me.

"Scott!" I shrieked, before running away. I let out a small cry as my body collided with the floor. The Alpha had a strong grip on my foot and no matter how hard I kicked at him it didn't loosen. I was trying so hard to crawl away and kick at him to get free, but nothing was working. Suddenly I was jerked back so quickly my hand fell forward, colliding painfully with the floor. I let out a loud scream as I felt the Alpha drag me away, back towards the locker room.

xxx

I was quietly humming to myself as I limped slightly down another dark hallway. I don't know how long I've been walking, or even how long I was in the locker room. I could vaguely hear someone calling my name, getting closer and closer, but I didn't bother actually calling back to them.

A hand gripped onto my shoulder, but I kept walking and humming, "Sky." A soft voice said.

I smiled up at my brother and Stiles who were staring down at me with concern in their eyes.

"I couldn't find you guys." I said, looking back forward as I continued to walk, or limp…

"Sky, what happened?" Scott demanded softly as he stood in front of me, both hands on my shoulders.

"The Alpha killed him." I said calmly.

"Scott…I think she's in shock." I heard Stiles say with concern.

"Come on, Sky, we're going to get you out of here, okay?" Scott told me softly, before putting an arm around my waist to ease pressure of my hurt ankle. I looked over to Stiles as he slipped his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

xxx

Maybe Stiles was right. Maybe I had been in shock. But the minute I heard the Alpha howl, I was brought back to reality.

"Scott…" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, but we have to run." He said, dropping his arm from my waist and grabbing the hand Stiles wasn't holding as we started to run. Stiles and Scott were practically dragging me along as we raced to the basement of the school. The schools basement is creepy enough during the day, but at night it was ten times worse.

The Alpha growled near us and Stiles put his hand over my mouth before I had a chance to let out a loud gasp. Scott dropped my hand as he took a hesitant step forward. Stiles kept one hand over my mouth and wrapped the other around my waist, so I was leaning against him. Scott looked at us not knowing what to do or where to go, when Stiles suddenly moved his arms from around me and quietly grabbed the keys out of his pocket. Scott and I both shot him a questioning look, but realized his idea when he chucked them into the room next to us and shoved us into a different room. The Alpha sprinted into the room with Stiles' keys and Stiles quickly slammed the door shut, locking the Alpha in. Scott and I ran out just as Stiles shoved a table in front of the door, blocking him on the other side.

"Stiles, come on, that won't keep him for long." Scott said urgently.

"I just want to see it…" Stiles said stubbornly as he climbed onto the table.

"Stiles, come on." I urged, not wanting to be stuck here anymore.

"It's fine, he's not going to hurt me," Stiles said, before turning towards the door, "yeah, you're not gonna hurt me, cause your stuck in there." He finished smugly. The Alpha slammed its paws against the door, making Stiles fall off with a small yell. "See, he's stuck in there."

Right after the words left Stiles mouth a loud crash was heard from inside the room and we all huddled around to see what it was. Ceiling tiles were fallen onto the ground and dust was everywhere. I let out a gasp as the ceiling tiles above us started sinking in getting closer and closer to us.

"He got out…" I said dumbly as I took a slow step backwards.

"And we're running again." Stiles said, before grabbing my hand and running out of the basement.

xxx

We were running for about five minutes when Scott suddenly jerked us to a stop.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Ssh, do you hear that?" Scott asked, concentrating on something. Stiles and I looked at each other, unsure of what Scott's talking about.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked with slight impatience.

"That ringtone. I know that ringtone…its Allison's." Scott said, fear in his voice.

"What? Why is Allison here?" I asked, completely confused. I don't even hear a phone ringing and Scott's just assuming its Allison's?

"Sky, I need your phone to call her." Scott said urgently, holding his hand out. I nodded at him before going to my pockets, only to find them all empty.

"I-I can't find it…it must have fallen out when," I was started saying, but my mind immediately flashed back to when the Alpha dragged me into the locker room. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying in vain to keep the images out of my head as my hand instinctively shot up to my side where he scratched me.

"Sky…Sky? Skyler!" Scott exclaimed, shaking me a little. I let out a tiny gasp as my eyes shot open. Scott and Stiles were staring at me with concern. "What just happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Stiles, do you still have your phone?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, y-yeah." Stiles stammered, pulling his phone out and handing it to Stiles. Scott stared at me in concern for another minute before grabbing Stiles phone and quickly dialing Allison's number.

"No, it's me…where are you?...What? What are you doing here?...No, uh, okay listen meet me in the lobby. Okay, bye." Scott said quickly, snapping Stiles phone shut and handing it back to him. Allison's here, she's by the pool but she's going to meet us in the lobby." Scott said quickly, as he led us towards the lobby. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt Stiles grabbed my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a small smile as we continued to quickly walk behind Scott.

Allison came running into the lobby not even a minute after we did, "What are you doing here?" Scott exclaimed, running over to her.

"You texted me and told me to come here?" Allison said confused, making it sound like a question. Scott gave her a confused look. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me this message?"

"Because I didn't. I don't even know where my phone is." Scott sighed, running his hands over his face, "How'd you get here?"

"Jackson drove me."

"Jackson's here?"

"And Lydia."

"Lydia too?" Scott exclaimed, just as Allison's phone went off.

It must have been Lydia because Allison barely got two words out before Jackson and Lydia came bustling in. Great, this is just fantastic.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackson demanded.

"Listen, you guys need to get out of here." Scott said.

"What? What is going on, Scott? Who texted me?"

"That wasn't Scott who texted you?" Lydia asked, completely clueless. Allison shook her head at her before turning back to Scott.

"I- I can't explain right now, we just," Scott tried to say, but got cut off by the sound of something moving through the ceiling. I let out a small whimper and gripped Stiles hand tighter. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all looked at me then at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson asked.

"Listen, as much as we'd love to stand here and explain, we need to get out of here; like now!" Stiles exclaimed, as the ceiling tiles above us started sinking in. Scott grabbed Allison's hand and looked at me, seeing Stiles had me before running off, Jackson and Lydia behind him, and me and Stiles behind them. We all heard the ceiling cave in but no one dared look back…except me, of course. I let out a small scream when I saw how close it was.

"Keep running, Sky! Don't look back!" Stiles exclaimed, pushing his legs farther and pulling me along with him. Tears started pricking in my eyes from the fear and as I pushed my legs harder.

I let out a small squeal when Stiles suddenly jerked me into the cafeteria. Jackson and Scott slammed the door shut and immediately started pushing tables and chairs in front of it. Allison and Lydia quickly started helping and I was about to before Stiles grabbed my arm and pointed to the walls of windows behind us.

I let out a sigh as Stiles tried getting everyone's attention, "Hey guys…guys! Hellooooo! Guys, yeah, wanna stop for a minute? No? Okay, GUYS!" Stiles finally just yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Wow, um, beautiful job. Really, well done, guys. Now what do you want to do about the giant wall of windows?" Stiles pointed out, signally towards the windows. Everyone let out a groan of frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Allison asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't know." Scott admitted.

"I'll tell you idiots what we're going to do," Jackson snapped, then looked at Stiles, "You're going to call your useless father and he's going to come here and get us out."

"No." Stiles said quickly.

"Wh-no? What do you mean no?" Jackson asked in disbelieve.

"I mean no. What, you want to hear it Spanish? Noh." Jackson angrily shook his head at Stiles.

"Sky…you're bleeding." Allison said softly, almost as if she didn't actually believe I was.

"What?" I mumbled, looking down and noticing that blood had seeped through onto my white shirt. Of all days to wear a white shirt…

I hadn't actually even noticed the pain until now…and it was bad.

"Are you kidding me? Skyler is _hurt_ and you're still not going to call for help?" Jackson exclaimed in disbelieve.

"I'm not calling my dad! I don't know what's out there!"

"Your dad has guns…and an entire police department with more guns!"

"I'm calling the cops." Lydia said, taking out her cell phone. Stiles made a move to grab it but Jackson quickly held me back. "Hello? My friends and I are trapped in the school….what?...no this is not a prank!...wait!" Lydia exclaimed, then pulled back her phone and stared at it in disbelieve. "She hung up on me."

"What? Hung up on you?" Jackson exclaimed.

"She said they got a tip off that there would be a prank call about kids being locked in the school and said if I call back again she's tracing the call and having me arrested."

"Then call back." Allison said like it was obvious.

"They won't trace the call or even send anyone. If anything they'll send a cop to your house." Stiles said, already knowing the police procedure.

"Scott, what is going on?" Allison exclaimed.

"The janitor's dead." I said quietly. I hadn't even told my brother and Stiles that yet. I told them the Alpha killed _him_, but never actually told them who.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. I kept my head down and stared at my shaking hands as tears pricked in my eyes.

"Who killed him, Skyler?" Jackson asked me. I didn't know what to say. I can't exactly say that it was the Alpha, so what was I supposed to tell them?

"It was Derek." Scott said. Stiles and I both looked at him. Stiles had his mouth slightly open, but I didn't say anything.

"Derek? Derek Hale?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, he- he's the one who killed the janitor and he attacked Sky." More tears fell down my cheeks and I could feel a sob rising in my throat as more flashbacks ran through my mind. I jumped when someone slammed there hand down on a table.

"You're seriously saying that Derek Hale _killed_ someone and _attacked_ Sky and you're _still_ not going to call your dad. Are you guys that _idiotic_?" Jackson exclaimed angrily.

"Fine!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he pulled out his phone, "Hey dad it's me…and this is your voicemail," he sighed. I gasped when the Alpha rammed against the doors, knocking some chairs down. "We're in the school. Dad, we're in the school! Someone's dead and Sky's here, dad, you need to get here now!" Stiles exclaimed before shoving his phone back in his pocket and pulling me towards him and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"We need to get out of here." Stiles said, backing me and him up.

"That only goes up, though."

"Up is better than here." Stiles said, before turning us around as we all ran to try and get to safety.

xxx

When we got the upper level nearly every door was locked; except the Chemistry Lab. We all quickly pilled in and the boys pushed more desk and chairs in front of the door.

I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Stiles smiling softly down at me, "We should check out that cut." He said quietly. I gave him a small nod before following him over towards where Scott and Allison were. He grabbed some rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit Mr. Harris had in here and some bandages. I lifted my shirt up just enough to see the cut, so Stiles could clean it. I hissed in pain when I felt the sting of the alcohol on my cut. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"There, all better." He smiled softly, putting the white bandaging on it. I quietly thanked him and sat on one of the stools with my head in my hands, just wanting all of this to be over.

"Skyler?" Allison's voice asked softly from next to me. I looked at her and smiled sadly, feeling bad that she was stuck in this situation like I was, "Was it really Derek?"

I slightly panicked in my head for a minute before giving a nod, "Yeah, it was him." I could tell just by looking at her that she knew we were hiding something, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

"What? You can't go out there, Scott!" We all heard Stiles exclaim.

"What?" I asked, jumping up and limping over to them. There was no way I was about to let my brother go on a suicide mission…

"I have to go, Sky. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. He knows were here, and your hurt, and I just- I have to go."

"Why? What is out there that you must go?" I exclaimed, feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"The janitor's keys. I can find them and unlock the door and we can get out." He said, nudging towards the locked door behind him.

"No! No, Scott you can't!" I cried. He looked down at me sadly, but I knew there was no way I was going to get through to him.

"I have to." He whispered.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked in disbelieve.

"I have to! We can't just sit here and wait for him to find us!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well you can't go out there unarmed." Stiles pointed out. Scott looked around for a minute before grabbing some flimsy white thing that Mr. Harris always uses to point to things.

"Really?" Stiles muttered.

"Or, we could just make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia said 'matter of fact' as she pointed towards the chemical cabinet.

"A self igniting…" Stiles trailed off.

"Molotov cocktail." She finished for him. Everyone just gave her a questioning look, "What? I read it somewhere." She said defensively.  
"We need a key for that too." Allison pointed on. Jackson scoffed before going over and ramming his elbow into it, shattering the glass immediately.

Five minutes later Lydia was holding the bomb thing out to Scott who gratefully took it from her.

Allison was trying, and failing, to talk Scott into staying and everyone watched as they embraced each other, but I just sat and stared out at the window. I could see Stiles bent jeep and Derek's camaro with the door still open from when Deaton escaped, but nothing else. No sign of Derek or anyone else coming to save us.

"Skyler," Stiles said softly, sitting next to me, "Skyler, look at me." He said, gently touching my chin and forcing me to look at him, "What happened in that locker room?" I immediately shook my head and looked down, feeling my face tighten up as tears threatened escape. "Skyler, hey it's okay. I'm sorry, I won't ask again." He soothed, wrapping his arms around me comfortable as I buried my head in his chest. Not even Scott can make me feel as safe as Stiles can when he holds me…

"He- he wants me f-for something, Stiles. I-I don't- don't know what, but he does." I stuttered.

"Ssh, it's okay." He soothed, running his hand through my hair comfortingly.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? Cause it won't ignite if it's not sulfuric acid." Lydia said, looking at an unused bottle of chemicals sitting on the counter. Fear immediately settled in my stomach. What if it doesn't work…?  
"I gave you exactly what you asked for…didn't I?" Jackson questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you did." She agreed. But we could all here the panic in her voice and knew that he didn't give her the right thing.

xxx

It had been about fifteen minutes since Scott left and no one was saying anything. Stiles silently comforted me while Allison paced back and forth in front of the door and Jackson and Lydia sat awkwardly away from each other.

"I don't get it." Allison said, breaking the silence, "I don't get why this is happening. Why Scott's out there with _Derek_ and just left us in here?" She questioned, almost as if she were mad that Scott was trying to save us. Ungrateful much?

"Hey, listen to me; it's going to be okay." Jackson assured her, grabbing her shaking hands. I looked over to find Lydia staring at them with pain in her eyes and I swear I saw a small tear form in her eye.

Suddenly a loud howl rattled through the school and Jackson fell to the ground with a cry of pain as he held the back of his neck. Stiles and I both stood up to help him along with Allison and Lydia, but the minute I stood up the worst pain I've ever felt shot up my side, where the Alpha scratched me.

I fell to my knees as I screamed out in pain. "Sky? Skyler!" Stiles exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to me and holding my body to his. I couldn't stop screaming as more and more pain radiated throughout my body.

"Make it stop! Stiles please make it stop!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"What's going on?" I vaguely heard Allison exclaim, but I was too busy screaming along with Jackson in pain to even pay attention to anything else.

"I don't know! Sky, ssh, you're okay." Stiles soothed over my screams.

Just like that the pain was gone and mine and Jackson's screams died down. The only sound you could hear was my heavy breathing and slight sobs.

"Sky, are you okay?" Stiles asked, as he held my face in his hands.

"What's happening, Stiles?" I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"I don't know." He admitted, "But you're going to be okay, alright? I swear Sky; I am not letting anything else happen to you."

A bang on the door broke us from our thoughts and Allison was suddenly screaming for Scott.

"Stop!" Lydia exclaimed, "Do you hear that?" And we did, we all did. The sound of police sirens in the distance. Stiles dad got the message, and now we were going to be okay, for a little while at least.

xxx

I was sitting in the back of an ambulance as paramedics wrapped my sprained ankle. Luckily they didn't need to send me to the hospital; I just had to take it easy for a couple weeks. They saw the blood on my shirt and moved the bandage that Stiles had done to check it out. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches; they just re-bandaged it, a little more professional than what Stiles had done.

"Hey." Stiles said softly as he approached me.

"Hi." I whispered, pulling the paramedic blanket tighter around me as a gust of wind went by.

"How ya holding up?" He asked concerned.

"I think I'll survive." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I looked over and saw Scott talking to Allison, who walked away towards her dads SUV with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Scott when he came over to the ambulance.

"She broke up with me." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Scott." I said softly. He only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, too, Sky. I'm so sorry for ever getting you involved in any of this."

"Hey, I'm your twin, I'm automatically involved in everything you do, whether you like it or not." I teased. Sheriff Stilinski walked over with a sad smile on his face.

"How are you, sweetie?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, Mr. Stilinski." I said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry that you kids had to be involved in this. Just knowing that that janitor could have been one of you guys…" He didn't finish his sentence though, and I think he would have broken down if he did. "Uh, anyway…I called your guys mom and she agreed with me that it'd be more than okay if you all stayed together tonight, I know you boys were talking about it when they were wrapping Sky's ankle."

"Thanks dad, do you guys want to come over or your house?" Stiles asked.

"I think I'd feel a little safer at the Sheriff's house, honestly." I admitted, giving them a small smile. But truthfully? I just wanted to sleep in Stiles bed…

"Okay." Sheriff nodded, before giving us a sad smile and walking away. That's when I noticed something was missing.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Derek's car? Better yet, where's Derek?"

"Shit." Stiles muttered. Scott almost didn't care. I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Scotty, what are you thinking about?"

"The Alpha…he- he wants me in his pack." Scott said, but neither Stiles nor I really understood what he meant, "To be in his pack, I have to get rid of my old pack."

"Your old pack?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah. Allison, Jackson, Lydia...you two." He said sadly.

"The Alpha wants us dead?" I asked, scared.

"That's not it…he wants me to do it. He wants me to kill you. And what scares me the most, is I wanted to. When we were in that school and the Alpha howled after I left, I wanted so badly to kill you guys. And I think I would have too if the cops hadn't shown up." Scott said sadly. Not going to lie, I know Scott can't help it, but the fact that my own brother wanted to kill me didn't make me feel very good.

xxx

_I let out a scream as the Alpha dragged me into the locker room and threw me against the wall. I let out a small cry of pain as I moved onto my hands and knees and tried crawling away, but he just kicked me down. _

_I screamed out again as he pinned my arms above my head and…sniffed me, his red eyes never leaving mine._

_A scream of pain left my lips as I felt him claw something into my side. Something flashed across his features…it almost looked like a smile._

"_Please…don't hurt me." I sobbed. _

"_Skyler." He exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders._

"_No!" I screamed._

"_Skyler! Skyler, wake up!" He yelled at me._

I let out a blood curling screaming as I shot up in bed. I felt multiple pairs of arms grabbing me and I immediately starting screaming and thrashing, trying to get the Alpha off me.

"Skyler! Skyler, stop! It's us, it's just us. Its okay, its Scott and Stiles!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to hold me down from my trashing. My screams died down until they were just sobs as I took in my surroundings. I was laying in a mess of tangled sheets on Stiles bed; Stiles and Scott were both at my side, trying to comfort me, while Sheriff Stilinski was watching us sadly, with a gun in his hand, from the doorway. "You're okay now, Sky, it's over. You're safe." Stiles whispered, as he ran his fingers through my hair and lay a gently kiss on top of my head. Even though his words comforted me, I knew it wasn't over.

xxx

Sooo, tonight's episode, Fury….one word: INTENSE. Like holy shit, I was freaking out. That was just…agkjahregahiga. I can't…words can't even describe that. Nope. Not even.

Stiles falling on top of Derek? Adorable.

Matt making a Sterek reference? Lovely.

Allison running and jumping over the cars to stab the Kanima? Badass.

Sheriff Stilinski calling out for Scott & Stiles when he heard the gun shot? One of my fave parts.

Scott's mom finding out he's a werewolf? Finally.

Matt dying? I just don't really have any feelings over that…

Gerard being the new controller person? Go fuckin' figure.

Peter just chillin in the background? Pointless, but whatever.

Scott betraying the pack and teaming up with Gerard? Not cool. At all. Just no.

Lydia not making any sort of appearance in the show? Waah.

Well, those were my main thoughts of the episode. What did you guys think? Were just as taehjkgaelg as I was about it?

Unfortunately, this will probably be the last update until the weekend, since I have camp tomorrow, then surgery on Wednesday and will probably be in pain & sleeping most of Thursday and Friday, so I don't think I'll feel like writing.

But, I'm on bed rest for ten days. Can't move at all, I only have permission to get up to go to the bathroom, and I have to have someone help me, I can't even piss on my own. But, the point of me telling you that is I will have literally nothing to do for ten days. Which means update after update after update(:


	9. Troubles with the Full Moon

I'm baaaaaaaack!(:

Hello my beautiful, amazing readers! Thank you all so much for the reviews & more thanks for the good-luck wishes for my surgery(:

My surgery went well…it's just the recovery that isn't working out for me. I had a really hard time waking up from the anesthesia and I got sick right when I woke up, so they kept me there a little while to watch me, but then I was fine and they let me go home. My surgery was at noon Wednesday morning, but I had to be there at 9:30 (it was honestly a waste of time…I just slept on the couch in the waiting room) and the night before I was at Dance Camp and we didn't get to bed until like 3:00 in the morning…probably wasn't my best idea.

Anyway, I got out of surgery at like 4:30 or 5:00, but they didn't let me go home until about 7:00 and on the way home I fell asleep and slept until Thursday evening. My mom woke me up every 5 hours for pain killers though. After I woke up I decided to eat something, but I just ended up getting sick and I was still really tired so I just went to bed and slept until like noon on Friday. But then I actually sort of went back to normal and the pain went down, but I still took the pain pills. But then Saturday my foot hardcore swelled up and my foot hurt so bad because there was like no room in my cast for my enormously swollen foot, so we called the foot doctor people and they had us come up and they gave me this medicine that would take down the swelling, but it made me really drowsy and loopy. So the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday I was just out of it until the swelling went down and they said I could just put ice behind my knee and it'd help.

So yeah, I was planning on updating a lot, but that just didn't happen with the way my recovery has been going, but hopefully the worse is over. Sunday late afternoon I started feeling better and all of Monday I felt perfectly fine, so I think I'm good now, but let's just keep our fingers crossed!(:

Anyway, now that that little surgery update is over, let's get on with the story(:

Enjoy3

Disclaimer: My crippled self and I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. I only own Skyler(:

xxx

"Stiles, what are we doing out here?" Scott complained as him, Stiles, and I trudged through the woods.

"You, my friend, just got dumped." Stiles said matter-of-factly, as he sent a smirk in Scott's direction. Sadness immediately swept over Scott's face as he looked down.

"I wasn't dumped," He snapped, defending himself, "we're just taking a break."

"Dude, Scott, you got dumped. And when your best friend gets dumped," Stiles started, before he whipped out a bottle of Jack Daniels from the brown paper bag he was holding, "you get your best friend drunk." Scott didn't look impressed, but a smirk found its way onto my face. This was going to be a fun night…

xxx

"Scotty, you drunk yet, buddy?" I slurred, giggling slightly.

"No, Sky, your drunk enough for the both of us." He said, chuckling slightly.

"W-wait…you're not drunk?" Stiles exclaimed upset.

"No."

"Oh…am I drunk?" He questioned. I giggled obnoxiously at Stiles and grabbed the nearly empty bottle from his hands, taking a drink.

"Your wasted…you and Skyler both." Scott smirked.

"Yeeeeeah!" Stiles grinned, holding his arm up for a fist bump, which Scott rejected, making me laugh again. "Scott…I know how you feel! Okay, maybe I don't 'cause I've never been dumped…but I promise you, never getting a girl hurts way more than getting dumped." Stiles said, slurring only slightly. And there's so many…so many girls in the sea, man." A loud giggle escaped my lips as an amused smile crossed over Scott's mouth.

"Fish in the sea, Stiles." Scott corrected.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls!" Stiles exclaimed, as he grabbed the bottle and took a small drink. "Girls…girls are nice…I like girls." Stiles grinned, as I reached over and grabbed the bottle back, taking a long drink. I smiled as the warm alcohol slowly slid down my throat, making my vision blurrier and my mind fuzzier than they already were.

Stiles let out a small groan, "Wait…what was I talking about?"

"How you love girls." Scott chuckled, as he looked at me and tried taking the bottle from me.

"No. Mine." I snapped, hitting his hand away before taking another long drink.

"Oh yeah…girls. I love girls…especially girls who are 5'1 with curly brown hair and green eyes." Stiles said with a dreamy expression. Hey…that sounds like someone really familiar. Definitely not Lydia though….I wonder who he likes….

"Girls like my sister?" Scott asked, smirking at Stiles. His sister…?

"Yeah." Stiles sighed, "Where's the bottle?"

"Mine!" I exclaimed loudly, laughing a bit at myself as I tipped the bottle to my lips, only to have it jerked right out of my hands. "Wha…?"

"Ah, we got a little party going on?" A deep voice taunted from behind me. Anger flashed through Scott's eyes as he stiffly stood up. Stiles blinked a couple times and sat up straight, while I just stayed slouched against a big rock.

"Give the bottle back." Scott snapped, taking a threatening step towards the two older guys.

"What's wrong, don't want us to party with you?" One of the guys taunted. I noticed the other guy smirking down at me, so I grabbed onto Scott's leg, trying to help myself up.  
"Scott...let's go." I slurred slightly, tugging on his shirt as Stiles stood up next to me, more sobered up.

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles agreed, grabbing onto Scott's shoulder.

"No, you brought me here to get drunk, Stiles, and I'm not drunk yet." Scott smirked.

"Oh, so pretty boy here wants to get drunk? What about you, babe? You drunk enough?" One of the guys asked me, looking me up and down. Even in my drunken state it made me uncomfortable and without even thinking I grabbed Stiles hand.

"Don't look at her." Scott snarled threateningly. Stiles and I both knew he would shift at any moment…

"Oh, little protective are we, buddy?"

"Give me the bottle." Scott said, his eyes flashing yellow. I let out a small gasp and Stiles jaw dropped. The two guys got terrified looks on their faces before they hurriedly gave Scott the bottle and ran off.

"Scott? Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott said, turning around and looked down at me, a small frown on his lips, "Let's get home." We hadn't even made it three steps before I tripped over nothing and Scott silently picked me up and carried me back to Stiles jeep.

"Scott dude, what was that? Please tell me that was just because of the full moon." Stiles said as we shared a look before both looking at Scott. Scott didn't say anything as he silently opened the door and laid me into the backseat, where I ended up passing out before the door was even shut.

xxx

Scott must have carried me to bed, because I woke up the next morning wearing my clothes from yesterday, minus my shoes, and a pounding head ache.  
"Good morning sunshine!" A loud voice sang into my room as light was suddenly streaming through my windows.

I groaned as I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, "Go away."

"Skyyyyyleeeer! Wake up, my twin!" Scott sang loudly as he jumped on top of me.

"Scott, you fat ass! Get off of me, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed annoyed, as I tried to get Scott's huge body off me. God, does he have no respect for a girl with a hangover?

"Say you love me!" He demanded.

"I hate you!"

"Say I'm the best twin ever!"

"You're the worse twin ever!"

"Say I'm the coolest wolf you know!"

"You're the dumbest wolf I know!"

"Say…say I'm the best lacrosse player ever!"

"Jackson's the best lacrosse player ever!" I laughed as Scott let out a gasp.

"I just…I can't believe you said that. I'm hurt, Sky. I'm hurt deep." He said in mock seriousness.

"That's what you get for crushing me, fat ass." I laughed as I tried kicked my legs to get him to move.

"Fine, fine…don't have a cow." He muttered as he jumped off me. I followed his lead as I stood up from my bed, but quickly grabbed onto my nightstand as the whole room spun. "Getting wasted isn't so fun now, is it?" He mocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I muttered darkly as I rubbed my temples.

"I'll get you some Advil." Scott said, chuckling as he left my room to go downstairs.

I sighed as I stood up and took my phone off the charger and checked my messages.

1 text from Stiles, 12 texts from my mom, and 8 missed calls from my mom. Nice to see she's not still hung up on what happened at the school…

Since Beacon Hills High was officially a crime scene because of the dead janitor, school was closed the next two days, so we got a four day weekend. Guess one good thing came out of that.

Mom still had to work all day and night on Thursday and Friday, but that didn't stop her from constantly checking up on us to see if we were okay.

"Here you go." Scott said, as he handed me a couple Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as I grabbed them and eagerly swallowed down the pills, "Has mom been blowing up your phone too?" I asked.

Scott nodded, "I don't think she'll ever stop."

"She's wasting all my minutes." I mumbled angrily, sending a text to my mom that Scott and I were both fine and that she didn't need to worry.

"Yeah." Scott laughed, "Hey, Stiles is going to come pick us up soon…we figured it be good for us all to hang out…no werewolf stuff, just the three of us like it used to be."  
"You don't know how great that sounds." I smiled. A break from all this supernatural craziness is just what we all need.

xxx

"So, what shall we do these wondrous next four days, Stiles?" I asked in my horrible, fake British accent.

"Hmm, I do not know. What shall we do, Scott?" Stiles asked, in his own British Accent.

"Gee, I am not sure. What do you say, Skyler? Got any ideas?"

"I've got an idea!" Stiles exclaimed, "Let's stop talking in these bloody awful British accents, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." Scott said in a normal voice as we all laughed.

"Seriously, though, what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"Well, we could have our crappy horror movie marathon? The Alpha kind of ruined the last one." Stiles said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah! We should!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at Stiles. I almost forgot all about that…

"Well let's go get some movies…and Sky, you're not going in alone." Scott said, referring to when the Alpha attacked me in the video store.

"I'm way ahead of you, bro." I said slightly under my breath.

That was pretty much how our long weekend went. We hung out at Stiles the whole time watching awful horror movies and laughing at them, playing video games that I always managed to beat them at, and just doing everything we used to do when things were normal. It was nice not having to worry about Scott changing, or the Alpha coming for us for a change. For those four days off we just got to be normal teenagers. But all good things come to an end.

xxx

Monday morning came entirely too quickly for my liking. Mom had to practically bribe Scott and me to get out of bed, and even then everything I did was reluctant and sluggish. I know the minute I got to school all of that night's events would come crashing into my mind. Especially Chemistry…and Gym. Oh God, how am I supposed to concentrate on dodge ball knowing the janitor's dead body was in the same gym not five days ago?

I was definitely right about remembering everything, because the minute I stepped out of Stiles jeep all the events from that night flashed through my mind. The classroom window that the Alpha threw Stiles' jeep battery through was still busted and was covered with cardboard and caution tape.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Stiles asked, as he put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know…let's just get this day over with." I sighed.

Stiles and I both walked towards my locker and he held my bag for me as I got out what I would need for my class.

"Dad?" I heard Stiles mutter to himself. I snapped my head up and followed his eyes to where his dad was standing along with a few other cops and men in suits. I slammed my locker shut before Stiles and I raced over to where his dad was standing.

"Stiles? Sky? What are you guys doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he excused himself and walked up to us.

"Well, dad, this is school…" Stiles smirked. I rolled my eyes as he dad gave him a stern look.

"I meant why aren't you guys going to your class. Stiles, you have a test next period, I'd be nice if you showed up on time."

"I know dad." Stiles groaned.

"Have you found him yet?" I asked, speaking up for the first time. Both of them looked at me, and Sheriff Stilinski had sorrow in his eyes.

"Not yet, hun, but we're looking. We're going to find him." He assured, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, just, please be careful tonight, okay?" Stiles urged.

"Stiles, I'm always careful."

"I know, but dad, this isn't like anything you've ever dealt with!"

"I know, which is why I brought in some guys who have." He assured, gesturing towards the four men who were standing several feet away talking to each other.

"Just be careful, Mr. Stilinski." I said softly.

He gave us both a nod before telling us to get to class before we were late. Stiles grabbed my hand and led me quickly down the hall towards our class.

xxx

"You guys have 45 minutes to answer the questions, when the timer goes off, pencils down and I will be by to collect your tests. You may begin." Mr. Harris said in mono-tone as he slapped the tests down on our desks and set his timer.

What teacher seriously gives a test after school being out for four days because of a murder? I mean really? All the other students may not have known that we were in the school, but the faculty did! Mr. Harris so knows we all nearly died, yet here we are, taking a stupid, dumb-

My thoughts were cut off when Scott suddenly jumped from his seat and sprinted out the door.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris called after him in shock. Not two seconds later Stiles was up and chasing after Scott, "Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris sighed angrily as the whole class stared at the open door. "Ms. McCall, would you like to explain where your brother and idiot friend just went?" He demanded.

"Why do you assume I know?" I asked defensively. Mr. Harris only shook his head before ordering everyone to get back to their test, which was a lot easier said than done…

xxx

I was sitting on the bleachers by myself doing homework after school, waiting for lacrosse practice to start. At lunch both boys had filled me in that Scott had a panic attack, although I really don't understand why.

"Sky! Skyler! Hey, Sky!" I heard Stiles voice exclaim excitedly as he ran up the bleachers towards me while the rest of the team shook their heads and walked calmly onto the field.

"What's up?" I laughed, looking up at Stiles.

"Guess who has two thumbs and made first line….THIS GUY!" Stiles sang pointing to himself before throwing his hands in the air and letting out a loud 'WOO'.

"Are you serious?! That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. His arms immediately snaked around my waist as he hugged me happily.

I jumped back quickly when I heard a couple guys from the team let out some whistles and heat immediately rushed to my cheeks.

"I-uh, I should…practice." Stiles stuttered before clumsily running down the bleachers and onto the field. A small smile found its way onto my lips as I sat back down and continued my homework.

The next thing that brought me out of my thoughts was the sound of the entire team racing towards Danny.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" They all exclaimed. I looked over and saw Stiles talking to Scott off to the side…shit, this can't be good.

xxx

Right after practice Scott was nowhere to be found so Stiles and I just went back to his house.

"Skyler?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked, as I turned to face him.

"Are you, like, okay?" He asked. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I just mean, with everything that's happened lately…things have been so crazy and I just want to make sure your okay." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm okay, Stiles." I said softly, giving him a small smile.

"Good. And you know, if you're ever not, you can just…you know, talk to me."

"Thank you, Stiles." I said, getting up and walking over to him. I didn't even think before I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, laying my head against his chest. He didn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and burying his head in my hair.

I looked up at him after a minute, not breaking the embrace, and smiled softly at him. His hazel brown eyes flickered from mine to my lips before he started leaning in. My eyes fluttered shut as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips softly to his. In that moment nothing else mattered…all that mattered was Stiles and me.

xxx

Neither Stiles nor I brought up the kiss as we drove back to my house to see if Scott was home. Although, not even a minute into the car ride Stiles reached over and held his hand in mine.

When we got to my house I climbed in the window, not wanting to have to deal with my mom's constant worry on whether or not I'm okay. I stood in my bedroom doorway until Stiles came running up the stairs.

"Tonight's the full moon." Stiles said to me, as he grabbed my hand and led me into Scott's room.

"Shit." I mumbled, "That's probably why he's so- oh my God!" I exclaimed when Stiles flipped on the light switch and I saw Scott just sitting in his chair.

"Scott…we, uh, didn't think you were home yet." Stiles stuttered nervously.

"I came in through the window." He said with no emotion.

"Scott…are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine. I was just going to take a shower and go to bed early tonight." He said.

"Yeah, doubt that." Stiles said, dropping his duffle bag and kneeling down next to it.

"What's in the bag?" Scott asked, again with no emotion what's so ever.

"Come and see."

I looked into the bag as well and saw handcuffs and chains. "Do you really think I'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?" Scott snapped at Stiles.

"Actually, no." He admitted, before quickly grabbing Scott's wrist and snapping a handcuff around it and the heater in his room. I let out a small gasp as Scott's eyes flashed yellow and he snapped at Stiles.

"Stiles…let me out." He growled.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do." He said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Sky…please, sis let me out." Scott begged.

"Stiles…do we have to chain him?" I whispered. Stiles nodded sadly at me, and I looked at my brother. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Stiles and I walked back into the hallway and I sunk to the ground while Stiles went and got Scott some water in a damn dog bowl. This was going to be a long night…

xxx

"Sky, Stiles, please. Please, let me out…it hurts." Scott begged for the fiftieth time. Stiles and I were both sitting against the wall in the hallway, Stiles' arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I was slightly leaning into him. "You guys, I'm sorry! It's the full moon. Please, just let me out."

"We can't, Scott." Stiles said softly, but I knew Scott could hear him.

"Gah! I hate you guys!" Scott screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"He doesn't mean it…it's the full moon talking." Stiles whispered as he tightened his grip around my shoulder.

I put my hands over my ears as Scott started screaming in pain. I felt Stiles hands rest on top of mine as he gently brought me down so my head was buried in his chest.

After a few minutes of Scott's nonstop screaming, everything was silent. I slowly lifted my head from Stiles chest and moved my hands down.

"Scott?" Stiles called out, but got nothing in response. We both quickly jumped to our feet and ran into his room…which was now empty.

"Well, this is just…fantastic." Stiles muttered sarcastically.

"We have to find him!" I exclaimed, running to Scott's open window and looking out at the full moon.

"Listen, I'm going to go look for him, but you have to stay here in case he comes back, okay?"

"What? Stay here?!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to just sit by and do nothing while my brother was out there!

"Yes! I'll text you if I find him, and if I don't find him in an hour I'll come back, alright?"

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"I'll be back later." Stiles said, before wrapping his arms around and me, then running out the door, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

xxx

I know I should be thinking about Scott right now, but literally the only thing that was running through my head was that kiss with Stiles. Sure, I've kissed other guys before, but none of them felt like _that_.

I leaned back on Scott's bed as I thought more about Stiles. What were we now? Did he regret kissing me? I mean, I thought he always liked Lydia…am I just a second choice? Oh God, what if I'm a bad kisser?! Our friendship will be so awkward now…

At some point during my mental panic I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Scott was gently shaking me awake.

"Scott? Scott, are you okay?!" I exclaimed, quickly jumping up.

"Yeah…no, not really." He admitted, smiling sadly.

"What happened, Scotty?" I asked softly as he sat next to me on his bed.

"I almost killed Allison and Jackson tonight. If-if Derek hadn't stopped me, I would have killed them, Sky." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Scott, it's okay. You didn't hurt them." I said quietly, not really knowing what else to say. I mean, what are you supposed to say to your brother after he admits to nearly killing the girl he loves and one of his classmates? Scott and I go to each other for everything…and the fact that I can't really help him with all this werewolf stuff really scares me.

"I'm sorry…for today and tonight. Everything I said or did today, I didn't mean it. It was the full moon…I knew what I was saying but I couldn't control it. I didn't mean it, at all, though. You know that, right?" He asked, looking at me.

"Of course I know, Scotty." I smiled softly.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked. Oh shit, Stiles!

"He went to look for you! I'll call him." I said, as I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed Stiles number.

"Sky, I still can't find Scott." Damn, he didn't even say hello…

"Its fine, Stiles, he's here. He's okay." I said

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, good. I'm going to go ahead and go home…pick you up tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." I said smiling, even though he couldn't see.

Stiles let out a small chuckle, "Night Sky."

"Night Stiles." I said softly before ending the call.

"Night Stiles." Scott mimicked in a horrible girly voice.

"Scott!" I groaned, putting my head in my hands and falling back onto the bed.

"You two like each other! It is so obvious to the entire world, except to you guys!" He exclaimed.

"I think we made it a little more obvious today." I grinned, remembering the kiss.

Scott's eyebrows immediately shot up, "How so?"

"We kissed." I said softly, smiling as I looked down trying to hide my blush.

Scott let out a girlish squeal before jumping up. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" He chanted excitedly.

"God, I swear you're more of a girl than me." I joked.

"Stiles and Skyler sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage…actually, scratch that, if you and Stiles even consider doing anything that could lead to a baby I will kill him." He threatened.

"Bipolar much?" I giggled, standing up, "Scott, we only had one kiss…you definitely don't need to be worrying about killing him."

"Good. I don't really want to be responsible for the murder of my best friend. I won't make a good impression on Allison's family if I'm a killer."

"You're not going to make a good impression on them just for the fact that you're a werewolf and they're werewolf hunters. That's going to make for an awkward family dinner." I joked.

"Not even funny, Sky."

"Hey, if you're going to tease me about Stiles, I think I can tease you about Allison. Besides, it's so Romeo and Juliet, who wouldn't want to tease you about it?" I laughed.

"Goodnight, Sky." He said, ignoring my last comment, but I still saw the small smile play on his lips.

"Night, Romeo." I said, getting ready to walk out.

"Sky?" Scott called, looking up at me.

"Yeah, Scott?"

"What if I told you there was a cure?" He asked, not looking at me.

"A cure? You mean, like so you wouldn't be a werewolf anymore?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual.

"Yeah. Derek- Derek said there was…he said that I have to kill the one who bit me. He said he'd help me kill him, if I help him find him."

"Scott, that's great!" I exclaimed, not bother to contain my excitement, "But why don't you seem happy?"

"I am, really I am. I'm just worried that I'll get my hopes up and it won't happen." He said sadly, "Would you care?"

"Would I care if you got cured?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"No, would you care if I didn't. Like, now that you know I could be normal again, will you be upset if I'm not? If I'm like…this…forever?"

"Of course not, Scott." I said, appalled that he would even think I could be upset if he didn't change. "Scotty, werewolf or not you're still my twin brother and I love you. Nothing's going to change that. If you do get cured, great! But if not, that's fine too! You're still Scott…your still my dork brother who insists on teasing me all the time. But I love you…even when you do grow fangs and fur. Nothing's going to change the fact that you're my brother, Scott. I promise." I said, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, Sky." He whispered, planting a kiss on the top of my head. It was times like these that remind me that everything will be okay…even if just for a night.


	10. More Than Just Friends

Thank you for the reviews(:

**Soooo, I got a question for ya'll?** I was going to start a Derek fic (and still do this one, of course) but ever since 2x11Battlefield, when Isaac took the pain away from that dog and started crying then gave the CUTEST smile ever, I have just been…obsessed with him. So, I'm going to wait on the Derek fic & I'm going to do an Isaac one first.

Now for the question; how should I go about my OC girl? I want her to already be friends with Scott and Stiles, but I also want to start in season two. I don't want to do the Scott sister thing again, though. Should she be Stiles sister? Or maybe one of their cousins? Or even somehow related to like Jackson or Danny or something…well, maybe not Jackson. Or not related at all? Just a friend who moved away for some reason then came back? I've got like everything else planned on how I want things to go, I just don't know what I want her connection to Scott and Stiles to be?! Any suggestions or thoughts?(:

Oh, & update on my surgery. I went to the doctor today to get my stitches taken out. They first cut the cast off, which feels soooo weird! And under the cast she had so much gauze wrap around my foot it was ridiculous. And it was all covered in blood. Like layers and layers of gauze had my nasty old blood on it. Not just that, but my foot was covered in blood. There was blood between my toes, on my toenails, in between the little creases on my toes & toenails, under my feet…just everywhere. So, naturally, I passed out. Yeah, to say I was embarrassed when I woke up would be an understatement. But, they did clean the blood off my foot and cut the nasty stitches out and re-bandaged and wrapped my foot then gave me a new cast. They said everything was looking good…yeah, they actually said my foot looked _good_. It was so swollen you couldn't even see my ankle. It just went from leg straight to foot…like I had a cankle. And my brother, being the great guy he is, took pictures of my nasty foot. It literally looked like Jigsaw from the Saw movies tore apart my foot.

You guys probably don't care and most likely really didn't want to hear that nasty description, but I just thought I'd share it with you anyway(:

Haha, don't forget to let me know what you guys think I should do with the OC for my Isaac fic!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf…if I did, Erica & Allison's ass would be grass, Jackson would bench press _me, _and I'd be bangin Stiles, Isaac, and Derek every day…so clearly, I don't own the show. But I do own Skyler.(:

xxx

I anxiously turned around in my seat to look out the back window. Since Scott oh so kindly blamed the janitor's death on Derek, he is now a wanted fugitive….the most wanted in the state, in fact. So, now we're stuck in his car trying to get away from the black SUV behind us that one of the hunters is driving, while Derek is running somewhere, waiting for us to find him and pick him up. Great way to spend my Tuesday night…please, note the sarcasm.

"Hey, Scott, should I remind you that this is a car chase we're currently in? Because you really suck at this!" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles and I were both in the back seat of Derek's camaro, leaving the passenger side open for Derek.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed nervously, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Scott, she's practically on our bumper!" I exclaimed.

"Then hold on." He muttered, before shifting the car in a different gear and slamming down on the accelerator. I let out a small gasp as he took a sharp turn down an alley.

"Are they still behind us?" Scott asked after a few minutes. Stiles and I both turned in our seats to see that we had lost them.

"No, you lost them." Stiles said, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Where exactly is Derek even at? How do we know where to find him?" I asked, looking between Scott and Stiles. They both had that look they get when they clearly didn't think the plan all the way through.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, as if a light bulb went off in his head, "The police scanner!" Stiles grabbed the scanner and turned it up.

_All units, suspect is on foot and heading towards the iron works. I repeat, suspect is on foot and heading towards the iron works. _An officer's voice rang out from the radio Stiles was holding. Scott quickly made a right turn, sending me falling into Stiles. Heat rushed to my cheeks as he smiled down at me. The car suddenly jerked to a stop and Scott reached across the passenger seat to open the door. Derek was sprinting towards the car, so far no police cars were behind him, but the sirens were getting closer.

"Go!" Derek screamed at Scott as he jumped in the car and slammed the door shut. Before Scott even had a chance to push down on the accelerator bullets were flying at the car. I let out a small scream as Stiles quickly shoved me down onto the seat as the back window broke from a bullet.

Scott let out a curse as he quickly put the car in gear and sped out of there, going back the way we came.

"Dammit!" Derek screamed, hitting the dash board angrily, putting a dent in it. Remind me again not to make Derek mad… "I had him!"

"Who? The Alpha?" Scott questioned.

"Yes! He was right there, I almost had him then the damn cops got in the way!" Derek shouted.

"Hey, in their defense they're just doing their job." Stiles said, leaning forward to defend his father. Scott rolled his eyes and Derek shot him a cold glare.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who just had to make me the most wanted fugitive in the state!" Derek yelled, glaring at Scott.

"Okay, can we all just go ahead and get past how stupid am I? I thought you were dead!" Scott exclaimed back at Derek. Scott took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, how did he find you?"

Derek shot Scott a weird look before glancing back at Stiles and I without saying anything, "Can you just trust us for like, two seconds?!" Scott exclaimed, slightly angry.

"Yeah, all of us!" Stiles chimed in, earning a glare from Derek that made Stiles lean back in the seat, "Or just Scott…that works to. I'll just be back here…with Sky…not saying anything…okay" He added quietly.

"Fine. The last time my sister and I talked she told me that she was close to finding out something. She had already found two things. One was some guy named Harris…" Derek started to say, but this time I cut him off.

"Wait, our chemistry teacher?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Why him? Why Mr. Harris?" Stiles asked, leaning forward with me.

"I don't know…yet." Derek sighed, "The second thing was this." He said, as he pulled out a piece of paper with some sort of symbol drawn on it.

"What is that?" Scott asked, hesitantly looking away from the road to glance at the paper Derek was holding.

"It's some sort of symbol."

Scott let out a small sigh, and shook his head a little. "What? Have you seen this before?" Derek asked.

"Yes…on Allison's necklace." Scott said, frustrated.

"Are you serious? You need to get that necklace." Derek demanded.

"What? How am I supposed to," Scott started, but Derek cut him off.

"Get the necklace, Scott!" He yelled. No one talked the rest of the ride.

xxx

"Hey, Stiles" I greeted, smiling at him as we backed out of my drive way the next morning for school.

"Hey, Sky. You, uh, you look really nice today. N-not that you don't look nice everyday…because you do! But, uh, you just, you know…" He said, awkwardly trailing off. I couldn't even hide the smile that spread across my lips or the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"Thanks, Stiles" I said softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. Now it was Stiles turn to blush as a grin appeared on his face.

When we pulled up to the school Stiles just sat there at first, before turning to me, "So, uh…about um, that kiss the other day. Do you, like, regret it, or…? Because we can just pretend like it never happened, you know? If you want to do that, I mean. Or you know…" He stuttered nervously, no longer looking at me, just looking at his hands. I smiled shyly before leaning over and doing the only thing I could think of doing; I pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't do anything, but after a moment he started kissing back. This one wasn't like before. Our first kiss was short and sweet, but this one was so much more. My hands ran through his short, buzzed hair, as his moved to my waist and back.

After about a minute we finally pulled away, breathing slightly heavier, "I definitely don't regret it." I whispered, smiling at him.

He let out a small chuckle and ran his hand over his head, "Good, because I don't either."

"Oh my God!" We heard from outside the car. Stiles and I both snapped our heads to see Scott standing in front of Stiles car, grinning ear to ear like a five year old boy on Christmas. Weren't brothers supposed to be mad and protective when their sisters kissed a boy? Not practically jumping for joy at the sight of it…

"I swear I worry about him." I whispered, knowing Scott could probably still hear me.  
"Me too, Sky. Me too" Stiles sighed, giving me another smile as we exited his jeep.

"That was too cute." Scott grinned.

"I don't know if I should be happy or upset at the fact that you're not acting overly protective right now?" I question out loud to Scott.

"Oh, right…Stiles, touch my sister again and I'll rip your heart out."

"Uh, dude! What the hell, bro code, remember?! There's kind of a 'No Killing' rule in there!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry, man…I got to be protective." Scott said, smiling slightly. Oh how I love my boys…

"So, how exactly are you planning on getting Allison's necklace?" I asked, looking over at Scott.

"I don't know…ask for it?" He asked hopefully.

"Really? Ask for it? Scott, she broke up with you, you really think she's just going to hand over her necklace to you?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she'll give it to you though! I mean, you're a girl…ask if you can borrow it or something!" Stiles said, speaking up for the first time.

"Not going to happen. You have to do this one, Scott. Just…I don't know; get on her good side again. Somehow bring up something you guys used to do, something that made you guys happy and try to go from there." I suggested.

"Yeah, okay…thanks, Sky." He sighed, before running off, leaving Stiles and I alone. I felt Stiles arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked up at him smiling, as I wrapped mine around his waist.

"So, is there any chance we can do that every morning?" Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled slightly, "Maybe," I smirked, "if you're lucky." I stood up on my tip toes and planted a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before slightly skipping down the hallway, looking back once to find him smiling after me. I think I could get use to this…

xxx

All my morning classes went by exceptionally fast, and soon enough it was already lunch time.

"So, did you get the necklace?" I asked, as I sat down next to Stiles and across from Scott.

"No," He mumbled.

"What? What happened?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I made her cry. I sent her some pictures of us from when we were dating and she just ran out of the classroom crying. I tried…but I just ruined everything." Scott said sadly, his head hanging low.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Scotty. It'll be okay. Just give Allison some time, maybe it was too soon for the pictures, but eventually she'll come around. It's pretty obvious by the way she looks at you…she doesn't want to like you, but she does." I said, reaching over and grabbing my brother's hand comfortingly. Scott looked up and sent a small smile at me, silently thanking me.

"Well, now I guess our only option is stealing." Stiles said, nodding his head a little.

"Really? Stealing it?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Do you have anything better?! Look, just find a way to sneak into her bag and see if it's in there. If it's not in her bag then use your wolfy ninja skills to sneak into her room and find it! Honestly, Scott, this shouldn't be hard to do considering you have super speed, super hearing, and are supernatural." Stiles exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Stiles!" Scott snapped, "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in defense.

"Oh, and not only did I not get the necklace, but Jackson knows." Scott said. Wait…Jackson knows? This is so not going to be good. Jackson is going to somehow use this to get everything he wants, just like usual.

"Knows what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Knows I'm a werewolf, idiot!" Scott whispered.

"Wait, what!? Did he come out and say 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking well!"

"Okay, just calm down, Scott…even if he does know, that doesn't mean he's going to tell anybody." I reasoned, trying to take stress off the topic. Suddenly Scott tensed up and looked around a little.

"Scott?"  
"Jackson's talking to me." He muttered.

"What?"  
"Jackson! He knows I can hear him. Hurry, talk about something!" Scott exclaimed.

"What? Talk about what?!" I asked, completely lost at what was even going on.

"Anything!" Scott exclaimed, "Guys! Talk!" He snapped when Stiles and I didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to say! My minds drawing a blank!" Stiles defended.

"You don't know what to say? Just say something!"

"I'm trying, but I'm kind of under pressure right now."

"Scott, listen, just tune him out, okay?" I suggested, but it actually looked like he was tuning me out. I let out a small gasp and the entire cafeteria turned to look at our table when Scott suddenly snapped his lunch tray in half. Well, this is awkward…

xxx

After school Allison was swimming at the pool, so Scott stayed after to try to snoop through her bag, while Stiles and I went back to his house to see if we could find out who sent the message to Allison in the school that night.

"Stiles?" I asked, as he pulled into his drive way.

"Yeah?"

"What are we exactly?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Well, uh, it's up to you…but I really like you, Skyler. I kind of always have," he admitted, looking down as a blush crept onto his cheeks, "But if you don't want to be anything more than friends, we don't have to be."

"I think I can handle being more than friends." I said shyly, smiling up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked surprised, his own smile spreading wide across his lips.

"Yeah." I nodded, and just like that his lips were back on mine. I smiled as we pulled away and our foreheads were resting against each other's.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly, grinning at me.

"Definitely." I smiled, pecking him on the lips. I don't think I can remember a time I was ever happier.

"So, do you know anything about hacking into emails and stuff?" Stiles asked hopefully as we both sat next to each other at the computer.

"No clue." I admit, chuckling a little. The front door shut from downstairs and Stiles dad called up to him.

"Yo, da-Derek!? Stiles exclaimed startled. I quickly whipped my head around and let out a small gasp upon seeing Derek standing in the corner of Stiles room. God, this guy is literally _everywhere_.

Derek glared at Stiles and motioned for him to shut up and go stop his dad from coming in. Stiles clumsily raced out of his room, shutting the door behind him. After a few minutes of listening to Stiles pathetically trying to shoo away his dad, he finally came back in the room, Derek waiting right in front of the door for him.

"You, keep your mouth shut." He snapped, gripping Stiles by the collar of his jacket and shoving him up against the door.

"Oh yeah, like 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun!" Stiles said sarcastically, "That's right, it's my house, my rules buddy." I shook my head at Stiles, knowing he was just digging himself a deeper hole. Derek sighed loudly before giving Stiles a small nod and straightening out his jacket slightly. Stiles let out a small scoff and did the same to Derek, but as Stiles stepped around him Derek took a threatening step towards him, "Oh my God!"

"What are you guys doing?" Derek asked, coming over to the computer.

"Scott didn't send that text to Allison." I told him.

"So?" He asked, clearly not getting what the big deal was.

"So, clearly someone did! Someone who wanted her there in the school!" I exclaimed.

"Do you guys know how to trace a text?" He asked. Wasn't he in here earlier when Stiles and I went over the fact that neither of us knew how?  
"No." Stiles sighed, but suddenly sat up, "But I know someone who does."

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later, Danny finally came walking into Stiles room to 'work on a Chemistry project'. Danny was absent a couple days ago and Stiles shamelessly told Danny that while he was gone, they assigned partners for a project and Stiles had forgotten to mention it earlier. It took a lot of convincing and a lot of stupid, made up lies, but Danny finally caved and told Stiles he'd be over soon.

"Hey, Sky." Danny smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, Danny." I said, returning the smile and giving him a small wave.

"So, are we like a three person group?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, um, no, I'm just hanging out. Don't mind me." I said, trying my best to sound convincing. Apparently it worked because Danny nodded and offered an 'oh, okay'.

"Listen, Danny…before we get started, I kind of need a favor from you?" Stiles asked, giving Danny a hopeful smile.

"Sure, what?"

"We kind of need you to trace a text."

"What makes you think I know how to trace a text?"

"Because, Danny, as you may know my dad's the Sheriff, which means there's records in the house, and your record just so happens to mention that you have a little history of computer hacking."

"I was thirteen!" Danny exclaimed defensively, "and those chargers were dropped!"

"Oh, whatever! Please, come on Danny, just trace the text." Stiles pleaded.

"No."

"Uh, fine. Let's do this homework then." Stiles sighed.

"Homework? I thought I was here to work on a project, not our homework." I slapped my hand to my head and Derek rolled his eyes from the book he was reading. Stiles just does not know how to keep up a lie.

"Oh, uh, we are! After we do our homework, duh." He said, taking out his homework and scoffing slightly at Danny. I went ahead and took mine out too, seeing this as an opportunity to actually get something done.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Danny whispered, making Stiles tense slightly. Shit, this was so not good. What if Danny recognizes him and finds out that Stiles is harboring a fugitive!?

"Him? Oh, he's my cousin…Miguel." I tried hiding in my laugh when Stiles said 'Miguel'.

"Why is there blood on his shirt?"

"Oh, he gets these really bad nose bleeds." Stiles said, before turning to Derek who was trying to ignore us. "Hey, Miguel…I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said, nudging his head towards his dresser.

With a scowl Derek stood up and tossed the book onto Stiles bed before walking over to the dresser. The three of us turned back to our homework, only to be interrupted by Derek…or Miguel…whatever.

"Stiles!" He snapped, "This…no fit." He scowled, stretching one of Stiles shirts in his hands.

"Then try something else on." Stiles said, like it was obvious.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek exclaimed angrily. I couldn't help but want to laugh at this entire situation. I mean, it's not every day a fugitive is just chilling in the Sheriff's house, going by the name of Miguel, with no shirt on while he tries to find something to wear in Stiles draw of small shirts. Stiles let out a small gasp and I turned to see what the cause was, but it was actually pretty obvious. Danny was clearly checking Derek out. Danny hesitantly turned away from Derek and back to the homework. I nudged my head between Derek and Danny, nodding slightly at Stiles. He clearly understood what I meant, "Hey, that looks good! Doesn't it, Danny!?" Stiles asked, referring to Derek who was wearing a blue and orange stripped shirt that was two sizes too small.

"Uh, it's not really his color." Danny admitted shyly, before turning around.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you, Danny?" Stiles asked.

"You're a horrible person." Danny immediately replied, not even looking at Stiles.

"I know, it's what keeps me awake at night. So, about that text…?"

Danny turned to take a small look at a shirtless Derek and turned back to Stiles and I, "I'm going to need the text, time it was sent, and I.P. address." He finally said, shutting his Chemistry book.

Thirty long, boring minutes later Danny finally spoke up.

"Okay, I got it." He said. Derek's head snapped up from the chair he was sitting in and I jumped off Stiles bed, already forgetting the homework I was working on.

I let out a small gasp as I looked at the screen. "No, that can't be right." I whispered. On the screen in big black letters, was the name Melissa McCall.

xxx

After telling Danny that there was no project, we just really needed his help, he left Stiles house, and we all quickly left after him. There was no way my mom sent that text, but that doesn't mean someone didn't send it from her work.

I was sitting in the back of Stiles jeep with him and Derek in the front. The entire ride to the hospital was filled with long, awkward silence, until we finally pulled up. Stiles started to get out, but was stopped by Derek. "Oh, and Stiles?" He said, before grabbing the back of his neck and slamming his head into the steering wheel. I let out a loud gasp and Stiles yelled out in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"You know what that was for…go. Go!" Derek exclaimed, pointing towards the hospital. Stiles muttered something under his breath and jumped out of his jeep, before helping me out.

Stiles slipped his larger hand into my smaller one as we walked across the empty parking lot and into the hospital.

"Stiles, there's literally no one here." I whispered nervously when we walked into the abandon hospital. Something was definitely wrong here. I aimlessly followed Stiles down a couple of hallways before he picked up his phone and called Derek.

"Hey, Derek? No one is here, like at all. Even your uncle is gone!" Stiles exclaimed.

"_Stiles, you and Skyler need to get out of there! He's the Alpha! Peter's the Alpha!"_ I heard Derek yell through the phone.

"You must be Stiles and Skyler. It's so nice to meet you." A voice from behind us said. I let out a loud gasp as I turned and saw Peter Hale standing there, the entire half of his face completely burned. He's definitely not in a comatose state anymore…

Stiles and I turned to run, but the red head nurse, Jennifer, was standing behind us, a creep smirk planted on her lips.

"Oh, shit." Stiles muttered. I squeezed his hand tightly, and he quickly wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, as I hugged my arms tightly around his waist.

"Oh, now don't be scared. Knowing my nephew he'll be here any minute to save the helpless humans." Peter said, smiling at us. Even if Stiles isn't a werewolf, he can still probably hear my heart beating loudly in my chest…

I let out a small scream as Derek suddenly appeared, punching Jennifer so hard she collapsed onto the ground. "Move." Derek snarled, and Stiles didn't even hesitate before pulling me along with him to the ground. I let out another scream as Derek suddenly jumped over us and tackled Peter to the ground, them both rolling into the room next to us.

Everything after that happened so incredibly fast. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me up to run, but Peter shoved Derek through the glass door of the room, right in front of us. I screamed out as Stiles and I skidded to a stop and fell to the ground, trying to avoid hitting Derek. Glass was shattered all around us and I could feel several tiny shards cut into the palms of my hands. My breathing was so ragged I was sure I was close to hyperventilating. Stiles quickly pulled me to my feet as we ran and slid behind a desk, to avoid getting in the way of Derek and Peter.

"Hey, let me see." Stiles said softly, breaking me out of my trance. He was gently holding my hands in his, my palms facing up. The cuts were tiny and barely even bleeding, but they did sting a bit.

"I'm fine." I said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled sadly and planted a kiss to my forehead. We were both broke out of our moment by Derek's body flying into the desk we were hiding behind.

I let out a scream as Stiles threw himself on top of me, to prevent me from getting hit by anything. Derek was lying, practically unconscious on the floor. "Go." He muttered, looking at Stiles and I. Stiles nodded quickly before grabbing my hand and sprinting out of the building.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, concern in his voice, once we got into the jeep.

"Y-yeah…just shaken up." I said, giving him a weak smile.

"It's okay…you're okay." He said, reaching his hand over and grabbing mine. I slowly scooted over and sat in the middle seat right next to Stiles. He moved his arm to around my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to make it to the game to play." I said softly, knowing that by now the game was over.

"It's okay…coach probably wouldn't have let me play long anyway." He said, but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You'll get your chance again, Stiles. I know you will." I said, before I leaned up and planted a kiss to his cheek. I know Stiles was extremely excited to finally get the chance to play, and the fact that he didn't has to be really hard for him.

xxx

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to my house, and I could see Scott's bedroom light on.

"Will you be okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, Scott's home, so I won't be alone. Thanks, Stiles." I said softly, smiling up at him.

He gave me a small nod before lowering his lips onto mine. One of my hands rested on his chest, while the other moved from the back of his head to his cheek. His hands moved onto my waist and back. I smiled slightly into the kiss, and felt Stiles do the same. After another minute we slowly pulled apart, sucking air back into our lungs.

"So…I'll see you in the morning?" He asked, blushing.

I let out a small chuckled before nodding, "Just like every morning. Goodnight, Stiles."

"Goodnight, Sky." He sighed, before giving me another kiss on the forehead. I jumped out of his jeep and made my way towards the door. Stiles didn't drive away until I was safely in my house. The light in the living room was off, which meant mom must be home, since that was the light we always left on for her, and she would turn it off when she went to bed. A yawn escaped my lips as I made my way up the stairs.

"Sky?!" Scott's voice exclaimed, and suddenly he was running out of his room towards me, "Where were you tonight? I was freaking out! Were you with Stiles? Why do I smell blood? Are you bleeding?" He asked in one big rush.

"Scott, calm down." I laughed a little, "I'm fine…Stiles fine. We went to the hospital to see who else could have sent that message and we found Peter and his nurse. Scott, Peter's,"

"The Alpha, I know." Scott sighed sadly.

"What? How do you know?"

"After the game when I was in the locker room Derek came up to me and Peter was with him. Derek joined Peter…he's on his side now."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Scott sighed, "Oh my God, Sky, you're hands are bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"No, Scott, I'm fine. I just cut them on some glass in the hospital." I sighed, but Scott stubbornly dragged me to the bathroom to clean off my hands.

"So, Stiles asked me to be his girlfriend." I casually said, as Scott ran my hands under the faucet. Scott let out a slow gasp as a huge grin worked his way onto his lips.

"Ooooh, yay!" He exclaimed happily.

"I don't quite understand why you're so happy about this." I said, laughing a bit.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"It's not that you shouldn't be happy…but you're like…_overly_ happy."

"I guess I'm just glad that you're dating Stiles. It may sound weird, since he's my best friend…but I've known him forever. He would never do anything to hurt you…he makes you happy, Sky. And as long as you're safe and happy, then I'm happy." Scott said, smiling down at me as he handed me a towel to dry my hands with.

"Thanks, Scotty." I whispered, wrapping my hands around his waist, as his wrapped around my shoulders and his chin rested on top of my head. "And, Scotty? Don't worry about Allison…I know you may not see it, but she does care about you…a lot. Every time she hears your name her head will snap up and she gets this look in her eyes. She really misses you, she just needs time. Give that to her and she'll come around, I promise."

"Thanks, baby sis."

"Hey, I'm only younger by like two minutes!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Still younger." Scott teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Well now we know that I'll be living two minutes longer than you will."

"I think you're forgetting who the practically invicable werewolf is here." He teased.

I mock gasped, "Oh, so you're just going to save your wolfy self and leave me to die. I see how it is."

Scott laughed but then turned serious, "I'd never let anyone hurt you, Sky. I'd die before anyone could lay a finger on you."

"I know, Scott. And even though I'm just a human, I'd still try to protect you. I know it's dangerous for you, and if any hunter tries to take down my brother, they'll have to go through me. I should be able to fight them off long enough for you to get a head start." I said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, sis." Scott chuckled.

"I love you too, bro."

Scott flicked off the bathroom light as we made our way into our rooms for the night. Just another crazy night in Beacon Hills…


	11. Ruining Dates & Spending the Night

Lovely reviews once again(:

Thanks for the feedback about the Isaac fic. I like the Stiles sister idea, but I was also thinking that when (or if…but most likely when) I do the Derek one, I was going to have my O.C. be Stiles older sister…and I don't really want to do Stiles sister twice. But I don't know, maybe I'll just have my Derek O.C. be a random bitch from his high school who's back in town? Gahh. I don't know what to do! I'm in such a pickle with this…

OH! I've got it! I can make my Derek O.C. with Stiles older sister & my Isaac O.C. with Stiles cousin! Some of you guys said you thought Stiles cousin would be a good idea! Shit…I'm smart. Yep. That's what I'm going to do. Most likely. Unless I change my mind. I tend to do that a lot…

So, right now it's officially Monday (even though it's like midnight for me…but that's still Monday) and that means it's officially the day of the Teen Wolf Season Finale. I'm so scared just thinking about. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for what's going to happen. And then it's just going to be over & I'll probably cry over a million different things. Hopefully we won't have to wait too long for Season Three though, since there's going to be 24 episodes instead of the usual 12, so maybe they'll start sooner than next summer.

Oh! And one more thing before I continue…the other day I was watching One Tree Hill on Soap Net, & Scott's mom was in it :O She was one the basketball player's moms…& she was a total bitch. But yeah, I got super excited and freaked out a bit. Lol, anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own Skyler(:

xxx

Something's wrong with me. Something _must_ be wrong with me. Because for once in my life, I'm actually excited to wake up and go to school. Well, in my defense it isn't school I'm excited about, it's who's going to be there.

It's funny though, because even before when I had a crush on Stiles, I never really worried about what he thought of me. I always thought he liked Lydia and didn't notice me as anything other than a friend. But now that we're actually dating? I'm freaking out. I don't know why exactly I'm freaking out…I mean, Stiles is still Stiles, just because we're dating doesn't mean he's suddenly the fashion police. But still, I want to look nice for him.

After a long, hard stare at my closet I finally decided on my outfit and put on the finishing accessories.

I grabbed my backpack from my bed and raced down the stairs. Scott had already left, since he's taking his bike again. I feel really bad that Scott takes his bike to school, but I'm kind of glad that Stiles and I get to be alone.

The sound of Stiles horn honking broke me from my thoughts and I let out a small skip of excitement as I grabbed my bag and raced out the door, locking it behind me.  
"Someone's in a good mood." Stiles chuckled, as he smiled at me.

"Well, I might be a little happy to see you." I said, smiling shyly at him.

"I might be a little happy to see you too." He grinned, pressing his lips to mine. He had one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist, while mine were around his neck.

After a minute we pulled apart, grinning shyly at each other.

"I could definitely get used to doing that every morning." He whispered.

"Definitely" I agreed, let out a small laugh as he put his jeep in reverse and backed out of my driveway, keeping my hand in his the entire time.

xxx

When we got to school Scott was waiting outside the doors for us. Stiles and I kept our hands intertwined as we walked up the steps.

"Hello, twin" I greeted as we approached Scott.

"Has anyone ever told you guys you make an adorable couple?" Scott asked, grinning at us. God, I swear he gets more and more annoying every day. Maybe I'll buy him a muzzle for Christmas…I could definitely put that to good use.

"Actually yes, I believe Lydia mentioned that once. Remember? When you got pulled in to a double date and lied about being a good bowler and ultimately embarrassed yourself in front of Allison." Stiles said, whipping the grin right off Scott's face.

"For your information, I only embarrassed myself at first! But then I got really good and it was Jackson who embarrassed himself." Scott defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's all just get to class." I chuckled, before shoving Scott away slightly and leading Stiles towards my locker.

"So, I was thinking," Stiles started to say, but I cut him off,

"Uh oh, that's never good."

Stiles gasped dramatically and threw his hand over his heart, "That hurts, Sky. That hurts deep."

I smiled slightly as I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to Stiles, "There, is that better?"

"Much." He nodded eagerly.

I chuckled slightly, "So, what were you thinking?"  
"Oh, right. I was thinking that maybe since we're dating, we should actually go on a date."

"I like the sound of that. What'd you have in mind?"

"Oh you know, candle light dinner, walk on the beach, and maybe a hot air balloon ride?"

"Yeah, we could do that…or we could just go get some Fro-Yo? Maybe see a movie at the drive-in?" I suggested, smiling up at him as I grabbed my book out of my locker.

"I like your idea better." He said, nodding his head in agreement. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned down to give me a small peck. Well, it might have been more than a peck, if someone hadn't interrupted us…

"Oh my God…no way. No freaking way," Someone said, laughing. Stiles and I pulled apart to see Jackson laughing hysterically. For once Lydia wasn't dangling off his arm, but that would probably be because he hardcore dumped her yesterday. It was actually kind of sad to watch, but Lydia just flipped her hair and walked away like it didn't even faze her.

"Can we help you?" I asked, glaring at Jackson.

"Actually yes, you can. It's clear that you can do so much better than…._him._" Jackson said to me, looking at Stiles in disgust.

"Meaning you, right?" I questioned.

"Well, of course." He smirked.

"Sounds tempting…but I'll have to pass. Thanks for the offer, though." I said, smirking as I saw his smirk fall and a frown replace it.

"That's the dumbest mistake you've ever made." Jackson snapped.

"No, it really isn't. Actually, dating Stiles is probably the best choice I've ever made. Bye, Jackson." I said, wrapping my arm tightly around Stiles waist and walking past Jackson.

"I'm officially dating the coolest girl ever." Stiles said once we were far enough away from Jackson.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" I joked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you really are." He agreed seriously. Stiles pressed another kiss to my lips before we separated and went to our classes. Now if only lunch could get here…

xxx

Usually I just met up with Scott and Stiles in the cafeteria, but today when I went to my locker before lunch Stiles was there waiting for me. By now the news that we had started dating had spread across the school like wildfire, and now every time I walked past a group of students they would stare and start gossiping. Definitely not something I'm used to…But luckily the news of the lacrosse team making it to state is quickly starting to outshine the news that we're dating. That's right, my twin brother helped take our team to state! I'm a proud twin right now.

"Hey, beautiful." Stiles greeted, smiling softly at me.

"Hey yourself." I said, giving him a quick peck.

Stiles helped me put my things away and intertwined our fingers as we walked into the cafeteria together. Stiles and I sat next to each other across from Scott at our usual table.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do about Jackson. He seriously will not take no for an answer." Scott complained. Jackson has been wanting Scott to give him the bite ever since he found out what Scott was, and he seriously won't let it go, "And now with Peter and Derek…"

"Woe, wait…what? What about Peter and Derek? What are you talking about?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. Last night after the game when I was in the locker room Derek showed up with Peter. They want me to join their pack, but I won't. I don't even know why Derek did! Anyway, then Peter stabbed me in the neck with his claws and then…I don't know, it was just so weird…I saw everything. I saw the Hale house on fire, and Derek's sister walking through the woods after Peter before he killed her, and I saw the nurse and Peter kill people and…and it was like I was _there_, you know?" Scott explained to us. Wow, I knew that Derek and Peter showed up, but I didn't know all that happened.

"Peter and Derek are going to go after Jackson, aren't they?" I asked, already knowing they would.

"Of course. Jackson willing wants the bite, when Derek and Peter find out, if they don't know already, they'll without a doubt give it to him."

"We can't let them, you know that right?"

"Why not? The guys a total douche, if he wants to constantly ignore us and become a werewolf and get hunted, why should we stop him?" Stiles questioned.

"I totally agreeing one hundred percent that Jackson's a douche, but he saved my life, you guys. I think we should at least try to stop Derek or Peter from giving him the bite." I tried reasoning. "I honestly think once he realizes how dangerous the hunters are, he won't want the bite anymore."

"Oh yeah, another thing you guys missed at the game…Allison's dad and aunt were there, and they think Jackson's me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean they think he's the beta. They don't know that I'm a werewolf, they think he is." Scott explained urgently.

"Why do they think that?" Stiles asked.

"The scratches on the back of his neck," I gave Scott a confused look…what scratches was he talking about? "Derek scratched the back of Jackson's neck after he got shot. I heard Mr. Argent and his sister say something about being able to turn if you were scratched deep enough. They think Jackson's the new beta."

"That might explain why he completely freaked out in the school." I voiced.

"But that doesn't explain why you completely freaked out in the school." Stiles muttered, but I could still hear him clearly.

"What?" Scott asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing, Scott. I didn't freak out."

"Yeah, you did. And you never told us what happened that night, Sky." Stiles said softly.

"Because nothing did happen, Stiles." I lied, fiddling with the cap to my water bottle.

"It doesn't take a werewolf to know that was a lie, Sky." Scott said.

"Can you guys please just drop it?" I whispered, feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"Sky…" Scott whispered, trailing off. I shook my head at him and grabbed my bag before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Sky, wait up!" A girl called. I quickly turned to see Allison running towards me. "Hey, how are you? I haven't really talked to you much since that night…" Allison said awkwardly, trailing off at the end. Really, can I ever escape this conversation?  
"Oh, yeah…I'm good as can be expected. How are you, though?" I asked, not bringing up the breakup between her and Scott incase it was too soon. After all, he did make her cry yesterday…

"Oh, I'm okay. I hope that just because Scott and I broke up our friendship won't be ruined. I know he's your brother, so I totally get it but," Allison rushed out nervously.

"Woe, woe, woe!" I cut her off, "I am definitely not going to call of our friendship because you broke up with my brother. That's between you two. You're relationship and our friendship are two totally different things. And I know it might be awkward, but if you want to talk about it, I'm a great listener…well, I'm at least better than Lydia." I joked.

Allison let out a laugh, "I don't doubt that you are. Thanks, Sky. It really means a lot. Hey, do you want to go dress shopping by chance? Lydia and I are going tomorrow and as much as I love Lydia, she can be a handful…so please, please, please come with?" Allison begged.

"Oh my God, the formal! That's right…wow, I completely forgot about that. Yeah, for sure I'll come with though! Just text me the details tonight."

"Awesome! I'll text you tonight then. Later, Sky."

"Bye, Allison." I called as we walked our separate ways down the hall. I just really want this day to be over…

xxx

"So, remind me again why exactly were speeding down the road frantically?" I asked Stiles and Scott as I leaned up to rest my arms on the seat rest. Currently Stiles is booking it down the road while he and Scott yell at each other. Something about 'Jackson' 'Argent' 'Beta' 'GO!' I honestly can't keep up…

"Allison's dad is going to Jackson! Oooh, there he is! There he is, Stiles!" Scott exclaimed.

"I see him, Scott! I. See. Him! I'm not blind!" Stiles yelled, before pulling over right next to where Jackson and Mr. Argent were standing. Mr. Argent was looking at something on the back of Jackson's neck, probably the scratch, and it was obvious the Jackson was nervous.

"Hey, Jackson…buddy." Stiles said awkwardly when he rolled down the window.

"Oh, uh hey guys." Jackson said, clearly confused.

"What are you doing out here man? A pretty face like that shouldn't be out here." Stiles said with a huge smile. Those two are really bad at acting nonchalant.

"Yeah, dude! Oh, are you having car troubles? Here, we'll give you a ride downtown to the car shop. Thanks, Mr. Argent, but we've got it covered!" Scott said, smiling wide like Stiles.

"I'm fine." Jackson said stubbornly.

"Jackson, really, get in the car." Scott said more forcefully as he got out of the car to let Jackson in the back.

"Uh, yeah, actually…thanks." He said awkwardly, walking towards the car. I saw Mr. Argent do something quick to the car then went and started it.

"Boys! It looks like I still know a bit about cars." Mr. Argent said, smiling like he won something, "See you kids around." He said, before getting in his SUV and driving away.

"What the hell was that about, McCall?!" Jackson demanded. I quickly got out of the jeep with Stiles and we went to stand next to Scott.

"I was trying to save your ass, Jackson! He thinks you're me!" Scott exclaimed.

"He what?"

"He thinks you're me! He thinks you're a werewolf!" Scott yelled, angrily hitting Stiles jeep.

"Ugh! Dude, leave my jeep out of this!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You know what McCall, this is your fault! Maybe if you were a little less careless they wouldn't suspect a werewolf!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, if they think you're a werewolf now and are already stalking you, what do you think they're going to do when you really become one?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? You don't want this life, Jackson! Sky's right, if you think it's bad now, just wait until later." Scott snapped, hitting Stiles jeep again.

"Okay, really? Two times?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Listen here, McCall, unlike you, I will know how to control myself and get away from them. I'm not going to just get hunted like you."

"I don't get hunted because they don't know it's me! They think it's you!?" Scott yelled, as he once again, hit Stiles jeep.

"Okay, why don't we just move away from Stiles jeep, yeah?" Stiles suggested. Jackson just yelled at Scott and stormed off to his Porsche angrily.

"Well, that went well." I mumbled, walking back into Stiles jeep.

We drove the rest of the night home in silence. Stiles told me he would text me later before giving me a kiss goodbye.

"Sky, do you want dinner? Mom left a note saying she's working late again and left money for some pizza or something." Scott said from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Scott. I'm actually just going to take a nap…I'm exhausted." I said, before sending him a small smile and walking up the stairs to my room.

With a sigh I dropped my bag to the floor and stripped out of my clothes and threw on some sweats and a hoodie. I slowly lay down in my bed, not really getting a good night's sleep in nearly a week. A nap is just what I need right now…

_I let out a scream as the Alpha dragged me into the locker room and threw me against the wall. I let out a small cry of pain as I moved onto my hands and knees and tried crawling away, but he just kicked me down. _

_I screamed out again as he pinned my arms above my head and…sniffed me, his red eyes never leaving mine._

_A scream of pain left my lips as I felt him claw something into my side. Something flashed across his features…it almost looked like a smile._

"_Please…don't hurt me." I sobbed. _

_The Alpha just stared at me with a weird look in his eyes before slowly backing away from me. I slowly looked up at him and scooted backwards, not wanting to move too quickly. My soft cries were the only thing you could hear throughout the entire locker room. The Alpha's red eyes stared into mine and he kept giving me this weird smile/smirk. With a deep breath I slowly moved to my feet and took a hesitant step back. Shit, the Alpha's blocking the only exit. With a soft cry I sprinted around the Alpha and ran towards the door, hearing him growl before I felt a tug on my wrist. I hesitantly looked back to see him tightly gripping my wrist and staring into my eyes before raising a hand to my cheek. I let out a small cry and tried snapping my head away from him as he stroked my cheek. He smirked at me before he pressed his paw against my side, making everything go black._

I shot up in bed gasping for air. I let out a small cry as I pressed my hand against my, now healed, side.

"Sky? Sky, are you okay?!" I heard Scott exclaim. Suddenly Scott was kneeling right in front of me, brushing my hair away from my sweaty face.

"Scott…" I choked out.

"What's wrong, Sky? What happened?"

"I'm scared, Scott." I whispered, whipping away the last of my tears.

"Of what?"

"Him…Ever since that night at the school, all I see when I close my eyes are the Alpha's red ones staring back at me. That night, when you told me to run…I never told you guys what happened."

"What did happen, Sky?"

"I ran to the locker room, since Stiles mouthed it to me. I didn't know what to do, so I just hid in one of the lockers. I heard someone come in, and next thing I know the janitor is flinging my locker door open. I kept telling him that we needed to get out, but he wouldn't listen. The Alpha, he, uh, he attacked him. H-he dragged him into the locker room and slammed the door. I tried to get it open, I really did, but I couldn't. Suddenly the door collapsed and the janitor was laying there…d-dead. I-I was going to run, b-but the Alpha grabbed my ankle and dragged me back into the locker room. I really tried to fight him, Scott, I swear. But I couldn't. He threw me against the wall and pinned me to the ground. Then he…he _sniffed_ me. He cut my side, and then finally let me go. But right as I was running out a touched the cut on my side and I just passed out. And the entire time, I swear he was _smiling_ at me, Scott." I said, looking down at my hands the whole time, "What does he want with me?"

I felt Scott sit next to me on my bed before he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders and held me like he did when we were younger. "It's going to be okay, Sky. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, neither will Stiles. If Peter even thinks about coming near you again I'll be sure to keep you far, far away from him, okay? He's not going to hurt you again, Sky. I won't let him." Scott promised.

"I just want to know what he wants, Scott." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Sky. It'll be okay." He sighed, giving me a kiss on the forehead. The rest of that night Scott just held me until I fell asleep. And even then he stayed because when I woke up he was still laying with me. As annoying and obnoxious as Scott may be sometimes, I'm pretty damn lucky to have him as my brother.

xxx

School passed by in a blur the next day, and the only thing on my mind was my date with Stiles. Our first real date together. I was doing the finishing touches on my hair when I heard the front door.

"Oh no, I'm not ready! Scott, go get that and stall!" I heard my mom exclaim. Wait, what?!

"Mom? You have a date tonight?" I asked in disbelieve as I ran out of my room into the hall.

"Gee, don't sound so surprised." She muttered, "But yes, I have a date!" She squealed excitedly.

"With who!?"

"A guy I met at the hospital. We got to talking and before I knew it I was agreeing to a date tonight." She grinned. Aw, my mom's got a date! I wonder what adults do on dates? Like, do they go to the movies and chill? Or talk about _work_?

"Aw, that's sweet mom. Well, I'll let you finish getting ready while I finish. I have a date tonight too." I smiled.

"With Stiles?"

"How did you…?"

"Oh please, it was always so obvious you two liked each other. About time you finally went out." My mom laughed before walking out.

I heard the doorbell ring about three more times and mom kept yelling at Scott, until she finally just asked me to get the door. I sighed as I ran down the steps to see my brother standing face to face with Peter Hale…the Alpha.

Scott and Peter both looked at me when I walked in and Scott was immediately at my side, blocking me from Peter.

"Hello, Skyler. It's so nice to see you again." Peter said, smiling at me. God, I think I'm going to be sick…

"What do you want?" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you, Skyler. You're brother has already proved to be an outstanding Beta so quickly, and I see real potential with you. You would be the perfect Alpha mate for me."

"The perfect what?!" Scott exclaimed.

"No. No, not happening." I snapped.

"Sorry, but it's really not up for discussion. You'll be mine…soon enough." Peter grinned, before looking at the stairs.

"Sorry, I had to finish getting ready. I hope my children weren't too terribly awkward." My mother joked, before moving around us to go to Peter.

"Mom," Scott started to warn, but stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Have fun, tonight." He said lamely. Mom gave us both a small nod before shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"He wants me for an Alpha mate, Scott. I'm far from okay." I mumbled.

"It'll be okay, Sky. I promise. Listen, call Stiles, Peter is going to turn mom if we don't stop him!" Scott exclaimed. I nodded at Scott before quickly calling Stiles. Well, so much for a date night…

Stiles showed up about ten minutes after calling him and just like that we were in his jeep following Scott who was following mom.

"She'll be okay, Sky." Stiles said, grabbing my hand.

"I know…it's not her I'm worried about." Wow, I'm a terrible daughter. My mom's on a date with a werewolf and I'm worried about becoming his 'Alpha Mate'. I definitely deserve daughter of the year…

"What are you worried about then?"

"Peter…when Scott and I got to the door he said he wanted me as his Alpha Mate." I told Stiles. I felt his grip on my hand tighten and his eyebrows wrinkled together angrily.

"He what?!"

"Don't make me say it again." I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Sky. He's not going to hurt you, though. He'll have to get through me first…which I'll admit, isn't much, but it should stall him long enough for Scott to come in and be Batman." He said. I knew Stiles was trying to take my mind of it by making me smile, and it was definitely working.

"I thought we went over this, Stiles. You're my Batman." I said, leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth, "Now, let's go crash my mom's date, so we can attempt to have our own."

"Sounds good to me." He grinned.

After a few minutes of driving we saw mom's car parked on the side of the road. I could see that both her and Peter were in the car, and it didn't look like he was doing anything to her…yet.

"Okay, hold on." Stiles muttered, before putting his hand protectively in front of my before crashing into the back of my mom's car. I quickly followed the plan and jumped into the backseat before getting helped out of the back by Scott.

"Stiles! What the hell is the matter with you?!" I heard my mom yell.

"Oh my God, Ms. McCall, I'm so sorry! You guys just came out of nowhere!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Came out of nowhere!? Stiles, we were parked on the side of the road!" She yelled.

"Oh, well, you know…"

"Oh my God, Stiles I'm going to kill you!"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but quickly stopped when Scott tensed next to me. "Scott, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"It's Jackson…Derek's going to turn him. I have to go!"

"No! Scott you can't leave me here, mom cannot see me here!"

"Fine, just come with me then, hurry!" Scott exclaimed quietly, before grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the crash.

After several minutes of running we finally ended up at the Hale house. Scott led me around to the back of the house and we quietly ran inside. I hid next to the stairs that Jackson was currently leaning against and Scott ran back outside, before jumping up and through a window.

"No one cares, Jackson! No one cares that you drive a Porsche! No one cares that you have nice hair! And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" I heard Derek yell.

"Excuse me!" Scott's voice suddenly boomed from the top of the stairs, "Co-captain."

I let out a small scream and when Scott suddenly leaped down the stairs at attacked Derek. I watched silently as Derek and Scott stared each other down like they were going to attack, but they never got the chance because out of nowhere bullets were flying through the front door. I let out another scream as I dropped to the floor to avoid being hit, even though the bullets were nowhere near me.

"Sky, come on!" I heard someone exclaim as they pulled me to my feet and dragged me out. At first I thought it was Scott, but once we got out the back I noticed it was Jackson.

"No! Where's Scott?! We have to wait for Scott!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Scott's a werewolf, he'll be fine!"

"And those were werewolf hunters, Jackson! Still want the bite?"

"You know, this would be the second time I saved your life."

"And I'm grateful, really I am, but it doesn't change the fact that you continue to be a dick." I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But we need to get out of here."

"Not without Scott." I said stubbornly. Jackson sighed before nodding slightly. A few seconds later the back door swung open and Scott came sprinting out, blood was oozing from his chest and mouth.

"Oh my God, Scott!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him.

"I'll be fine." He chocked out, "I just need to get to Deaton's." Surprisingly enough Jackson helped get Scott to the vet's office quickly.

I called Stiles once we were there and he came and picked me up after Deaton said Scott was perfectly fine, he just wanted him to sleep for a little while to help heal faster.

"So, in the midst of all this crazy werewolfness, I realized something." Stiles said once he parked his car in my driveway.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I have yet to ask you to the formal. So, Skyler McCall, will you do me the honor of going to the winter formal with me?" He asked, holding my hands like he was proposing.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it," I joked, but then smiled shyly at him, "I'd love to go to the formal with you, Stiles."

"Good." He whispered, before leaning down and pressing him lips to mine. My hands snaked around his neck and I brought him closer to me as his hands rested on my waist and hips.

"I should get inside." I whispered when we pulled apart for air.

"Yeah, you should." Stiles agreed, before attaching his lips back onto mine. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I quickly granted it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance as we slowly leaned me down on the seat. One of my hands moved from his neck to his chest, but I definitely wasn't pushing him away.

"This is me leaving." I whispered when we pulled apart for air again.

"In that case, keep leaving." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine again. This kiss only last a few moments before he pulled apart and helped me back into a sitting position. I looked up at my dark house and new my mom was home, just in bed. But Scott wasn't home, and I didn't even know if he was coming home tonight or staying with Deaton…

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" I asked, looking down shyly. His hand brought my chin up so I was looking into his eyes,

"Of course." He smiled, getting out of the jeep and walking with me to the door. We quietly walked through the dark house and up to my room. He shrugged his jacket off as I silently lay myself into bed. Stiles smiled softly as me as he lay down next to me. I didn't even hesitate before moving so my head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. "Get some sleep, Sky." He whispered as he played with my hair softly. I didn't even respond before I drifted to sleep in Stiles arms. That night, I didn't dream of the Alpha's red eyes…I dreamt of Stiles hazel brown ones.


	12. Plan 'Suffocate Peter with Dresses'

100 REVIEWS ! :D

Thank you guys so much for getting me to the 100 mark. This is so huge for me, so thank you guys so much!(: So, I don't know if I'll be posting my Isaac story before or after I post this chapter, but either way look or keep an eye out for it! It's going to be called Be Alright. Yes, I named it after Justin Bieber's song. Don't hate…it's a really sweet song(: _"Cause everything's gonna be alright, iiiiight, ight, ight. Be alright." _

Anyway, be sure to check that out. It's my Isaac/OC fic, & I decided to go ahead and make it Stiles cousin instead of his sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its flawless characters. I only own Skyler(:

xxx

I woke up the next morning to find a note in place of Stiles.

_Had to get home, didn't want to get in trouble with my dad. I'll see you in the morning._

_Oh, and you look really pretty when you sleep…not that you don't always look pretty. But you know…yeah…see you later beautiful_

_-Stiles_

I couldn't help but smile softly as I stared down at the note. Only Stiles would actually stutter in a note. I tucked the note away in my bedside draw and walked over to my closet to grab my outfit for the day before hopping in the shower.

After I was showered and dressed with my hair and makeup done I went to check on Scott, only to find his bedroom empty and it was clear that his bed hadn't been slept in yet. With a small sigh I walked out of Scott's room and went downstairs for some quick breakfast before Stiles got here.

I heard his horn beep as I was finishing my bagel. I quickly shoved the rest of it in my mouth and ran outside towards his jeep.

"Good morning," He greeted, grinning down at me.

"Morning. Thanks for staying last night…it really meant a lot to me. And thanks for the note too." I smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Anytime. But, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I don't know about you, but last night wasn't exactly what I would consider our first date. Don't get me wrong, getting verbally bitch slapped by your mom was so much fun, but I personally think we should still have that date." He said, laughing a little.

"I couldn't agree more. But, tonight Allison, Lydia, and I are going dress shopping for the formal." I said, frowning a little, "And as much as I'd love hanging out with you more, I can't exactly just show up to the formal in my jeans…I really need a dress."

"You'd still look beautiful no matter what you wore." He grinned shyly, "And about that whole shopping thing, I'm actually going with you guys! Well, not like riding with you, but I'll be there." He tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Scott's worried about you and Allison being alone without him to protect you, and since him and Allison are broken up, he can't easily just pop up, but I can. So I'm just going to coincidentally run into you guys, and if Peter shows up I'll text Scott, who will be lurking behind dress racks, and he'll do…something. I don't really know what."

"Aw, but I wanted my dress to be a surprise!"

"I promise I won't look…or peak…or even think about peaking…and if I do, I'll tell you so you can hide it."

"Sounds good." I laughed.

Sooner than I would have liked we were pulling into the schools parking lot, and Scott was waiting for us. Suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back to me. Scott got shot…like multiple times! And what even happened to Derek? "Scott!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the parked jeep and running towards my brother. I quickly threw my arms around his waist and gave him the ultimate bear hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sky. Really, Deaton helped me and now I'm completely healed." Scott reassured.

"Dude, did Jackson get bit?!" Stiles exclaimed quietly, so no one would hear him.

"No, I got there in time. But I don't where Derek is, now! After I got shot he just told me to go then he ran outside right into the gunfire." Scott explained.

"Wait, so he's dead now? That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed, but couldn't help but letting out a small laugh.

"What? The guy freaks me out!" He defended.

Scott chuckled slightly, "Sky, you guys are still going dress shopping, right?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "and I'm already aware that you and Stiles are going to be there."

"Okay, cool. So, are Allison and Lydia picking you up?"

"Yeah, and I'll just text Stiles when we leave so he can get there when we do."

"Okay, good. And I already talked to Jackson and he's going to ask Allison to the dance."

"Wait, what? Why would you _ask_ Jackson to take Allison to the dance?" I asked.

"Because, I'm banned from the dance, my grades are too low! She can't go alone, and Jackson obviously knows about this stuff, he can at least protect her somewhat. And I'll be there, just hanging in the parking lot if something happens." Scott explained.

"So what should this plan be called?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The plan! _This_ plan! What are we going to call it? You can't just have a plan and not have a name for it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh, okay…uh, we could name it…plan 'Stop Peter'." Scott said lamely. Really, 'Stop Peter'?

"I'm gonna have to ask you to never say anything like that again, yeah? We're calling it plan 'Suffocate Peter with Dresses'!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott looked slightly offended and I let out a loud laugh.

"That's a wonderful plan name." I giggled.

"Of course it is, I came up with it. Okay, 'S.P.D.' on three, ready? One, two three-"

"S.P.D.!" We all exclaimed throwing our hands in the air. I feel like a Charlie's Angel all of a sudden.

xxx

School passed by exceptionally fast. The hallway chatter was filled with who's going with who to the formal, what dress this girl got, and what corsage this girl wanted. The boys had lacrosse practice after school and Lydia wanted to go shopping right after school, but Allison said she had to run some errands first. Apparently 'errands' to Allison is dragging me and Lydia out to the woods to practice her archery magic.

"You know, walking through the woods in three inch heels, really wasn't how I thought this shopping day would go." Lydia said sarcastically.

"I just need to practice a little, and then we can go." Allison reassured us, "Oh, and Lydia? I have a question?"

"Yeah?" Lydia asked, looking at her nails.  
"I was wondering if you were okay with Jackson and I going to the dance. Just as friends, though. I mean, he asked me and I just couldn't say no to a friend." Allison said.

"Oh, uh yeah. Just as friends though." Lydia reminded her.

"Oh, of course. I mean, it's not like I'd make out with him in the Coach's Office." Allison smirked. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Way to go, Allison.

"Yeah, about that…" Lydia trailed off.

"Here!" Allison exclaimed, cutting off Lydia, "This is the spot." Allison dropped her bag to the ground and pulled out a bow and arrow. Lydia and I stood back and watched as Allison shot several arrows into the tree, hitting them perfectly center every time.

"Damn, Katniss Everdean." I muttered, earning a small chuckle from both girls. There was a small noise behind us, and Allison suddenly went all protective mother on us.

"You guys stay here; I'm going to go check it out. Here, hold onto this, shoot anything that's not me." Allison said, handing me her bow and arrow. She quickly took a taser and walked slowly towards the sound.

"Well, she has clearly never seen a scary movie before." Lydia said, crossing her arms. I shook my head and gave a small chuckle. I couldn't help but be worried, though. What if that was the Alpha? Chances are he wouldn't attack his 'mate' in front of two young girls…but then again, he has been killing innocent people, so it's kind of hard telling what he's going to do.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Allison said when she busted back into the small clearing we were standing in.

"What was it?" I asked, confused as to why she was so…giddy all of a sudden.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a bunny." She said lamely, but I could tell she was lying.

"Right." I mumbled, following after her and Lydia.

Once we finally exited the woods and got into Allison's car we were off to the mall. I sent Stiles a text since we were on our way and he said him and Scott would be there in a few minutes. The minute we walked up the escalator into Macy's we saw Stiles at the fragrance counter, sneezing spastically when he got perfume in his mouth. Allison and I both chuckled, while Lydia looked like a light bulb went off in her head, "Sky, that's your boy toy, yes?"

"Uh, that's my boyfriend, yes." I replied, earning a laugh from Allison.

"He looks like he'd be an excellent pack mule." She mused.

"Pack mule…?"

"Duh, this is like the perfect opportunity! You're lover boy's here and we are frail girls who need someone to carry our dresses."

"Hey, I'm not a frail girl!" Allison defended.

"Perfect, then he'll just carry around mine and Sky's dresses." Lydia huffed. Allison and I both let out a small laugh as I waved Stiles over. I guess if he's supposed to be here to 'protect' us then we may as well put him to good use.

Allison and I were both looking through a rack of dresses while Lydia made Stiles drop her stack of dresses off into the dressing room, "So, what exactly happened with you and Stiles? Did he just ask you out or have you guys been talking for a while?" Allison asked, as she held up a dress and looked in the mirror before frowning and putting it back on the rack.

"I don't know…I mean, we've always been like best friends and for a while I've had a crush on him, but I always thought he liked Lydia…anyway, one day I guess we just got caught up in the moment and almost kissed, and from there it was just kind of obvious to us that we liked each other." I said, looking over at Stiles to see him talking to a dress rack. Scott must be hiding behind it.

"Aw, that's so cute. I'll admit, when I first moved here I thought you two were already going out. You guys look really cute together." She said, smiling. I gave her a soft 'thanks' before she gave a small squeal and pulled out a dress.

"This is so cute!" She exclaimed, holding the dress up.

"That's seriously going to look amazing on you." I said. It was true; it would look amazing on her. She was tall and slim, and this was short and tight, and it was dark so it contrasted nicely against her pale skin.

"Stiles!? Where is my pack mule?!" We heard Lydia exclaim. We looked over to see Stiles staring at Lydia with a frightened expression as she stuffed dresses into his hands, "Go do something with those, they are awful." She said disgusted. Stiles nodded fearfully as he ran to put the dresses up.

"I'm gonna go try this on." Allison laughed. I nodded my hand, laughing with her, as she walked off. I pulled a white feather dress from the rack and held up to my body as I looked in the mirror.

"That would look stunning on you." Someone's voice suddenly said. I let out a small gasp and dropped the dress when I saw Peter, the Alpha standing behind me in the mirror.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably.

"Aw, don't be scared now, Skyler. My mate isn't supposed to be scared."

"Well, maybe I just shouldn't be your mate then." I said, with hope in my voice.

"Why do you think I bit Scott, Skyler? Because I saw potential in him. I saw what he wasn't and what he could be. And I see that same potential in you, Skyler."

"I don't want to be your mate." I whispered, backing up against the mirror as he stepped closer to me.

"You'll change your mind, Skyler. I know you will. But don't worry; I won't come for you until the full moon, so you have some time to get used to the idea." He smirked. God, this guy is so gross.  
"Does everyone get mates?" I asked, thinking of Scott and Allison.

"Just Alpha's." He smirked. I slowly nodded and whispered for Scott under my breath, even though it was clear Peter could hear me, "You can stop calling for your brother's help, because I'm not going to hurt you, Skyler. I'll see you soon." He whispered, before leaning in and kissing my cheek. No matter how far I turned my head or cowered away his lips still found my cheek.

I shakily slid to the floor and wrapped my arm around my waist as the other rubbed on my cheek, trying in vain to get the feel of his nasty lips against my skin.

"Sky! Sky, are you okay?!" Stiles exclaimed as he came running towards me. I saw Scott looking at me from behind his hiding spot and I gave him a small nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. He said he was going to turn me on the full moon." I said, leaning into Stiles when he put his arms around me.

"I won't let him; Scott will kill him before the full moon so he won't even get a chance." Stiles promised, kissing my forehead.

After Lydia came over, questioning our position on the floor, she dropped more dresses into Stiles lap and told him he was the worst pack mule she's ever seen. I have to admit, as annoying as Lydia may be, she definitely knows how to make me laugh.

Allison decided on the short back dress she tried on and I chose the white feather dress. Lydia, the kind, rich person she is, paid for both our dresses.

"You guys ready?" Allison asked.

"I'm actually going to ride home with Stiles. But I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the dress, Lydia, and the ride, Allison." I said, thanking them. They both nodded at me, smiling as I ran off towards Stiles.

"Why, hello there." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he led me towards his jeep. I leaned my hand up and intertwined our fingers as I wrapped the other arm around his waist. I leaned up and pressed my lips softly to his, but then a thought dawned on me. We were one of those couples now. One of those couples that are super cute and show PDA in public, but it's not the PDA that makes you want to throw up; it's the PDA that makes you mad that you don't have a boyfriend.

Stiles dropped me off at home after shopping; and after making out in his jeep for a few minutes I finally went inside.

No matter how excited I was for the dance, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to terribly, terribly wrong.

xxx

After three hours of shaving, hair fixing, rushing to find more bobby pins, fixing my dress, freaking out, and finally smiling at my reflection, it was nearly time for the dance. Scott didn't tell mom that he wasn't allowed to go, since he was going anyway. Unfortunately for Scott, he didn't get a chance to buy a nice tux, so he was stuck wearing one with a giant hole in the ass. But have no fear, mama McCall is here! Yeah, our mom stitched it up no problem. Mom let Scott have the car, since Stiles was picking me up, she didn't want Scott to ruin our date, and I'm pretty damn grateful for that.

The doorbell rang as I was messing with a couple strands of my hair, trying to make it perfect, "Skyler, Stiles is here!" My mom's voice called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Scott was standing in my doorway smiling when I turned around. "How do I look?" I asked him nervously.

"You look beautiful, Sky." Scott said, smiling.

"Thanks, Scotty. You look pretty spiffy yourself." I grinned, but then turned serious. "Something's gonna happen tonight, isn't it?"

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"I just- I have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen tonight, Scotty. Promise me that you'll be careful. Whatever happens and whatever you decided to do, just be careful." I begged.

"Of course, Sky." He said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't mess up my hair!" I warned, only half joking.

"Skyler!" My mom called again.

"Let's go." Scott grinned, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. Stiles and my mom were both standing by the front door in front of the stairs. Stiles eyes lit up when they landed on me and I tried hiding my blush by looking down.

"Y-you look gorgeous, Sky." Stiles said, staring at me with an expression that I couldn't quite place.

"Oh, look at my babies all dressed up! I need pictures!" My mom exclaimed, shoving us all together as she snapped multiple pictures. I had my arms around both boys waist, while Scott's was around my shoulder and Stiles was around my waist as well. After several pictures my mom kindly shooed Stiles away and got some of just Scott and I, then of just Stiles and I, then, of course, of just Scott and Stiles. "Okay, I think I have enough pictures to fill up a couple photo albums. You guys go have fun." Mom said, smiling at us. Stiles intertwined his fingers with mine and led me to his jeep while Stiles waved and hopped into mom's car.

"Your chariot awaits, milady." Stiles said, opening the front door and bowing slightly while using a horrible British accent.

"Why thank you, good sir." I said back, curtsying and laughing slightly as he helped me into the jeep. Unfortunately my three inch heels did nothing for my height, and I was still short compared to Stiles.

Stiles and I didn't talk the entire way to the school, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. When we pulled into the school he quickly jumped out and ran across to my side and opened the door for me, helping me out. I thanked him with a small kiss as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Sky! Hey, Stiles." Allison greeted, smiling at us. Jackson was smirking as he walked behind her.

"McCall, Stilinski." He greeted.

"Hey, Allison. Jackson." We both said.

"Jackson! Allison! And Skyler and Stiles." Lydia came up to us with Nate, from the lacrosse team following behind her. "Jackson, you look nice." Lydia complimented.

"Duh." He scoffed, before leading Allison away. Lydia huffed in anger as she grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him towards the school.

"Well, that was interesting." Stiles said after a minute.

I was going to respond, but movement on the school roof distracted me. I couldn't contain my laugh when I noticed it was Scott, running across the roof trying to find a way in.

"What?" Stiles asked, grinning at me.

"Looks like Scott found a way in." I said, pointing towards the roof. Stiles let out a loud laugh as Scott turned and waved at us. We waved back, shaking our heads as we walked into the school.

To say I was shocked when we entered the school would be an understatement. The usual smelly, dirty gym was now covered in string lights and white balloons everywhere. Tables were set up with lace table clothes, and there was a band playing in the corner.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Would you like to dance?" Stiles whispered in my ear. I let out a shy smile as I nodded eagerly and led him onto the crowded dance floor. The only dance move I think Stiles knows is the Bernie, so that's basically all he did. It was fun though, because after a minute of laughing and doing that, Danny and his boyfriend came over and joined us, then Allison (without Jackson) joined and soon the whole gym was doing the Bernie.

"Want to take a break?" I asked Stiles, yelling slightly over the music. He nodded with a laugh and led me towards the bunch bowl.

"Hey, there's Scott." Stiles laughed, pointing to where Scott was sitting on the top of the bleachers. Unfortunately, Coach Finstock saw him too.

"Hey, McCall! I see you, McCall! You're not supposed to be here!" Coach yelled angrily as he shoved past students. Scott stood up and sprinted down the bleachers, trying to dodge Coach. It was really a hilarious sight to see, especially since Scott just grabbed Danny and forced him to dance with him. "I got you, McCa- What the hell are you doing?" He asked. The entire gym went silent, even the band stopped playing, and everyone was staring at Coach Finstock.

"What are you...? No. No! I didn't- I didn't mean it like that!" Coach exclaimed, noticing everyone stare at him in disbelieve.

"What Coach?" Scott asked, as he tightened his grip around Danny's neck. Stiles and I were practically holding each other up we were laughing so hard, and I could tell that Allison and Jackson were slightly laughing too.

"No! I didn't…I…dance! Just dance! This is a dance people! This is a party!" Coach exclaimed awkwardly, walking away from Scott and Danny.

"That had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen." I said once I got my laughter under control.

"For sure! Did you see the look on Danny's boyfriends face when he saw them?" Stiles exclaimed, as a slow song came on. I looked over to see Scott taking Allison by the hand and leading her away from an empty table. Lydia was already on the floor dancing with Nate, but I could see her staring at the door that Jackson had run out of right after the scene that Scott made with Danny.

Stiles was staring down at me smiling slightly when I looked back at him, "May I have this dance?" Stiles asked, reaching out his hand. I nodded and eagerly took his hand, following him out to the dance floor. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I snaked my around his neck, leaning my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For being you." I said, smiling softly, smiling up at him. A wide smile stretched across Stiles lips and he was about to say something before he suddenly looked up, tightening his grip around me. "What?" I asked, turning to follow his eyes. Standing in the corner of the gym by the doors was Peter. He slowly lifted his hand and motioned for us to come over. I gulped nervously as Stiles hesitantly walked over to Peter. Whatever he was going to do, would be much worse if we didn't listen to him.

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped coldly.

"I just thought you two might like to know that Scott's precious secret is about to be ruined." Peter said, looking around bored.

Stiles and I quickly snapped our heads towards the dance floor and noticed that neither Scott nor Allison was here anymore…and Lydia was gone to, although Nate was still here.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but when we turned back around Peter was gone.

"Okay, we have to find Scott." Stiles said.

"Wait, Lydia's missing to…there's Jackson!" I exclaimed, pulling Stiles towards Jackson, who looked freaked out.

"Jackson! Jackson, what's wrong? What happened?" Stiles exclaimed. Suddenly Nate came walking up looking confused.

"Hey, Jackson, did Lydia find you?" Nate asked.

"What?" Jackson asked confused.

"Lydia, she said she was going to go look for you…" Nate trailed off. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Oh my God, Peter! Stiles, you have to go find Lydia, Peter's going to go after her! I'll go find Scott and Allison!" I exclaimed as I pulled Stiles away from the other two boys. Stiles nodded eagerly before grabbing my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was a lot different than our others…it was like a goodbye kiss. Like he didn't know if we'd end up making it out of this. And honestly? I didn't know either.

"Be careful, okay?" Stiles said forcefully when we pulled away.

"You be careful too." I nodded, giving him one last peck before we ran our separate ways.

"Scott? Scott! Scott, where are you?!" I screamed as I ran out into the parking lot.

"Hey, you're Skyler McCall, right?" A woman's voice suddenly asked from behind me. I let out a small gasp and turned around, seeing Allison's aunt standing in front of me. Oh, this so cannot be good…

"Uh, y-yeah. You're Allison's aunt, Kate." I said, giving her a soft smile.

"That I am. You're brother is Scott, isn't he?" She asked, giving me a fake smile. I nodded in conformation, and that seemed to please her. "And he's the beta, isn't he?"

I tried hiding the look of shock that crossed on my face, but I know she seen it, "T-the beta? What's that?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, come on, Skyler. You and I both know that you know perfectly well what your brother is. It's funny, though, I thought it was that Jackson kid, but that would have just been too simple."

"I'm sorry; Kate, but I really don't know what you're talking about." I said, offering her an apologetic smile. But I knew she wasn't going to fall for it.

"You're little play dumb act is really getting old, Skyler. I'm going to go ahead and fill in you on something; your brother is the beta, I want your brother, and here you are…the perfect way to get to him. I already tried getting Derek to tell me, but that didn't work. I could have kept torturing him, but that wouldn't get me Scott. You, however, you can get me Scott." Kate grinned.

"Kate, please don't do this." I begged, not even caring about playing dumb anymore. She knew what Scott was; there was no getting around it.

"Sorry, kiddo, it's got to be done. Don't worry; we won't hurt you…too much." Kate grinned, before I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

xxx

Cliff hangerrrr!  
Okay, so last night's season finale: AMAZING.

I literally cried like three times.

When the Coach was talking to Scott and said how he didn't hate you guys. I just thought it was so sad because as far as he knew, Jackson was dead, and he regretted always yelling at them. He was upset that he thought Jackson thought he hated him. That part didn't really make me cry, just tear up.

When Stiles was calling around and Stiles showed up in his room all beaten and his dad freaked out. I started tearing up just seeing his face, and when he was getting beaten by that old fuck, Gerard. But I literally started crying when Stiles dad pulled him in and hugged him. His dad thought he lost him…he thought whoever killed Jackson had taken him, or even killed him. Stiles is all he has left and he thought he lost him.

When Jackson nodded at Derek, and closed his eyes. He wanted to die. He knew he was killing people and wanted to die. That's like the saddest thing to me. Then when Lydia was holding him and he was trying to ask if she still loved him & she said yes. I was literally bawling. Then he died and I was bawling even more. Then he came back looking like a Greek God as he stood up all slow motion like & it was more tears of joy then.

I think those were the only parts that made me cry…not sure though. But, I'm pretty much convinced that Peter's sole purpose of the returning to the show was just so he could sass everyone.

God, Peter does make me laugh though. Like when Scott was defending himself and saying that he only went to Gerard because he threatened to kill his mom & Peter's all like "His mom is gorgeous ." or when Peter's like "Someone likes making an entrance."

& the last scene with Scott and Stiles practicing was just so cute. It showed that despite all this craziness going on, they still manage to be just two normal high school students.

& there's a whole pack of Alpha's? Whaaaa? & were they like going to attack Boyd & Erica or what? But not going to lie, I totally ship Berica now. Or whatever their ship name is.

One thing that pisses me off? Season three doesn't start until June, since they haven't started filming yet. Or maybe they just started, I can't remember which….that's what I heard at least.

Too long to wait. Too freaking long.

Tell me what you guys thought about the finale!(:


	13. Being Bait

'Ello my readers(:

Amazing reviews, as always(:

& if you guys haven't looked at my new story Be Alright, be sure to look for it, because I posted the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own Skyler(:

xxx

The first thing I heard when I came to was voices. It took me a minute to realize they belonged to Kate and…Derek? Where the hell am I at?

"I still don't know what the point of you involving a random girl was, Kate?" Derek said, his voice sounding bored.

"Oh, you know perfectly well she isn't a random girl, Derek. She's Scott's sister, and while you may be heartless and okay with the fact that your sister's dead, I'm sure Scott won't be."

"What are you even talking about, Kate?" He demanded. Wow, Derek's a really good liar…if I didn't know about all this werewolf stuff I would actually believe that he didn't know what Kate was talking about.

"Keep playing dumb, Derek, just keep playing dumb." Kate said quietly. I could hear her moving across the room, so I figure now would be a good time to wake up. I let out a small moan as I blinked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was a dirty cement wall. Wherever I was it was really dark and damp. Like I was in some sort of shed or something. "Ah, sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us." Kate's voice taunted. I really hope Allison doesn't ever turn out to be anything like her aunt…

"Where am I?" I asked, as I turned my head painfully to see her sitting in a chair by Derek, who was pinned against the wall. That's when I realized I was in the same position as Derek, only a different wall. My wrist started to burn where the metal cuffs dug into my skin. "What do you want?"

"Skyler, I thought I made it clear what I wanted. I want your brother, and Derek really isn't much help to me, so I needed to improvise with you. The minute Scott finds out that his precious baby sister is hurt he won't even think before racing to her rescue, and that's where I come in." She said, smirking as she slowly walked over to me. I saw Derek roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. Did he honestly not care that this psycho bitch was taking us captive?!

"You're gonna hurt me?" I asked fearfully, my voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, no sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. But my friend is." She smirked, before winking at Derek flirtatiously and walking out of the room.

"Who's her friend?" I asked Derek quietly when she closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry; he's not here…yet. But we don't have much time; Scott needs to come find us."

"Are you kidding?! No! You heard what she said, Derek! She's going to kill him!" I yelled angrily. No way am I letting Scotty walk right into this bitch's trap.

"Calm down, Skyler, you're giving me a headache." He snapped angrily.

"Really? You're honestly going to complain about _me_ giving you a _headache_ when there is a psychotic bitch who wants you dead…and maybe even me dead now!"  
"Just. Shut. Up." He snarled.

"Now I know why Stiles hates you so much." I mumbled angrily, forgetting that he could still hear me.

"I literally just heard every word you said, you know that right?"

"Shut up."

"Once I get out of these damn chains I'm running and leaving Kate to deal with you." He said as he tried (and failed) to get out of the chains on his wrist. I didn't say anything to him as I just looked around the room. I had never really talked to Derek much before. I think the most we'd ever talked was when he gave me a ride home from that party, but that seems like it was a lifetime ago. So, due to lack of communication with him, I never really had a problem with the guy. But now I definitely see why he's not Scott and Stiles favorite person.

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was pretty clear that Derek was weak, and even though I may not like him, I feel like I kind of need him right now. I don't think I can fight off Kate if he dies.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, knowing it was a stupid question, but part of me just couldn't stay the deafening silence, and the other part was wondering if maybe he was healing and would be able to get us out soon.

"Do I look okay?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry…I was just…nothing." I sighed, looking down. But my head immediately snapped up when I heard the door open and Kate walked in with a tall, muscular man behind her.

"Skyler, I never did get the chance to tell you how much I just love your dress. Bad thing about white though, it gets dirty so easily." Kate mused, coming closer to me while the man just stayed by the door.

"Just leave her alone, Kate. You really think this is the way to get the Beta?" Derek asked, still not giving in and saying it was Scott, even though Kate knew it was. Did he really think that he could somehow convince her it wasn't Scott?

Kate smirked in response to Derek before nodding at the man and walking out the door. The man got a smirk on his face as he walked towards me with a knife in his hands.

"Please, don't hurt me." I whispered, my voice cracking as tears escaped my eyes.

I heard Derek yell something to him, but I couldn't concentrate on his words, I could only feel the pain. From then on, anything else Derek said was drowned out by my screams.

xxx

"Skyler…Skyler, are you okay?" I heard Derek's voice ask me a few minutes after the man finally left. My head was hanging down and nearly my entire body hurt.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, mimicking his words from before.

"I'm going to call for Scott." He said. If I didn't feel so weak my head probably would have snapped up, but it just hung down.

"You can't." I said. My voice was hardly louder than a whisper and my words slurred slightly.

"If you die he's going to blame himself, Skyler. Do you really think he'll be able to handle anything if he loses you? Do you Stiles will? Exactly. Hate to break it to you, but you're probably going to end up bleeding to death if you don't get help."

"He'll die."

"No he won't. He's strong, he can handle himself."

"Don't." But it was too late, because seconds later I was cringing as Derek let out an ear piercing howl that shook the walls.

"Skyler, don't fall asleep, okay? You have to stay awake until Scott gets here." Derek said forcefully. Part of me was scared of what he would do to me if I did close my eyes, but the other part of me just wanted to sleep.

"I'm not."

"Open your eyes, Skyler. Scott will be here soon, okay? Just keep your eyes open until he gets here."

"Okay." I mumbled, peeling my eyes open. I wish Scott didn't have to see me like this. I don't know exactly what I look like right now, but I know it can't be good. I could feel blood dripping down my arms and stomach from where the man cut me. He never actually stabbed me, I'd probably be dead by now if he had, but he definitely cut me pretty deep, and blood wouldn't stop oozing from some of the cuts on my stomach. Despite Derek's warnings, I let my eyes slowly drift shut. I could vaguely hear him calling my name, but it sounded like he was so far away…almost as if he were in a tunnel and I was on the other side.

"Skyler! Sky, wake up! Sky!" I heard Scott's voice yell, as something gently slapped against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Scott staring at me with concern all over his face.

"Scott?" I asked, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, sis. I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Just hold on." He said, before gently breaking the chains that kept my feet bound together. He gently wrapped one of his arms around my waist, holding me up, as he reached up with the other hand and gently broke the chains on my wrist. Scott caught me easily when I fell, no longer begin supported by the chains, and he gently sat me on the chair.  
"Scott! Get me out of here, I can't break both chains! I don't know when they're coming back, so we need to get out of here now!" Derek yelled, but Scott didn't even respond to him. He quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my stomach to try to keep the blood flow down, and for the most part it seemed to be working. The blood hadn't completely stopped, but it was slowed down. Scott quickly planted a kiss to my forehead before jumping up and glaring at Derek.

"What the hell, Derek!? How did my sister get involved in this?" Scott yelled, blaming Derek for me being there.

"Kate knows you're the beta Scott, there for your friends and family is in danger of her. She was using Skyler to get to you, and guess what? It worked! So get me the hell out of these chains or she'll come back and kill your sister." Derek snarled at Scott.

"No." Scott snapped.

"What? No? What do you mean no?" Derek yelled angrily.

"I'll let you out, only if you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. Really? He's going to do this now?

"You can't, Scott! Okay? You can't stop him!" Derek yelled, but Scott still held his ground.

"Scott, please come on! I just want to get out of here." I begged, tears still streaming down my face. Scott sent me a sad look before looking back at Derek.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott pressed, "Peter is going to go after my family, and he'll go after Allison and everyone else I care about!"

"You want me to help you for her? For an Argent? You're stupid high school crush? You're a kid Scott. You are all just kids and you are in way over your head!" Derek exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe you're right! But you want to know something else? Peter didn't 'accidently' kill your sister, Derek. He knew exactly what he was doing." Scott said, shocking Derek.

"What?"

"He lied to you Derek." Scott repeated, pulling out a picture of a dead deer with the spiral on it. I remember seeing that in the paper about a month or so ago, right before Scott got bit…

"Where did you get that?"

"Deaton. He said someone came in asking for a copy of the picture. Want to know who it was? Peter's nurse. He brought Laura here so he could kill her and become the alpha. That's why you're going to help me." Scott said, and I could tell he was feeling confident in himself. Shock was written all over Derek's face, but I could see as everything finally clicked.

"Fine. I'll help you." He said lowly, and Scott didn't hesitate before smiling and going to help Derek out of the chains, but Derek broke them before Scott got the chance. "Get your sister and let's go, they could be here any minute." Derek snapped walking towards the door. Scott quickly slid one arms under my knees and the other under my back as he cradled me in his arms and quickly ran out after Derek.

xxx

We'd been running through the woods for about five minutes or so before Derek suddenly stopped, making Scott stop as well, and since he was holding me, well you get the point…

"Stop!" Derek exclaimed, he opened his mouth to say something else but Scott quickly cut him off,

"Don't say 'this was too easy'! Every time someone says that something really bad happens!" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay, but this really was too easy, Scott! I mean, don't you find it just a bit weird that we just got out easy no problem?" Derek asked him as he looked around.

"None of this has been easy, Derek! My sister's been attacked multiple times, my girlfriend's entire family is hunters and she knows what I am! How has any of this been easy!?" Scott yelled angrily. My mouth fell open slightly when Scott said that Allison knew what he was.

Derek let out a loud sigh, "Your right. Let's go." He said, right before an arrow came out of nowhere and went through his shoulder. I let out a small scream as another one hit him in the leg, knocking him to the ground.  
"Scott, run!" Derek screamed, but Scott was staring at something I couldn't see, and suddenly an arrow flew right past us and onto the tree behind us, a bright light exploding from it. I felt my body roughly hit the ground as Scott dropped me in shock. I couldn't see anything for a minute as stars still flashed across my vision from the small explosion.

"Scott?!" I exclaimed scared. Derek was definitely right when he said this was too easy. I felt Scott lift me up again and run away quickly, and through my slightly blurred vision I could see Derek not far behind us.

"Allison, what are you doing?!" Scott exclaimed. I turned to see Allison walking towards us, a bow and arrow in her hand and her aunt Kate next to her, a gun in her hand. Allison shot an arrow at Scott's leg, knocking us both to the ground.

"Just shut up, Scott, and stop lying. For once stop lying." She snapped.

"I only lied to,"

"Protect me? Like I haven't heard that before."

"Oh my God, let's go already! Kill them!" Her Aunt Kate exclaimed.

"K-kill them? I thought you said we were just going to catch them."

"Yeah, we did…and now we're going to kill them. It's really not hard, see." Kate said, before shooting Derek. I let out a small scream, but was drowned out by Derek's much louder scream.

"Kate, I don't think…I don't…" Allison tried to say, but couldn't get any words out.

"Oh, Allison! Are you changing your mind? I thought you wanted to be tough!?" Kate exclaimed.

"I-I do…I did. But not like this. Sky isn't even a werewolf! Are you?" She asked, and I quickly shook my head no.

"Allison, please don't do this." I whispered to her.

"Kate, can we please just let them go?" Allison begged.

"Sorry sweetie, but if you're not going to kill them, then I will." Kate said, pointing the gun at Scott.

"No! Stop!" I screamed at her, but she didn't even acknowledge me. Right before she could pull the trigger another gun blasted a bullet right past Kate's head, making both Allison and I gasp.

"Put the gun down, Kate." A deep voice demanded. I turned to see Allison's dad standing there, pointing a gun right at Kate.

"What the hell are you doing, Chris?" Kate snapped.

"What am I doing? Kate, you're pointing a gun at a sixteen year old boy. Skyler isn't even a werewolf and look at what you've done to her!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, she'll be fine. As for Scott? He's a werewolf, Chris! Last time I checked we kill werewolves."

"No, we don't. We go by a code, Kate. We only kill them if human blood is spilled." Chris set, before letting out a sad sigh, "I know what you did, Kate."

"What? What are you talking about?" She scoffed.

"It was you. You're the one that set the Hale House on fire."

"Really Chris?"

"There were children in that house, Kate. Innocent, human children! And you killed them. There blood is on your hands now." Chris said, before a loud noise from the house made everyone shift their attention.

"What is that?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Derek said from behind her, and grunted as he tried to stand up.

"Allison, Skyler get back!" I heard Mr. Argent yell. Allison helped me stand up, but we were both quickly knocked down again by a blurry figure. Soon, everyone was back on the ground, except Kate, who was now in the house.

"Kate!" Allison screamed, before jumping up and running into the house. I looked over and saw Chris Argent knocked out cold and Derek and Scott were both running towards the house after Allison. I struggled to stand up, but my legs immediately gave out from under me. I could tell that with all the falling I've been doing I was bleeding more, and Scott's shirt really wasn't helping much anymore. I slowly dragged myself over to Mr. Argent and tried nudging him to wake up.

"Mr. Argent, wake up." I said somewhat forcefully, nudging him. He groaned a bit before snapping his eyes open and leaning up quickly.

"Skyler? Where's Allison?" He asked.  
"Sh-she's in the house…she went in after Kate." I said, right as Allison came running out of the house.  
"Allison!" He yelled as he jumped up and pulled his daughter into his arms.

"Dad…Kate…Kate she's…" Allison sobbed out. Oh my God…Kate was dead.

I felt myself get a little light headed as I lost more blood.

"Skyler? Sky!" Allison's voice exclaimed, "Dad, she's really hurt." She said as she knelt down next to me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, giving her a soft smile.

"Kate did this to you, didn't she?" Mr. Argent asked, as he carefully removed the blood soaked shirt to reveal my torn and bloody dress.

"N-no, she had some man do it." I whispered, not looking at them. No matter what your family does, it's hard losing them, so I really didn't want to remind them that their family member was a complete psycho.

"I'm going to try to put pressure on the cuts so they stop bleeding. The ones on your arm don't look too bad; it's the ones on your stomach I'm worried about." Mr. Argent said as he ripped off a large piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my stomach, making me hiss in pain.

He was helping me to my feet when the Alpha came barging out the house and into the yard. I let out a large gasp as he stared right at me. Chris shoved Allison and I behind him and stood in front of us protectively. Scott and Derek came running out behind him right as headlights flooded the clearing we were in. I squinted at the bright lights. Who the hell would be here right now? Unless it was more hunters, which would not be good…

"Sky!" Stiles voice exclaimed.

"Stiles?" I whispered, feeling fresh tears pool in my eyes. This whole time I hadn't even known if he was okay. I didn't even think about anything else except Stiles as I shoved past Allison and her dad to run towards Stiles.

"Skyler!" Scott yelled, and I let out a loud gasp as the Alpha was suddenly blocking my path, leaning down to my level.

"Jackson, now!" Someone exclaimed, before the Alpha whipped around and grabbed a glass beaker.

"Sky, move! Allison, shoot it!" I quickly ducked to the ground when I heard Scott yell out a warning and Allison's arrow went flying and hit the glass beaker, making the Alpha go up in flames.

I let out a loud scream as I scrambled to get away from him, and felt someone grab onto my arms and pull me up. Scott held me tightly against his chest as Stiles threw another beaker at the Alpha, making an even larger flame erupt before he fell to the ground, the fire going away around him. Derek didn't even hesitate before racing towards Peter and raising his hand to kill him.  
"Wait! Derek, you promised! If I kill him I could be cured, but if you kill him I'm screwed! Derek, please don't do this!" Scott screamed, dropping his arms from around me and running towards Derek. I let out a loud gasp and felt my knees give out as Derek ignored Scott and slashed Peter's throat. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and fall to the ground with me.

"Skyler! Sky, are you okay? Oh my God, you're bleeding…y-you're hurt." Stiles exclaimed, looking at the cuts on me. I didn't say anything as my eyelids felt heavy and threatened to close. Everything started looking and sounding far away as I heard different voices yell my name and heard Derek say he was the new Alpha, before everything went black.

xxx

The first thing I noticed when I came too, for the second time tonight, was that one of my hands was a lot warmer than the other. I could hear the faint sound of someone snoring by me, but my eyelids felt like there were one hundred pound weights on them. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be welcomed with dim light. There was a small lamp next to the bed I was lying in that was illuminating the room, but other than that there was no light. It must still be night time. I looked down to my left hand to see Stiles asleep in a chair, leaning his head onto my bed and holding my hand tightly in his.

"Stiles?" I muttered, not wanting to wake up, but wanting to know why I was even laying in a hospital bed right now. I noticed an IV running through my vein and I had a heart monitor clasp on my finger.

Stiles head shot up quickly and his blood shot eyes landed on mine. "Hey, how are you?" He asked softly, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm okay…what happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"No, I do. I just don't why I'm here."

"You, uh, you lost a lot of blood, Sky. More than any of us thought. But when you passed out at Derek's house Scott, Jackson, and I drove you to the hospital. You had to get a lot of stitches, because some of the cut were so deep. But your okay now." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Stiles…what's wrong?"

"I just- I thought I lost you or something, Sky. Whenever you passed out…we kept yelling your name trying to get you to wake up and you just wouldn't." He said, his voice cracking before he laid his head back onto my bed.

"I'm okay, Stiles. Everything's okay." I soothed softly, running my free hand through his buzzed hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sky." He mumbled, planting a kiss to my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said, before asking him to lay with me.  
We didn't say anything for a few minutes after that, but we both looked up when the door opened and Scott walked in.

"Sky, you're awake! Stiles, you said you'd text me when she woke up!" Scott exclaimed. "How are you? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Want me to get mom? I can go get mom?" Scott said all at once.

"I'm fine, Scott." I chuckled, "But what time is it?"

"It's uh, three a.m." Scott said sheepishly.

"And how are you guys even allowed in here?" I asked, grinning at them. Leave it to Scott and Stiles to find a way to sneak into a hospital room.

"Mom let us in. She's working late tonight so she said she'd let us stay with you until she gets off."

"Mom never works until three, though? She's always off by midnight."

"Okay, so we snuck into your room after mom told us to leave, sue us!" Scott exclaimed. I let out a small laugh as I shook my head at the two boys.

"Thank you guys for being here." I said softly, looking up at the both of them.

"Of course, Sky."

Stiles was still lying next to me in the small hospital bed, and Scott managed to squeeze himself up there with us.

It must have been an interesting sight to see, three teenagers snuggled together asleep in a hospital bed, but none of us cared. Right now we all just needed each other, and we needed to know that we were okay. Even if just for a little while.


	14. Make Up Date

Thank you all for the reviews! If you haven't already noticed, I uploaded two chapters of my Isaac/OC story Be Alright, & I also decided to upload the first chapter in my Derek/OC story A Beauty and Her Beast. So check those out if you haven't already(:

In other news, I started school today. And it actually wasn't too bad. Although I would definitely prefer summer any day.

**So, please read this, because it is pretty important: **Since I started school today I'm not going to have nearly as much free time. I'm taking a lot of advanced classes and have dance and gymnastics practice every night of the week (not weekends, though). So I really don't know how much homework I'll be getting or how much free time I'll have to update. I'm going to try so incredibly hard to update all my stories at least twice a week, but I promise that there will be an update at least once a week. I'm going to try so super hard to do twice a week, but I'm just not sure. On the weekends is when I'll get most of my writing for my stories, so if I update more than a chapter on each story, it'll probably be all on the weekend.

Although, today's only the first day, so maybe I won't get much homework this year and I'll have plenty of time to update. Who knows? I'm just giving you guys a warning that I may not be updating as frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters, I only own Skyler(:

xxx

The next time I woke up I was alone in the uncomfortable hospital bed and my mom was messing with something next to me. "Hey, mom." I whispered softly. Wait, what am I supposed to tell her? God, I hope Scott and Stiles came up with a story.

Mom quickly spun around and I could tell she had been crying, "Oh, Skyler! How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, mom." I smiled, "What happened?"

"You got attacked by a mountain lion, sweetie. But Scott and Stiles got there in time. You lost a lot of blood, but you're going to be okay sweetie." My mom said, smiling sadly.

"A mountain lion?" I questioned, huh…guess that's believable enough.

"Yeah, I swear if someone doesn't control that mountain lion situation I'm going to have something to say." My mom threatened, shaking her head. "First at the video store, then parent teacher conference, and now you and Lydia are in the hospital." My mom ranted.

"Whoa wait, Lydia? What happened to Lydia?" I asked. If Lydia got hurt what happened to Stiles when he went to look for her?

"She was attacked too. Jackson found her. You both got lucky, though. You more than Lydia."

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You don't worry about it though, okay? You just worry about getting better." My mom said, smiling before planting a kiss to my forehead. "You'll get sent home later today after the doctor checks on you again, okay?" I nodded at her before she walked out to go see other patients.

Not even a minute later Stiles was peeking his head in, "Hello, beautiful." He grinned.

"Oh God, I probably look awful right now, Stiles." I moaned. I haven't had the chance to actually look at myself, but I'm sure it can't be pretty.

"You could never look awful, Sky. You're too perfect." He said, making me blush and look down shyly.

"So, uh, what happened with Lydia?" I asked, as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Well when I got there Peter was there and he, uh, he bit her." Stiles said nervously, but I could tell he wasn't telling me something…

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Her bite isn't healing."

"So what does that mean? Is she not a werewolf?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"We don't know. She's definitely not dead, but Scott doesn't think she's a werewolf. We don't know _what_ she is." Stiles said, with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, then what happened?"

"Peter was going to killer her if I didn't go with him to help find Derek, so I went with him. He took me to the hospital parking garage. His nurse was dead and he made me hack Scott's computer so we could find them. He offered me the bite, I said no, he tried anyway, but I still refused. He left, so I called Jackson who picked me up and took me to Derek's. And you know that rest." He said, as if it was normal. Although I guess now that kind of is our normal.

"Stiles…you don't want the bite, do you?" I asked nervously.

"No, of course not." He said shaking his head.

"Okay." I said, not quite believing him. I know Scott always being the hero really gets to him. "So what happened after I passed out? The last thing I remember was Derek killing Peter."

"Yeah, he killed Peter and became the Alpha. You passed out and just about gave me a heart attack. Allison's dad told us to hurry and get you to a hospital and had Allison come, while he stayed behind to take care of calling the cops because of Kate. Derek ran off somewhere and the rest of us rushed you to the hospital. They wouldn't let us see you for a while, that's when Scott and I checked to see if Lydia's bite was healed and she was going to turn, but it hadn't. Jackson left and took Allison home, much to Scott's disappointment. But that's about it. Wasn't exactly how I imagined the night going, but you know, nothing ever really goes according to plan anymore." He said.

"Never." I agreed, laughing a little.

Stiles and I talked and kissed a little before my doctor came in to do a final check, and finally I was getting the okay to go home. Stiles left the room so I could get changed while my mom signed my release papers.

"Ready?" Stiles asked when I walked out.

"I've been ready. One night in the hospital is long enough." I said, making Stiles smile down at me. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we made our way out of the hospital and to his Jeep. "Where's Scott at?" I asked him as he held the door open for me. I just noticed that I haven't seen him since last night.

"Oh, uh he's trying to figure out what's going on with Lydia." Stiles said, sitting next to me and starting his car. I offered a small 'oh' and scooted closer to him so I was more in the middle as he pulled out of the hospital. We didn't talk as he drove down the road; we just sat with our hands intertwined and my head on his shoulder while he softly brushed his thumb across my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, noticing that we were going the opposite way from either of our houses.

"Just for a drive." He said with a small smile, but I could tell he was hiding something.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Stiles was gently shaking me awake. "Sky…Sky, wake up. We're here." He whispered, as I slowly pealed my eyes open.

"Where's here?" I asked him, looking at our unfamiliar surroundings.

"You'll see." He smiled, jumping out of the jeep and racing around to my side to help me out.

"Stiles, seriously, where are we?" I asked, smiling up at him as he slipped his hands over my eyes.

"Ssh." He whispered.

"Please don't let me trip and fall."

"Do you trust me?" He whispered into my ear.

I let out a small shiver when his breath tickled my neck, "Of course." I breathed out. His soft lips pressed gently against the corner of my mouth.

"I'll never let you fall; I'll always be here to catch you." He whispered, before leading me somewhere. I stayed silent as he slowly directed me somewhere that he kept secret. Finally after what felt like years he gently pulled the bandana off.

I let out a small gasp as I took in everything I saw. We were in an open room with a round table towards the side. Lights were streamed around the room and it looked a lot like the formal dance. "Stiles…this is amazing." I whispered, looking up at him in disbelieve. No one has ever, _ever_ done anything like this for me before.

"Well, our dance got cut short and we still never had that date." He said, grinning as he led me to the table. "I can't really take all the credit though. Scott did help by using his werewolf senses to help steal all the dance stuff from the student council storage room."

I laughed softly before looking back at him, "This is really incredible, Stiles. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you." He admitted; looking down with a shy smile as a blush formed on his cheeks, mine probably doing the same thing. "Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly. I nodded at him, still smiling, as he called for a server. A server…? I let out a loud laugh when Scott came out carrying plates in his hands

"You're dinner has arrived." He said in a fake British accent before laying the plates down in front of us. I let out another laugh at seeing what was actually on the plate; macaroni and cheese…the SpongeBob shaped one. Scott excused himself, laughing a little, and left Stiles and I alone.

"SpongeBob macaroni, huh?" I chuckled.

"Well of course, it's a lot better than just _shell_ macaroni."

"Touché." I agreed, taking a bite out mine.

After eating Stiles led me out to the center of the floor as a song started playing. The same song we slow danced to at the formal. "Thank you, Stiles, for all of this. Its…its perfect." I said softly, looking up at him.

Stiles smiled softly before turning into a small frown, "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.  
"Scare me like that. You lost so much blood, Sky. I thought…I thought I lost you." He said, pursing his lips together as he blinked rapidly and looked away.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me, Stiles. Never, okay? You're stuck with me." I said, smiling softly.

"Good." He whispered as smiled down at me before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I immediately kissed back and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I eagerly gave him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we fought for dominance before pulling back to breath. "That'll never get old." He whispered, making me giggle. This was probably one of the best nights ever.

xxx

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face as all of last night's events came rushing back to me. Stiles really did all that for me. _Me_. No one has ever treated me like he does.

"Sky, are you up?" I heard Scott ask quietly as my door was slightly pushed open.

"Yeah, come on in."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in my desk chair and spinning around in it.

"Perfect." I said softly, as I thought of Stiles.

"Good to know." He chuckled, "Anyway, Stiles and I are going to go back to the hospital to check out Lydia. Apparently she still hasn't woken up and her body keeps going into shock. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, definitely!" I exclaimed. No matter how much Lydia annoyed me, she was still innocent. She never hurt anyone and she definitely doesn't deserve what's happening to her…whatever _is_ happening to her. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I'm honestly not sure, Sky. I just don't know what she is. It'd be great if Derek would show his face once in a while and I could ask him, but he's been M.I.A. since he killed Peter. If her bite doesn't heal she should be dead…but she's not. But who knows, maybe it just took longer and is healed today." He said, sounding like he's trying to convince himself.

"I hope she'll be okay. And if she does turn into a werewolf, I know you'll be able to help her."

"Yeah, I hope so…I just don't want anyone to have to go through what I did…it sucks."

"But you always got through it. You're strong, Scott, you really are. You don't give yourself enough credit, Scotty. You may not think you're doing a good job at this whole werewolf thing, but you are."

"Thanks, Sky." He said softly, smiling at me gratefully. "Your lover boy will be here in about twenty minutes, so be ready."

"Whatever." I laughed, as I shut the door behind him and threw on an outfit.

xxx

Somehow the three of us managed to get into Lydia's room without any questioning and for a minute I just stared at her. She looked so different…she didn't look like _Lydia_.

Stiles and Scott quickly walked over and Scott gently lifted the bandage on her side. I let out a small gasp when I saw the bite mark, not even close to being healed.

"She's definitely not a werewolf." Scott sighed, putting the bandage back in place.

"Then what is she?" I asked, walking to stand next to them.

"I don't know…but I don't think she's human."

"So what, she's a vampire?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"No! I mean, maybe she's not anything…maybe the bite just didn't affect her."

"Derek said the bite either kills you or turns you. She's not dead or turned, Scott!" Stiles exclaimed nervously. Do you know how scary it is knowing that there's something terribly, horribly wrong with someone but not knowing what it is? It's terrifying.

"I'm aware, Stiles, but what do you want me to say! Something is really wrong here and I don't know anyone besides Derek who can help, but he's not here!" Scott exclaimed angrily.

"Scotty, it's okay." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just get out of here before we get caught." Scott said, walking out the door, Stiles and I close behind him.

The three of us decided to take shifts staying at the hospital until she woke up, in case she did turn out to be a werewolf, we didn't want her killing everyone. Scott looked for Derek while Stiles and I sat in the waiting room. About twenty minutes she woke up, but only family was allowed in so far.

"Do you want to split a Reese's?" Stiles asked as we walked up to the vending machine.

"Sounds good." I smiled, but the machine ate his dollar and didn't give us our damn Reese's.

"Ugh, come on!" Stiles groaned, hitting the machine.

"Shake it a little." I said, moving to shake the side of it while Stiles shook the other side. "Too much shake, too much shake!" I exclaimed as the machine suddenly rocked and started tipping. I let out a small scream when the vending machine fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Stiles and I both looked at each other with startled expressions, not knowing what to do.

"We were never here." Stiles said, looking from me to the machine.

"We didn't even want a Reese's." I said, nodding at him.

"Good. Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him down the hall of the hospital and back into the waiting room, but the minute we got there a loud scream filled the hospital.

"Was that…"

"Lydia?" Stiles finished for me. We both took off running again towards her room where her dad and my mom were both running in as well. The room and bathroom were both empty, but her shower was still going.

"Stiles." I whispered, pointing to the open window. "We've got to find her."

xxx

My mom had to inform the police that Lydia was now missing and really the only identifier they had was a petite red head who was naked…I doubt anyone else will be mistaken as her.

Stiles and I quickly met up with Scott, and Allison found us too, and we all started the search for her. Scott quickly smelled her scent and it led straight for the Hale house…

"She came here?" Allison asked.

"She's never even been here before, has she?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but this is where her scent leads." Scott said. Stiles parked his jeep and we all got out.

"Is your dad going after her?" I asked Allison.

"Yeah, I think so. He said they won't hurt her or do anything unless she's killed someone." Allison said. We all nodded our head at her, but got distracted when Stiles found something.

"Hey, what's this?" He wondered, before pulling a string.

"Hey, Stiles?" Scott said from behind us.

"Yeah buddy? Oh…" Stiles said when we all turned to see Scott dangling upside down.

"Trip wire." I muttered as Allison and I laughed.

"Yeah, next time you find a trip wire…don't pull it." Scott said.

"Right." Stiles nodded, when suddenly flash lights were pointed in our direction.

"Its hunters, hide!" Scott exclaimed quietly.

"What about you?" I asked as Allison ran to hide behind some trees.

"Sky, go!" Scott urged, but I can't just leave my brother dangling defenseless in front of hunters. Stiles grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a tree right as Allison's dad and some other hunters walked towards Scott.

"Hello, Scott." Her dad greeted calmly.

"Hi, Mr. Argent." Scott greeted back, smiling and waving at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out."

"I know you're looking for Lydia and I know she's Allison's friend. I don't want to hurt her, Scott, just like I don't want to hurt you. But I can't break the rules for my daughter. If blood is spilled, I will kill." Chris threatened.

"Okay, sir." Scott said, and I could tell he was frightened.

"Good. Let's go." He said, walking away, the hunters following him.

"Scott are you okay?!" Allison exclaimed as we all ran towards him.

"Oh, I'm fine…just a friendly chat with your dad. I think he's starting like me." Scott said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about him, Scott. He won't hurt you." Allison said, while Stiles and I tried breaking the wire keeping him dangling. "Let me help." Allison said quietly, walking over to us.

"Guys." Scott voiced, making us turn to look at him, only to find him with both feet on the ground and his claws out. "I've got it." We all smiled and continued our search for Lydia.

xxx

After a couple hours of looking for Lydia, and failing, we all finally called it a night and went home. Morning came all to soon the next day and before I knew it I was sitting in Chemistry taking a stupid pop quiz. I swear Mr. Harris only assigns tests and quizzes after horrible things happen. Such as two people, including myself, getting 'attacked' at the winter formal. Halfway through the quiz that I just know I'm going to fail, Jackson stood up, holding his nose and sprinted out of the room. I looked over at Scott and Stiles and they both looked just as confused as I was. Great, something else we'll probably have to worry about…

After school the boys had lacrosse practice, and since Allison isn't supposed to be dating Scott she didn't go, and since Lydia's naked in the woods, she's obviously not going, so it just left me to sit and watch by myself. After watching nearly every lacrosse practice for over a year, it gets pretty boring, so I decided to attempt to utilize my time and work on homework.

"Okay ladies, hit the showers!" I heard Coach Finstock yell, and I looked up to see all the guys run to the locker room.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked. I looked up to see a boy in my grade standing above me. He had his lacrosse jersey on and he was pretty sweaty from practice. I recognized him in a couple of my classes, but he never really talked much. Shit, what is his name? Max? Mark?

"Uh, no…but then again the entire bleachers are empty, so…" I trailed off jokingly.

He laughed softly before sitting next to me, "I'm Matt, we have a few classes together."

"Yeah, I'm Skyler," I started to say.

"McCall, believe me, I know." He said, finishing for me. Okay, that's a bit creepy…whatever, I guess more people know of me now since Scott's become the co-captain.

I laughed a bit and moved to put all my stuff away, wishing Scott and Stiles would come out already…Matt was just giving off a weird vibe. "So, how long have you played lacrosse?" I asked.

"Just this year. I don't play nearly as much as your brother, but I play more than Stilinski." He said. Really? Did he not know I was dating Stiles or what?

"Skyler! You ready to go?" Scott's voice exclaimed. I looked over to see Scott and Stiles standing at the bottom of the bleachers, looking up at us. They both had slightly concerned expressions on their face, and Scott even looked a little mad.

"Yeah!" I called back, standing up and swinging my bag over my shoulder, "Sorry, Matt, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." I said quickly, giving him a small wave and running down the bleachers towards my brother and Stiles.

"What was that about?" Scott asked, "I could practically smell how uncomfortable you were."

"I don't know, that Matt kid just started talking to me. I just got a weird vibe, you know?" I said, shuddering a bit.

"I don't like him." Stiles said, with…jealousy in his voice? Was Stiles really jealous?

"I don't either." I said, intertwining my fingers with his and standing on my toes to peck his lips, not wanting to do anymore with Scott standing right in front of us.

"PDA! PDA!" Scott yelled immaturely. Stiles looked down blushing and I shoved Scott who was laughing hysterically, and soon Stiles and I joined in.

xxx

"So, guess what I found? Or should I say who? Or should I say guess who found me? Or should I actually say guess who found my dad?" Stiles rambled, making me laugh slightly.

"Who?" I chuckled as he pulled out of my drive way and drove towards school.

"Lydia." He said, "And you'll be happy to know that's she's perfectly fine. A little shaken up from walking naked in the woods yesterday, but fine. My dad was at a crime scene, someone stole the liver out of a dead guy in the back of an ambulance," He said, shuddering, "Anyway, he told me that they sent her to the hospital just to get checked out, but everything was fine so they sent her home."

"Oh my God, that's great!" I exclaimed. I looked over to see Stiles smiling at me with this weird look in his eyes, "What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that…it's just that even though you and Lydia aren't the best of friends, you still care about her. You were so worried when she went missing and so happy now that's she okay. I don't know, it's really cool, though. That's one of the things I love most about you, how caring you are for other people." Stiles said, still smiling. I looked down shyly as heat rushed to my cheeks, "Another thing I love is how cute you are when you blush."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to all that? So I did the one thing that I know would get a positive response. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. Thank goodness we were now parked in the schools parking lot, or he would have swerved off the road and killed us.

"That'd be another thing I love." He smirked when we pulled away, before he pecked my lips one more time before helping me out of his jeep.


	15. The New Wolf

**I am so truly, incredibly sorry for taking two weeks to update. Honestly, I hate that it's taken me this long to make a new chapter. A.P. classes are kicking my ass, though. School until 3:30, practice until 6:30 (even though I'm a cripple I have to go -.-), dinner and shower until about 8:30, then homework and studying until bed. No free time. Ever. **

**So, unfortunately I may only be able to update on weekends…if even that, which sucks. I'm going to try so super hard to update my stories as much as possible, but that probably won't be very often. :( **

**So, try not to hate me. So, to make it easier for me to update more often, I think I'm going to start making my chapters shorter. I usually have anywhere from 4000 to 5000 words, and that's just…a lot. Lol. So I'm probably going to start having the chapters only be about 2000 to 3000.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own Skyler.(:**

xxx

Lydia was officially the talk to the school. After walking around in the woods naked for three days, you kind of get a reputation. This really just isn't Lydia's year…she went from being the Queen B dating the captain of the lacrosse team, to the girl who got dumped by the co-captain of the lacrosse team, to the now town whack job.

I've got to give her credit, though. She held her head high. And hey, she lost nine pounds.

When I walked to my locker the last person I expected to see was Allison. I mean sure, her and Scott completely made up and are now sneaking around behind her parents back, but she still hasn't said anything to me since the night of the dance. It's not like I really blame the girl…she's definitely had a lot going on. Even though her Aunt Kate was a psycho murderer, it still must be hard to lose her. And not even be able to have a proper funeral for her. Her family was so worried about there being negative press (which there was) that they requested…well, demanded, a private funeral. Only Allison and her parents went…plus Allison's grandfather, who Scott said was creepy. Yeah, Scott managed to hide behind a head stone so Allison wasn't completely alone.

"Hey, Allison." I greeted, slight confusing clear in my voice.

"Sky, hey! Uh, h-how are you?" Allison asked nervously. She was fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket and shuffled from foot to foot.

"I'm good," I said, not wanting to make her feel guilty since her Aunt was the reason my stomach was now going to be scarred, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Uh, listen, I know…I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but…"

"Allison," I cut her off, making her look up, "You're not Kate. You didn't hurt me. I'm not going to hold what she did against you."

"Thank you." She finally whispered, looking back at me with a sad smile and tears prickling in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Allison. You didn't do anything wrong." I assured her.

"But…but I still feel…I don't know. Part of me still feels sad, you know? That Kate's dead. Even though I know I shouldn't. What she did…she murdered all those people…those children. But there's still part of me that…that might miss her." She whispered sadly. By now the bell had already rung and the students had cleared the hall, but that really didn't matter right now.

"It's okay to miss her, Allison. Kate may not have been the person you thought she was, but she's still your Aunt. Try not to remember her as the woman who started that fire…remember her as the woman who gave you guy advice and always made you laugh. That's the Kate you'll miss."

"You're right. Thanks, Sky." Allison smiled, then looked around and chuckled, "And sorry…I made us late for class."

I let out a small laugh, "Don't even worry about it, I hate Economics anyway." I smiled.

Allison and I laughed again before saying out goodbyes and making our way to our half way over classes.

xxx

I was hoping that maybe, just maybe I could get a little bit of normalcy back in my life. But that's clearly never going to happen. Guess who I just found out was officially a werewolf? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Good ole' Jackson Whittemore has gotten what he's always wanted…the bite. I wonder if that's why black blood was gushing from his nose the other day. I mean, it'd make sense.

"Be careful at practice, Stiles." I warned him as we both stopped outside the boys' locker room before lacrosse practice.

"Are you worried about Jackson?"

"Yeah." I admitted looking down.

"Don't be. He isn't even here today; he called in sick or something. But don't worry about me, okay? I am Batman, after all." He smirked, pecking his lips to mine.

"Yeah, you're my batman." I smirked, before playfully pushing him into the locker room and making my way to the bleachers.

I looked up in confusion when Scott and Stiles came out of the locker room with the rest of the team and called me down to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"There's another wolf." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know. Jackson."

"No, not Jackson. Isaac." Stiles said. Isaac? Isaac Lahey? I sat by him in Chemistry…he's a werewolf?

"Lahey? Isaac Lahey?" I asked in shock. No freaking way. What the hell is Derek trying to do? Turn the whole Beacon Hills High School?!

"Yeah, but Sky you have to be careful." Stiles warned.

"What? Why?"

"He's not in control…at all. I can smell him. He wants to kill. Tonight is the full moon, Sky. It's going to be his first transformation and it's already affecting him." Scott said.

"Okay. You guys be careful too, I don't want to see you two get hurt, so please just stay out of trouble with him." I said, hugging them both.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? When do we ever get ourselves in trouble?" Stiles asked.

"It's you guys we're talking about…your always getting in trouble." I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully before wishing them good luck one last time and running up the bleachers.

I kept my eyes on Isaac the whole time but didn't really notice anything. Then again, he really didn't play much at all.

My heart literally stopped when I saw Sheriff Stilinski walk onto the field, though. Scott looked up, having heard the change in my heart and he quickly signaled me down again.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles whispered to Scott when I got down there.

"A murder." Scott mumbled, "Isaac's father…he was murdered."

I let out a small gasp and Stiles wrapped a comforting arm around my waist. We watched as Coach Finstock pinched the bridge of his nose and called Isaac over. Sheriff must have told him the news because Isaac dropped his head and silently followed behind them as they walked off the field.

"Practice is done for today, guys." Coach announced, with slight sorrow in his naturally loud voice. All the guys whooped and cheered before running towards the locker rooms.

"So what's going to happen to Isaac now?" I asked the two boys.

"They'll hold him there."

"He's a suspect?"

"That's what it sounded like to me." Scott answered, looking down at me sadly.

"Guys…if he's in a holding cell and tonight's the full moon, he's going to bust out. We can't let that happen." Stiles said.

"We have to tell Derek. I don't really think I'll be much help…I still don't have full control yet, so I'll have to be locked up." Scott said sadly.

"It's okay, bro. We'll figure it out. Why don't you guys go get changed then we'll go find Derek? Try to figure this whole thing out." I decided. The guys nodded in agreement then ran off towards the locker room. Things just went from zero to sixty…

xxx

"They're going to kill him." Derek announced when we found him. Hello to you, too…

"What?" Scott asked confused. We hadn't even done anything to let him know we were here. His back is to us and he just pops out that random news…

"The hunters. They're going to kill him." Derek repeated, turning to stare at us with his cold glare.

"Isaac?" I asked.

"Yes."

"When are they going to kill him? We have to save him!" Scott exclaimed.

"Tonight. Most likely at the police station."

"Okay, well Stiles and I will go break him out of jail while Scott stays tied up for the full moon."

"You guys can't go alone!" Scott disagreed.

"I'll go with them. Scott, you go to Isaac's house. You'll know what to do once you get there." Derek ordered.

"Okay." Scott said. Stiles and I shot each other confused looks, not knowing what the heck they were talking about. "His dad abused him," Scott sighed noticing our looks, "When Derek and I went to his house he showed me a freezer that his dad locked Isaac in…I'm going to lock myself in it tonight so I won't escape." Scott said. I gasp slightly when Scott mentioned that Isaac had been abused. He was always quiet, but I never would have guessed he was abused.

"I had no idea." I murmured. Stiles gave my hand a smile squeeze and shot a smile in my direction.

"Come on, we've got an angry new born wolf to bust out." He said, before we said our goodbye's to Scott and walked out to Stiles jeep with Derek in tow. This was going to be an interesting night…

xxx

"So, what's your plan, huh?" Stiles asked Derek when we pulled up to the police station.

"Distract her so you two can sneak in." Derek said like it was obvious.

"Okay…" Stiles said, drawing it out, "How are you planning on distracting her? By punching her in the face?"

"By talking to her."

"Okay, give me an example. What are you going to say?" Stiles asked, earning nothing but silence from Derek, "Silence. That should work beautifully." He continued sarcastically, "Any other ideas?"

"No, but I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek snapped.

"Noted." Stiles muttered, "Okay, so you do what you gotta do, then we'll wait and go in." Stiles said.

Stiles and I ducked down behind the door as we watched Derek talk to the woman behind the desk. She was definitely falling for his charm, that much was obvious. Stiles took her flirtatious giggle as our cue to go and did a ninja roll into the building before Army crawling into the hall. I stifled a chuckle as I quickly followed behind him, walking normal though.

"Where's he being held?" I asked Stiles as we turned down the hall.

"I'm not exactly sure, so I guess we're just winging it." Stiles smirked, before intertwining his fingers with mine and leading me down a hall. We kept glancing in each room to see if we could find Isaac, but so far nothing. A small gasp left my lips when we suddenly ran into someone.

"Oh, we're so sorry!" I exclaimed, reaching down to pick up the wooden box the officer had dropped.

"Sky…" Stiles whispered, grabbing my arm. I looked to see a bloody arrow sticking out of the man's leg. He's definitely not a cop…

Before either of us could do anything the cop grabbed us both, covering our mouths, before dragging us into a room…with Isaac in the holding cell.

He roughly shoved Stiles and I to the floor as he took menacing steps towards us. Stiles and I held onto each other as we crawled backwards, trying to get away from the hunter.

All of our attention shifted, though, when the cell door was suddenly thrown off and Isaac stood, hunched over angrily. With the swipe of his arm Isaac sent the hunter flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Stiles pushed me behind him when Isaac turned towards us, snarling angrily.

"Isaac," I whispered, "We're not going to hurt you." I tried calming him down, but it didn't work. I screamed out when he suddenly lunged at us. Stiles ducked to the floor, pulling me down with him. We crawled behind a desk, hoping that it would somehow keep Isaac away from us.

A loud, vicious growl from the doorway made me jump and Stiles and I turned to see Isaac crouched down with his hands over his ears.  
"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek as he slowly stood up and helped me to my feet.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek scoffed, "I've got to get him out of here. You to stay and take care of…all this."

"What?! What are we supposed to say?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Think of something." Derek snapped, before grabbing Isaac's arm and leading him out.

Before Stiles and I could even think of a cover story, his dad and other deputies were walking in the room, looking at us with angry eyes.

"Uh, he did it." Stiles said, pointing at the unconscious hunter on the floor.

After about twenty minutes of nonstop cop lecture, Sheriff Stilinski finally ordered Stiles to take me home then go straight to his house. I have a feeling Stiles is going to get more of a lecture when he gets home…

"So, any chance your free to hang out tomorrow after school?" Stiles asked as he put his jeep in park in front of my house.

"I think I could squeeze you in." I joked, smirking as I leaned in towards his lips. He eagerly kissed back, running his hands down my side, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as we deepened the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered when we pulled away.

"Tomorrow." Stiles agreed, smirking. I gave him one last peck before jumping out of his jeep and quickly walking up to my house.

I took a quick shower before finally getting in bed, but right before I shut my eyes Scott busted into my room.

"Scott? What's wrong?" I asked confused. I was surprised he was even here, I figured he'd still be dealing with the full moon.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently, flipping on my light and running over to me.

"Scott, I'm fine. Why? Did something happen?"

Scott sighed in relief, "At Isaac's tonight there was…_something_ there."

"What do you mean there was something there? Like another werewolf?"

"No. No, this was something else…it was like some weird, giant lizard thing. I'm planning on asking Derek about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and it didn't come after you or something."

"A giant lizard thing?"

"Yeah. Listen; don't worry about it, Sky. Just go to bed."

"Okay." I sighed, "Night Scott."

"Night Sky. Love you."

"Love you too." Scott flipped my light back off before shutting the door quietly behind him.

First werewolves, now giant lizard things? What's next for Beacon Hills, vampires? I shook my head, chuckling softly to myself before finally drifting off to sleep.

xxx

**Oh dear God, that was straight AWFUL. Not only did I make you guys wait forever, but I wrote a shitty chapter…**

**Don't worry, though. This chapter and the next one may be slow, but I have some pretty hardcore ideas for some chapters in the future. So it'll all be worth it.**

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update this. I swear I will try so hard to update a lot sooner from now on.**

**Let me know what you guys think!(:**


	16. Cat Woman Skates with Batman

**Thanks for the reviews guys(:**

**Soooo, guess what? THURSDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D (that's September 13****th****…btw)**

**As you can see I'm the kind of person who looooves celebrating birthdays(: **

**So yeah, I tried really hard updating this quickly kind of as a birthday present to you guys! & tomorrow I'll try posting a new chapter in Be Alright, my Isaac/OC fic.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own Miss Skyler McCall(:**

xxx

There's one thing-one thing!- that I look forward to in P.E: dodge ball. Not rock climbing…which is exactly what good ole Coach Finstock is making us do today.

"McCall! Argent! You two are up!" Finstock yelled as Jackson and some girl named Amber took off the harnesses and handed them off to Scott and Allison.

Everyone was standing in a huge group in front of the rock wall talking amongst themselves, hardly even paying attention. I smiled and waved over at Stiles, who had been talking to Danny, as he started walking towards me.

"Hey, Skyler." A somewhat familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see Matt, the kid on the lacrosse team who talked to me after practice that day.

"Oh, hey Matt." I smiled awkwardly. I really don't know why he has just now started talking to me right when I started dating Stiles…

"So, um, I was just wondering, but are you by chance busy this Friday?" He asked. Was this kid serious right now? He had to know I was dating Stiles…I mean, it was kind of obvious. Lately we have gotten accustom to PDA…

"Actually Matt," I started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the mat under the wall and turned to see none other than my twin himself, laying like a fool on the mat while Allison slowly made her way down with a smug look on her face. Coach leaned in and said something to Scott with a smirk, but I was too far to hear what he said; especially over everyone's laughing. "Sorry, Matt, but I'm dating Stiles…" I said awkwardly, remembering that Matt was still waiting for my answer.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I was just thinking we could do something as friends. Just friends. It's cool though, don't worry about it. Maybe another time." Matt said with a smile, as if he didn't just get rejected.

"Hey, what was that about?" Stiles asked when Matt walked away.

"Matt just asked me out…" I trailed off.

"Oh?" He asked, and I swear I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice…

"Mhmm. Apparently he didn't get the message that I'm already taken." I smirked.

"Well maybe we should remind him." Stiles teased, before latching his lips onto me.

"Stilinski! Other McCall! Stop attacking each other's mouths! Stilinski, you and Erica are up!" Coach yelled, making the entire class bust out in laughter. Heat immediately rushed to my cheeks and even Stiles had a faint blush on his face.

Stiles quickly made his way over and took the harness from Scott, while Erica took Allison's.

I'm not even going to lie…Stiles looked pretty hot climbing up that wall… "Enjoying the view?" Allison teased.

"Oh shut up." I joked, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, I know someone's enjoying their view of _you_." Allison said replied, giving me a weird look.

"Huh?"

"Matt…he's been staring at you since you and Stiles had that little make out session."

"Oh God…I don't know what's going through his mind…he just randomly started talking to me. I don't really know why I'm making such a big deal out of it, though. Maybe he just wants to be friends." I pondered.

"Yeah, I guess. Poor Erica, she looks terrified." Allison said, suddenly changing the subject. I turned my attention to the rock wall to see Stiles pumping his fists from his spot on the ground, while Erica was still half way up and frozen on the wall, shaking in fear.

"Erica, you okay? Is it vertigo?" Coach called up to her.

"She doesn't have vertigo, she's just freaking out." Lydia said in a bitchy tone.

"Coach, maybe it's not such a good idea for her to be up there. You know, since she's epileptic." I said, as Stiles came to stand next to us.

"She's epileptic? Why does no one tell me these things?!" Coach exclaimed, "Hey, Erica, its okay! Just kick off the wall, there's a mat here to catch you!" He called up to her.

After a few moments Erica slowly kicked off the wall and landed shakily on the mat. By now practically everyone was laughing at her. "Erica, you okay?" I asked softly. She shook her sadly at me before walking away, hugging her hands to her chest.

"Matt and Skyler, you guys are up!"

"You want to race?" Matt asked with a smirk.

Remember, Sky, he's just trying to be your friend…its possible having friends who aren't supernatural. "Sure, why not. But just so you know, I'm totally going to win." I smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

"Okay." I said simply, before quickly climbing up the wall. I heard him laugh behind me before quickly coming to catch up. But in the end, no one can beat Skyler McCall. "I win." I said smugly when Matt landed on the mat that I had already landed on.

"Yeah, yeah. What's your prize?" He joked.

"No prize. Just satisfaction." I smirked. I feel like claiming a prize would be a bit too flirtatious…besides, Stiles is the only prize I want.

Matt went to say something else, but the sound of Coach Finstock's whistle interrupted him. "Hit the locker rooms!"

I gave Matt a smile wave before skipping off after Allison's retreating form.

"Have you seen Erica? I wanted to make sure she was okay." I asked Allison as we checked our reflection in the mirror.

"Actually now that you mention it, I haven't. But what I did see was you and Matt getting a little flirty." She said, with a joking accusation.

"I was so not flirting with him. I don't know…I guess maybe we're becoming friends? I'm not even sure. But I was definitely not flirting with him."

"I know, I'm kidding." She laughed, before we heard a loud commotion coming from inside the gym. We gave each other confused looks before walking into the gym to see Scott holding a seizing Erica.

"Oh my God." I gasped, as we ran towards them.

"Put her on her side." Allison demanded.

"How did you know?" I whispered to Scott while he did what Allison told him too.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling."

xxx

All the students were dismissed to class once teachers and paramedics arrived in the gym to take Erica.

"I wonder if Erica's doing okay." Allison said, mostly to herself as we walked into the cafeteria. Lunch was…different, now. Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, and all them don't sit with us anymore. Ever since Scott and Allison's 'break up' they left the table. Now it's back to the way it was before Scott got the bite, where it's just Scott, Stiles, and I. The three amigos.

"She's fine; she has them like all the time." Lydia said, waving it off as if it were nothing, "Skyler, are you going to sit with us today?"

"Not today, Lydia. I'm going to stick with my usual table…maybe tomorrow." I said awkwardly, earning a chuckle from Allison as I slowly started turning towards my table.

"Hey, where's Stiles?" I asked curiously, as I sat down at the table.

"He'll be back in a minute." Scott said, shushing me and looking at something in deep concentration. Ah, must be trying to hear something with his werewolf senses…

Only about a minute went by before Scott got a huge grin on his face and Stiles came skipping happily over to our table.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend…beautiful werewolf." He greeted, planting a quick kiss to my lips.

"Hello there." I chuckled, "What's got you so happy?" I questioned.

"BOOM!" He exclaimed, whipping out a pair of keys. Is that supposed to mean something to me?

"Oh…wow…keys." I said, giving him a sarcastic 'thumbs up'.

"Not just any keys…" Scott trailed off.

"Keys to the ice rink!" Stiles finished happily.

"Why exactly do you have keys to the ice rink?"

"Because, everything is lately has been so crazy and hectic, Scott and I thought we should treat you,"

"And Allison." Scott chimed in, interrupting Stiles.

"And Allison…to a little treat. Night time ice skating." Stiles grinned. I didn't even try containing the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Oh, you guys…this is perfect. Seriously, it is. With everything that's happening it's the perfect escape." I smiled. It was moments like these that made everything we were going through worth it.

Allison came over to the table next to ours and sat down when Lydia got up to go to the bathroom. And I wasn't surprised at the least that Allison request we invite Lydia when we told her.

"She was attacked too, you guys. She's been going through a lot just like us, even if she doesn't know the truth about what's going on." Allison argued when Scott and Stiles quickly said no to Lydia coming.

"She's right you guys," I sighed, "She's in a tough place too."

"I guess you're right." Scott finally agreed, followed by Stiles reluctantly nodding his head.

"But I know Lydia, and she's going to want a date." Allison said, earning groans from both boys.

"Ooh! Matt! Have her invite Matt! Maybe that will get him off my back." I suggested.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Stiles exclaimed, "Get him off her back, Allison!"

"Okay." Allison laughed, shaking her head before turning back to her table.

"Oh my God…" Stiles said at the same time Scott said, "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked them in confusion, as I turned to see what caught their attention. After seeing for myself I let out my own, "What the…" Erica Reyes sauntered into the cafeteria, wearing a black, leather mini skirt, a tight white top that showed way too much cleavage, and black high heeled boots. She had fire red lips stick on, her usual ratty hair was curled to perfection, and any traces of acne on the girls face were now long gone.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia snapped, when she slammed her bag down on Allison's table. We all watched with our jaws dropped as Erica strutted over to a random boy and grabbed his apple, taking a bite out of it before winking and walking right back out of the cafeteria, shaking her hips the whole way.

Only one thing can make someone change so drastically in barely a day's time… Scott, Stiles and I all shared a look before jumping up and racing after her out of the building. We made it outside just in time to see her climb into a black camaro with a smirk. Want to take a wild guess on who was driving the camaro? That's right, you guessed it; Derek freaking Hale.

"No way." Stiles mumbled under his breath. Scott was glaring at Derek, to which the older Alpha just gave him a huge smile before speeding away.

"Is he planning on turning the entire student body?" I asked sarcastically. Scott was still staring at the spot Derek's car had been and Stiles looked like he was trying to understand what the hell was even happening.

"We have to stop him." Scott said finally.

"Stop him from what Scott? Turning teenagers? He doesn't exactly give us a heads up on who he's going to turn next." Stiles retorted.

"Well we have to do something!" Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"No we don't. Not now, at least. Right now all we have to do is go to that ice rink tonight like normal teenagers and have a good time. No supernatural drama included!" I huffed.

"Agreed." Stiles simply said.

"Your right." Scott sighed, nodding his head slightly before turning back to go into the school.

xxx

The boys didn't have practice after school, so Scott went straight to the animal clinic while I went over to Allison's.

"Can I- oh, hello Skyler." Allison's dad greeted when he opened the door and saw it was me.

"Hello, Mr. Argent." I replied with a smile.

"How are doing?" He asked me. And this is why I didn't want to come…

"I'm okay." I said quickly, "I'm sorry about your loss." I continued softly.

"Thank you. Allison's in her room, you can go on up." He said. I gave him a quick nod and small smile before I jogged up the steps.  
"Hey, Sky." Allison greeted happily.

"'Ello." I smiled, plopping down on her bed, "You know, I think this is the first time I've been in your room when it's completely unpacked." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, well we're actually staying in this town, so I figured I may as well make my bedroom livable. So, help me?"

"Help you? With what?" I questioned.

"With what I'm going to wear tonight." She said, opening up her closet.

"Right. Okay, you don't want to wear something super dressy, since we're just going ice skating as a group. But, you and Scott haven't really gotten the chance to go on an actual date in a while, so you don't want to be super casual." I said, almost to myself as I flicked through all her clothes. "So, wear this skirt…this top...no. This top…cardigan…tights…and this scarf and you have got yourself a casually dressy date outfit." I smirked, throwing all the articles of clothing at her.

"Since when did you turn into Lydia?" She joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'm gonna change." She said, still laughing.

Once Allison got changed into her outfit we sat on her bed and did the most normal thing we knew how to do; talk about boys.

"I just wish he wouldn't hold back so much, you know? It's like, the minute fur starts growing on his face and his claws start coming out, he's jumping up and racing across the room to get away from me." Allison said sadly.

"He doesn't want to hurt you. I totally get where you're coming from, trust me. If Stiles ran away every time we made out, I'd go crazy."

"I am going crazy! Is it so much to ask to just-"

"Allison?" Her dad's voice cut her off.

"Uh, yeah dad?"

"How's your friend doing? Lydia Martin, I mean."

"Uh, sh-she's fine. Why do you ask?"

"She was bitten, Allison." Her dad sighed, "I just want you two to keep an eye on her. I really don't want to have to hurt a sixteen year old girl."

"Of course, Mr. Argent. But believe me when I say, I don't think anything's happening to Lydia." I chimed in.

"Yeah, she honestly seems totally fine, dad."

"Okay…just keep an eye on her." Her dad reminded us, before dismissing himself and walking out of her room. Right before he closed the door, I saw Allison's grandfather, staring at us with a weird look in his eyes.

"You want to go ahead and go to your house so you can get ready?" Allison asked, breaking the silence that was now wavering in the air.

"Sure." I agreed, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder before following her down stairs.

xxx

Matt and Lydia both ended up agreeing to come with us all to the ice rink. I had chosen an outfit similar to Allison's, a sweetheart dress with lace tights and a thin cardigan.

"Reese's?" Stiles offered, holding out the second Reese's as I laced up my skates.

"Don't mind if I do." I smiled, taking it from him.

"So, any chance you don't want to skate at all?" He asked hopefully.

"Stiles, have you forgotten that I took ice skating lessons since I was five up until I was thirteen? Trust me, I want to skate." I smirked.

"But I can't skate." He pouted.

"How about if you skate with me now, we can do more of this later?" I suggested, pressing my lips to his. He quickly kissed back and ran his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance, but I pulled away with a smirk. "You got to skate with me first."

"You tease." He mocked gasped. I laughed loudly before making me way towards the ice, making sure Stiles was following. "Listen, just please go easy on me." He begged.

"Don't worry, Batman….Cat Woman won't let anything happen to you." I teased, taking his hands into mine and gently pulling him along behind me onto the rink.

"See, this isn't so bad now is it?" I asked as we skated around the rink. Scott and Allison had wondered off somewhere, and Lydia and Matt were skating on the other end of the rink, both of them looking bored.

"I guess not." Stiles said, "But that doesn't mean I want to let go of your hand."

"Who said I was going to let you let go?" I smiled, squeezing his hand tighter before picking up our pace.

"_AH!" _Lydia's high pitched scream ripped us out of our own little world and we quickly looked over to see Lydia sitting and scratching at something on the ice. Matt was standing up by her, looking frantic. Scott and Allison came running in, but were just as clueless as we were.  
What the hell is going on with Lydia?

"I had a really fun time tonight." I smiled at Stiles when he pulled into my drive way.

"Me too. But you know, I think you still owe me that kiss."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Stiles smirked, before closing the space between us and pressing his lips to mine. My hands immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me as his arms snaked around my waist, running up and down my back. Our tongues fought for dominance and I couldn't keep in the moan that left my throat, which only made Stiles kiss me harder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles." I whispered breathlessly when we finally pulled away.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered, pecking my lips again before I climbed out of his jeep and made my way to the front door.

xxx

The next day at school I went with Stiles to find Boyd and return the keys, while Scott went off to find Erica and talk to her about the whole werewolf situation.

"Where the hell is Boyd?" Stiles asked in annoyance. We've literally been all over the school and the kid is totally M.I.A.

"Where is he usually during lunch?" I asked.

"At his table…which is now empty."  
"Stiles…you don't think Derek is going to turn him, do you?" I asked with worry.

"Shit." Stiles muttered, realization in his face. Stiles and I rushed to the lunch table to find Scott and Allison sitting back to back in a heated conversation.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, "Boyd's gone."

"What?"

"Boyd…he's gone." I said, repeating Stiles. "And its pretty clear Derek has taken a liking to turning high school students."

"Crap. Okay, uh, Stiles you go to his house and look for him there, Sky and I will go to the ice rink."

"Wait; is there anything I can do?" Allison asked.

"Just stay here, maybe we're wrong and Boyd is just somewhere we haven't looked. If he shows up here text me." Scott said. I don't know if Allison realized it, but it was pretty obvious that the only reason he told her to do that was so she wouldn't get herself in danger.

When Scott and I got to the ice rink, Boyd was sitting on the zamboni cleaning the ice.

"Boyd! Boyd!" Scott yelled, "Stay here." He added to me quieter, before running onto the ice, slipping a little.

"What do you want, Scott?" Boyd asked after he turned the loud machine off.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're going to join Derek's pack?" Scott asked in disbelieve.  
"Why do you care?"

"Because, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! What do you want, Boyd? What do you want that Derek's willing to give you with the bite?"

"I just don't want to sit alone at lunch every day."

"Then if its friends you're looking for, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott scoffed.

"That hurts Scott." A voice said from the other side of the rink. I whipped my head to see Derek standing with Erica and Isaac next to him. "Tell us, Erica, how has your life changed since the bite?" Derek asked, as if this were an interview.

"In one word? Transformative." She smirked, showing off her claws.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, it kind of sucks that I'm a fugitive, but I have power now." Isaac shrugged, a smug look on his face.

"See?" Derek pressed, "Go home, Scott. Take your sister and _go home_."

"I'm not leaving, Derek." Scott snapped.

"Fine then." Derek smirked, nudging the two betas towards Scott.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then leave, Scott."

"I meant for them." Scott smirked, and just like that Isaac and Erica were charging towards Scott. Scott easily took them down, and not even thirty seconds later he was sending them sliding across the ice towards Derek.

"Don't you get it?! Derek is just using you for power! That's all it is for him! It's all about power!" Scott yelled.

"Your right, Scott. It is all about power." Derek smirked, extending his claws before attacking Scott.

"Scott!" I screamed, not even thinking before jumping onto the ice and running towards them.

"Sky, get back!" Scott yelled, right as Derek slashed his chest, sending Scott following onto the floor. Derek stomped his foot tightly onto Scott's chest, blocking his air.

"Stay out of my way, Scott."Derek threatened, before walking off, Erica and Isaac right behind him.

"You shouldn't want to be like him, Boyd. You can do so much better than that." I told him.

"I don't want to be like him," He said, before turning towards Scott, "I want to be like you." Boyd admitted, before turning to follow Derek and the others.

"Scott, are you okay?" I asked urgently, dropping next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sky." He said, grunting in pain as I helped him stand up.

"No you're not. Why aren't you healing?" I asked, noticing the blood that was still flowing freely from the gashed on his chest.

"I don't know," He admitted, "I need to go see Deaton."

xxx

"It's a wound inflicted by the Alpha." Dr. Deaton told us when we arrived. "This will help the healing process."

"So because Derek's an Alpha means I can't heal if he hurts me?" Scott questioned.

"You can heal; it just takes much, much longer. And depending on the severity of the wound, you may not be able to heal at all. But Scott, you and I need to have a talk." Deaton said with a firm tone to his voice. This cannot be good…


	17. I Love You

**Thank you all so much for the reviews(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my OC Skyler(:**

xxx

"What the…" Scott trailed off while I let out a gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Oh God." I mumbled, turning my head so I wouldn't have to look anymore. Laying face down on one of Deaton's examination tables was a man with three long, deep gases on his back. Blood was coated all over him and you could literally see his bones and muscle tissue practically hanging out of his back.

"What happened to him?" Scott asked, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Your wounds, Scott, I can heal. These wounds are much different. These I can't fix. I don't even know what's caused them." Deaton said, not answering Scott's question, "There's not much time right now, but the hunters have a book listing every creature they've ever encountered. Find that book Scott." Deaton demanded, before we all heard a jingling come from the front of the clinic. Deaton brought his hand up, as if to say 'stay quiet' and left.

"Alan." A familiar voice greeted, "I thought you retired."

"And I thought hunters operated by a code." Deaton shot back. Hunters? He must be talking to the Argents…

"We want to know what killed one of our comrades." Chris said, ignoring his last statement.

"The small scratch on his neck was only used to paralyze him. The deep gashes on his chest and back however, were the cause of death." Deaton explained, "The scratch on his neck affected the spine by way of a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. The killing wounds were caused by claws that dug in and slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease. I've never seen anything like this, but I know that it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the ability to render its victims helpless in seconds." Deaton explained. I don't know how this guy knows everything he does…but it's actually kind of impressive.

"What does all this mean?" Chris asked.

"It means you should be afraid. In the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use it to catch and eat their prey. Clearly, your friend was not eaten, meaning whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. I believe that killing may be its only purpose." Deaton said, worry evident in his voice. And just when I thought that things couldn't get worse…

xxx

"Killing is its only purpose?" Stiles questioned. I had just spent the last twenty minutes filling him on everything that had happened at the vets. Normally, it'd only take me five or so minutes to explain all that, but with Stiles questions and commentary, it took a bit longer.

"According to Deaton, yes."

"Wow. Anyway, enough of this creepy supernatural talks. Me and you, milady, are on a date." Stiles said, grinning over at me. He had one hand on the wheel of his jeep and the other grasping mine.

"And what are we doing on this date?" I asked, smiling at him.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his jeep suddenly swerving off the road. I let out a small scream as Stiles fought to gain control of his jeep. "Stiles!" I screamed, when I noticed the jeep heading straight for a pole. Stiles instantly slammed on the breaks, tires screeching with the sudden movement. His hand shot out in front of me as my body lurched forward, only to be shoved back by my seat belt.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Stiles asked urgently. He was already unbuckling his seat belt and moving to get closer to me.

"I'm fine." I nodded, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Stiles admitted, shaking his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Stiles, I promise. Just a little shaken up is all."

Stiles nodded after a moment of staring at me, "Okay. Come on, let's see what that was."

Stiles and I quickly exited his jeep and walked onto the empty road. "My tire!" Stiles exclaimed in disbelieve. "My damn tire blew out! Gah! Stupid, freaking dumb, tire!" He yelled, kicking it for emphasis. At this point I couldn't even hold in my laughter and just let it all out. "You think this is funny?" Stiles asked.

"I really do." I admitted in between laughs.

"Really? Well, we'll see who's laughing when I'm done." Stiles said with a smirk. Oh shit…

"Stiles, no!" I exclaimed, running away from him. I let out a small shriek as his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me into the air, tickling my sides.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Stop…please stop!" I exclaimed in between laughs.

"Say it!" He yelled with a small laugh of his own.

"Say what?!" I laughed.

"Say you love me!" He exclaimed.

"I love you!" I exclaimed, laughing as he continued to tickle me. The minute I said those three words he stopped tickling me and set me down, turning me so I was facing him.

"I love you too." He said seriously. A huge smile spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing his lips to mine.

xxx

After making out in the middle of the street, Stiles finally decided to call a tow for his jeep.  
"What's taking him so long?" Stiles complained from his seat in the waiting room.

"I was wondering the exact same thing." I said bored. We've been sitting at the mechanic's for over an hour now. It shouldn't take this long to fix a tire…especially when we're the _only_ people here.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Stiles announced as he jumped up from the chair and marched into the room. I gave a small laugh as Stiles angrily threw his hands in the air and started marching back into the room, but stopped when he touched the door handle. "Oh yeah, real sanitary!" He yelled sarcastically.

"What did he say?" I asked with a small laugh.

"He's already done fixing my tire…now he's changing my oil."

"Free oil change? Nice."

"Oh no, not free. He's charging me."

"What?! You didn't even ask for one." I exclaimed.

"I know." Stiles said lamely, plopping down in the seat. "And now I have this nasty sticky stuff on my hands."

"That's disgusting." I commented, "Hey I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay." He said, whipping his hands on his jeans.

The minute I stepped into the bathroom I stepped right back out. My bladder will just have to hold it, because that bathroom is _disgusting_. I quickly made my way back to the waiting room, just to find Stiles lying on the floor, not moving.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed, dropping to the ground next to him, "Oh my God! What happened?" I asked, putting his head in my lap. He was okay as far as I could tell. He wasn't passed out or anything.

He tried opening his mouth, but nothing would come out. Suddenly, his breath hitched as his eyes landed on something behind me. I hesitantly turned my head, coming face to face with a lizard-like creature. I let out a loud scream when it hissed at me, then wrapped its tail around my ankle, pulling me away from Stiles. No matter how hard I kicked or how loud I screamed, the creature wouldn't let up. I caught sight of the mechanic, dead under Stiles jeep. That makes three dead bodies I've seen this year? Or four, if you count the dead hunter…

Another scream escaped my lips as the creature scratched the back of my neck and released my ankle. I tried moving to crawl away, but fell over. A tingling sensation was working its way from my toes and spreading throughout my entire body. I tried moving my arms, but I couldn't even move my _fingers_. What the hell is happening?

"Stiles." I tried calling out, but hardly any sound came out at all.

I don't know how long I was lying there, not moving at all, until I finally saw Stiles. He slowly got up and looked around before running over to me. "Sky? Oh my God, its gonna be okay."

"Stiles." I whispered, some of my voice back.

I didn't even notice I was crying until Stiles reached up and brushed away my tears. "Ssh, it's okay. You're going to be okay, baby." He soothed, moving me so he was cradling me in his arms. Just being in his arms made me feel safe…even though I'm currently paralyzed and helpless.

xxx

The paramedics were checking my vitals in the back of an ambulance while Stiles talked to his dad.

"What happened in there, Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded angrily.

"I told you, dad. My tire blew so I called a tow and while he was working on it Sky and I went for a walk and we came back the mechanic was under my jeep." Stiles lied.

"Okay." His dad finally sighed, "They're going to take your jeep in since it's technically evidence." Stiles sighed in annoyance upon hearing that they were taking his jeep.

"Skyler, sweetie, how are you holding up?" Sheriff asked me when he walked over.

"I'm okay, Sheriff." I said, forcing a small smile.

"You take it easy, kiddo." Sheriff said, giving my shoulder a small squeeze before walking over to some other officers.

"I texted Scott, he's on his way." Stiles informed me, while the paramedics gave me the okay to go.

Right as the words left his mouth Scott skidded into the parking lot in mom's car. "Sky! Are you guys okay?! What happened?" Scott exclaimed, pulling me tightly into his chest.

"I'm fine, Scott…let's not talk about this here, okay?" I said, nudging my head between all the people and the car. Supernatural killing machines wouldn't go over well with the Beacon Hills Police Department.

"Okay, let's go." Scott nodded in understanding.

We all piled into moms car and Scott immediately started interrogating us, "Well? What happened?"

"It wasn't like you…its eyes…they were like reptiles eyes. Its whole body was like a reptile." I answered, shuddering at the image in my head.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, turning to the silent boy in the backseat.

"You know on Halloween when you see a friend, but you can only see their eyes because they're wearing a mask?" Stiles asked us.

"Yeah? You mean you think you know who it is?" Scott questioned.

"No…but I think it knew me."

xxx

Mom was awake and in full panic mode when we got home from dropping Stiles off. Sheriff Stilinski called and informed her that I had been at a crime –and possible murder- scene. Over protective mother? Check.

"Are you sure your okay, sweetheart?" My mom asked for the 50th time tonight.

"Mom, I'm fine. Honestly, I hardly even saw the body." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay." She finally sighed, "But come get me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She said, kissing my forehead before walking out into the hall towards her room.

"Hey." Scott said softly, walking into my room right after mom left.

"Hey."

"You sure you're okay? And don't bother lying, because you know I'll be able to hear it." He said, smirking slightly.

"I'll be fine, Scott. Seeing dead bodies is pretty much the norm now." I joked, even though there was a lot of truth behind it.

"It'll be okay, Skyler."

"Will it? Because lately it seems like we're not getting anywhere. We fix one problem just for another to pop up."

"I know. Just trust me, Sky. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, alright?"

"I know, Scott. I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay, night sis." He said, walking out the door.

"Night bro." I whispered, and even though he was already out the door I know he heard me.

xxx

Not a lot of things in my life are…normal, right now. Just about the most normal thing is Stiles…who is nowhere to be found. Honestly, it's a school, how hard is it to find someone in a damn school? He's seriously always at my locker before and after class and today he's not! Oh God…I sound like a creepy possessive girlfriend.

Well, there's Scott. And where there's a Scott there's usually a Stiles…and yep, I was right.

"But its okay and we're going to get through this…" I heard Stiles say as I approached them. What? "I know because, I love you…I love you so much and," Stiles was saying to Scott, who had a dreamy grin on his face.

"Cheating on me with my own brother, Stilinski?" I asked, jokingly.

"What? No! No no no! Never! Nooooo!" Stiles exclaimed quickly, jumping up and shaking his head back and forth.

"Chill," I laughed, "I'm kidding. What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"Well, since Allison's grandpa, Gerard, is our new principal," Stiles started to say.

"Wait, what!? Since when is Gerard our new principal? Scott, doesn't he want you dead?"

"No. He doesn't know I'm a werewolf. Allison said her parents are keeping it from him to protect me."

"Oh…continue."

"Right, so since he's our principal and Scott and Allison aren't supposed to be seeing each other and he might see them and tell her parents, I'm the messenger. But I'm done! I can't do it anymore. It's weird and you guys are lovey and I feel gay, okay? I feel straight gay!" Stiles exclaimed.

"How can you feel straight gay? Cause if you're straight, you can't be gay." Scott argued.

"Oh God." I groaned, slapping my hand to my face.

"Listen, you need to ask her about that book Deaton told me about. It's an old book that has all the creatures the hunters have ever dealt with." Scott informed him, ignoring the straight/gay argument.

"Oh! You mean a bestiary?" Stiles asked.

Scott let out a small laugh, "I think you mean bestiality." Scott informed him.

"Um, nope. I definitely mean bestiary. Nice try, though." Stiles said, patting Scott's arm while Scott's bottom lip jutted out into a small pout.

The bell ringing broke us from our conversation as students began racing towards their next class. "Walk me to class?" I asked Stiles, holding out my arm.

"Of course, milady." He smiled, looping his arm with mine before taking off towards the next class. I swear, the things my brother and Stiles do…

xxx

"You guys remember the plan, right?" Scott asked Stiles and I before the game.

"Allison's getting the key from Gerard, we're getting the keys from Allison, go in his office, find the book, get out, give the keys back. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Stiles exclaimed happily.

"Good." Scott laughed, "Be careful, you guys."

"You too, bro." I smiled, before waving and running off to the bleachers while the other two went to their spots on the bench.

"Hey, Allison. Principal Argent." I greeted, sitting down next to Allison.

"Hey, Sky." She greeted, giving me a somewhat nervous smile.

"Hello, Ms. McCall." Gerard greeted with a creepy smile. Gag. I swear it should be illegal for someone to be _that_ creepy.

About five minutes into the game Allison slipped the keys into my hand and Stiles walked by, giving us a head nod. _Here goes nothing…._

"There's nothing in here! There's no old, black book anywhere!" Stiles exclaimed as I shuffled through some drawers.

"It's got to be here, though!"

"The games outside, you know." A voice from behind us said. Stiles and I both spun around to find, not Gerard, but Erica Reyes standing in the doorway looking smug.

"Oh, hi ya Erica." Stiles said nonchalantly.

"Derek wants to see you two." She informed us, before grabbing Stiles ear and my wrist in a death grip and dragging us all the way to the pool. What the hell is this?

"That was nice, really. Loads of fun." Stiles snapped sarcastically.

"What do you two know about the creature?" Derek demanded, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Nothing." We both lied in unison.

"Really?" Derek asked, clearly not believing us, "Let's try that again, shall we? What. Do. You. Two. Know. About. The. Creature?" He said slowly and menacingly.

I stayed quiet, and so did Stiles…for about two seconds, "He's not like you. He's got scaly skin…kind of like a reptile. And creepy cat-like eyes. He's got creepy claws that like paralyze you when he scratches you. Oh! And he has a tail. But not a cute tail on a dog or something, this tail is scaly…and creepy." Stiles told them. The two wolves in front of us were staring at something behind us. Do I even want to turn around?  
"You two are acting like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles said, before a loud hiss/screech came from above us. Stiles and I whipped around to find the creature from the mechanic's standing above us, hissing down at us. I screamed out as it jumped down, whacking Erica into the wall with its tail, knocking her out cold.

"Run!" Derek yelled to us, shoving us behind him, but managed to get nicked in the neck by the creature. Derek's knees gave out from under him and Stiles quickly threw his arm around his shoulder and dragged Derek away as I ran ahead of them.

"Call Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"I don't have my phone!" I exclaimed, in sheer panic. The lizard thing was just watching us…like a predator watches its prey.

Stiles groaned as he fumbled with his phone, but accidently dropped it. As Stiles bent to grab his phone, Derek fell out of his arms and into the pool, going straight under.

"Call!" Stiles yelled, chucking his phone at me before jumping into the pool to save Derek. I let out a small cry as the creature started towards me.

"Run, Sky!" I heard Stiles yell, as I sprinted around the pool, trying to call Scott.

"Stiles, I can't talk right now." Scott said when he answered, not even saying hello.

"No, wait! Scott!" I yelled, but he had already hung up.

"Sky!" Stiles screamed, but before I even had time to react my body was airborne and colliding with the wall. Everything was fuzzy for a minute and I had to blink past my blurry vision. I slowly reached my hand to my forehead and felt something wet. Blood was coated on my fingers when I brought them back down.

"Sky!" I heard Stiles scream again. I looked up to see him treading water in the pool, holding up a paralyzed Derek. "Run!" He continued to scream. I looked over at the creature, to see it sticking his claws into the water before pulling them back and hissing. I wobbly climbed to feet and tried running out of the pool, but was stopped, yet again, by its tail wrapping itself around my waist and flinging me into a glass mirror. The last thing I heard was Stiles screaming for me before everything went black.

xxx

"Sky…Sky can you hear me? Sky, come on wake up! Sky!" I heard voices around me exclaim. I groaned loudly at the pain in my head as it rolled to the side.

"Sky? Sky!" I heard again. I could tell it was Stiles, but he sounds so far away.

"Stiles?" I tried asked, but it came out incoherent. I peeled my eyes open and was met with dim lighting. I slowly sat up, groaning in pain.

"Sky! Sky, are you okay? Talk to me!" Stiles exclaimed. I rubbed the blur out of my eyes and looked over to see Stiles, still holding Derek up in the pool. The creature was walking back and forth in front of the pool, hissing every once in a while. "Sky, talk to me!" Stiles exclaimed again.

"Stiles…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Everything was still kind of hazy, minus the loud buzzing in my ears.

"Skyler!" Derek's voice snapped, "Call Scott again." He demanded, snapping his eyes towards Stiles phone, lying several feet behind the lizard creature. I nodded slowly as I got to my feet, swaying at first. Once the room stopped spinning I made a dash to get the phone. Right as I grabbed it the creature lunged for me, making me jump right into the pool. I managed to hold up Stiles phone as I went under so it didn't get wet.

I quickly dialed Scott's number and prayed that he would actually answer this time.

"Stiles, hey! The bestiary isn't a book! It's on a flash drive." Scott said, completely oblivious.

"Scott!" I exclaimed, my voice sounding hysterical.

"Sky? What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Scott, we're in the pool! That lizard thing is here, it's got us trapped! Scott you have to hurry." I sobbed into the phone.

"Woe, calm down, calm down! I'm on my way, okay? I'll be right there!" Scott exclaimed before hanging up. I tried tossing Stiles phone over to the dry pool edge, but completely missed and it fell into the water.

"It's fine, don't worry about my phone." Stiles said from behind me. I quickly swam over to the two of them and got on the other side of Derek, trying to help hold him up. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he's on his way." I nodded. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour…hour and a half. Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine…just a headache." I lied; truth was my head felt like someone was hammering it repeatedly. I looked over to see Derek giving me a look, knowing that I was lying, but luckily he didn't say anything. I really did not want Stiles to worry about me.

"Has it just been standing there this whole time?" I wondered out loud, referring to the lizard creature.

"Pretty much." Stiles answered, "Listen, I don't know how much longer I can hold you up, Derek."

"You are not letting go of me, Stilinski." Derek said menacingly.

"Obviously not. I just need something to hold on to."

"The diving board?" I suggested.

Stiles nodded and we slowly made our way towards the diving board. Stiles reached up and grabbed a hold, but his hand slipped, making him and Derek go under, and since Derek's arm was around my shoulder; I went down with them.

I gasped loudly as we were all suddenly grabbed and thrown out of the pool. I rolled over a couple time on the solid floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Sky!" Stiles exclaimed, crawling over to me and wrapping his arms around my shaking form.

We watched on as Derek started moving again and he and Scott tag teamed the lizard. Scott held up a piece of broken glass in front of the creature. At first it didn't do anything but stare in confusion, and then it finally hissed and ran away. That was definitely not how I planned tonight going…

xxx

"I can't read any of this." Scott muttered angrily. We just put Gerard's flash drive into Derek's laptop and opened up the bestiary. Stiles and I were sitting on top of his jeep, which he got back this morning. He was running my hands down my hair soothingly, while his other arm was wrapped protectively around my waist.

"It's a Kanima." Derek announced suddenly.

"You mean you knew what it was this whole time?!" Scott exclaimed.

"No. I figured it out when I saw it was confused by its own reflection. It's a shape shifter like us, but…its- it's not right."

"Like an abomination?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly." Derek nodded.

"We can work together and fight this thing! The Argents could help us!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm going to find it, Scott. And when I do, I'm going to kill it." Derek promised, before walking away with Erica trailing silently behind him.

"I've got to go pick up mom from work, Stiles will you take Sky home? Stay with her at least until I get there?" Scott asked.

"Of course." Stiles nodded, helping me off the hood of his jeep and into the passenger side.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home, because the next thing I know I'm lying on my bed and Stiles and Scott are whispering urgently to each other.

"He just stabbed you? So he obviously knows now, right?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah. He knows I'm a werewolf, Stiles. That's not even the worst part…he threatened that if I didn't help him…he'd kill Sky." Scott whispered sadly. I tried keeping my breathing and heartbeat under control so neither boy suspected I was awake.

"I won't let him. I don't care if he's our principal now, I don't care that he's a hunter who could take me down in a heartbeat. He's not touching Sky." Stiles said with determination in his voice. "I love her, Scott."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

xxx

**They love each other3 Lol. I just realized that I haven't even had them say that yet, so I found two cute places to throw it in there, lol(:**


	18. Kanima

**So, I've been thinking….and thinking…and thinking… and I've finally decided that I'm not going to re-write this fic because that would take forever. I'm just going to continue it. **

**So, here is my official apology for making you wait far too long for an update; I, Courtney Michele, am so so so so sooooo incredibly sorry. School has been kicking my ass, plus I had a bad case of writers block. But, I am back now and I truly hope you guys haven't given up on me. And for those who are still sticking around to read, thank you all so so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

XxX

Lately everything has been…tense. Scott has to be extremely careful since now not only is Gerard the principal and knows about Scott, but he's installed cameras all over the school. Plus, with Gerard's new threat to kill me the boys are making sure one of them is with me at all times. Currently it's Stiles, which is fine with me.

"So, last night after I went home I was doing some more research on the kanima." Stiles said as we stopped at my locker to grab my books for my next class. I swear I would give anything to have a conversation about anything other than that stupid kanima…

"Oh yeah? What'd you find?" I asked anyway, knowing it's important.

"It's some type of werejaguar that goes after murders." Stiles informed.

"It goes after murders?" Scott asked. When did he even get here…?

"Then why did it go after us? We didn't kill anyone?" I asked. Something doesn't add up about this whole thing.

"I don't know, we'll probably have to talk to Derek about more because that's all I could find." Stiles said.

"We are not talking to Derek. All he wants to do is kill it." Scott said as he walked into Economics.

"So? Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Stiles said as we sat down.

"Stiles, we can't just-"

"Hey, testicle left and right, what the hell is a kanima?" Jackson snapped as he took his seat by us.

"What?!" We all three exclaimed at the same time. How did he know about the kanima?

"Kanima. You're friend Derek and had his little minions kidnapped me because they thought I was it."

"Wait, Derek kidnapped you?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, and he gave me this weird shit that paralyzed me. Have you ever been paralyzed? It's not fun." Jackson snapped.

"We're familiar with the feeling, yes." Stiles answered, earning a glare from Jackson.

"Well, whatever the hell it is they think its Lydia now." Jackson said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know? Something about her rejecting the bite or something? I was a little busy trying to figure out why the hell I couldn't move to-"

"Jackson!" Coach Finstock yelled, cutting Jackson off.

"Uh, yeah Coach?"

"Something you wanted to share with the class?" Finstock asked, gesturing towards the rest of the class whose eyes were all on us.

"Uh, just my undying love for my coach." Jackson said, flashing him a smile which earned several giggles from the class.

"That's cute…now shut up! Shut up!" Finstock all but screamed, making several of us jump.

We all watched Finstock walk back to the front of the class before turning back to Jackson. "Are you sure they said it was Lydia?" Scott asked urgently.

"Yeah, they said they knew it was her but wanted to test it first or something." Jackson repeated.

"It can't be Lydia, though." I argued, refusing to believe it as I looked over at the redhead who was standing at the board to do an equation.

"Of course it could be…she's evil." Stiles said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, she's really not, though. There's a real person under all her makeup and snide comments, you know."

The class suddenly erupted in laughter and we turned to see none other than Lydia standing shakily at the board. Finstock said something to her as he stifled a laugh and she quickly made her way back to her seat.

"What is that? Latin?" Jackson asked, looking at the board that was covered in random scribbles.

"Not quite." Stiles said, taking a picture of the board and rotating it so we could see the words the right way. My heart nearly stopped when I read the words; _Someone Help Me_

XxX

"We need to make sure one of us is with her at all times. We can't let Derek kill her." I said to my brother and Stiles as we walked out of Economics and towards our Chemistry class.

"Okay and we can tell Allison so she can be with her too." Stiles said.

"Yeah, and I have a few classes with her so I'll stay close to her." I said, only to have both boys shake their head.

"No, you're already number one on the protection list; you don't need to worry about Lydia." Scott argued.

"Scott, I can't hide forever. Besides, as long as I have one of you with me, why can't I help?" I pouted, hating the feeling of being left out.

"Fine," Scott sighed as we walked into Mr. Harris' room. We saw Isaac walking towards Lydia's lab table and immediately Scott and Stiles ran to it, pulling me with them.

"Uh, I'll just sit by Allison for this one." I said as they sat on either side of Lydia.

"No, Sky…" Stiles started to object.

"Stiles chill. I'm not going to get killed in here." I said, giving him a peck on the lips before turning my attention to a very confused Allison.

"What's going on?" She asked the minute I sat down.

"You know that thing that attacked you and Scott on the last full moon?"

"That weird lizard thing? Yeah, did you guys find more information about it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's called a kanima. It apparently kills murders or something like that. But long story short; Derek thinks its Lydia and now we have to keep her safe from Erica and Isaac."

Before Allison got the chance to respond the bell rang and Mr. Harris' monotone voice started boring us all to death.

"Okay, today we're going to do a lab that will end in a crystal. For every step you will switch partners. So, let's start with Erica," Before Mr. Harris could even finish nearly every boy in class had his raised high. "Oh put you're hormonal hands down now! Scott McCall, you'll be with Erica first. Get to work, I'll tell you when it's time to switch." Mr. Harris said angrily before sitting behind his desk and busying himself with something.

Allison and I were working in silence for a minute before I felt her stiffen beside me. I looked at her and followed her glare to Scott and Erica's table where Erica was running her hand up Scott's thigh. "Ignore it. She wants a reaction out of you, don't give her that satisfaction."

"I know…I just don't get why she's such a,"

"Bitch?" I finished for her, making us both laugh, "Yeah, me either. She use to be really sweet but ever since she got the bite…"

"Switch!" Harris called out, making everyone get up and go to a new station. Scott all but ran to Lydia, Erica took my seat next to Allison, and I looked to see Stiles and Isaac both making their way to where I had sat down. Isaac was faster than Stiles though and quickly grabbed the seat next to me. Shit. I made a move to stand up and go to Stiles but Isaac quickly pushed me back down, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said menacingly.

"What do you want, Isaac?" I asked irritably as I sent Stiles a small, forced smile.

"I think that's pretty obvious. I want the kanima dead. And since that happens to be Lydia…"

"Lydia's not the kanima, okay? And you're not going to hurt her." I snapped angrily, glaring at him.

"Damn, calm down baby McCall." He teased, making me even angrier.

"Just don't hurt my friends and we won't have a problem." I threatened.

Thankfully not long after that Harris called for us to switch again and Isaac all but sprinted to sit next to Lydia, "Shit." I mumbled as he sat down.

"What? Scared for your little friend?" An icy voice taunted.

"Leave her alone, Erica. She hasn't done anything." I said.

"She's killing people, actually. So, after we give her the test, she's going to die."

"What happened to you, Erica? You use to be so sweet. I actually considered you a friend, and now? Now I feel like I don't even know you." I said sadly, looking at Erica.

A look of guilt and sadness flashed across Erica's face, but as quickly as it came it was gone. "Aw, is little Skyler gonna cry? Go ahead, after all you are weak. That's the difference between me now, Skyler. I'm not weak anymore, unlike you." Erica hissed out, sticking her claws into my legs. _Shit_ that really hurt. "Does that hurt?" She asked with a fake frown.

"Okay, by now in your experiment you should be looking at a crystal. The best part, which I'm sure you'll all love. You can eat it. Enjoy." Harris said, smiling creepily at us. I looked down at our experiment and saw it was nowhere near being done. Great.

"Lydia!" Scott suddenly yelled, standing up quickly. Everyone turned to look at him but my head snapped towards Lydia, who was taking a bite out of the crystal…that had the venom on it.

"What?" She snapped, swallowing it. I let out a shudder breath as I realized what this meant. They were going to kill Lydia.

XxX

"They're going to kill her." Allison said the minute we shut the door to the dark, empty room we were currently standing in.

"I know! Gah, listen Derek's outside waiting for Lydia to leave so he can kill her after school, but I'm going to go talk to him, see if I can change his mind." Scott said.

"Do you really think you can, Scott?" Allison sighed.

"No. But it's all we've got." Scott gave us a sad look as the words left his mouth.

"Okay. And while you're doing that; we're getting her out of here." I said, leaning into Stiles as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What? No, Sky I really don't want you involved in this."

"Scotty, I've been involved since day one, you should really get used to it by now. I. Am. Involved. And I'm helping Lydia." I said, and I could tell Scott knew I was right.

"But if I'm here and something happens, I can't protect you guys." Scott said sadly.

"I can protect us." Allison said, pulling out a crossbow from her bag. And here comes Katniss Everdean again…

"Fine." Scott finally sighed, after staring for a minute. "But if anything happens, and I mean _anything_, you call me right away, okay?" Scott demanded.

"Okay." Allison said, and Stiles and I both nodded along. Stiles arms felt my waist and I looked over to see him picking up one of Allison's bows and looking at it. "And I think I may know someone who can translate parts of the bestiary. So, Stiles and Sky you guys should round up Lydia and Jackson and meet me at the front of the school, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Al." I agreed.

"Okay, good luck guys. Again, call me if something happens." Scott said, before pulling me in for a hug then Allison in for a kiss. Scott turned to walk out the door but right before he reached for the handle his hand snapped up and grabbed an arrow that was flying straight for his head. We all turned to see Stiles holding the bow like a deer in headlights, "Uh...um, I'm gonna let Allison keep…this."

I laughed and shook my head a little before wrapping my arm around Stiles waist. Yep, that's my boyfriend for ya.

XxX

"Alright, its Lydia's prep period so I'll look in the library, you look in the computer lab." I said, stopping outside the library doors.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Stiles said, pecking me on the lips, before running down the hall.

I pushed open the library doors and looked around. I quickly made my way towards where Jackson, Matt, and Danny were all sitting.

"Hello, boys." I greeted, sitting next to them.

"Hi, Sky!" Danny said happily, smiling at me.

"Sky, hey." Matt said, smiling at me as well. Jackson squinted his eyes at me.

"Uh, is she allowed…?" Matt asked, trailing off. What?  
"Yeah, she's fine." Jackson said, giving me a look as if not to say anything to anyone else.

"Okay, well I found out that there's over two hours of tape missing." Matt explained.

"What are you saying? Someone stole it?" Jackson questioned.

"I mean, yeah. Could someone have broken in?" Matt asked.

"No. No way." Jackson shook his head.

"Actually, I could have. I know you guys keep the kitchen door unlocked." Danny said, giving Jackson a pointed look.

"And I could have since it's my camera. In fact, we could have done it together." Matt said, gesturing between him and Danny, making a blush rise to the boy's cheeks. Aw! Danny has a crush. "Think hard. Do you know of anyone who could have gotten in?" Matt asked, smiling a little at Danny's blush.

A look of realization crossed Jackson's features and he swore slightly. Matt's name was called over the intercom and he excused himself to go to the office, leaving a blushing Danny, Jackson, and I alone.

"What?" Danny asked, noticing Jackson and I both staring at him.

"Got a little crush there, Danny?" Jackson asked.

"No!" Danny exclaimed defensively. Jackson smirked and shook his head at his friend.

"Skyler! Skyler, we got to go, now! Oh, hey Jackson, want to come too? Great, let's go. Bye Danny!" Stiles exclaimed quickly, grabbing both Jackson and I and dragging us out of the library and down the hall where Allison was standing with Lydia. "Okay, let's go guys!"

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked.

"To help a friend study, Lydia. We told you that already." Stiles said.

"Then why don't we study in the library?"  
"Oh, hey that's a great idea! Too late now, guess we'll just go to their house."

"I still don't understand-"

"Lydia, for the love of God, let's go." Jackson snapped, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to Stiles jeep. We all squeezed in and soon Stiles was speeding off to my house.

XxX

We all quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind us. Lydia raised an eyebrow and Stiles quickly said, "There's been a lot of break ins." Then moved a chair in front of the door, "And a murder."

"Right. So, when is Scott getting here?" Lydia asked.

"Soon." I said, smiling and nodding at her.

"Lydia, I need to talk to you upstairs." Jackson said, leading her upstairs.

"Okay, what the hell are we going to do?" I asked the minute Jackson and Allison were out of site.

"I don't-" Allison was cut off by a noise from outside.

"What was that?" Stiles asked, as we slowly walked towards the window.

"Shit." I swore, seeing Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all standing outside my house.

"Call Scott." I told Allison and she quickly got out her phone and told him what was going on.

"He'll be here as soon as he can." Allison told us, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

The three of us stood by the door and watched the wolves outside. They all had their arms crossed over their chest threateningly and were staring intently at the house; more specifically, the door we were standing behind.

"Maybe I should call my dad." Allison said quietly.

"What? No, are you crazy? You can't call your dad! Scott's a wolf, remember? Your dad will probably kill him!" Stiles exclaimed while I just gave her a knowing look. I know why she wants to call her dad, because he'd know what to do. He'd know what to do to get us out of this giant mess. After all, we're just kids. We're sophomores in high school. Our biggest concerns should be dating, lacrosse, and grades but instead we're in this battle between wolves and we don't know what to do.

"Listen, just shoot one of them, okay? It'll buy us some time." Stiles suggested.

"Okay, which one?" Allison asked, getting her bow ready.

"Preferably Derek." Stiles said with an evil smile.

"No, not Derek. Scott hasn't even been a wolf a full year and he caught that arrow today, you really think a born wolf won't catch it? Aim for one of the other three." I suggested.

"You mean two." Allison corrected, looking out the window.

"No, she definitely means three." Stiles said, joining Allison at the window to look out. "Where's Isaac?" He asked out loud, right as someone grabbed me from behind, throwing me into the dining room. Stiles and Allison whipped around at the sound of a scream leaving my mouth and Stiles immediately ran to my side while Allison aimed to shoot at Isaac, only to have him yank it out of her hands and throw it in against the wall before shoving her down too. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, accepting his help up when suddenly he was airborne and crashing into the table, breaking it immediately.

"Allison, go get Lydia!" I yelled before running to get Isaac away from Stiles. No one messes with my boyfriend…

"Get off of him!" I yelled, jumping on Isaac's back as he landed a punch to Stiles face. I started clawing at his face and punching him in the back angrily as he kicked Stiles in the stomach. "Stop it!" I screamed, right before he picked me up of his back and threw me back into the hallway with so much force I thought I was going to go through the wall, but I landed in my brother's arms instead.

"You okay?" He whispered, setting me down. I nodded vigorously at him as he told me to go get Allison and Lydia and he'd help Stiles.

I quickly sprinted up the stairs in time to see Allison paralyze Erica and whisper threatening words to her, making me stop and laugh, earning a grin from Allison. I made my way towards my shut bedroom and quickly opened the door to find my window open with venom on it and Lydia and Jackson nowhere in sight. "Shit."

"Sky! Sky, are you okay?" Stiles exclaimed as I ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, are you? I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't and-"

"Ssh, hey it's okay." Stiles said, cutting me off as he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm okay, alright? Let's get out of here."

We walked out the front door behind Scott and Allison who just threw Isaac and Erica outside to a frowning Derek.

"I see why you keep denying me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're an alpha, of your own pack." Derek said, looking between us all. I felt a small smile tug on my lips as I realized he was right. Even though we weren't all wolves, we were all a pack. And we were going to stick together and fight through this; we weren't giving up.

A loud hiss comes from the roof and we all look up to see the kanima standing on the roof, looking down at us. "Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Lydia exclaimed, running out of the house right as the kanima runs away. Wait…if Lydia…then…

"It's Jackson."


	19. Complete Bliss with a Side of Kanima

**Thanks for the reviews! So glad not all of you gave up on me!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

XxX

I took me a minute to adjust to the flashing lights and blaring music in the club we just snuck into. After Lydia came running out of the house hysterically, the kanima…or Jackson now…ran away. Derek ordered Boyd to take a paralyzed Erica and an unconscious Isaac back to their hide out then immediately started running after Jackson. Allison quickly took Lydia home while Scott ran after Derek and Stiles and I ran after Scott, who led us right to the Jungle. Apparently Danny is Jackson's next target; which I really don't get considering Danny is pretty much Jackson's only friend.

We got into the club through the back door, which Scott actually broke, and quickly pushed through the dancing crowd…of all guys?

"Hey guys, I think this is a gay club." Scott said, looking around and noticing that literally every person here was a guy. Which makes sense since Danny's here…

"Gee, nothing gets past your keen wolf senses, huh Scott?" Stiles said sarcastically as several drag queens flocked around him. Is it sad that I'm a tiny jealous that they're touching him?

Scott barked out a laugh and I shook my head, sending Stiles a smirk before searching the crowd for Danny while Scott and Stiles ran up to the bar.

"Hey, can we get three beers?!" I heard Stiles shout over the music. Oh boy…

"I'm gonna need to see some ID's." The bartender said, looking at the boys through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, right." Stiles agreed, taking out his ID and showing the bartender who scoffed and shook his head. "How about three cokes?" The bartender suggested.

"Run and coke? Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed, earning another look from the bartender. "Or just coke…I'm driving anyway." Stiles said, waving it off like it was no big deal. Only Stiles…

"Do you see Danny anywhere?" Scott asked me, looking around as well.

"No, its way too crowded." I sighed.

"Here you go! And yours is paid for." The bartender said to Scott, nudging his head towards a gay guy at the other end of the bar. I swear I've never laughed so hard in my life.

"Yeah yeah, very funny." Scott pouted, taking a drink of his coke.

"Oh God, Scotty, you just got hit on at a gay club." I laughed, clutching my sides.

"Scott," Stiles said in between laughs, "you gotta admit that's hilari-shit!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"

"Jackson." Stiles said, pointing up to where Jackson, in full kanima form, was hanging upside down on a pillar above the dance floor.

"Danny." I gasped, seeing our friend directly under Jackson.

"Go get Danny! I'll take care of Jackson!" Scott screamed, shoving Stiles and I towards the crowded dance floor.

"Danny! Danny!" Stiles and I screamed, pushing our way through people. I let out a small yelp as I was suddenly sprawled out on the ground, having tripped over something. "Danny?" I gasped in shock, seeing my friend lying on the floor not moving.

"Sky…" He tried talking, but couldn't really get the words out.

"Ssh, it's going to be okay, Danny. You're going to be okay." I said comfortingly, holding his hand in mine.

"Someone call 911!" Someone yelled as screams started erupting throughout the club as more and more guys fell paralyzed.

XxX

Quickly the police and ambulances showed up and wheeled out all the paralyzed bodies on stretchers.

Scott had followed a trail of blood all the way to Danny's car, only to find a very naked Jackson (something I _never_ want to see again). While Stiles and Scott were trying to get him into Stiles jeep without touching his…junk, I went to see how Danny was holding up.

"Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We really need to get him sent to the hospital." The young paramedic said, and I recognized him as the same guy who helped stitch up my side the night we got trapped in the school.

"Just give me a minute, please?" I begged, before turning my attention back to Danny.

"Did…did it happen to my ex?" He asked weakly, and I looked around to find his ex being loaded into a different ambulance.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then I'm great." Danny smiled, making me laugh and even earned a chuckle from the paramedic.

"Get better, Danny. Call or text if you need anything, okay?" I said, leaning down and kissing his cheek before running off to find Stiles and Scott.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, jumping up to Stiles' window. Both boys let out a loud scream and a moan came from the backseat.

"Jesus, Sky, don't do that!" Scott exclaimed.

"Sorry, geez!" I exclaimed defensively. "Can I please sit up front by you two? I really don't want to have to sit in the back." I begged.

"What's the big deal with sitting in the back?" Scott questioned.

"Gee, I don't know, it could have something to do with the fact that there's a naked Jackson back there." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, right." Scott said dumbly as Stiles got out to help me in. "Okay, well we really need to go before anyone spots us…" Scott trailed of as Stiles started driving, only to slam on his brakes and curse loudly as he dad pulled up in front of us, blocking us in.

Stiles quickly climbed out of the jeep and ran to keep his dad from coming any closer. I don't think we could really explain a naked Jackson in the backseat.

"What are we going to do about him?" I whispered to Scott, nudging my head towards Jackson.

"I don't know. There's not really many places you can hide a person." Scott said in frustration as he buried his head in his hands. A loud groan sounded from the backseat and Stiles turned to look at us with wide eyes.  
"Shut him up." I snapped lowly at Scott, keeping a cheeky smile on my face as the Sheriff raised his eyebrows at us. The minute he turned his head Scott turned around in his seat and landed a punch to Jackson's face, shutting him right up. Well, that's one way to do it.

A minute later Stiles was running and jumping back into his jeep before peeling out. "What the hell? You couldn't keep him quiet! I had to feed my dad so many lies I barely even know how to tell the trust anymore!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Sorry! Not my fault he decided to wake up." Scott defended.

"Okay, enough! What are we going to do with him?" I asked the boys.

"I know a place." Stiles said, driving down the road.

"Okay…and is it legal?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Since when is anything we do anymore legal?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"True enough."

XxX

"Really, Stiles? You stole a prison transport van?!" Scott exclaimed in disbelieve while I just stood with my mouth wide open.

"I didn't steal it! I'm temporarily _borrowing_ it." Stiles said defensively.

"And what are we going to do when the cops realize this is missing?" I asked.

"Please, they never actually use these. They won't notice." Stiles said.

"Okay and what about when Jackson's parents notice he's missing?" Scott asked.

"Already got that covered." Stiles said, holding up Jackson's phone with a smug look on his face.

For the next hour we moved Jackson into the van and chained up. Scott and Stiles played rock paper scissors to decide who had to dress Jackson, Stiles lost of course.

"Stilinski! McCall! I'm going to kill you!" We suddenly heard Jackson scream from inside the van. Looks like he's awake…

XxX

Stiles and I made our way into the van and sat across from a very angry Jackson. "Skyler? You're involved in this too?" Jackson asked in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, Jackson…but your kind of killing people." I said with a sad look.

"Yeah you're killing people…to death." Stiles said, putting extra emphasis on his words.

"Okay, what are you idiots talking about?" Jackson asked in honest confusion. Does he really not know?

"You! You're the kanima. Slimy, scaly, lizard creature. Ring any bells?" Stiles asked.

"Derek tested me, it didn't work."

"Yeah, and we don't know how that happened, but you are most definitely the kanima. You tried killing Danny tonight!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh really? Now, why would I want to kill my _best friend_?" Jackson asked.

"Again, something we don't know."

"Do you honestly not remember anything?" I asked, looking at Jackson.

"No! I have no clue what you two are talking about."

"So you don't remember killing that mechanic? Attacking Sky and I? Trapping us in the pool? Attacking Scott and Allison?" Stiles asked, listing off the attacks.

"I never attacked you guys!" Jackson yelled, trying to throw his hands up, only to have them snapped back down by the handcuffs. "You know, you guys won't get away with this…my parents are going to realize I'm missing." Jackson said, with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, we already have that covered." I said, looking at Stiles to see him flashing a text at Jackson, making his face fall. Suck it, Whittemore!

XxX

Scott went to check on Danny at the hospital so Stiles and I were stuck on Jackson duty.  
"What do you thinks going to happen?" I asked Stiles, as we sat with our backs against a tree several feet from the van.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking down at me.

"With Jackson…Scott…us…everything." I sighed, looking down at my hands as I messed with my chipped nail polish.

"Well, as far as Jackson goes I guess we'll just try to save him…or have to kill him. For Scott, we've made it this far. Yeah, Derek's help was always nice, but we make pretty great Yoda's. And as for us? Well, I love you, Skyler. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Whatever it takes I'm going to make sure you're okay." Stiles said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Why does that scare you?"

"What if you end up getting hurt trying to keep me save? What if…what if you d-die, Stiles?" I choked out as tears escaped my eyes, "I- I can't lose you, Stiles."

"Ssh, don't cry. You're not going to lose me, and I'm not going to lose you. It's going to be okay, Sky, just like it always is."

"But everything's changing now, Stiles. Everything is getting so much more dangerous and…and I'm scared, Stiles. I'm so scared that I'm gonna lose you. I can't handle that."

"Like I said, you don't have to. I'm not going anywhere, alright? I promise you, Sky, I'm not going to _ever_ leave you."

"You do realize you pretty much just promised to stay with me forever, right?" I asked with a small smile.

"I know. And I mean it. I love you, Sky." He said softly, looking down into my eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered back, before our lips crashed together.

I don't really know how long we lay there, making out. I don't know at what point Stiles slipped his hand up my shirt or at what point I threw his shirt off. All I know is how incredibly amazing his hands felt against my skin and how his lips felt on mine. It was bliss….until Scott and Allison ruined it.

"Hey, guys…whoa! Okay, uh that's awkward." Allison exclaimed, covering her eyes and turning into Scott who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I quickly sat up, fixing my hair as Stiles threw on his shirt…inside out.

"You can look, Allison, it's not like we're naked." I said, looking down to cover my blush.

"Yet." She laughed, earning a glare from me and a gag sound from Scott. Real mature.

"Okay, so I'm actually just here to let you guys know that Jackson's parents know he's missing." Allison said.

"Uh, no they don't. I've been texting them." Stiles explained, showing her Jackson's phone.

"Well, according to Gerard his dad turned Jackson in as missing to the police."Allison said. Stiles face paled and he quickly ran to the front seat of the van and turned on the radio. "_All units to the Beacon Hills preserve. Don't do anything until Sheriff Stilinski arrives."_

"Holy shit, they traced his cell." I said in shock as Stiles looked at Jackson's phone as if it was going to eat him.

"Okay, uh, everybody load up, we're out of here!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping in the drive seat. I quickly ran and got in the passenger seat as Scott got in Stiles jeep and Allison got in her car and we peeled out, throwing Jackson's phone out the window in the progress.

XxX

We moved to a completely different part of the woods; overlooking Beacon Hills. We all stood in a circle discussing the kanima and its motives. Allison said that she learned the kanima seeks a friend and since it only kills murders, maybe it wasn't ever trying to kill us, but protect us.

"Why do I suddenly feel so violated?" Stiles asked, shuddering a little.

"It still just doesn't add up. There has to be something that we're missing." Scott said, crinkling his forehead in concentration.

"Hey, I have a suggestion! How about we kill Jackson? There, problem solved!" Stiles exclaimed, earning looks from all three of us.

"We're not killing Jackson." Scott argued, "He helped us, remember? He helped take down Peter."

"So? Maybe he only did that for the bite!" Stiles exclaimed.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, though! And I didn't either when I first turned! But I had you guys to help me…he has no one to help him." Scott defended.  
"Yeah, well that's his own fault." Stiles snapped.

"He has us. He's saved me before, Stiles. We owe it to him to help him." I said, and looking into Stiles eyes I could tell he knew we were right.

"Okay." Stiles finally sighed, nodding his head at me.

"Okay, well I'm tired and want to go home, so it's your guys' turn to be on Jackson duty." I said, taking Stiles hand in mine and leading us towards his jeep.

XxX

Stiles didn't take me home, he took me back to his house. His dad wasn't there, thankfully, so we didn't have to explain why neither of us was to be found today.

I threw myself onto Stiles bed with a sigh, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "You should get some sleep; it's been a long day." Stiles said softly as he set an alarm on his phone for an hour so we could go back to switch for Jackson duty.

"I can't sleep." I sighed.

"Yeah, me either." Stiles said, lying next to his bed.

"Even though everything that's happening is so crazy…and terrifying, I'm glad it's happening." I admitted to Stiles.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"It brought us together." I whispered. And just like that his lips were back on mine. Stiles cold hands slid under my shirt, making me gasp in surprise. He took this opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as I slid my hands under his own shirt and ran my hands across his abs. I couldn't fathom why Stiles was self conscious; his abs _had_ to be a gift from God. A moan left my mouth as Stiles moved his lips and kissed down my jaw towards my neck, where he nibbled and bit my sensitive skin. I quickly discarded his shirt and mine followed. I moaned again and arched my back as Stiles trailed to kiss the space between my breasts. I'm really glad I decided to wear my favorite lacy pushup bra today…

My hands trailed down his chest and to his belt. My hands were shaky as I tried to pull off his belt, only to be stopped be the blaring of Stiles alarm.

Stiles quickly snapped up in surprise then lowered his head and cursed under his breath when he realized it was his alarm.

"It's already been an hour?" I asked in surprise, remembering that's how long he set it for.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Stiles smirked, winking at me. I laughed a little as I attached my lips to his once more before putting my shirt back on.

XxX

After Stiles and I had our little make out session I swear I was on cloud nine. Who wouldn't be? But now…now I feel like I'm in hell. That van door is wide open and Jackson is nowhere in sight.

"Scott?! Allison?!" I yelled, fearing the Jackson somehow got them. Stiles looked just as fearful as I did as we ran quickly to Allison's car. My fear turned to slight anger as I see Allison lying on top of a shirtless Scott, both sleeping with a blanket covering them. Well, looks like Stiles and I weren't the only ones who had some fun…

Stiles knocked hard on the window, making them jump in surprise. "Good job on Jackson duty, guys." Stiles said sarcastically. Guilty looks crossed their faces as they looked out the back window to see the van's back door open. Stiles and I walked away hand in hand and waiting for them to get dressed and join us.

"He escaped?" Allison asked in disbelieve.

"Well, it would appear that way; yes." Stiles snapped.

"Just stop, okay? Look we're all tired and freaking out…and…and maybe we should tell your dad, Stiles." Scott said.

"What? How the holy hell will telling my dad solve anything? That'll just put him in danger if anything." Stiles argued.  
"Actually, Stiles, it could help him. If he knows he can protect himself. And maybe he could help us."

"I should tell my dad, too." Allison said, earning a look from Scott. "He won't kill you, Scott. I won't let him. But he'd know what to do; he'd be able to help us."

"I don't know…" Stiles trailed off.

"We can't do this alone anymore, guys. We're just kids, we still need our parents help." I said sadly.

"But what if my dad doesn't believe us? He'll think we're crazy." Stiles said.

"I can show him…you know, change in front of him. There's no denying it then." Scott offered.

"Yeah, and we can finally admit to everything we've lied about." I added.

"Okay." Stiles finally agreed, squeezing my hand. "Let's go tell them."

XxX

Allison went home while Scott, Stiles, and I made our way to the police station. Stiles asked the woman at the front desk if he could go back and talk to his dad and she nodded 'yes' at him, signaling us to go on back.

"Stiles, Scott, how convenient. I was just about to call you." Sheriff Stilinski said with an angry look on his face. "Skyler, I don't know why you're here, but you'll have to wait out here." Holy shit, he didn't even call me sweetie…he must be _pissed_.

"What's going on, dad?" Stiles asked as the Sheriff opened the door he was standing in front of, only for us to see Jackson sitting in front of his dad who looked like he could kill.

"Scott, Stiles, this David Whittemore….he's an attorney." Sheriff said. Our eyes widened as we looked at Mr. Whittemore then at Jackson who was smirking smugly at us. Well shit…


	20. Detention with the Devil

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

**XxX**

I woke with a start as I quickly looked around my room. I haven't dreamt of him in years; but moms talk tonight brought back memories that I tried to forget a long time ago.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Scott asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he came into my room.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered, not trusting my voice to talk any louder.

"I heard your heart beat spike, I thought something happened." Scott explained, sitting on the edge of my bed and looking down at me in concern.

"Nothing happened, Scott. Just a nightmare."

"Was it about dad?" Scott whispered after a moment. I didn't trust my voice as I felt tears well up in my eyes, so I just nodded my head 'yes' and looked down. "Do you want me to stay?" He whispered, followed by me nodding again.

Scott didn't say anything else as he gently scooted me over and lay under the covers next to me. He threw his arm around me protectively and ran his fingers through my hair; just like he did when we were kids.  
After a few minutes Scott's breathing evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep. I couldn't sleep, though. Not after that. As I stared up at my ceiling I thought back to tonight's events.

_After an hour of sitting in a chair outside the room the door opened and Jackson walked out, sitting on a bench a few feet from mine. Scott and mom followed after, with Stiles trailing behind. I turned around to see Jackson's dad yelling at Sheriff Stilinski and felt a frown form on my lips._

_Mom immediately cut into Scott, "This is just the icing on the cake, Scott. I mean, really? I thought you'd at least make it to eighteen before getting a record! This is just the latest in a long line of issues, Scott. Like your bizarre behavior, sneaking in late almost every night, having to literally beg Mr. Harris to let you make up your chemistry exam! I just…I- you…you're grounded." Mom finally said._

"_What? Grounded?" Scott and I both questioned. Mom literally never once grounded us. I didn't even think she knew what it was._

"_You are so grounded! No T.V. for a month!" Mom exclaimed._

"_The T.V's broken anyway…" Scott trailed off, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Then no computer."_

"_I need the computer for homework."_

"_Then…then no Stiles." Mom nodded._

"_What? No Stiles?!" Stiles exclaimed, running up behind mom._

"_No Stiles!" She yelled, "Give me your keys, too." She held out her hand to Scott. _

_Scott sighed as he dropped the keys into mom's palm and she began trying to get the car key off his key ring. After a moment of struggle Scott put his hand on top of hers gently and removed it himself, handing her the key. "What's going on with you, Scott? Both of you, actually." Mom said, looking at me._

"_Hey, I'm not the one with a restraining order." I defended._

"_No, but you're just as guilty as far as odd behavior and late nights go. Does…does this have to do with your father?" She asked, looking at us sadly. I stiffened at the words that left her mouth and Scott seemed shocked that she mentioned him, but went along with it none the less. "We'll talk more about this when we get home. I'll be waiting in the car." Mom said, before leaving the station._

And we did talk. We talked about how it was best that he was gone. That he hurt us and we were better off without him. Mom didn't really say much, but what she did say was enough to send me down memory lane, and they definitely weren't memories I wished to keep. I didn't even realize I was crying again until I felt Scott's hand gently wipe away my tears. "Don't cry anymore, Sky. I'm here, just like I always have been. I won't let anything hurt you anymore, I promise. Go to sleep, sis." Scott whispered, running his hands back down my hair.

"You can't keep all your promises, Scott."

XxX

It was practically impossible to do anything in this school now that Gerard went psycho and put cameras in. So, the only way for all of us to talk about Jackson, was to hide between library bookshelves. "Okay, so I managed to get Lydia to translate most of it for us." Allison said, pulling out her tablet to show us.

"What'd you say to get her to do it?" Scott asked.

Allison chuckled softly, "I told her we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said quietly with a straight face.

Scott and I grinned at each other while Allison's face blushed slightly, "Oh. Cool."

"Anyway, what does it say?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peal. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master." Allison read to us.

"I thought Ms. Morrell said it seeks a friend?" Stiles asked confused.

"Guess she didn't know Latin like she thought." Allison shrugged before continuing, "The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it."

"So, Jackson isn't killing people he doesn't like…he's killing people that whoever is controlling him doesn't like." Scott checked.

"Right. You know, could this have anything to do with his biological parents?" Allison asked.

"I guess it could…one of us should talk to him." Stiles said.

"Well, considering you two have a restraining order to stay away from him, I don't think that it'll be you. I'll go, Allison you go see if Lydia will tell you anything, Stiles you go with her. And Scott, you have a chemistry exam to go take." I said.

"What? No!" Stiles and Scott both exclaimed, earning a shush from the librarian. "Sky, you can't go talk to him. What if he attacks you and I'm not there to help?" Scott asked.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Besides, he's Jackson when he's at school. I doubt his master will turn him into the kanima and sick him on me. Plus, there has to be a reason he didn't turn me in…he trusts me, in some way."

"Yeah, you guys. She may be the only one of us who can get something out of him." Allison agreed.

"Fine." Scott sighed. Stiles still didn't look happy, but nodded none the less.

"I'll be fine." I assured Stiles.

"You better be." He fake threatened.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XxX

I quickly ran down the hall after Jackson. I made sure I was far enough as to where he wouldn't think I was following him. Right as I reached for the boys locker room handle the swung open, revealing Matt.

"Oh, hey Skyler." Matt greeted.

"Hi, Matt." I smiled politely, "Did you by chance see Jackson in there?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Hey, I was wondering, uh, I know you're dating Stilinski and everything, but did you hear about the rave on Friday?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah I heard about it." I said, awkwardly shifting my feet. If this kid was honestly about to ask me on a date he had another thing coming…

"Well, I was wondering if you were planning on going?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure, Matt."

"Well, if you are maybe you'd go with me?"

"Matt…I'm dating Stiles. If I'm going to go I'm going to go with him." I said, giving him a sorry smile, even though I really wasn't sorry at all.

"Right. Well, maybe you'll save me a dance." He said, walking away before I could give a response. I gotta hand it to the guy, he doesn't give up. He really should take a hint, though.

Coughing from inside the locker room interrupted my thoughts and I quickly looked around before walking in, "Jackson?" I called, "Jackson, you in here?"

"Back here." I heard as shower turned on.

"Hey, Jacks- holy shit!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes as I was met with a nude Jackson for the second time this week. Why couldn't it be Stiles I kept seeing naked?

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked confused.

"Gee, it could have something to do with the fact that you're nude! You could have warned me, you know." I snapped, still covering my eyes.

"Well, this is a boy's locker room, Skyler. I think you knew perfectly well that I'd be in here."  
"Still, Jackson, a warning would have been nice."

"It's okay, Skyler. You can look." Jackson said, his voice directly in front of me. I opened my eyes only to snap them back shut when I saw he was still naked.

"What the hell Jackson? You know what, never mind. We can talk later." I said, really wanting to get out of there. I made a move to leave but he stepped in front of me. "Let me leave, Jackson." I demanded as he did the same thing again.

"Why? You came in here to talk didn't you? Did your werewolf twin send you in here?"

"Stop it, Jackson." I snapped.

"What are going to do, Skyler? What are you going to do when he turns on you? What about Allison's family? They've attacked you once, they'll attack you again. What are you going to do when your bitch of a boyfriend turns on you? Everyone will turn on you!" Jackson screamed in my face, blocking me against the locker with his hands on either side of my face. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it.

"Jackson, please just let me out." I begged quietly as tears welled in my eyes.

"You're such a stupid bitch!" He screamed. I quickly shoved against his chest, but he grabbed onto my arms, sending me to the floor with him as a soft scream escaped my lips.

"Skyler? What…what the hell are you doing in here?" Jackson demanded suddenly, looking around crazily as if he had just gotten here. I quickly scooted myself away from him and against the lockers, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Sky!" Scott exclaimed, busting into the locker room. He took one look at my shaking form and one at Jackson's naked one before a murderous look settled into his eyes.

"No, Scott don't! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson screamed angrily as Scott roughly threw him to the ground.  
"Don't worry, I'm restraining myself." Scott smirked, before lunging at Jackson. I let out a squeal as Jackson threw Scott into a set of sinks; breaking them before he threw on some gym shorts. Scott recoiled and threw Jackson into the wall, smashing a few tiles. I screamed out when Scott threw Jackson into the lockers I was sitting against. I quickly stood up and ran next to the door.

"Stop it!" I screamed, right as Jackson threw Scott into the main doors, sending Scott flying into the hall, Jackson running out behind him. I ran out after them to see Erica holding Jackson back while Allison and Stiles were holding Scott back.

"Sky!" Stiles exclaimed, and ditched Scott's side to stand next to me.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Stiles asked, but got interrupted my good ole' Mr. Harris.

"What the hell is going on over here? You, you, and you…actually, all of you, detention today after school in the library." Mr. Harris said angrily, giving us all the stink eye before storming away.

"Uh, you dropped this." Matt said, handing Allison her tablet. Gee, he's a lifesaver.

XxX

By the time detention finally rolled around I was so fed up with everything it wasn't even funny. Harris was a complete dick during Chemistry, Matt still doesn't know what the meaning of 'no' is, Allison's mom was our substitute teacher and stared at Scott, Stiles, and I the entire time, and to top it all off Lydia is getting more and more suspicious about what we're doing. I honestly don't know how much longer we can keep all this from her…

"I can't be here; I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson complained.

"All these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said, smiling and pointing between him and Scott.

"Okay, then Jackson, you sit over there, you tools sit over there." Harris snapped, pointing to the two tables farthest from each other. Allison, Matt, and Jackson were seated at one table, while Scott, Stiles, and I sat together and Erica sat by herself.

"You know, Stiles, I'm all for your plan to kill Jackson now." Scott said, sending daggers at Jackson.

"Glad you finally see it my way." Stiles agreed, staring at Jackson as well.

"We have to save him, guys." I reminded them.

"Maybe its Matt." Stiles said.

"What's Matt?"

"The master. Maybe he's the one controlling Jackson." Stiles suggested.

"Why would Matt be the master, though? He's the one who found the missing tape." I voiced.

"Yeah, so maybe it's like a distraction. Make it seem like it's not him when it really is." Stiles said.

"No, I don't think it is." Scott said, "It doesn't add up."

"I just don't like him. He seems weird to me." Stiles said, still keeping his argument up.

"Why?"

"I don't know…I think it's his face. I don't like his face. I mean, look at him." Stiles said, and Scott and I turned just in time to see Matt offer a chip to Jackson who gave him a weird look.

"I don't think it's him." I said, agreeing with Scott.

"Maybe he's just weird." Stiles decided, nodding to himself as he turned back to the table.

Everyone snapped their heads up at the sound of Jackson jumping out of his seat, gripping his head in pain. "Are you alright?" Harris asked with…concern?

"I need to go." Jackson mumbled, before running out, Harris hot on his heels.

The minute the library doors shut Scott and Stiles jumped up and ran next to Erica. "How do you know about Jackson's parents?" Scott asked as she pulled her laptop out with a smirk on her face.

"My father was the insurance examiner who worked with the case of the car accident that killed Jackson's biological parents. When he turns eighteen he's getting a huge settlement from his parents."

"So, Jackson's going to become even richer? So not fair." Stiles complained.

"What happened to his parents?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles comment.

"His birth parents; Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were dead on arrival at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital." Erica said, reading off an article on her computer.

"Wait, June 14?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jackson's birthday is June 15." I said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"_Scott McCall to the principal's office, Scott McCall"_ Allison's mom's voice rang out across the P.A. system. Scott left the library with a confused look on his face right as Mr. Harris and Jackson came back in.

Erica quickly shut her laptop and started putting it in her bag to leave as Harris gathered his things. "Oh, I'm sorry," Harris laughed, "Yes, I'm leaving, but you all have to stay until the books are all shelved. Have fun." He smirked, before grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

"Dick." Stiles and I muttered at the same time.

"Maybe he was birthed by c-section. You know, they kept his mom on life support long enough to deliver him then she died?" Allison suggest as we put the books back on the shelf.

"Maybe…or maybe the car accident is a cover up. Like maybe they were murdered. That would match up with the whole Kanima myth." I suggested back, placing _Little Women_ on the shelf.

"That would make sense, too." Stiles agreed.

"What would make sense?" Scott asked, as he suddenly came back from the office. The next book I grabbed belonged on a shelf a few rows down, so I quickly made my way out of the row and towards the new one that Jackson had been standing in.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I saw a fallen book in place of Jackson. I bent down to pick up the book and place it back on the shelf when a loud screech suddenly sounded from above me. I screamed loudly as I looked up to see Jackson standing on the bookshelf next to me.

"Skyler!" Stiles screamed, flinging his body over mine as Jackson broke the light above us, sending sparks and shards of glass flying everywhere. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked when we looked back up.

"Yeah, are you?" I checked.

"I'm okay."

"Skyler!?" Scott shouted.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back, knowing that was all he was checking. Stiles and I ran out of the isle to see Jackson, half way in Kanima form writing something on the chalk board with his nails.

_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you _

He screeched one more time before jumping up the window and running away from the school.

"Where are Erica and Matt?" I asked, noticing only Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I were standing.

"Oh my God!" Scott exclaimed, running over to Erica who was having a seizure. Allison started to follow us but caught site of Matt, who was paralyzed a row over.

"Is she having a seizure?" Stiles questioned, confused. She hasn't had one since she turned, why would she have one now?

"I don't know! I'm taking her to the hospital." Scott said, picking her up.

"No…Derek…only to Derek." She muttered out.

"But the hospital…" He argued.

"Derek. He'll know…what to…do." Erica argued.

"You guys go, take her to Derek. Allison and I will stay here with Matt." I said.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Positive. Be careful."

"You too." I nodded before turning around and dropping next to Allison while Scott and Stiles ran out.

"He's okay, just passed out." Allison said.

"Guess this definitely rules out Stiles thoughts on him being the master." I laughed, and Allison nodded as she laughed along.

XxX

It didn't take long for Allison's mom to see the damage on the camera and come racing into the library to find us with an unconscious Matt. We just covered it up as a fight that got out of hand and Matt hit his head and passed out. He was still unconscious when the ambulance arrived and right after they left Mrs. Argent ordered Allison to take me home then go straight back to her house.

I tried waiting for Scott to come back home until I went to bed; but neither him nor Stiles were answering. No matter how hard I tried to fight sleep, my body slowly floated into unconsciousness.

A hand brushing against my cheek woke me from my sleep, making me jerk awake. "Hey." I whispered, smiling up at Stiles face.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, moving my hair away from my face.

"That's okay. I tried staying awake for you guys, but I guess I dozed off."

"It's been a long day, you deserve some rest. Go back to sleep, beautiful." He said softly.

"Will you stay with me? If not all night at least until I fall asleep?" I asked, looking down embarrassed.

Stiles tilted my chin up towards him and smiled softly, "Of course."

I scooted over to make room for him and immediately pulled myself closer to him, using his chest as a pillow. The sound of his steady heartbeat hummed me to sleep.


	21. All the Rave

**So, I feel really bad that I kept you guys waiting for so long, and then I finally update and then make you wait another week. But honestly, this time it's not about school or lack of motivation; I got grounded. Gotta love crazy parties, right? Although I must say, the best parties are the ones that get busted. So, I'm actually still grounded, will be for another week or two after this (yeah, it was boarder line a Project X party…minus the helicopters and shit…) and I, for the first time ever, got wasted. The hangover part really wasn't fun, but luckily I didn't do anything too embarrassing while I was drunk, so that's a plus. I definitely don't regret going to the party…or even getting caught. My mom was really pissed though, so now for like the first time ever, I'm grounded. Lot of firsts for me lately… But yeah, no laptop, car only for school and work, no friends house, but I managed to keep my phone in case I need to call her for an 'emergency' or something. But my momma's a gullible little thing and thinks I need the computer to write an essay for school. So, I'll try to use that excuse as much as I can to update, but not sure how well it'll work for me, but I'll try. Just bare with me until she decides to un-ground me. **

**So, another quick thing, I'm getting relatively close to the end of season two (like six or seven more chapters maybe?) and I'm planning on putting the story on hold until season three and updating with that. But instead of completely ditching it, I was thinking of maybe doing a series of one shots about Sky and Stiles? Like them growing up and throughout Teen Wolf and even beyond high school? Just random little one shots that will be irrelevant to the story. Would you guys like that? Or something else? Maybe you guys have an idea of something I could do? Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

**XxX**

_Had to leave before my dad got home, sorry I couldn't stay until you woke up…_

_You're really beautiful when you sleep, by the way…even though you snore ;) _

_Love you, Stiles_

I couldn't stop grinning as I re-read the note Stiles left on the pillow for the twentieth time. It wasn't the first time Stiles had spent the night, and every time he did and left before I woke up, he'd always leave a note. Sometimes he would even stutter in them. It was quite possibly the cutest thing ever.

"Sky, hey, I'm going down to- what's that?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." I snapped defensively hiding it behind my back.

"Is that a note?" Scott asked. He obviously could smell Stiles scent and knew he had spent the night, so I'm sure he figured the note had something to do with Stiles.

"No." I snapped again, standing up with the note still behind my back and walking further from Scott as he came in my room.

"Wait, is that…is that a _love letter_?" Scott asked, his mouth growing wide with a ridiculous smile.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh my God it is!" Scott exclaimed, laughter lacing his words.

"Shut up, it is not!"

"Let me read it! Please?" Scott begged.

"No! Scott, why are you even in here?" I asked, keeping the note firmly behind my back.  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to Deaton's with me. I need to talk to Derek and Deaton about saving Jackson." Scott said, already forgetting about the note. I swear he has the attention span of the dog in Up…

"Yeah, sure. Just let me throw some clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs." I said. I must say, even though I'm glad we're trying to save Jackson, I'm really surprised that Derek's going to help save him too.

"Okay." Scott agreed, walking out, "Oh, and you look beautiful when you sleep, by the way." Scott said in a dreamy voice, fluttering his eyes. That dumbass read the note!

"Scott!" I screamed angrily, running at him, but he slammed the door shut before I could, laughing the entire time. I swear I'm going to end up murdering him one day…

XxX

I never pegged Derek as the type to arrive 'fashionably late', but after waiting thirty minutes for the sour wolf at the vets my opinion of him has definitely changed.

Scott went to the back to talk to Deaton before Derek arrived and I sat in the waiting room, scrolling through the pictures on my phone. I didn't even try to suppress the grin that formed on my lips when I came across a picture of Scott, Stiles, and I on the first day of school last year. I had both my arms around the boys' shoulders and had my head thrown back in laughter. Scott was making some goofy face and Stiles was looking over at me with a smile on his lips. He was looking at me then the same way he looks at me now…with love. It's funny how so much has changed in the course of a year. It was so simple back then. Our biggest concerns were grades and sports…and not letting Stiles get us in trouble. Now Scott's a werewolf, Derek's hell bent on turning every teenage outcast in Beacon Hills, and we're all practically signing our death certificate. It'd be nice, to go back to that time. But I have to admit, I'm kind of glad we went with Stiles into the woods that night. Sure, it 'ruined' Scott's life for a little while there, but once he got past his angst-y stage, I think he finally realized that when it comes to him, Stiles, and I, nothing has changed.

"There you are! We've been waiting forever." Scott complained right as a dinging rang through the small vet's office. I looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway across from Derek as he walked in, Isaac Lahey trailing close behind him. "What's he doing?" Scott demanded, nodding his head towards Isaac.

"He's with me." Derek answered shortly, defending his pack.

"Well I don't trust him." Scott always has been stubborn…

"Well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac shot back. And one point for Team Gravedigger…that was kind of harsh.

"And I really don't care." Derek said, ending their bickering before looking back at Scott. "Where's your boss?"

"Right here." Deaton said, suddenly standing behind Scott in the doorway. It's pretty obvious by now that Deaton's not a werewolf, but he's definitely got to be something. I mean, there's no way he just magically knows all of this werewolf shit. Maybe he's a vampire… "Before we start this I need to know…Jackson; are you planning on killing him or saving him?"

"Killing him." Derek answered, while Scott said "Saving him."

Scott gave Derek an annoyed look before looking back at Deaton, "Saving him." He said firmly.

"Okay. Follow me."

I swear every time I'm with Deaton he becomes more and more supernatural savvy. I mean, honestly, who stores a bunch of jars with creepy symbols on a spice rack?

"What the…" Isaac mumbled to himself, reaching out towards one of the powders in a jar. Derek quickly swatted his hand away, like you would a little kid reaching for the cookie jar. "Watch what you touch." Derek snapped.

"What are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked with mock in his voice. Rude.

"No. I'm a veterinarian." Deaton responded smoothly, with a small smirk. Scott and I both looked at each other, suppressing our chuckles.

Deaton studied the jars of spices for a minute with narrowed eyes before looking back at us, "None of these will be an effective defense against the kanima's toxin."

"So we can't kill it?" Isaac asked, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Not necessarily. Does the kanima show any weaknesses?" Deaton questioned.

"Water." Derek answered, "That night at the pool it was afraid of the water."

"Does the same go for Jackson?" Deaton asked.

"No." I scoffed, "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Since the kanima can't swim but Jackson can, the kanima is manifesting a weakness of his master. Essentially we are trying to catch two people; a puppet and a puppeteer." Deaton explained, using some medallion to illustrate what he was saying.

"So why is it that Jackson killed the man in the camper, but the master had to kill the woman?" I questioned, making everyone turn to look at me.

"She was pregnant. Maybe since Jackson's parents died when his mom was still pregnant with him he couldn't kill her." Scott offered.

"Or maybe it's just the rules. I mean, the kanima kills murderers. The baby's innocent; if he killed the woman he would have killed the baby too." Isaac suggested. Sorry, twin, I'm going with Team Gravedigger on this one.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked Isaac. I mentally face-palmed at Scott's blunt question. Really, Scott? Really?

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal, but I could tell it upset a part of him.

"I think I know how to stop him." Deaton said suddenly, making all our heads snap in his direction, "Whatever affects the kanima affects the master as well, right?"

"Right." We all agreed.

"So if we can find out whom the master is…" Deaton trailed off.

"We can save Jackson."

XxX

"So whatever affects Jackson also affects his master?" Stiles asked as we all hopped out of his jeep. Scott and I were catching him up on everything the happened at the vet's office after he had caught us up on what he found out with his dad. Apparently, all the victims have been twenty-four years old, minus Isaac's dad. But, if his brother Camden wouldn't have died in combat, he himself would have been twenty-four. They were also all in the same class in the 2006 year book; Harris' class.

"Yeah, so we just need to figure out who the master is and we can save-" Scott was cut off by Matt practically running up to us.

"Hey! Any of you know why it is that none of us are in trouble after that fight in the library and it getting trashed?" Matt questioned.

"Don't worry about it, Matt. No one got hurt." Stiles said, waving him off.

"I got a concussion." Matt snapped.

"Well no one got _seriously_ hurt." Stiles shot back.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"You know what, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about here on our list of problems, okay?" Stiles said dramatically, bending down to hold his hand about an inch off the ground.

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend before turning back to Matt, "Are you okay, Matt?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned. Honestly? I didn't give a shit.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He said, smiling at me. Shit, I must have sounded genuine.

XxX

Matt finally dropped the conversation and left, after telling us that tickets to the rave were all sold out. Luckily, Isaac managed to get three tickets for us so we weren't completely out of luck for tonight.

"This is Ketamine, it's an anesthesia we often us on the dogs. It should be powerful enough to slow Jackson down enough to trap him." Deaton explained. We went straight to Deaton's after school got out to get his help with stopping Jackson tonight.

"So we just inject it into him?" I checked.

"Yes, into his neck. Now Stiles, I have a special task for you."

"Uh, what?" Stiles asked. He zoned out the minute Deaton said 'ketamine'.

"This right here is dust from a mountain ash tree. It stops supernatural creatures from entering and leaving. You have to form a circle around the building tonight to keep Jackson inside. This is very important, Stiles, only you can do this." Deaton said forcefully.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, that sounds like a really big responsibility. Any chance I can maybe do something smaller?" Stiles asked, giving Deaton a hopeful look.

"You must believe that the dust will work. Imagine the desired outcome and it will work. Only you can do this, Stiles." Deaton explained.

After getting everything we needed and throwing the big bag of mountain ash into Stiles trunk, he dropped Scott and me off at home before going back to his house to get ready. I've never been to a rave before. I assume you're supposed to dress like a slut…maybe I could borrow some of Erica's clothes?

In the end I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, peep toed ankle boots, a white v-neck (with no under shirt…damn I'm risk-ay), and my favorite leather jacket. My brown hair fell down in its natural curls and I applied some makeup, giving myself the smoky eye look.

My phone beeped, alerting me that I got a message. I quickly texted Stiles back, letting him know I'd be ready when he got here and to just honk.

"Sky?" I heard Scott call as he knocked on me door.

"I'm decent." I called back, sliding my phone into my butt pocket.

"Hey." He greeted, nodding slightly at me before sitting on my bed, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Not even a little." I admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Be careful tonight, okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"I know, Scott. You too. I just…just…" Before I could get out what I was trying to say Stiles was honking from the drive way.

"It's cool; I'll just see you there. Love you, sis." Scott said, kissing my forehead before leaving my room.

"Love you too, bro." I whispered.

XxX

The minute I got in Stiles jeep I knew something was up. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if he had been crying, but he refused to talk about it. He'll talk eventually, though. Once this night is over he'll want to talk.

Scott didn't get there much after us and before I knew it it was show time.

"Be careful, okay?" Stiles said, pulling me into his chest.

"I will. I love you, Stiles." I said softly, tilting my head back to look at him.

"I love you too, Skyler." Stiles pressed his lips against mine. This kiss felt a lot like the one we shared on the night of the formal. Almost like a goodbye kiss.

XxX

The music in the club was so loud I was sure my ear drums were about to burst. Scott quickly broke off when he spotted Allison sitting with Matt (ew) and I made my way towards Isaac and Erica.

"Hey, any sign of Jackson yet?" I asked, standing next to Isaac.

"He's dancing." Isaac replied, nodding his head towards the middle of the dance floor where Jackson was dancing with a weird look on his face.

"We're going in. Stay here and wait for us so you can help us with the door to get Jackson back into the room." Erica informed me, before cat walking off with Isaac in her steps.

I watched from a back wall as Isaac and Erica danced around Jackson, trying to distract him from his next target. "Oh, I'm sorry." Someone apologized as they bumped into me.

"Oh, it's oka- Mr. Harris?" I questioned, looking up at my Chemistry teacher, who had a blond bimbo hanging off his arm. And he wasn't wearing his glasses! Wow…just wow. Harris' gaze turned into a glare quickly before he stomped off.

I couldn't even keep in my laughter as I doubled over. Never thought I'd see Harris at a rave. This is great. Man, I really wish Stiles was here to see this…

"Skyler! Come on, we've got Jackson." Erica said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the club and down a small hallway, leading towards a shut door. We quickly piled in to find Isaac standing against the wall and Jackson slumped in a chair.

After about five minutes of silence and Jackson still passed out, the door burst open and we all let out loud gasps and jumped back. "Relax, it's me! It's me!" Stiles exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. I immediately went to Stiles side and he wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. "Is he okay?" Stiles checked.

"Well, he's not killing us." Isaac replied sarcastically. "But let's just see how well this ketamine stuff really works." Isaac held his hand up, which were now rocking claws and made his way towards Jackson with a smirk. Show off.

Right as Isaac's claws got close; Jackson snapped his arm out and grabbed Isaac's hand roughly. Isaac cried out as Jackson twisted his wrist, making us all wince.

"Okay, how about no one pull anything like that again, okay?" Stiles exclaimed as Isaac run back towards us. We all three nodded vigorously at Stiles, but didn't take our eyes of Jackson. "Okay." Stiles sighed, before walking towards Jackson.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, pulling him back.  
"I'm just going to talk to him, it'll be okay. I won't touch him." Stiles assured, before kneeling down in front of Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, you there?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here. We're all here." Jackson said, only it wasn't Jackson. It was a dark, deep, creepy voice.

"You see, according to your little rule book, you can only kill murderers." Stiles said.

"Yes." 'Jackson' confirmed.

"So, everyone you've killed…"

"Deserved it." Jackson finished.  
"Who did they kill?" Stiles questioned.

"Me. They kill me." 'Jackson' exclaimed, making Stiles quickly rise to his feet. What? So the master is dead? How does that even make any sense?

Jackson's eyes were already lizard-like and he stood up quickly, his skin turning scaly as he did so. "More ketamine, the man needs more ketamine!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't have any more." Isaac said sheepishly, holding up the now empty syringe.

"You used it all?!" Stiles exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, guys?! We should probably run!" Erica exclaimed. We all turned to see Jackson walking towards us.

"Go go go!" Stiles yelled as Isaac opened the door and we all piled out. Unfortunately, Jackson just busted through the wall before running off. Shit, he was going to go after that girl.

I didn't even think as I sprinted after Jackson, ignoring Stiles protests from behind me. "Jackson! Jackson, stop!" I screamed, running after him. I was too late, though. Just like every other time.  
I let out a scream at the sight in front of me and a soft hand clamped over my eyes, pulling my face into their chest so I wouldn't have to look.

"Ssh, don't look. It's okay, you're okay." Stiles voice soothed as I let out a loud sob. She was dead. The ticket clerk was dead. Blood was pouring out of her sliced neck and pooling around her lifeless body as her dead eyes gazed up, straight into mine.

Stiles quickly pulled me outside, managing to calm me down enough. "What happened?" Derek demanded when we walked outside.

"Jackson killed her…and we lost him." Stiles said sadly. Derek's eyebrows furrowed together and he attempted to walk towards us.

"You let him escape?" He snapped, but suddenly stopped when he got to the black line Stiles created.

"Oh my God…it worked! I did that! Something I did worked!" Stiles cheered, and I couldn't help but grin at my happy boyfriend.

Derek was about to say something, but he stopped suddenly. "Scott." He whispered. What? Scott? Did he know something we didn't? "Break it." He demanded.

"What?" Stiles groaned.

"Break the line!"

"Why?"

"Scott is dying! Now break the line!" Derek exclaimed.

"What!?" I screamed, "Stiles break it!" Stiles groaned before bending over and breaking the line. Derek wasted no time sprinting past us towards Scott. Please be okay, twin.

XxX

After stopping by Deaton's to check on Scott, Stiles drove me back home.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I will be." I nodded.

"My dad got fired." He said suddenly, looking at his steering wheel.

I couldn't even hold in the gasp that left my lips, "Oh, Stiles…" I whispered.

"Apparently having a delinquent son with a restraining order from the son of the most respected lawyer in Beacon Hills doesn't look to good on the force and they fired my dad. It's all my fault." Stiles whispered, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"No. This is not your fault, Stiles. All of this, everything we're doing is to protect the ones we love. You're protecting your dad and if he knew the truth he would be so thankful. It's not your fault, Stiles. And you're father would never blame you for this. He is so proud of you, Stiles, and so am I. Don't blame yourself for this." I said forcefully, holding his face in between my hands.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, before attaching his lips to mine.


	22. On Hell Of A Party

**I am so so so so a million more times sooooo sorry for the wait. It started when my nine month old niece was rushed to the hospital for eating a laundry detergent pod and was in the hospital in a coma for two weeks. She's fine now (Thank God) but that really took a toll on me and I let my grades and everything go. So I had to work really hard to get those back up and everything has just been so crazy. On top of just being a teenager and not having enough time on my hands to update, I had major writers block. But then I got on Netflix and saw that Teen Wolf season 2 episodes were added and I watched them all, then spent about two hours reading all about spoilers and interviews about season three and just like that I was sent spiraling back into the world of Teen Wolf fanfiction. So alas, here is the next chapter in Everything She Needs.**

**Oh, and keep your eyes open because I think today I am going to be posting my first installment in my Stiles and Skyler one shots. But before I do that I want everyone to tell me what their 'couple name' should be. Stiler, Skyles, something else? I'm just not sure what to name them. Haha, so let me know whatcha think!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

**XxX**

There are a lot of things I can deal with. I can deal with Scott being a werewolf, I can deal with psychotic alphas, I can deal with the Argents stalking my family, and I can even deal with always finding myself in near death situations. What I can't deal with though, is creepy stalkers talking pictures of me.

The last thing I expected to wake up to was Allison frantically calling me saying how Matt had all these creepy pictures of me on his camera. The best part? Stiles heard the whole thing. Since its spring break he didn't have to sneak out in the morning so we slept in…until Allison called.

"I'm going to kill him. It's as simple as that. I'm just gonna take him and kill him then he'll be dead." Stiles said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Stiles, you're not killing anyone." I said, peeking out my curtains into the front yard. I've pretty much been doing that for the past hour while Stiles just repeated over and over how he was going to kill Matt.

"I'm not even going to be sneaky about. I'm just going to take him out in broad daylight, kill him, and deal with the consequences." Stiles continued, not even listening to me.

"You're so cute when you're over protective." I said, grinning at the way his forehead was scrunched and he was pacing.

"I mean hey, my dad's the Sheriff, he could probably pull some strings and cut down my jail time."

"You're not even hearing a word I'm saying, are you?" I chuckled, moving my gaze from Stiles back to my window.

"Maybe I could run him over! Put my jeep to good use for once!" Stiles exclaimed, acting as if he just got the best idea in the world.

"You really are something…" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"That's it. That's what I'm going to do. Just run his over. Run his creepy ass over." Stiles said, nodding his head and grinning to himself. Yeah, he was definitely imagining running Matt over in his head. What can I say? That's my boyfriend for you…

XxX

After much persuasion, Stiles finally let me leave his sight and handed me over to the over-bearing hands of Lydia Martin.

"Clear your schedule, cancel your plans, do whatever you have to do because we, my friends, have a long day ahead of us!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly as we burst through Allison's bedroom door, Macy's bags in hand.

"Uh, what?" Allison asked confused.

"My birthday party is tonight." Lydia said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, I know that…but what's all this?" Allison asked. Clearly she doesn't know how Lydia Martin does parties yet…

"Your outfits, duh." Lydia said, as she carefully picked the dresses out of the bags and laid them all out across Allison's bed. Allison and I shared a look and small smile before turning our attention back to the red-head.

"Lydia, how many dresses do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asked. Yeah, she definitely does not know how Lydia does parties.

"Just three," Lydia said innocently, pulling out a dress, "I'm thinking this for the hostess," she set that one down and pulled out another, holding it up to her, "this on for the party," she gently laid that one down before picking up a final one, "and this one for when everyone finally leaves." She finished cheerfully.

"Those are great, Lyd." I said, stifling my laughter. Lydia really was too much sometimes.

"So, uh, I noticed you didn't send out any invitations." Allison said nonchalantly, fingering one of the dresses in her hands. My head immediately snapped up towards Allison in shock.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everybody knows about it." Lydia said, sure of herself.

"I know. I was just wondering if this year things would be different." Allison said casually, finally meeting Lydia's eyes. I knew what Allison was getting at; I just wasn't sure _why_ she was bringing it up.

"Why would this year be any different?" Lydia asked, moving her attention back to the dresses in front of her before holding a short black one up to my body.

"I mean, it's just that things have been kind of different lately. Things and people…like Jackson." Lydia's head shot up and she dropped the dress from my body in shock. My jaw dropped a little as I stared at Allison in disbelieve and tried to send her some sort of mental sign to shut the hell up.

"Jackson? Why do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked, somewhat defensively.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Allison asked innocently. This girl is really starting to dig herself a hole.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia said in finality, before picking up the dress she dropped and holding a different one up for me, "Ooooh! This is it! This is so perfect for you, Skyler. Don't you agree, Allison?" Lydia asked, acting as if that whole conversation never even happened.

"Totally." Allison agreed, offering us both a smile.

All of our heads turned towards the door as Allison's mom gently knocked and made her way in a tad, "Allison..." She trailed off, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent." I greeted, offering her a smile.

"Hello, Skyler. Lydia." Mrs. Argent smiled at us.

"Hey, Mrs. A. What do you think of this one?" Lydia asked, holding her 'hostess' dress up to her body and doing a little spin.

"It's lovely, Lydia." She smiled before turning her attention to her daughter, "Allison, may I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" She asked hopefully.

"Can't it wait?" Allison asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Now would be better." She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Party starts at ten." Lydia piped in, handing me another dress.

"So will you be home later, then?" Mrs. Argent asked, the hope still in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe." Allison said, really short with her mother. Her mom nodded sadly, before turning to leave.

"Allison, you should wear this one." I said, handing a short printed dress to her.

"Really?" She asked, holding it up and twirling with a small smile.

"Definitely. And with your black leather jacket? So cute." Lydia said, definitely approving of the dress. "And this should be your second dress, Sky."

"Definitely, that'd look so great on you." Allison said, nodding her head at us. "Oh, and Lydia?" Lydia looked up at Allison with a questioning look, "Happy birthday, by the way."

A smile immediately spread across Lydia's lips, "Thanks. That really means a lot." She smiled at both of us before moving onto jewelry.

A movement by the door caught my attention and I turned to see Mrs. Argent staring sadly at Allison. I even think I saw her shed a tear…

XxX

Lydia dropped me off at home to get ready while she went to the school to invite Jackson to the party. Despite it being spring break, Coach Finstock stilled scheduled a lacrosse practice.

I was adding the finishing touches to my make up when Scott got home. He stood in my doorway staring at me expectantly.  
"Uh, yes?" I asked awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Matt?" He asked.

"Because I knew you'd freak out and it's not even a big deal." I said, even though it actually was a really _big_ deal.

"I'm your brother, Sky! How the hell am I supposed to take care of you and protect you if you won't tell me what's going on?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down Scott! Matt didn't even do anything to me; all he did was take my picture. It was your girlfriend he took out on a date; maybe she's the one you should be talking to. And I never asked you to protect me, Scott. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed, dropping my make up brush and standing in front of Scott.

"You shouldn't have to ask me to protect you, I just always should! And you've actually made it pretty clear that you can't take care of yourself, Sky."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh let me think, that first night in the woods, the video store, that night in the school, the mechanics shop, the pool. Any of that ring any bells, Sky?!" Scott yelled.

"Sorry for getting hurt, Scott. I was trying to protect my friends and family!"

"Well you could have fooled me! God, Sky you think you're helping us here, but you aren't! You're making everything worse. How the hell am I supposed to survive all of this and help people if I'm constantly saving your ass? Do me a favor and just try to stay out of the way for once." Scott exclaimed angrily.

"You don't have to worry about that, Scott." I promised, fighting to keep the tears that were pooling in my eyes down.

"Good." He snapped, before walking out of my room and slamming the door behind him.

"Just the full moon, it's just the full moon talking. Tomorrow he'll be back to normal and won't even know what he said." I whispered to myself as I shakily finished my makeup. But for some reason this time I really didn't believe them.

XxX

I texted Allison last minute and asked her to pick me up for the party. Stiles was giving both Scott and I a ride but I was doing anything in my power to avoid my brother at the moment.

"You sure you're okay?" Allison asked as we walked up Lydia's drive way. I really didn't want to talk about mine and Scott's fight with her, since she was in her own fight with him already.

"No, but I don't want to talk about. I just want to have a drink, because I know for a fact Lydia will have some sort of alcohol, and I want to forget about everything." I said, looking up at my tall friend.

"Everything?"

"_Everything_." We shared a small laugh as we rang Lydia's door bell. Allison barely had time to lower her hand before the door was swung open, revealing a smiling Lydia.

However, the minute she saw it was us her smile disappeared, "Oh it's just you guys."

"Wow, great to see you too, Lydia." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, hush. You know I love you both! Now, go get a drink." She ordered.

"Damn, pushy much?" Allison muttered to me as we made our way through her house and to the backyard.

"I know, right? But I am going to take her up on her offer to a drink." I said, grabbing a small glass of something pink and taking a drink.

"I thought Lydia said everyone was coming?" Allison questioned, looking around the yard. That's when I realized the only people here were the two of us.

"Uh, well we are right on time; maybe everyone else is just late?" I suggested, even though we both knew why no one was here.

I jumped in surprise when two arms wrapped around my waist, "Hello beautiful." Stiles whispered, kissing my neck.

"Hi there." I chuckled, turning around and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom…or something…" Allison said, giving us an awkward nod before walking away.

"Scott and I were discussing Kanima business on our way here…speaking of on the way here, why did you get a ride with Allison?" Stiles asked with concern.

"Oh you know, Scott plus full moon always equals a negative." I joked slightly.

"It'll all be normal by tomorrow. I promise." Stiles grinned, kissing me again.

"So, what'd you guys discuss?" I asked when we broke away.

"Well, we had already established that all the victims were in the same class, but we couldn't figure out how Mr. Lahey was involved. Turns out not only were all the victims in the same class, but they were all on the swim team."

"And since Mr. Lahey was the coach that makes all the victims connected." I concluded.

"Yep. So now we just have to figure out who is holding a grudge on the swim team." Stiles said,

"And we also have to figure out to liven up this party." Allison added, as her and Scott both walked over.

"What?" Scott asked with an attitude.

"Listen, no one is going to come to this stupid party now that Lydia is the "Town Whackjob." Allison said.

"Yeah, and honestly guys it's kind of our faults she's in this situation." I pointed out. We all turned to look at Lydia who was filing up punch and looking around sadly.

"How is it our fault?" Scott asked with a rude tone.

"God, Scott could you drop the full moon attitude for like two seconds?" Stiles asked.

"Fine. I guess I could call the lacrosse team here." Scott sighed, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, and I know a couple people who can really get this party started." Stiles smirked, pulling out his phone as well.

"Who?" Allison asked curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I laughed, remembering the drag queens that took quite the liking to Stiles at The Jungle.

XxX

Not even twenty minutes later the party is in full effect. The entire school is here and all of Stiles drag queen friends have graced us with their presence. Lydia, being the A+ hostess she is, is making damn sure everyone has a glass of her tasty orange-pink punch. Hell, I'm on my third. I can definitely feel the alcohol starting to take effect.

"Hey, Skyler. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asks, and I immediately figure out that he knows I know about the pictures.

"What is it, Matt? Tired of taking pictures of me from afar and want some close ups?" I asked sarcastically as we walked into an empty bedroom, "Door open." I demanded when he started shutting the door. He hesitantly complied and moved to stand in front of me.

"I figured Allison would have told you about them." He sighed.

"Of course she did. You see when someone's friend is being stalked, it's kind of necessary to let them know." I snapped.

"Stalked? You think I'm stalking you? I hate to break it to you, Skyler, but you're not that great."

"Then why were there so many pictures of me, huh? I don't even know how you took some of them, Matt! And yes, I would consider that stalking. I exclaimed.

"Skyler, I am not a stalker! What you think I'm the kind of guy that goes around saying 'if I can't have you, no one can?' because I'm not! And you know, most girls would be flattered." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess I'm not most girls." I said quietly before storming out of the room and going straight to the bathroom.

The minute I shut the door the bathroom spun around me and I had to grip onto the sink to keep from losing my balance.

"Skyler." I heard a familiar voice say my name, "Skyler Adelaide McCall!" The same voice screamed. I cringed as soon as I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Dad?" I whispered, turning to find the bathroom door open and my dad standing in our living room. How the hell did I get in my living room?

"Skyler what the hell did you do?!" He screamed.

"D-dad?" I repeated.

"D-dad?" He mocked, "Is that all you have to say to me? All you have to say to your dear father? Don't you miss me sweetie?" He asked with that same smirk he always wore.

"You're not real. You can't be." I whispered, shaking my head as tears flowed down my cheeks.  
"Oh, I'm not real? Tell me Skyler; is this real?" He asked, moving to the side to reveal Stiles, Scott, and my mom; all lying in a pool of their blood next to a hooded figure.

"No!" I cried out, holding my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs. "It's not real; i-it can't be real." I sobbed.

"But it is, Skyler. It's all real." Said a different voice. I looked up to see my dad now gone and the hooded figure directly in front of me. They took off their hood, revealing…me.

"It's all real, Skyler. And it's all your fault. You killed them." 'I' said.

"No no no no." I mumbled, shaking my head as I tripped, falling backwards with a small cry. Suddenly Stiles, Scott, my mom, and 'I' were all standing in front of me; dead.

"It's your fault, Skyler." They taunted.

"It's your fault your dad left. If you would have been a good girl he wouldn't have had to hit you and I wouldn't have had to kick him out. It's all your fault, and now my death will be your fault too." My mom said, before disappearing.

"It's your fault I had to grow up without a dad. Your fault I got this stupid curse, and your fault all of this has happened. It'll be your fault when I die, too." Scott exclaimed, before he disappeared too.

Stiles was the next one standing in front of me, "Stiles." I sobbed, reaching out for him. Why was all of this happening?  
"I hate you, Skyler. I hate you so much. I always have, too. Don't you get it? It's never been about you. It's always been Lydia. I love Lydia and I always have. I just used you to get my mind off of her. But now I'm dead, because of you. You killed me, Skyler."

"No." I sobbed, "No, Stiles please…I-I didn't…"

"You killed me, you killed all of us." He said, "I hate you." Before he disappeared, leaving me alone with myself.

"Skyler, Skyler, Skyler. Look at yourself. You're pathetic. Sitting alone in the bathroom crying like some weak little girl. You deserve to die." 'I' sneered, as I watched myself hold up a gun before shooting it at my stomach.

I gasped out as I staggered backwards, my hands holding onto my stomach. But when I raised my hands to my face they were clean; no blood at all. And when I looked around I was no longer in my living room, I was in Lydia's bathroom again.

"Stiles." I whispered, before flinging the door open and racing down the stairs towards the deck. I had to find him; I couldn't let myself kill him. I just couldn't.

"Sky! Skyler!" I heard an urgent voice exclaim as arms wrapped around my body to keep me from going any further.

"I-I have to find him! I have to save him. It's all my-my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, as I collapsed into the arms that were holding onto me.

"Ssh, Skyler it's going to be okay. I'm here, it's okay. Scott, go get her some water." I finally looked up to see Stiles staring down at my worriedly.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. Please forgive. It-it's all my fault." I sobbed, clutching onto his shirt.

"Ssh, Skyler it's alright. Listen; there was something in the punch that's causing everyone to hallucinate. Whatever you saw wasn't real, Skyler. Do you hear me? It wasn't real." Stiles said forcefully as he held the sides of my face in his hands.

I finally started to calm down as Stiles words sunk in. It wasn't real. It was all a hallucination. It wasn't real.

"Skyler, you need to drink this, you'll feel better, okay?" Scott said, handing me a water bottle. I quickly took a drink and sighed as the cool water ran down my sore throat.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked softly.

"It doesn't matter." I said, refusing to tell him. I didn't want anyone to know. What if I told them what I saw and they realize it's true? That everything really is my fault.

"Skyler, you can't-" Scott started to say something, but was cut off by someone else's screaming. "No! I can't swim! Stop! I can't swim!" A boy was yelling as a group of guys tossed him into the pool. We all watched in shock as he flailed in the water, before Jackson reached in and grabbed him. We were even more shocked as we watched Jackson help up a now soaked Matt.

Matt can't swim…?

"Cops are here!" Someone screamed, causing everyone to run around crazily.

"Where the hell is Lydia and Allison?" I exclaimed as Stiles and Scott each grabbed onto my hands and led me towards to front of the house.

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed as we continued to run. My feet froze in front of me when I saw Matt standing by some cars.

"Guys…" I whispered, staring intently at Matt.

"Holy shit." Scott whispered at the same time as Stiles said, "No way."

Matt wasn't standing alone; he was standing with the Kanima next to him. My eyes widen when I realized what this meant… "Matt's controlling the Kanima."


	23. Shots In the Dark

**Whoa, what? I actually updated? That's just unheard of guys.**

**OMG THOUGH SEASON THREE PREMIER HAD ME SCREAMING**

**I so missed Stiles and is usually goofiness. When they pulled up at the stop light next to Allison and Lydia and Stiles rolled the window down and was like "Oh my god hey!" He's just too cute. And Isaac all slouched unconscious in the elevator while Scott and the alpha fought. Over all it was a pretty great season premier, I loved it.**

**BUT HOLY SHIT THE PREVIEW FOR THE SEASON WITH THAT BLONDE BITCH BIMBO ALL LIKE "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY? TO NOT BE A 17 YEAR OLD VIRGIN" AND START MAKING OUT WITH STILES. BACK THE FUCK UP BITCH YOU WILL NOT TAINT HIS INNOCENCE. **

**Oooooh I hate her. I do not like her and I don't even know who the hell she's going to be. But I'm about 99.9% sure I'm not including her in my story because I already hate her so much. **

**Anyway, I've been working on this chapter for awhile now because I looooved this episode. So alas, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

**XxX**

The three of us decided to go to Stiles house and try to convince his dad that Matt was indeed the killer. It's not like his dad had to know about the Kanima, after all Matt did technically kill the pregnant woman.

I quickly made my way into Stiles bathroom while the boys started right in on convincing his dad. I splashed cool water on my face, and tried removing some of my makeup that had gotten smeared. "It wasn't your fault, Skyler. It was all fake." I whispered to myself as I stared in the mirror. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't push that vision out of my mind. My dad yelling at me, shooting myself, Stiles dea- "Stop it. It wasn't real." I said forcefully, not letting my mind think of my boyfriend that way.

With a heavy sigh I opened the door and walked into Stiles room. "Police look for ways to connect victims, right? So look through their transcripts and find out what class they all had in common!" Stiles exclaimed to his father, hope in his hazel eyes.

"That rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class," Mr. Stilinski pushes, shaking his head at us.

"Because it's not Mr. Harris! There's something else they all have in common, even Mr. Lahey!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"They were all on the swim team. Even Kara." I said, pushing the open year book towards him that showed the picture of the 2006 Beacon Hills Swim Team.

"Okay, so you got that they're all on the swim team. What's the motive, though? What would make this Matt kid want to kill the 2006 swim team?" Mr. Stilinski asked, still not believing us.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaimed, making his father tilt his head in confusion, "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years!" He continued, as if it truly were the reason.

"We don't exactly have a motive yet, Mr. Stilinski. But you just have to trust us, okay? We know it's Matt." I said, looking him dead in the eye to show I wasn't messing around.

Mr. Stilinski looked at each of us individually before finally nodding, "Okay, I trust you. All of you. Let's go to the station."

Stiles did a little jump and fist pump as we all smiled after Mr. Stilinski left. We might finally win this thing.

XxX

The minute the four of us walked through the door Lisa, the lady behind the desk who has busted the three of us so many times, gave us all disapproving looks. "It's two o'clock in the morning." She said incredulously, looking at Mr. Stilinski.

"I know, and believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely urgent." He said, trying to get her to let us go back. Finally she nodded her head slowly and we all quickly made our way to the evidence room before she changed her mind.

"Okay, let's look at the hospital security cameras. Maybe we can find Matt from the day Jessica died." Stiles said, as we all crowded around the small television as the footage played. "There! There he is, that's Matt!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed.

"Where?" His father asked, squinting at the TV.

"Scott, go back. See! Right there!"

"I just see the back of some kids head." His dad argued.

"Yeah, the back of Matt's head! I sit behind him in class, okay? He's got a very distinctive cranium." Stiles explained, gesturing around his head. Stiles dad shot him a look and Stiles quickly changed topics, "Okay look, he's wearing a leather jacket! The same leather jacket Matt has! Do you know how many people have leather jackets?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Millions." Mr. Stilinski said, nodding his head, "Literally."

"Okay, fine. Scott, go forward and see if there's another shot of him." Stiles said. A few more moments passed before we saw Matt again and this time he was being stopped by a nurse. "See! There he is again! Someone's talking to him!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Mr. Stilinski mumbled. We all leaned in closer to get a better look at the woman. My eyes widened in shock when I realized who Matt was talking to.

"That's our mom." Scott said, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Scott, call your mom!" Stiles urged, even though Scott was already using the phone and dialing her number.

After about five minutes of trying to get mom to remember him and finally just sending her a picture of Matt, we learnt that she had stopped Matt that day because he was tracking mud in the halls. Scott quickly hung up the phone and we all looked at Stiles dad with baited breath. "If your mom's right and this Matt kid was tracking mud through the halls, that leaves him at the scene of four murders." His dad informed us.

"Wait, four?" Stiles asked confused.

"We just found a receipt for Matt from the mechanic shop the same day the mechanic died." His dad said nodding.

"Okay, so if one's an incident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked his dad.

"Fours enough for a warrant." Mr. Stilinski smiled at us, "Scott call your mom and see how fast she can get here. If I can get an official ID we can get the warrant today. Stiles and Skyler, go out to the front and tell Lisa to buzz your mom in when she gets here." He ordered us.

Scott quickly started dialing mom's number while Stiles and I raced out into the hallway. "We did it!" Stiles exclaimed softly, "We actually did it. We're going to stop Matt." He beamed at me. I laughed quietly and grabbed his face, pulling it to mine for a quick kiss.

"No more creepy pictures of me!" I cheered, as we rounded the corner to the front area.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who gets to take pictures of you." Stiles whispered in my ear, making me shiver and giggle.

"Lisa?" I called, noticing she wasn't here. "Hello?" Stiles called out too. I noticed something sticking out behind the desk and nudged Stiles, pointing to it. He walked in front of me and gasped at what we saw. A scream bubbled in my throat, but I quickly swallowed it down when I heard the cocking of a gun. I slowly turned to find Matt standing in front of me, the barrel of Lisa's missing pistol pointed directly at my forehead.

"Matt." Stiles said shakily, "What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't be asking the questions if I were you, Stilinski. Come on, let's go. Now!" he barked, pushing us forward. He made Stiles walk ahead of us while Matt kept his hand tightly squeezed on my arm and the gun pressed against my temple.

Neither Scott nor Mr. Stilinski looked up as we entered the room. "Did you tell Lisa to buzz her in?" Mr. Stilinski asked, still not looking up.

"Dad." Stiles chocked out, making both boys look up, their eyes quickly widening in terror.

"Skyler." Scott whispered, barely audible to my ears. Then again all I could really hear was the sound of my heart beating in my chest.

"Matt?" Mr. Stilinski spoke in a calmly tone as he stood up slowly with his hands raised as if he were surrendering, "its Matt, isn't it? Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but I can guarantee you that that gun will not solve anything." He continued, keeping his hands up as he slowly walked out from behind the desk.

"Don't hurt her, Matt." Stiles suddenly said, making me look over at him to see tears pooling in his caramel eyes, "Please just don't hurt her." He begged.

"Yeah, we know you don't want to hurt anybody, Matt." Mr. Stilinski spoke calmly.

"Actually you're wrong; I want to hurt a lot of people. Now you four weren't exactly on my list, but I can be persuaded. One way to get hurt is by someone using their cell phone, like McCall is right now. Yeah, that can definitely get somebody hurt." Matt sneered, pressing the gun even further into my temple, making tears roll down my cheeks. Oh God, I'm going to die… "Okay, I want everyone's phones on the desk right now. Let's go!" He yelled, making me jump. The three boys quickly did as they were told as Matt bent down to whisper to me, "Do you have a phone on you, Skyler? I really don't want to have to hurt you if you do." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

I slowly shook my head yes, not wanting to risk lying to him. "M-my back pocket." I whispered shakily. I shuddered as Matt slipped his hand in my back pocket and grabbed my phone, his hand lingering on my backside longer than necessary.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Matt asked, roughly throwing my phone towards the desk. "Sheriff," Matt began in a dominating tone, "you're going to go ahead and cuff yourself to the wall in the holding room. Now." He demanded. Matt made the three guys walk in front of us as he kept the gun firmly pressed against my temple.

Mr. Stilinski sat down on the bench that was attached to the wall and handed Stiles the handcuffs to cuff him. Stiles cuffed him, but clearly left plenty of room for the Sheriff to slip through. "Tighter." Matt demanded. Stiles hesitated, looking over at me then back at his dad.

"Do what he says, Stiles." His dad said, nodding at his son encouragingly as he looked over at me, sending me a comforting smile that I just couldn't return.

"Alright, let's go." Matt demanded, shoving me out the door following the boys back to the evidence room. "Delete all the evidence on the computer and shred all the papers or her brains are going on the floor." Matt threatened, shoving the gun even harder into my temple.

"Matt, please just don't hurt her. We'll delete everything and just forget about it all, okay? You can go back to getting your revenge on the swim team and using Jackson, just don't hurt her." Stiles begged, as he did as he was told while keeping an eye on me.

"It's so cute how protective you are of her, Stiles. That's what good boyfriends do though, right? Tell me, Skyler, is he a good boyfriend? Does he make you laugh? Make you smile?" Matt asked me, moving my hair away from my face with the barrel of the gun. I didn't say anything, too scared that he'd freak out to whatever my answer was and end up killing us all. "You know I can do all that too, Skyler. I can make you laugh. Make you smile. But it doesn't matter, does it?" Matt laughed humorlessly.

"We're done." Stiles announced, breaking Matt from his rant. "So we're good here, right? You can go ahead and give us Skyler back, we'll go get my dad and just be on our way." Stiles said, taking a step forward.

Matt opened his mouth to say something back, but was stopped when headlights illuminated the room we were in. Oh no…mom…

"Looks like your moms here, guys. Let's go tell Ms. McCall hello, shall we?" Matt smirked.

"Please, Matt." I choked out, "Not my mom." I begged, more tears running down my face.

"Matt just wait, please! I tell her to leave, I'll tell her never mind and that it was all false and you're innocent. I'll make her leave, Matt. Please just don't do this." Scott begged.

"McCall, if you don't move _right now _I'm going to kill your sister, and then I'm going to kill Stiles, then I'll kill your mom. Let her in. Now." Matt demanded.  
We all sighed and walked out to the front. "Matt, please." I begged quietly as we arrived at the door.

"Open the door, McCall." He demanded.

"Matt-" Scott tried, but got cut off by Matt, "Now!"

Scott sighed and hesitantly opened the door. We all let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Derek on the other side. "Thank god." Scott mumbled, but not even two seconds later Derek fell forward, revealing Jackson in Kanima form behind him. "Son of a bitch." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"This kid is the one controlling him?" Derek snapped from his place on the ground.

"I guess we can't all be a big, bad wolf like you Derek. Yeah that's right, I know all about the dirty secrets of Beacon Hills. God, it's like freaking Halloween town here. But what I don't get, and maybe Skyler here can help explain it to me," Matt said, breathing into my neck "is what you turn into Stiles? I mean we've got werewolves, alphas, kanimas, and hunters. But what are you?" Matt asked.

"The Abdominal Snowman." Stiles said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You think you're funny, huh?" Matt sneered "Is this funny?" He asked, before harshly turning me around and hitting me across the face with the pistol, sending me flying to the floor with a startled cry. Scott and Stiles both called out my name as Stiles immediately dropped next to me, "Or how about this?" Matt asked, making Jackson pick Stiles up before nicking the back of his neck, sending him toppling down onto Derek.

"You okay?" Scott whispered to me as I got to my feet. I nodded my head, I could feel blood running out of my nose, but I did my best to ignore it. At least he didn't actually shoot me.

"Get him off me." Derek grunted from under Stiles.

"Aw, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty great pair. Oh, how does it feel to be big and bad but still powerless?" Matt mocked.

"I've still got my teeth, lean down a little lower and I'll show you." Derek snapped, smirking at Matt.

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles exclaimed in a muffled voice. We all turned to look outside when we saw another pair of headlights fill the room.

"Now that's definitely your mom, McCall. Come on you two; let's go say hi to mommy." Matt mocked as Jackson bent down and threw both Derek and Stiles over his shoulder before walking away.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed, moving to go with them.

"Oh no you don't. You don't want mom to get hurt now, do you?" Matt taunted.

"Just leave her out of this, Matt." I begged as he once again pressed the gun to my head.

"She's already in this." He sneered.

Matt pushed us into the main area where we saw mom already standing, digging around in her purse. "Mom." Scott called out, getting her attention.

"Oh God, you scared me. Where is every-" Mom quickly stopped talking when she saw her two kids held at gunpoint. "Scott? Sky? What's going on?" She asked shakily.

"Mom, just do what he says and he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott said.

"That's right," Matt said, before lifting the gun and shooting it, sending a bullet directly into Scott's abdomen. "But I never said I wouldn't hurt you." Matt smirked.

Mom let out a loud scream and immediately raced forward, only to be stop by Matt's gun. I could hear Sheriff Stilinski frantically calling our names in the background, but all I could focus on right now was my hysterical mother and my bleeding brother.

"Lady, get back!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at her.

"Stop! Matt, stop!" I shrieked, trying to pulling his arm away.

"Mom get back!" Scott yelled.

"But Scott," She started to say, but fell silent as tears poured down her face.

"No, mom I'm fine. Please just get back." Scott pleaded.

"Get back!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Mommy, please. Just listen to him, get back." I begged.

Mom finally did as she was told and Matt led the three of us to the holding room where Mr. Stilinski was chained.

"Matt, please listen to me, my son has been shot, and I need to stop the bleeding." Mom said, as Matt locked her in the cell.

"Oh my God, they really don't know do they?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Hey, now you listen here," Mr. Stilinski started to yell.

"Stop! Just stop! I'm fine, guys really I feel fine." Scott exclaimed.

"No you're not, sweetie. That's just the adrenaline." Mom explained as tears continued to cascade down her face.

"Matt, please just let me look at him. I can stop the bleeding, please."

"Matt, listen son just unlock the cell and let her look. Scott needs help."

"Matt, please." Mom kept pleading, as Mr. Stilinski tried convincing him as well.

"Shut up! Shut up! Everyone shut up right now!" Matt screamed, clutching his head angrily.

"Please!" My mom exclaimed, as Scott yelled at her that he was okay. Over all the yelling the next sound that was heard was the sound of a bullet being shot for the second time tonight. It wasn't until I heard my name being yelled by three different voices and felt a searing, white hot pain form in my side and spread throughout my body that I realized I had been shot. Matt _shot_ me. My hands immediately went to the open wound and I gasped out in surprise. My hands quickly became covered in my own blood as I looked up at everyone's shocked and horror-stricken faces before I felt my knees buckle and my legs give out. Warm arms caught me mid fall and I looked up into the eyes of my brother- the same dark brown, nearly black, eyes we shared and got from our moms. "Scott," I whispered, a whimper leaving my mouth right after.

"Ssh, you're going to be okay, alright? It's going to be okay." Scott soothed, putting his larger hand over mine to try to stop the bleeding as tears filled his eyes. My mom and Mr. Stilinski had stopped yelling things at Matt, in fear of what he'd do next, and just proceed to call out my name.

"Get up, McCall." Matt demanded, cocking his gun and pointing it down at us.

"Are you crazy?! She can't heal like me!" Scott suddenly screamed at Matt, not even caring about the oblivious adults in the room.

"Pick up your sister and come with me. Now." Matt demanded. Scott quickly obliged and cradled me in his arms, following Matt out the door and back into the evidence room, where Stiles and Derek were lying paralyzed on the floor with Jackson standing guard at the door.

"Skyler! Skyler, baby, are you okay? What happened?" Stiles immediately yelled when we walked in.

"I'm fine, Stiles." I lied, pressing Scott's shirt he had taken off against my wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Listen, Matt, the evidence is gone, my sister has been shot, my mom's more than likely going to find out what I am now. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked, as he helped press the shirt to my side, making me hiss in pain.

"Because," Matt started through gritted teeth, "I need answers."

"Answers to what?" I asked, feeling slightly lightheaded. Shit, this was not good.

"To this." He responded, before lifting up his shirt to reveal Kanima-like scales gracing his stomach. Oh my God…

XxX

Scott and Matt quickly left the room to search for the bestiary, leaving Stiles, Derek, and I alone under the eye of the Kanima.

"Skyler, are you okay?" Stiles asked urgently.

"Define okay." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"God, Skyler I'm sorry." Stiles said, and I could hear in his voice that he was fighting back tears.

"W-why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, babe." I stuttered, shutting my eyes for a second.

"Sky? Hey, Skyler don't fall asleep, okay?" Stiles exclaimed, sounding more alert and urgent than before.

"I'm not." I muttered, feeling my grip on Scott's blood soaked shirt loosen.

"Skyler, please baby just keep your eyes open. Come on, Sky, I can't- I can't lose you. You have to stay awake, Sky." Stiles begged.

"I'm trying…I'm just tired, Sty." I sighed, leaning my head back.

"Talk to me, Sky. Tell me about one of your favorite days." Stiles said.

"R-remember when I got r-released from the hospital? After the winter formal?" I asked him, smiling slightly to myself.

"Yeah, I do." He said softly.

"And, I-I thought you were just going to take me-me home. But you set up that empty building to look j-just like the dance, s-since I missed most of it. Y-you even played the same- same song. That was one of the moments I-I realized that I truly loved you." I said, smiling at the memory. It seems like a lifetime ago that that had happened. "I love you, Stiles." I said softly.

"No. Don't do that, Sky. Don't say 'I love you' like you're never going to say it again. Because you are, you're going to tell me you love me every day after this because I'm awesome and I'm a freaking epic boyfriend and it'd be stupid not to love me and you're going to make it out of here and tell me!" Stiles exclaimed, his voice beginning to sound slightly hysterical. "Please, Sky, just hang on. I'm starting to get my feeling back, okay baby? Then I'm getting you out of here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I let myself fall into blackness.

XxX

**Okay, hopefully I'll get my next chapter up before season three is over…But now that it's Summer I really will have more time to update…unless I get a job, which is a high possibility considering I have three job interviews set up for this week. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Read & Review and tell me your opinions on the Season Three Premier!(:**


	24. AN: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this isn't a real chapter. I absolutely hate when I see someone's updated their story and it's just an author's note, but this is really important!**

**So, I need everyone's opinion on something; and I've never really done this whole voting thing before (clearly I'm not mainstream enough to just put a poll on my profile) so I'm kind of like 'ehhhh' with the whole thing, BUT I want something to happen in this story concerning Skyler, because I feel like at this point she's pretty much just basic. I don't want her to be basic. So, as you all know last chapter the poor thing was shot and we don't really know where her fate stands at this point, so I need all of YOU to tell me what you'd like to see happen. I don't really want her to become a werewolf for multiple reasons: I feel like a lot of author's have already done that, and while it makes a super good story line, I don't want it for my story. I also feel like poor Stiles struggles enough with the fact that his best friend is super powerful and he's not, and adding his girlfriend to be super powerful would just be sad for him and I don't want Stiles to be sad. Lol. So, give me some ideas of what twists I could do to Skyler to make her not so basic but also not a werewolf.**

**Another thing, I've said it before but this time I meant it, I PINKY PROMISE; I'm going to be making a series of one-shots centered on Skyler and Stiles. Some will be them in the future, them in the past, and them dealing with normal high school situations. Some I'll probably tie into Everything She Needs, and others won't have anything at all to do with my story. I'll be taking suggestions, you can either comment suggestions of prompts or topics you'd like me to do or PM them to me, and I'll be sure to credit you're ideas in it. But before I start posting, I really need a title. I want it to have something to do with Skyler and Stiles so everyone knows its one-shots about them, I just have no clue what I want the title to be.**

**So, let me know what you want to happen to Skyler and let me know about one-shot ideas and title ideas! The sooner everyone comments and gives me feedback the sooner I post the one-shots and the next chapter to Everything She Needs!  
Thank you all so much, and again sorry that this wasn't a real chapter. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is being written and over halfway done, I just need to add in parts with Skyler & what I'll be doing with her. My goal is to have the next chapter up by the weekend which is just unheard of for me, but I'm really aiming for that lol.**

**So let me know your guys opinions!(: **

**-Courtney**


	25. Don't Wake Me Up

**So sorry, this chapter would have been up way earlier today if it wasn't for the all day Guy Code marathon on MTV that kept distracting me. Sometimes I just wanna marry Chris…**

**Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the authors note, I really appreciate all of your suggestions!**

**And a special thanks to JackieOh for helping me out and giving me some great tips and suggestions (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

XxX

Stiles sat across from Ms. Morell in the tight spaced guidance counselor's office as he anxiously restrung the mesh on his lacrosse stick, "_You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout." Stiles explained to the guidance counselor, who stared intently at the teen sitting in front of her. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's- it's actually kind of peaceful."_

"_Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked Stiles, who had yet to look up at the guidance counselor _

"_I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles quickly argued back, biting on a piece of his lacrosse netting that was stuck._

"_Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?" _

"_Just because a bunch of dumb ass, drunk teenagers dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Stiles took a slight pause before he spoke up again. "And for the record, my dad told me they found a bunch of pictures of Skyler on Matt's computer." Stiles informed, before taking a breath and continuing, _ "_Not just of her though, I mean he photo-shopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing, like he had built this whole fake relationship with my girlfriend. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." _

"_One positive came out of this though, right?" Ms. Morell asked, trying to lighten the boy up by mentioning his father's recent offer to get his job back as the Sheriff._

"_Yeah, I still feel like there's something wrong between us though. I don't know, it's just like tension when we talk, same thing with Scott." Stiles sighed, looking like he wanted to say more but not knowing completely what to say._

_"What about Skyler?" Ms. Morell asked, bringing up the exact topic he was silently praying she would forget about. "How is she after all this? Has she been released from the hospital yet?"_

Stiles closed his eyes tightly as memories from that night came flooding into his brain at full speed.

"_Skyler? Sky, wake up! Come on, Sky, don't do this to me!" Stiles exclaimed as tears leaked out of his eyes and down the sides of his face. He hated this feeling of helplessness. His dad was chained to a wall, Scott's mom was locked in a cell, and his girlfriend was bleeding to death on a couch while he just lay on the floor and couldn't do anything. Maybe if he was more powerful he could actually do something. Maybe if he was more like Scott he could save his girlfriend. _

"No, but hopefully soon." Stiles said, looking down at his lacrosse stick as he gulped nervously.

"Have you talked to her since then?" Ms. Morell asked, ignoring the clear signs that Stiles didn't want to talk about it.

"Not really. I stayed in the hospital with her when she was unconscious, but when she finally woke up she was just…different." Stiles sighed sadly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"_Derek? Derek you gotta do something to speed the healing process, please." Stiles begged, moving his eyes to look at Derek who lay next to him._

"_What do you think I'm doing?" Derek grunted out as he pierced his claws into his legs, making blood pour out; hopefully with venom with it. _

_Only a few minutes after Derek regained feeling in his legs and Stiles could successfully wiggle his toes, all the lights in the building went out; plummeting the station into darkness. Before he could even blink the sound of multiple guns going off and glass breaking rang throughout the station, before Scott hurriedly ran into the room. _

"_Take them!" Derek yelled to Scott as he slowly sat up._

"_Skyler! Get Skyler!" Stiles argued as Scott reached for him. Scott quickly yet carefully gathered his unconscious sister into his arms before lifting Stiles and propping him onto his back before running out of the room and down the hall, Jackson fresh on his heels. "He's gone, Jackson's gone." Stiles told him. Scott gently sat Stiles down and lay his sister down next to him._

"_Okay, I'm going to get your dad and my mom and we're getting out of here."_

"_No! Scott you have to get Skyler out of here, now! Take her to your mom, she'll help her!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott nodded before lifting Skyler back into his arms, looking down at her for a second with sorrow filled eyes. If his sister died it'd be all his fault. _

"Scott_ hasn't been talking with Allison but that might be more her choice." Stiles quickly changed subjects before Ms. Morell could ask more about Skyler, "Her mom dying hit her pretty hard but I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia seems like she's the most normal."_

"_But what about you Stiles?" Ms. Morell asked, watching as his hands shakily messed with the stitching on his lacrosse stick, "Feeling some anxiety for the championship game tomorrow?"_

_Stiles had the net inside of his mouth as he looked at her with a blank look, "Why would you ask me that?" He looked down at the net and took it out of his mouth, "Oh, but no, I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?" Stiles joked, even though it really wasn't funny at all._

"_You mean Isaac?" Ms. Morell asked, nodding her head slightly, _"_One of the three run-a-ways. You haven't heard from them, have you?" She asked, almost accusing him._

_"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" Stiles asked, noticing that she was just staring at him as she quizzed him on all the events that occurred nearly two weeks ago._

"_I do my notes after the session." She explained._

"_Your memory's that good?" _

"_How about we get back to you?" Ms. Morell changed subjects. Stiles froze for a second, the faraway look returning to his eyes. "Stiles?" Mr. Morell pressed._

"_Stay here, okay?" Scott told Stiles, who rolled his eyes and asked where else he'd go._

"_Oh God! Skyler!? Skyler, baby?" The twins' mom exclaimed when she saw her son enter the room with her daughter in his arms._

"_Scott, set her down! If you jostle her too much it'll make her bleed faster." Mr. Stilinski informed, making Scott gently drop to the ground to lay her down. A crash from down the hall alerted Scott and he quickly ran out of the room to go see what had happened. _

_Mr. Stilinski roughly pulled on the cuffs attaching him to the wall so he could get to Skyler. Finally after a few minutes and cheers from Melissa McCall, the ex-Sheriff finally freed himself from the wall._

"_Look out!" Melissa suddenly screamed, seeing Matt come up behind Mr. Stilinski. Stiles had dragged himself into the room just in time to see Matt hit his dad upside the head with a pistol, sending the man to the ground unconscious._

_Stiles could do nothing but lay and watch helplessly._

"Me? _I'm fine," he lied easily, "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming fear that something terrible is about to happen." _

_"__It's called hyper vigilance," Ms. Morell explained, "the persistent feeling of being under threat."_

_"__It's not just a feeling though. It's- it's like a panic attack. It's like I can't breathe." He admitted._

_"__Like you're drowning?" She asked._

_"__Yeah," _

_"__So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water hit?" _

_"__You do anyway, it's a reflex." Stiles elaborated, confused as to what she was getting at._

_"__But if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"_

_"__Not much time." He argued back._

_"__But more time to fight your way to the surface?"_

_"__I guess," he shrugged._

_"__More time to be rescued."_

_"__More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles shot back, "Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"_

_"__If it's about surviving, isn't a little agony worth it?"_

_"__But what if it gets worse later? What if it's agony now, and it's just hell later on?" Stiles asked, looking up at her with torn eyes._

_"__Then think about something Winston Churchill once said:_ 'If you're going through hell, _keep going'_."

XxX

"_Scott! Scott, hurry up she's losing a lot of blood, man." Stiles said urgently as they gathered around my unmoving body. Scott reached out to pick me up but hesitated for a minute, not going unnoticed by Stiles. "What? What is it, Scott?" _

"_Oh God, Skyler baby." Our mother sobbed, bringing her hands up to her mouth to stifle her cries._

"_It's…it's her heartbeat…I can't hear it." Scott said in shock._

"_No." Mom sobbed out, sagging down to the ground as gasped out with her sobs._

"_No. __**No.**__ She's not dead, she can't die, Scott. This is- this is Skyler we're talking about, man. She can't die." Stiles exclaimed as tears pooled in his eyes and rolled down his face._

"_I-I don't know what to do." Scott admitted, feeling defeated._

"_Deaton." Stiles suddenly said, "Take her to Deaton."_

"_Your boss? What could he possibly do?" Mom cried out hysterically. _

"_He's a vet, Stiles! He deals with werewolves and animals, not gunshot wounds! How the hell will he know what to do?!" Scott yelled angrily, tears of his own leaking down his face as he ignored moms heartbreaking cries. He was scared of losing me. After everything life has thrown at us, he'd be dammed before he let anything take me away from him._

"_I don't know, okay?! Something is just telling me that we need to take her to Deaton! It's all we've got right now!" Stiles yelled back in a broken voice._

"_Okay." Scott sighed, gathering me into his arms and racing out of the police station towards Stiles' baby blue jeep, Stiles and our mom in tow._

_Mom got in the front and Scott drove while Stiles sat in the back with me lying in his arms as he murmured to me. "You can't leave me, Skyler. You just can't. You're going to make it, okay? We're going to fix this; we're going to make it all better. I promise." He swore to me, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, his salty tears rolling from his face onto my own._

"_Deaton!" Scott called out as they raced into the vet's office. Deaton must have known we were coming though, because he stood in front of his desk ready._

"_Bring her back here." He said urgently, leading them to the examination room, where multiple beakers and bottles were already out, ready for Deaton to use on me._

"_What is this? What's going on?" Mom asked confused._

"_Mom, I'm sorry you're finding everything out like this, but right now you just have to trust us. He's our only chance at getting Skyler back." Scott pleaded, making mom nod her head as more tears sprung from her eyes._

_Stiles gently lay me down across the table and Deaton wasted no time getting to work. "Are any of you familiar with the Latin word 'incantatrix'? Deaton asked, as he cut my shirt, revealing the bloody wound._

"_Incantatrix?" Scott asked confused._

"_It's Latin, meaning witch or enchantress." Deaton informed calmly, dripping different liquids into my wound._

"_Why are you telling us this?" Stiles asked, never taking his eyes off of me._

"_Are you aware of your family history, Melissa?" Deaton asked, addressing my mother for the first time._

"_I-I don't know." She stuttered, still trying to justify all of this._

"_Your mother is a witch, Melissa. You come from a long line of witches. In fact, the Blackwood's are known to be the longest line of witches." Deaton informed._

"_How come mom isn't a witch?" Scott asked confused._

"_She has never died. If someone comes from a line of witchcraft, such as Skyler, they must die in order to be exposed to their witchcraft genes. They must die in order to be brought back a witch."_

"_A-are you saying that Skyler is going to be a witch?" Stiles asked, looking up at Deaton for the first time before looking back down at me._

_Deaton looked up and made eye contact with the three faces in the room, "That's exactly what I'm saying."_

XxX

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks ago I died. One week ago I woke up and found out I was destined to be a witch.

Everything was kind of fuzzy, I remember waking up and feeling something warm on my left hand. I remember trying to lift it, as my eyes started fluttering open, but something was weighing it down. I blinked away the fuzziness and realized that I was in the hospital for what felt like the hundredth time. "Stiles?" I muttered, looking over and seeing him sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair, his head lying on the hospital bed I was lying in and his hand holding onto mine tightly. The minute I muttered his name his head snapped up, looking wildly around the room before he finally realized I had said his name. "Skyler? Oh my God, you're awake." He breathed out a sigh of relief as his face slightly scrunched and tears immediately pooled in his eyes. "What happened?" I had questioned confused. At the time I still couldn't really remember much. "You- you don't remember?" He asked, concern covering his features. I shook my head 'no' as the door opened, revealing my very relieved brother and my very worried mother. The next hour was spent with them questioning me on how I was, what I needed, if I was in pain, and what I remembered. Then it was my turn to do the questioning, to which I found out that Matt had succeeded in killing me, making the three of them take me to Deaton's who proceed to heal me, but not before he informed them that I would indeed become a witch. I had also found out that mom knew everything. She knew Scott was a werewolf and she knew that I was now a witch.

Since finding all that out last week I had done nothing but sit in the hospital bed and stare at the wall in front me. I had tried watching TV to distract the morbid thoughts that swam through my head, but quickly gave up on that when the only things on were Vampire Diaries, Practical Magic, and Charmed. God sure does have a sense of humor, doesn't he?

Scott and Stiles had gone back to school, but Stiles would come by in the mornings and after school until they kicked him out at night. Scott sometimes stayed later since he was family and since mom worked here, but for the most part he would go home when Stiles did. I don't blame him, though. I didn't speak to either of them when they were in here, not even Stiles. They'd talk to me, though, but after a while they both gave up. Stiles still told me he loved me every time he left, though. But I couldn't even bare to look at him, let alone say anything to him.

It's not that I wanted to ignore them, I really didn't. But I knew if I tried talking to them, or if I even looked at them, I'd break down. I want to be strong, I really do, but I don't know how to handle this. How am I supposed to be a witch? What does that even mean? Is my nose going to bleed continuously every time I cast a spell like Bonnie's does on Vampire Diaries? Am I going to have a specific power like the sisters on Charmed? And if I'm a witch does that mean there are demons I'll have to vanquish? Right now the only thing I'm going off of is primetime television shows.

"Hey, babe." Stiles greeted as he walked into my hospital room, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Sorry I couldn't stop by this morning, I had an appointment with Ms. Morell. Gotta love therapy sessions, right?" He said sarcastically, hoping to get a reaction out of me, but all I did was stare forward. "Right." He sighed, looking down sadly. "I can't stay long, since the game's tonight we have an early meeting. But good news, I get to play! I wish you could be there, but I understand that you can't leave. Well, I should go. I love you, Skyler." He said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth before sadly walking out.

"I love you, too." I whispered as the door closed.

XxX

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" I heard Stiles ask. I looked around my room but I was alone. "Like, people running around screaming, bodies everywhere kind of bad?" Stiles continued. "I'm scared, Scott." He admitted, I slowly stood up as I realized the voice was inside my head. I could literally _hear_ Stiles in my head. "I felt so helpless seeing my dad chained up like that, lying on the ground unconscious. And then Skyler; Skyler literally died, Scott. And I couldn't do anything to save her. I-I'm not like you; I don't have super healing and super speed. I can't do the things you can do." Stiles said sadly.

"It's okay." I heard Scott assure Stiles. I can hear Scott too? I pulled the IV's out of my arm and took off the unflattering hospital gown, before throwing on the jeans and hoodie my mom and brought in for when I can finally go home.

"We're losing, Scott." Stiles said sadly, and that was the last I heard from him before I snuck out of the hospital and made my way to the game.

XxX

I arrived at the game just in time to see Isaac knock someone on our team down, injuring him bad enough to make the EMT's take him out on the stretcher. "Lahey! What the hell are you doing?!" Finstock yelled angrily, gripping tightly onto his clipboard. Isaac turned around and gave him an innocent shrug before smirking and racing back onto the field.

"Skyler? Skyler what in world are you doing here?!" I heard my mom exclaim, I looked up to see her and Sheriff Stilinski staring at me worriedly.  
"I'm fine, mom." I said, trying to ease her stress as I sat between her and Stiles dad.

"How did you get out? Why did you get out?" My mom asked me.

"Stiles playing." I said simply, a small smile on my face.

"The minute, and I mean minute this game is over you are going straight back to the hospital, you hear me?" My mom demanded.

"Yes, mom." I laughed.

Mom, Sheriff Stilinski, and I watched as Stiles ended up with the ball multiple times, and every time got trample unmercifully. "He's just warming up." I said out loud, trying to re-assure us all. Right as the other team got the ball back, Jackson slammed into Isaac, sending him flying to the ground. "Oh god." I muttered, watching as Scott leaned down to Isaac's level. Mom quickly got up and ran down to Scott. The two quickly talked to each other and Scott looked up at me. I gave him a small smile and he nodded in return.

"Everything okay?" I asked mom when she sat back down.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking straight at the field.

Not much time passed before someone threw the ball and everyone looked around on the field to see where it had gone. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, realizing the ball was right as Stiles feet. "Oh no." Sheriff groaned, hiding his eyes as Stiles picked up the ball and ran with it. The other team realized he had the ball and quickly ran after him, making Stiles scream out as he ran. Everyone in the crowd was screaming at him to shoot it as he stood in front of the net and the other team advanced on him. "Shoot it, Stiles!" I suddenly screamed, standing up in my seat. Stiles eyes met mine for a split second before he turned and aimed the ball at the net. Everyone screamed and cheered as the ball went in smoothly.

"He did it! He made a point!" Sheriff screamed happily, jumping up and hugging me. I winced slightly, making him quickly pull away. I looked back at the field to see Stiles staring up at me with a huge smile. 'I love you' I mouthed to him, sending him a soft smile. His face lit up and he nodded at me, before running back to huddle with the team.

After Stiles made the first goal he didn't stop. Three shots later the game was tied. The stands were so quiet with anticipation you could literally hear a pen drop. I looked up to see there were only thirty seconds left on the clock, and I when I looked back at the field Stiles had the ball and was sprinting to the side. "Come on, Stiles! You can do it!" I screamed, right before he chucked the ball into the goal. The entire stands erupted into cheers as the buzzer sounded and Stiles made the game winning goal. Everyone raced down the bleachers and onto the field to celebrate. The minute my feet hit the field I was running towards Stiles, who I saw running towards me. Without a second thought I flung myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and burying my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you. I love you so much." I cried, clinging onto him for dear life, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Ssh, hey Skyler don't be sorry. Don't be sorry." He soothed, setting me gently on the ground before taking my face in his hands, "I love you, okay?" He said, before pressing his lips to mine. As we both got lost in the kiss we didn't even notice the lights going off, sending the field into complete and utter darkness. We didn't notice the screams of the crowd change from joy to terror. We also didn't notice the two hunters who grabbed us, putting a cloth over our face before we both fell into darkness.

XxX

**Well? Well? Did it live up to your expectations? Lol. Make sure to review!(:**


	26. Perfect Bliss

**Hot damn guys, thank you so so so much for all the wonderful reviews. Honestly, I love you guys. And holy shit am I the only one who is completely freaking out during these episodes?! So glad the Alpha Pack kidnapped that Heather slut; they can keep her. And major 'aaaawwww' moment when Cora Hale made her appearance. Derek's baby sister is alive! I'm really hoping for some protective big brother moments to come. And not going to lie, I think I might actually ship Cora & Stiles…not in my story of course, just on the show. But I don't really know, I guess we still know literally nothing but her name about her. Anyway, give me your thoughts on Monday's episode and give me more incredible reviews like last chapter! **

**Okay guys, this is it. This is the last episode of season two :'( but a quick note, as you've all clearly noticed I decided to make Skyler a witch, and I think a great way for me to build up that story line and make it stronger is if I go kinda AU for awhile. I'm not going to change the original plot, I'm just going to write about their months of Summer break so I can focus on Skyler and her newfound abilities, then I'll go back on the track of the show. Sound good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters of plots. I only own my OC Skyler.**

**XxX**

I let out a moan as my eyes blinked against the bright light blaring in my vision. "Skyler? Skyler are you with me honey?" I heard a voice call. At first it sounded like they were in a far away tunnel, but slowly their voice became more and more clear.

"Hmm, Abuela?" I asked in disbelieve. What the hell is my grandmother doing here?

"There's my favorite granddaughter." My grandmother grinned at me.

"I'm your only granddaughter, Abuela." I reminded her as I tried to sit up.

"But still my favorite." She smiled.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" I asked her, trying to remember the events leading up to now, but coming up short.

"Well I just had to come see you, sweetheart. After all, it's not every day your granddaughter claims her witch abilities." Abuela exclaimed happily.

"How'd you know about me being a witch?"

"I felt it, dear. Besides, seeing as I'll be the one training you it's only right I should know, don't you think?"

"Training me?" I questioned. Since when did being a witch requiring training?

"Oh dear, you really are unprepared for this." Abuela muttered, shaking her head at me.

"Where is everyone, Abuela?"

"Well, I do believe at the moment your mother is helping your brother and his new werewolf friends with supernatural business. Jeez, leave it to Scott to get himself dragged into the supernatural world of werewolves!" Grandma exclaimed, making me chuckle slightly at her.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked, still laughing a bit.

"He's home now, sweetie." She said, almost comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed sadly, right before a memory hit my mind full force, making me gasp in pain.

_Two men held Stiles and mine limp bodies in their arms. The one holding me all but yelled out, "What the hell?" when I suddenly disappeared from his arms. Unknown to them I ended up back in my hospital room, thanks to my Abuela. Stiles however, got dragged over to a waiting SUV. Gerard Argent was sitting in the front seat smirking. Stiles had come to by the time he and the hunters arrived back at the Argent household. The two hunters holding him roughly pushed him down the dark stairs. He called out my name for a few seconds before finally finding the light switch and flicking it on, revealing Boyd and Erica held up from the ceiling by chains. The more Stiles tried to get them down, the more noise they made, and the more alert Gerard became. After a few threats from Gerard and a few sarcastic remarks from Stiles, Gerard was pounding his fist into Stiles until his entire face was bruised._

"Oh God." I sobbed, as I jumped from the hospital bed. "I- I have to go, I have to see Stiles." I told my Abuela urgently.

"I know, dear. Its okay, you go. Whenever you're ready I'll be waiting." She said, before pushing me towards the door. I didn't waste any time before racing out of the hospital and towards the Stilinski house.

When I finally got there I noticed the police cruiser in the driveway and Stiles bedroom light was on. "God, please be okay." I mumbled to myself. The address numbers on the front door blurred together as I knocked harshly; tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop knocking until the door finally flung open, revealing Sheriff Stilinski's stressed face. His features immediately softened when he took in my shaking form.

"Please tell me he's okay." I whispered, as a sob tore through my chest.

Mr. Stilinski quickly pulled me into a comforting hug, "He's fine. He's fine. Just shaken up is all. He's in his room." He told me. I barely even spared the older man a glance before racing up the stairs and towards Stiles room.

His bedroom door was closed, and instead of beating on the door like I had his front door; I softly knocked. "Dad, I'm fine." I heard Stiles groan from inside his room. I frowned slightly and knocked again, earning an aggravated sigh from the other side, "Dad I said I was fi-"

I didn't even give Stiles a chance to finish as he opened the door and I threw myself into his arms. "I was so worried." I sobbed into his chest.

"Oh my God, Skyler." He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"Now you know how I always feel." He joked, but neither of us laughed. The two of us stayed like that for a moment, holding onto each other as if the other would float away if we let go. Finally I pulled back to look at him, but quickly wished I hadn't.  
"Oh God, Stiles. Who did this to you?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." He said, ignoring my question and looking down.

"Who did this to you?" I asked again, louder this time.

"I said I'm fine!" He exclaimed loudly, making me jump and step away from his embrace. "Shit," He sighed, "Sky I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." I shook my head, "Don't be sorry." Suddenly something hit me. That flash I saw in the hospital. Was it actually real? "Did, uh, did Gerard do this?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"In his basement?" I asked, looking down in slight fear.

"Yeah…" He said hesitantly. Clearly not knowing how I'd know that.

"Did you see Erica and Boyd down there?"

"Skyler…how do you know all this?" He asked, leading me over to his bed and sitting me down.

"I, uh, I saw it. Guess it's one of the perks to being a witch." I joked slightly, looking up at Stiles through tear filled eyes. "I'm scared, Stiles." I admitted.

"What are you scared about?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Everything. I just…how am I supposed to be a witch? I can't- I can't _handle_ that." I cried out.

"Skyler, look at me." He said, grabbing my face firmly in his hands and holding it in front of his own, "I have known you since you were six years old. When I first met you, you were covered in bruises. You've been through hell and back, Sky. You've been stabbed, stalked, shot, beaten…" Stiles paused for a moment before continuing, "There's a lot of things I worry about Sky, but whether or not you can handle something has never been my concern because I know without a doubt, no matter what it is, you will get through it." Stiles said, "Okay?"

I nodded and smiled softly at him, "As long as you're standing next to me I can get through anything."

XxX

I don't know how much time had passed since Stiles and I lay back on his bed and just held each other in silence. I just know the next noise that bothered us was the soft knocking on his door. "Come on in, dad." He called, sitting us both up.

"Lydia?" We both asked confused.

"I was at the hospital…I went to your room but your grandma said you'd be here." She told me softly, looking down at something in her hands.

"Lydia, what is it?" I asked softly, standing up and making my way over to her.

"They won't let me see him." She said, her voice breaking. It took me a minute to realize that she was referring to Jackson. In the middle of all the craziness I almost forgot that Stiles had told me Jackson stabbed himself to prevent from hurting anyone.

"Why do you want to see Jackson, Lydia?" Stiles asked her, standing up as well.

"I need to give it back," She muttered, opening her palm to reveal a key to Jackson's house, "I _promised_ I'd give it back." My heart broke a little for the girl standing in front of me. Lydia and I were by no means bestfriends, but right now she was still standing in front of me, vulnerable, asking for help just to save her ex-boyfriends life. This girl really is something. "He wants it back. He kept asking for it back." She continued, more tears streaming down her face.

"Ssh, it's okay. We'll give it back to him." I promised her.

XxX

"Skyler, are you insane?! You cannot go there!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously.

"I have to, Stiles! I can't just not help her!" I exclaimed, referring to Lydia who was currently waiting outside for me.

"Why do you even care?! Huh? Why are you so willing to risk your life just to help Lydia give a key back to her dead boyfriend?!" Stiles yelled angrily.

"Because it could save him!" I screamed, "And I know damn well that if I was in her shoes and there was even the slightest chance something could save you, I wouldn't stop until I tried."

Stiles face immediately softened at my words, "Skyler…I'm sorry…"

"Don't. I'm helping Lydia, with or without you." I said, before walking out of his room and slamming the door behind me.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Lydia as I stepped into the crisp night.

"I was actually hoping you'd have a plan. I'm still pretty new to all this." She smiled sadly.

"To be honest, I don't usually do plans. I just kind of crash right in." I laughed.

"Well if you're wanting to crash in, I think I can help." I turned to see Stiles standing next to his jeep, keys and hand and a small smile on his face, "That is, if you want my help." He finished.

"Of course." I smiled at him, attaching my lips to his.

I got in the front seat next to Stiles while Lydia got in the back. "So, were you being serious about the whole crashing in there thing?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Right now it's the best we've got." I said, just as nervous.

"Okay. Then buckle your seat belts." He said, before slamming on the gas and busting through the wall. "Did I hit it?!" He exclaimed, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Before I even had time to laugh at my boyfriend, Jackson jumped onto the hood of the jeep, earning a shrill scream from Stiles. We all quickly jumped out of the jeep, but instead of joining the line of teens, Lydia turned to Jackson. "No, Lydia!" I exclaimed, stepping to go after her until Stiles stopped me.

Jackson lifted his clawed hand to swipe at Lydia, but stopped short when she held his key in the air. We all watched in awe as Jackson slowly turned back into his human self as he stared at the key with tears in his eyes. He blinked away the tears before gently taking the key from Lydia and stepping away from her, opening his arms out as he nodded at Derek. I couldn't help the gasp that tore through my lips when Derek raced forward and pierced his claws through Jackson's stomach at the same moment that Peter pierced his through Jackson's back. I felt tears gather in my eyes as Jackson's key dropped to the ground with a _clank _and he fell into Lydia's waiting arms. "Do…do you…?" Jackson tried to ask her, but couldn't get the words out. "I do." Lydia nodded hastily, "I do still love you." She promised him. Jackson smiled softly at her, before his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell limp onto her shoulder. With a small cry she laid him out on the ground and stood to stand with us.

All of a sudden a wave of memories hit me. But not like in the hospital, no this had nothing to do with magic. It just had to do with genuine memories.

_"Sky, come on!" I heard someone exclaim as they pulled me to my feet and dragged me out. At first I thought it was Scott, but once we got out the back I noticed it was Jackson._

_"Skyler, run!" He yelled, as he jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him as we ran and fell behind one of the shelves on the other end of the store that hadn't fallen over. I could tell Jackson was scared, and for once in my life, I don't think he's a total jackass._

_"Are you kidding me? Skyler is __hurt__ and you're still not going to call for help?" Jackson exclaimed in disbelieve._

_"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, and I could see the fear in his eyes._

_Surprisingly enough Jackson helped get Scott to the vet's office quickly._

_"You know, this would be the second time I saved your life."_

Jackson wasn't just a spoiled sixteen year old boy who drives a fancy car and gets any girl he wants. He was a sixteen year old boy who strived to be perfect because he felt this unbelievable need to impress and make his parents proud. And not his adoptive parents; his real parents. He doesn't even know who his parents are, so he doesn't truly know who he is either. He's just a sixteen year old boy trying to find himself. And now he's dead.

Nails scratching against the ground broke me from my thoughts. I looked past Lydia and nearly gasped at what I saw. It wasn't nails on the ground, it was claws; Jackson's claws. We all watched in disbelieve as Jackson slowly stood up and threw his head back, letting out a loud howl. Lydia immediately ran into his arms and the two embraced as if none of us were even watching. A small smile formed on my lips as I realized Lydia didn't just save Jackson; her undying love for him did.

XxX

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked me as we lie in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." I joked slightly, "Thank you, Stiles."

"For what?"

"For being you. For always staying with me, no matter what." I said, smiling shyly the ceiling.

"I'd do anything for you, Skyler. I love you…I'm _in_ love with you." Stiles told me. I rolled over to face him and smile softly, before pressing my lips to his.

What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into passion. I lie on my back with Stiles hovering above me, his arms propping him up so he doesn't put any weight on me. My hands roamed up his shirt and traced the outlines of his six-pack before detaching my lips from his long enough to get his shirt over his head. I moaned softly as his lips went to my neck while his hands traveled up my shirt. Stiles and I have had our fair share of make out sessions before, but it never got this heavy this fast. Before I knew it Stiles was left with his jeans barely hanging around his waist and me just in my bra and underwear. "Are you sure? I- I don't want you to do this and regret it later." Stiles said, his voice sounding strained and husky.

"Stiles, as long as I'm with you I'd never regret anything." I promised him, "I love you."

XxX

The sunlight streaming through Stiles' window was what woke me the next morning. I couldn't keep the smile from crawling onto my face as I remembered the events from last night. So many people say your first time is painful, or sometimes even awkward. But for me; it was perfect.

My head was lying on Stiles naked chest, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder, and our bare legs were tangled within the mess of sheets. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and noticed him already staring at me. "Good morning." I whispered softly.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled at me, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"So," I said, moving so my head rested on my arms that were crossed across his chest, "anyway we can get a repeat of last night sometime soon?" I asked with a small smile, making us both chuckle.

"Oh I definitely think we can work that out." He said, pressing his lips to mine softly. Stiles phone buzzed noisily next to him and he groaned before rolling over and grabbing it.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that." He exclaimed after reading the text.

"What is it?"

"I asked Scott if he'd help train me for lacrosse. I really want to make first line next year."

"Aw, Stiles that's great!" I exclaimed happily, "Why do you seem bummed?"

"Because he said we should start today!"

"And?"

"And I want to have sex with you all day!" He whined.

I let out a loud laugh before sitting up and grabbing Stiles shirt off the floor before throwing it on myself, "Keep dreaming, buddy." I joked.

"You kill me, woman." He said, faking like he was mad.

"But you love me." I teased, pressing my hands to either side of his face to lean in for a kiss, but before I could get far enough for a kiss a sharp pain shot up both arms, making me gasp out.

"Skyler? What's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know. I just touched your face and- oh my God, Stiles…your face." I said in shock. Stiles quickly got up and ran to look in the mirror, me following right behind him. We watched in awe as his bruises from the beating Gerard gave him faded away to nothing.

"Did- did you do that?" He asked me in disbelieve.

"I think so." I whispered, nodding my head.

"You healed me." He said, grinning at me.

"I guess I did." I chuckled, putting my hands on his now smooth skin and finally pressing my lips to his. Maybe this whole witch thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

XxX

Stiles, Scott, and I all jumped out of the baby blue jeep and made our way to the lacrosse field. Scott told us about how he was counting on him and Allison getting back together and asked us in return how we were doing. Let's just say the smirks we exchanged didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

While the boys took their places on the field, I sat in the grass by the bleachers and looked up at the sky. I can't believe its summer. I can't believe it's nearly been a year since Scott got bit by Peter. So many things have happened this past year, and at times I didn't want to deal with them. I just wanted to crawl in bed and wake up from the nightmare that was becoming my life. But one person changed that. Stiles changed that.

"Skyler! Tell Scott that he has to promise not to use his wolf-y powers!" Stiles exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Scott! No wolf-y powers on my boyfriend!" I yelled at my brother who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Just shoot the ball already!" He yelled to Stiles.

I gave Stiles an encouraging cheer and watched as my boyfriend took aim before throwing the ball towards the net, "I said no wolf powers!"

XxX

**And that, my beautiful readers, is the end of season two! Like I said earlier, now I'm going to go AU for a little while and write about their summer and build Skyler's witchy story line with her Abuela, then I'm going to go back to following the show with season three!**

**Review please!(:**


End file.
